The Originals
by Shoerockett
Summary: Pit, Ike, Peach and Junior are on a mission to defeat Tabuu, the figure who has proclaimed himself ruler of the world. Pit tells the others of a time before the Memory Loss, when the world was led by its true leader, Master Hand. Peach doesn't know what to believe, but it's too late to escape, especially with the Originals after them. Will they succeed?
1. Departure

**(Junior's POV)**

The entrance to Mom's bakery faces stairs that lead up to both our rooms. The actual counter where you buy the pastries is to the right, as well as a few tables and chairs for customers to enjoy their snacks. It's easy for me to leave the house/bakery without being seen, but a small problem is the bell attached to the door that rings every time the door opens. I was waiting at the base of the stairs, waiting for a customer to come in so I can sneak out undetected. From where Mom was positioned, there was no way she could see me, so once the opportunity came, I would be outside to do whatever I wanted.

In truth, I wanted to go to the Fields. Mom never lets me go there because of the monsters that roam there. Ironically, that's the reason why I go there every chance I can get. I don't care how many Tow Tows or Auroros I kill, as long as I get stronger. Mom doesn't understand. When I told her my ambition, she called it barbaric. It's those times that make me think we're not even related. I mean sure we look alike, both of us having blond hair, but other than that, we had nothing in common. Mom isn't a fighter. You can tell from the pink princess-like dress she always wears. When I first woke up from the Memory Loss, it struck me odd that my clothes were very different from hers. I had a sword and other weapons on me that I felt did not belong there. I told Mom that and she agreed, saying that she never wanted me to be in a fight or anything just as violent. My mindset since then has changed, and now I'm the kid who starts fights in Daycare and wanders off into the fields when his mother believes he's sleeping in his room. When Mom found out, she nearly hyperventilated. She smacked my face with her frying pan and then apologized profusely right after. The next morning she baked more sweets than she would ever make in her lifetime. She took it pretty bad, but that morning she made me promise never to go to the Fields again. And I held true to that promise…

…up to now.

Every day since then I've been itching for battle, and the only way to relieve myself of that itch was to do just that. Fight. It didn't matter since I had no friends in Daycare. Actually, everybody hated my guts there, including the teacher. I got many detentions, and Mom would be disappointed in me every time. She promised Penny—the teacher—that it will never happen again. Of course there was no way that would happen. Mom would feel horrible having broken every promise for a pacifist son, even if it was out of her control. Honestly it hurt me. Just a week ago there was another parent conference and Mom was not even able to utter a word.

She was too busy crying.

Yesterday I got the itch, and since Daycare was over for the year, I decided it was time to head to the Fields. The sudden knell startled me, and I grabbed a hold of the door just as it was about to close. I was about to head out when Mom called my name.

"Junior?" The customer that just came in looked at me. Mom was doing the same, leaning over from behind the counter.

I cursed under my breath and turned around, still holding on to the door. I gave Mom a false smile and said, "Yeah?"

"You're going out?" I nodded, trying my best to act nonchalant. Mom can pick out a lie faster than a hound can pick up a scent, "Yeah." Her eyebrow arched. I saw the customer look back and forth between us.

"Where?" she asked.

"Daycare," I told her.

"You're in summer break," she replied.

"Yeah…" I looked at the bakery floor, a bunch of tiles in the form of a brightly colored chess board. "I decided to volunteer there for the summer program… in order to make up for my behavior…"

My Mom's eyes sparkled as they teared up, and I almost wanted to take back my lie. Mom hopped over the counter and embraced me, the smell of bread filling my nostrils, "Oh Junior, that's so thoughtful of you! I'm so happy you would take responsibility for your actions. It's so noble; you don't know how much you remind me of your Father…"I stiffened, and Mom felt my reaction, "What's wrong?"

"I, uh, don't want to be late. I'll be back soon!" I pecked her on the cheek and ran out of the bakery, Mom hollering for me to be back before lunch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the gate of the town, I came to a stop to catch my breath. I looked up and saw the Fields expand before me. If it weren't for the population of monsters, this landscape would've probably be considered a paradise—the grass was a wholesome green, a darker shade than that of my tunic. There were patches of flowers here and there, which just added to the beauty of the place. A breeze would occasionally sweep by, rolling the long grass over like waves at the shore.

I eagerly got my sword that was strapped to my back and ran straight ahead. I climbed up a small hill to see a Tow Tow sleeping about two meters from where I was. I approached it cautiously, careful not to wake it up. I stared at the blade in my hand, regretting that I hadn't sharpened it recently. It's a lot work, so I usually find excuses to avoid doing it, such as saying the stone had become to jagged, or that I had homework to do. Sometimes I even wondered if I even used the sword correctly. I mean, no one ever taught me, at least, from what I know of. Even if I was taught, the Memory Loss would have taken that memory away. I could beat up the kids at daycare easily, but did I have actual skill? It wouldn't be so bad if I practiced, but the last time I used my sword was to help my Mom dice carrots.

I shook my head. I'm practicing now, aren't I? With a cry I jumped and impaled the blade into the face of the Tow Tow. Its serene expression turned into that of anger, and its teeth morphed into fangs. I gave it a couple of more quick slashes, not letting it have the opportunity to attack. Electricity enveloped the Tow Tow, but I ignored it. My hand was buzzing a bit, and I shook it off to execute the final blow. I panted as the Tow Tow disintegrated into darkness just to disappear all together. I looked around to see monsters coming my way having heard the commotion. "Bring it on!" I yelled, as I went for the nearest Primid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I fell to the ground exhausted. There were flecks of black all over me from the darkness that the monsters gave off after they've been extinguished. I took a quick glance of my surroundings, searching if there might have been a monster I had missed. Thankfully there wasn't, but there was something off in the distance. It wasn't a monster—I could tell that much. I got up and approached it, gasping when I realized what it was.

A body.

I ran towards it, kneeling beside the unconscious figure. He was alive—I could tell from the short breaths he took. He was older than me; that was obvious from the maturity of his face. He had messy blue hair and torn clothing. He wasn't a hobo, or at least I don't think he was. His ripped cape and head band just seemed old, as if he had them for a long time. He wore a blue tunic and brown boots, making him seem like some sort of adventurer. I shook him, and it was then that I noticed he was laying on a sword, a pretty big one, at that. I could see that the blade was golden, but the rest was covered up.

"Hey, wake up! Come on, wake up!" I shook him harder until I saw his eyes tighten and a groan escape his mouth. His eyes opened, revealing irises the same color as his hair. He looked at me for quite some time before I decided to break the silence. "Um, I take it it's not that comfortable lying on a sword."

The man said nothing, but sat up, taking a hold of the blade. I couldn't help but stare at it in awe. It was taller than me, and by the looks of it, really heavy, but this guy picked it up with one hand. He scratched his head and I cleared my throat, standing up and offering him a hand. He took it, but getting up took more effort on his part since he almost pulled me down trying to pull himself up.

"I'm Junior. What's your name?"

"My name…" his voice was raspy and he coughed, "My name is…" His eyes widened and waved around frantically, "I-I don't know!" He looked at me, "Who am I!?"

I held my hands up and he backed away, "Don't ask me, I just found you knocked out here."

"I was knocked out?"

He looked so lost. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know what to do. Mom was smarter than me, maybe she can help? I knew Mom would get mad that I lied to her, but she was the only person that I could think of that would probably be able to help. "Why don't you come to my house? Maybe my Mom can help you." I got his wrist and lead him to the town. He shook my hand off and followed me, seeing he really had nowhere else to go.

**(Peach's POV)**

Today was going slow. It made sense—summer wasn't really a time people preferred to eat pastries with coffee. Even so, I couldn't close the bakery because there were those few people who actually came to buy some sweet bread. I was all alone to support Junior and myself, so I really had no choice but to keep the place open. My mind wandered to Junior, and I smiled as I pictured him helping toddlers make arts and crafts and handing out brown sacks with apples and sandwiches inside them. There was a knell, indicating that a new customer has arrived. "Welcome—Junior!?"

Junior came in with a rogue swordsman behind him. He was tall, making Junior seem like a dwarf in comparison. I know in this case you would think the stranger would grab my attention, but actually it was Junior who appeared to be covered head to toe in what looked like soot. A closer inspection and I knew it was the remains of shadow bugs, leftovers of defeated monsters, "You were in the Fields!?"

Junior gaped at me and sputtered until he managed to pronounce words, "Mom, you don't understand—"

"Junior you lied to me! Not only that, but you broke your promise!"

"Mom…"

"And here I thought you were performing community service. Junior, why would you go to the Fields? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

The stranger spoke up on Junior's behalf, "If that's the case, then your son has saved my life."

I looked at him, "Excuse me?"

Junior explained, "Mom, I found this guy zonked out in the Fields! He doesn't know who he is, or how he ended up there."

"It's true, ma'am."

I took a quick glance at Junior, then went back to the stranger, "Junior, go upstairs," I ordered.

"Mom," he began, but I cut him off. "Clean up. I'll take care of this lad."

Junior was about to protest, but the stranger said, "Listen to your mother, Junior."

Junior reluctantly did as told, walking up the stairs with his head down. I went over the counter and sat down on the table against the window. I motioned for the stranger to sit across from me. He sat down and stared at his hands. I couldn't imagine looking at my own hands to not recognize them, and so I spoke in a comforting tone, "Amnesia, huh?" He nodded and I continued, "Well, seeing that you were in the Fields, you were probably heading towards, or leaving this town. I've never seen you before, so most likely you were on your way here. In that case, someone in this town might recognize you."

"You really think so?" he asked me.

"It's a possibility. Judging from your clothes, you travel a lot, so it might be that you just came to rest here for the day, but ended up knocked out in the Fields."

The man shook his head, "No way; a monster wouldn't be able to take away my memory."

"It doesn't matter how it happened, as long as we fix it. Maybe seeing someone you know will bring back a forgotten memory?" I got up and the stranger followed me, "It wouldn't hurt to ask around."

"Guess not," he said, but I knew from his face that he thought it was hopeless.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I was tired of hearing "No" and "I'm sorry". I'm sure the stranger was, too. "That's everyone," I told him, "It's a one horse town."

The man looked depressed, "Maybe I did come this way for a place to rest…"

I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea what to say. Instead, I settled with, "Let's get back to the bakery. We'll figure something out, I'm sure of it."

"Very well…" we headed back to the bakery, but just as we made it to the door, we heard a cry.

"Ike!" We both turned around to see an angel running towards us. No joke—this kid had white fluffy wings behind his back. His white tunic would've been revealing if it weren't for the black spandex he wore underneath. He wore golden rings on his arm and leg, along with a matching wreath on his shaggy brown hair. The angel jumped on the stranger, dragging him on the ground three feet from where he once stood. The stranger looked startled—who wouldn't be with an angel sitting on their chest? He looked down and grabbed the stranger from his collar, "Ike what the heck!? I told you to meet me in the Fields, not in the town! I was running around like a headless chicken looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

The angel blinked," Ike, it's me, Pit."

"I apologize, I don't know you."

"What!?" Pit tugged at the stranger's shirt, "What kind of game are you playing?"

I decided to speak up, "Um, Pit, was it?"

He just seemed to take note of me and he scanned me with his sky blue eyes, "Yeah…who are you?"

"I'm Peach. I own the bakery in this town."

"Okay."

"And, well, the stranger you call Ike… My son found him unconscious in the Fields. You see, he has no memory of who he is."

"He was knocked out?" Pit looked to the side and his features darkened, "Damn, I didn't think they'd catch up to us so quickly…"

"Who?"Ike asked.

Pit turned to me, "You have a bakery, right?" I nodded, "I'll explain everything there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We sat down on the table beside the window, and just as Pit was about to start, I saw Junior peering over the rail from the base of the stairs. I sighed, "Come over here, Junior." He smiled widely and approached us, sitting beside Pit since it was the only free spot left.

Pit looked at Junior, "So you're the one that brought Ike here? I appreciate it. I'm Pit, by the way, a friend of Ike's."

Junior nodded at Pit and looked at Ike, "So that's your name? Ike?"

"Apparently," Ike nodded towards Pit, "You may begin."

"Honestly, I don't know where to start, but you and I, Ike, were on a mission."

"Love this story already," Junior commented, and I shushed him.

"I'm afraid of your reactions because of the Memory Loss, but our mission was to kill Tabuu."

"The Lord of this world!?" I cried, "Why!?"

Pit glared at me, "That's just it! He's not the ruler of this world! I don't have time for details, but in short, he isn't even from this world! Tabuu was the one that caused the Memory Loss five years ago in order to make us think that he was our ruler. Meanwhile, our real Leaders are being kept hidden away from the outside world…"

"It can't be, "I said, "There's no way you're saying the truth. How could you be?"

Pit stared at the table. There was a coffee stain there that I had forgotten to clean up. It had long dried and was now a shapeless form on the wooden surface. Pit stared at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, "You see, I still have my memories from before the Memory Loss." Junior and I gaped at him; Ike looked mildly confused not knowing what the Memory Loss was. "It's how I know all of it to be true…Tabuu plans on taking this world into his own realm, ultimately destroying the land as we know it. That's why Ike and I were after the four keys that unlock the gate to the Imperial Tower where Tabuu lives."

Junior frowned, "The four keys? But they're easy to get, aren't they?"

Pit smiled sourly, "It should be, shouldn't? Tabuu knew what Ike and I were planning, and so he sent the Originals after us."

"The Originals?"Junior frowned at the unknown term.

"The first twelve creations of Tabuu," I said.

Pit shook his head, "Not Tabuu, Master Hand. He's our real Leader and Creator," Pit explained further, "You're all aware that we are trophies, right? The first twelve that were created are known as the Originals. They served as the basic model for all the other trophies Master Hand would create. That's the reason why they are considered so highly of, because we are based off of them. They're also respected because of their fighting ability…"

"Are they strong?" Junior asked.

"No duh, they've been here the longest," Junior's face got red in embarrassment and Pit noticed, "Sorry," he apologized, "It's just… Ike, I believe—no— I'm sure it was an Original that knocked you out in the Fields."

"I believe you," he said simply, and I looked down in shame.

"It's hard to believe," I said, "But an angel wouldn't lie…" I looked at Pit's blank face, "I… I believe you, too."

Ike got up, and I got out of the way so he could pass, "I think we've rested long enough. Shall we set off?"

Pit nodded and Junior got out of his seat in order for Pit to get out as well, "Yeah, Say, Peach, Junior, I have a proposal."

"Yes?" I asked. "Would you and Junior come with us? I think we would have a better chance succeeding if we had more people."

"YE—" Junior began, but I cut him off.

"Absolutely not!"

Junior looked at me as if I killed his pet puppy, "Mom!"

I tried reasoning with him, "It's dangerous, especially with the Originals after them!"

"I…I HATE YOU!" Junior ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Oh dear…"

Pit looked around nervously, "We'll be stocking up on items, so in case you change your mind…"

I shook my head, "My mind is set." Pit nodded and waved goodbye as he and Ike left the bakery. Ike looked at me as if he wanted to say something, but instead followed Pit out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The best way to make a man forgive you is by pleasing his stomach… or something like that. I was making custard, a favorite of Junior's. It took a couple of hours, but after I finished I called Junior. I waited for a moment before I decided to go to his room with the custard in hand. I walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. He was giving me the silent treatment so I opened the door, "Junior, I made—" I dropped the bowl, the custard falling on the carpet. Junior was gone, and I was able to guess where he went. I ran out of the house, the open window vivid in my mind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Junior!" I ran to the item shop, but the owner said that Pit and Ike had already left. He had not seen Junior. I sprinted to the gates, where I saw Pit and Ike with Junior, heading out to the Fields. "Junior!" He actually walked faster when he heard me, and I got his wrist when I caught up to him. I stared accusingly at Pit and Ike, "What kind of people are you!? Kidnapping my son!?"

Pit looked at me confused, "What? But Junior told us that you changed your mind."

I looked at my son, "Junior? What the hell!"

"I want to go!" he cried.

"Well, too bad! You're staying!" I started dragging him back towards the town.

"Why don't you stay!? I know the reason why you don't wanna go is because you're hoping Dad will come back."

He spat the words out like poison and I froze. "No," I said, and Junior struggled to loosen my grip, "What kind of person do you take me for? I know very well your father is never coming back."

"Then why!? Give me a reason, and I might stay!"

I looked at him and he stopped squirming when he saw tears in my eyes. I couldn't see his expression because my vision was blurred. That was a good question. Why did I not want him to go? Sure, it would be dangerous, but even I knew it went beyond that. Junior thought that it was because of his Father… maybe he was right. Maybe it was because of him, but not because I was hoping he'd come back. It was because Junior reminds me so much of him. His personality, his overall appearance, and finally, leaving. That's it. That was why I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to be alone, "I don't want you to leave me, too…"

"Mom…"Junior's voice softened, "Fine, I'll stay."

"No," I rubbed my eyes, "You could go… but I have to come, too."

I looked at Junior, and I could see his mouth widen in a huge smile, "Really!?" I nodded and Junior cheered. Ike began walking away from the gate and Junior followed him, "Ike, my Mom said I can go!"

Pit walked towards me and asked, "So what changed your mind?"

I thought about it, "I think it will be a good experience for Junior, and… it makes him happy."

"I'm glad."

Pit followed Ike and Junior, and I followed him. I looked back towards the town; it never appeared so small up until now. A breeze went by. I couldn't help but feel that I would come to regret this decision.


	2. Allys Town

**(Peach's POV)**

It's only been an hour since Junior and I left our town, and I already wanted to go back. Not only was magma spilled all over me from that stupid Buckot, but I felt totally _useless!_ Especially when I tried hitting the Buckot, only for it hover over my reach and drop even more magma on me. Pit was able to vanquish it with an arrow, and the thing literally exploded, leaving me with shadow bug remains all over my dress and face.

"Mom?" Junior asked, concerned.

"That's it Junior, we're going back," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't exaggerate, Peach, you're actually doing better than I thought you would."

I looked over at Pit, "Really?"

He nodded encouragingly, "Yeah. I actually expected you to be in the way."

"Excuse me!?"

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" Junior glared at Pit, who only gave him a glance.

"It's a compliment. I rather your mom run scared than be a nuisance."

Junior was about to retort when I spoke up, "I thought angels were supposed to be nice."

"That's a stereotype; we're supposed to be honest."

"You could have at least been considerate," Junior told Pit.

He shrugged, "Yeah, well, what can I tell you? I'm not solicitous." He turned his back on us and went ahead to where Ike was slaying Primids.

Junior made a fist, and I knew he was going to say something, so I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me, "Mom, that's not right! He was being mean to you!"

I smiled at him, happy he was mad for my sake, "It's the truth. Pit's right. Although, I don't want to be hiding behind my son while he does all the fighting."

"It's okay, Mom! You can thank me with custard!"

I ruffled his hair, "I would, but I left all my supplies at the bakery."

"Wait—what!?"

I frowned at him, "What's wrong with that?"

Junior pulled down the sides of his hat. His eyes widened in horror, "We're going to starve!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, please, the next town is less than a mile off."

"What if we pass through it!? We don't know where Pit and Ike are headed!"

He had a point. Junior and I just followed Pit's lead. We never actually stopped to ask what our first destination was. "Hey Pit!" The angel heard my call and I waved at him to come over. He hesitated, but walked up to us. His face looked troubled. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm, uh, sorry about what I said earlier. It might have been a little harsh…" Pit wouldn't look at me in the eye, and I giggled at the child-like behavior.

"I actually forgot about that, but thanks!" I thought I saw a smile, but when I looked again, it was already gone. Had I imagined it?

"What's up?" Pit asked.

"I was wondering where we were headed."

Ike appeared beside Pit, "I was wondering about that as well," he said.

"Oh," Pit turned and pointed to the outline of buildings in the distance. They were black silhouettes against the sky, a bright orange from the setting sun. From where we were, I could tell the town was small, but the amount of buildings it had meant there probably weren't many wide open spaces. It probably meant the town was solely focused on business and nothing else. The people most likely lived in apartments in order to save up space. Junior and I live in a more rural area, a town without a name. It was built upon the edge of a cliff, so there were always cold breezes rushing by. It was relatively small—most of the neighbors were simple farmers. Most of the town's income is money made from trade. Small businesses like the item shop and my bakery didn't do much for the town as a whole. I honestly hated the place, but it was all Junior and I knew. We woke up there after the Memory Loss, and I seriously expected to grow old and die there as well. Going into the Fields for the first time, I realized how big the world is, how many people there are out there. I'm probably going to see more cities and towns, and that would just make me see home in a whole other way. I wanted to go back. Not because the journey so far has been unpleasant, but because I know that once I see what's out there…

I would not ever want to go back.

And then what would I have? Besides Junior, the bakery was all I had…

"Allys Town. I personally hate it—the people only care about making money. There's currently an inflation going on, probably because of the new currency, which values almost to nothing."

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"I've only heard rumors—you know how reliable those are—but supposedly the mayor of Allys was tired of taxes, as it took most of the money that the town made. In order to escape paying them without getting the government involved, the mayor created a type of currency that wasn't what the rest of the world used, which is gold."

"I don't get it!" Junior complained, "Why is any of this important!?"

"I was getting to that," Pit said, "Allys Town uses paper money—gold is absolutely worthless over there. There is a system that trades gold for the paper money, but even if we were to trade in all the gold we had, the prices are so jacked up we wouldn't be able to buy anything."

"Wait," I said, "Does that mean we won't be able to afford a place to stay for the night?"

Pit nodded, "That's correct."

Junior whipped his head around looking at each of us to see if we were serious, "Seriously!? Are we going to sleep on the streets like some hobos?"

Pit grimaced, "I don't like it but it's our only choice. The Fields are dangerous in the night—the population of monsters spikes up exponentially."

"We are going to starve…"

"I have some food, albeit not much," Pit laughed, "We're not off to a great start, are we?"

"We're leaving the town in the morning, right?" Pit shook his head and I asked, "Why would we want to stay there?"

"It just so happens the first key is in the Allys sewer system. I'll explain later. For now, we should get a move on; we wouldn't want to be here when it gets dark." Ike nodded and went forward, the rest of us followed.

Junior tugged at my dress, "Mom, I don't like this. I'm hungry…" As if to prove his point, his stomach growled.

I sighed, "Say, Pit?"

He responded, but didn't look back, "What is it?"

"I know it's risky, but could we try looking for a Poppant?"

I saw Pit cock his head, "That actually isn't a bad idea. Yo, Ike!"

"What happened?" he yelled.

"We're going Poppant hunting!" Pit replied.

Ike turned around, his nose scrunched up, "Is that a good idea? It will be dark in about an hour…"

Pit closed his eyes, "If I recall… we passed some foliage. Poppants are shy, so that should be an ideal place for one to hide."

"I remember," Ike said, "But that's some ways back."

Pit shrugged, "It's either that, or we split a sandwich."

Ike sighed, "Very well, but you three keep up the pace."

He passed us silently, not looking back to see if we were following, "Why does he always go ahead?" I asked.

"Beats me," Pit said, "But he's always been that way. He likes getting things done quick—maybe that's it?"

"Um, guys," Junior said, "He's not waiting for us to catch up."

I nodded, "Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Here it is!" Pit announced. Up ahead were a bunch of bushes that looked prickly enough to hurt if you were to land on one. They seemed out of place in the Fields; besides the flowers, there weren't any other plants or trees. The Fields were expansive and mostly flat, with not many places to hide. If there was a Poppant, our best bet is that it is here within the bushes.

"So, what do we do?" I asked, "Kick the bushes?"

Pit shook his head, "Nah, most likely it has already taken note of our presence. In that case, we have to give it an offering."

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"Poppants love making presents. If we leave something on the ground, it will be tempted to get a hold of it and wrap it up."

Junior frowned, "That's weird."

Pit chuckled in agreement, "Yeah, it kinda is. Anyway…" Attached to his belt was a small bag where Pit put his hand in to take out a sandwich. I looked at it in disgust. The thing had mold growing in the corner and was half its original size having been forced to fit with Pit's other things. I don't know what he keeps in there, but something made part of the bread black. "Damn, my pen popped." Pit noticed my face, "What?" "

Were we seriously going to eat that? I'd rather starve!"

Pit rolled his eyes, "Well excuse me, princess! Not everyone is a chef like you!"

"You made it yourself?" I asked.

Pit avoided my gaze, "I worked hard in it, too."

Ike got the sandwich, "We're wasting time," he said, as he placed it on the ground and forced us to back away. After a couple yards, he said, "I think this is far enough."

As soon as he said that, there was a rustling in the bushes as a Poppant came out. It looked side to side and straight ahead. The Poppant had seen us, but I guess it felt safe with how far we were because it got Pit's sandwich and put it in a box. From its red bowl-like trousers, it got some wrapping paper and set it on the ground. It placed the box in the middle and began wrapping it.

"So," Junior began, "How long are we gonna wait?"

"I haven't actually thought of a plan yet because of Ike," Pit glared at him, "What's wrong with you? You have zero patience for everything!"

"Night is almost coming."

"Don't you think I know that!?"

"Relax, Pit, jus shoot an arrow at it," Junior suggested.

"Can't be sure if it will kill it, but it's worth a shot," Pit readied his bow and materialized a blue arrow made of light. He pulled at the end the farthest as it would let him, and closed one eye for better aim, "Maybe a charged shot? It's twice as powerful," Pit said.

"Sure," I said, "A one hit KO would be good."

"All right then." The arrow flashed and nearly doubled in size. Pit let loose and the projectile flew to the Poppant faster than my eyes could follow. It made a neat explosion, but once the flash had gone, we were able to see a freaked out Poppant with a half-done present.

"I got it!" Junior cried, and ran towards the paralyzed Poppant.

"Junior, wait!" I reached out for him, but I was too slow. The Poppant saw Junior coming for it and ran for the nearest bush. Before it was able to reach it, though, Junior lunged at the Poppant, tackling it like some sort of pro football player. He got up and turned to us, holding the Poppant in a headlock.

"Pit, shoot it!"

Pit fired an arrow, and it hit the Poppant square in the face. It exploded, leaving shadow bug remains all over Junior. The only thing left of the Poppant was its red trousers, full of presents and candy. "Sweet!" Junior kneeled down and inspected the bowl, opening presents which had food inside of them, "Come on guys, there's pizza and tacos!"

We ran over, Junior handing us each a present. I opened mine eagerly, and cheered when I saw a croissant inside. I was about to take a bite when Ike said, "Shouldn't we head back?" He's so down to earth. Couldn't he just enjoy this moment?

"Ike, just eat," I said.

"It's almost night." This again.

"We have to eat here…there'll probably be homeless people who will attack us for the food in Allys," I reasoned.

"If the people were suffering, wouldn't they leave?" Ike asked me.

I was about to respond when Pit answered Ike's question, "The mayor made Allys independent from the rest of the world… because of that, he can't let the people just leave. Besides, if the people had a choice, they would have long left Allys the moment the mayor made paper money its currency. See, you can't be a leader if you don't have people to lead. The mayor is just a stubborn guy, not wanting to resign."

Junior chewed on his pizza, "Is paper money that bad?"

"Junior don't speak with your mouth full," I scolded.

He huffed, and Pit laughed, "Allys Town is a city—so most of the food and natural resources they get is from trade. Of course, they have to pay for it, but their dollar bills have no value to other cities and towns that use gold."

"Like us!" Junior exclaimed.

Pit nodded, "Yeah… all the gold Allys gets comes from the exchange service. Despite how bad things are going, Allys is still popular for its first class resort; rich families always spend their vacations there. Because of that, all the imports are used on the resort. The people, sadly, are not considered. "

Junior's face fell, "Oh…"

We ate in silence after that. I think I could safely say no one wanted to go to such a horrible place. If only we could go back and rest at home, but I knew we wouldn't get there in time before nightfall. I sighed. I could only hope things will get better after Allys. I'm not looking forward to exploring the sewers. Seriously, of all places to put a key, why a sewer sytem? I wouldn't complain so much if it was any other place, but Allys? We traded with them all the time. I never knew such events were happening there, and I lived less than three hours away from the place. It made me realize how I didn't know much of anything. I could blame the Memory Loss for that.

I looked at Pit, who was eating a tuna sub. How did he retain his memories? Part of me felt jealous, while another part of me was suspicious. Does that mean he knew what caused the Memory Loss? A scary thought appeared in my mind— _What if _he_ caused it? That would explain why he wasn't affected…_ Angel's don't lie, though. Pit told me that himself. Yet… he said he wasn't solicitous, but didn't he apologize to me?

**(Ike's POV)**

When everyone had finished their meal, we set off to Allys Town in a hurry. The sky was turning a tint of purple; night was coming, and we still had about half an hour before we get there.

"Junior," Peach said cautiously, "Don't move."

What now? I turned around and saw Junior stiffen, "W-what is it?"

"I'll just flick it away…" Peach said, approaching Junior slowly.

"Pit, what's going on?" I asked.

"There's a live shadow bug on Junior's head," he said.

I almost felt like face palming, "Seriously, Peach? They're harmless!"

Junior frowned, "What's harmless?"

"Shadow bugs," I said.

"Shadow bugs?" Junior felt the top of his head and got the shadow bug.

"Junior, don't grab it!" Peach smacked his hand and the lone shadow bug fell on the grass.

"Aw," Junior whined, "But look at it, Mom! It looks like a purple fuzz ball," He picked it up, "I think I'll call it Dave."

"Junior, you're not keeping that thing."

"Come on, Mom! Look, it's scared," the shadow bug looked like it was trembling, "Plus, it came from a Poppant, so it can't be evil."

Peach rubbed her temples, "Junior, shadow bugs make up the monsters. What if this shadow bug turns into one overnight when we're defenseless?"

"That's not gonna happen, Mom! Please, just let me keep it!"

"NO!"

"Let the boy have it!" I cried. Peach was going to speak up, but I interrupted her, "Look Peach, you're right, but can you at least deal with this when we reach Allys!? I understand you're argument, but it takes multiple shadow bugs to actually make a monster. Your son should be safe as long as it is that one shadow bug."

"Ike—"

"We don't have all day; stop wasting our time!" I didn't wait for her response as I turned my heel and started walking.

We made it to Allys without another word.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There were many thin streets packed with homeless people. We kept tripping over them until we a found an empty alley. There were no sources of light whatsoever— not even street lamps. It was like walking blind.

"I think this is a good spot," Pit said.

"All right… Junior, stick close to me in case you get cold."

"I'm not a baby, Mom!"

Pit chuckled and sat down with his back against the wall, "You should rest, too, Ike."

"Yeah."

Junior and Peach were soon snoring softly, and I was just staring straight up at the royal blue sky, glittered with stars. I could tell from the limited view that the buildings on both sides were fairly tall. My eyes adjusted to the dark, and I can see that the alley we were in was small, but spacious. To my right a few feet away, I saw Junior and Peach sleeping together, Peach unconsciously holding her son. To my left was Pit, and I jumped when I noticed his eyes were open and staring at me.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"No, and I won't be able to now." Pit gave a soft laugh. "Say, Pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it a good idea bringing those two with us?"

Instead of an answer, I got a question "Why do you ask?"

I avoided his gaze, "I guess what I'm trying to say is… is it a good idea letting a kid and his mother tag along with us on this dangerous quest?"

"You probably haven't noticed, but Junior is a pretty skilled swordsman; quick, too."

"Okay, what about Peach? She totally failed with that buckot."

Pit snorted and covered his mouth, careful not to wake our companions, "Yeah, she's not a fighter. She's pretty smart, though. She was the one who thought of looking for that Poppant."

"That was her idea?" I assumed it was Pit's.

"If it weren't for her, we would be eating my sorry excuse of a sandwich. And for being mean, you would have probably gotten the moldy part."

"What?"

Pit elbowed me, "That was pretty harsh, dude. You challenged her way of parenting."

"How did I do that!?"

"Oh, I don't know, by letting Junior keep the shadow bug? That might not seem so bad, but you showed Junior that you are superior to his mother—you completely shut her up!"

"I—"

"And if that wasn't enough, Junior will probably not pay as much attention to Peach any more, after you kind of made her cry."

I made Peach cry? "I didn't realize…"

"She only teared up, but Junior noticed it."

I stayed silent for a moment. I looked at Pit, with his head up and eyes closed. "Should I apologize?"

Pit shrugged, "As the unconditional leader of our group, I don't think I'm qualified to make that decision."

I looked over at Peach, who had buried her nose into Junior's bangs, "Junior is pretty rowdy; this is the calmest I've seen him. Still, he respects Peach. I'm sure of that."

"Don't forget about the absent father—or have you not noticed? If you play that role, Junior will probably listen to you more than her." I didn't answer, and Pit moved to a more comfortable position, "You should sleep. If all goes well, we have a long day ahead of us."

I closed my eyes, my conversation with Pit replaying in my mind. Impossible. How would yelling at Peach make me seem like a father figure to Junior? There's just no way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Up and at 'em!" I opened my eyes groggily to see Pit throwing me some sort of food bar.

Junior groaned, "Five more minutes…"

Peach looked tired as well, but she was up and biting into her granola bar.

"All right, listen you guys, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. We need the mayor's permission to get into the sewers. Why? I honestly have no idea. I already asked around, and his office is supposed to be in the tallest building in Allys. I scanned the area, and the tallest building looks to be at the center of the town, not all that far from here."

"Hey Pit, when are we moving?" I asked.

"In a moment, why?" He saw me look at Peach telling Junior to eat his cereal bar, "Oh, you have time."

"Thanks," I walked up to Peach, and she saw me approach, "Do you have a minute?"

She looked to the side nervously, "Sure…"

We left the alley, and once out, I faced her, "Look…"

"I'm sorry!"

I was confused, "What?"

Peach covered her face, "I'm so useless! Pit said I wasn't getting in his way, but I'm getting in yours, aren't I? I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean to waste our time. I knew night was comi—"

"Peach!" She looked up, eyes red, "Look, if anything, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have yelled at you. And… I'm sorry I made you cry…"

"That wasn't your fault…"

"Huh?"

"He was always against my judgment. You just reminded me of him for a moment." She didn't explain who she meant. I already knew. I think she knew that as well.

Junior's father.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Augh!"

"Pit," Junior said, "Are we lost?"

"I could have sworn it was this way!"

I wasn't surprised we were lost. In fact, the moment we left the alley, I expected it. Allys Town was made in a way in which visitors would have a hard time getting around. The roads criss-crossed multiple times, and more or less looked alike. Apart from the main roads, there were thin alleys that would lead back the way we came. It's almost comical how many times we ended up in the alley where we slept last night. The tall buildings did not help whatsoever. Not only were they all the same orange color, but they eclipsed whatever was behind them, so that made us lose track of the tallest building. I lost track of the number of homeless people, as well as the number of dead bodies reduced to bone and skin from starvation. When Junior saw them, he held on to his mother, Peach rubbing the back of his head in order to comfort him.

And the smell. The people had a bad stench from living in the filth for so long. I knew it was going to rub off on us, but I couldn't blame the people for that. The one to blame was the mayor. I was actually looking forward to seeing the man—I wanted to see how much of a dirt bag he really was.

"Hold on guys," Pit flew up and looked around. He descended with a smile, "We're actually close! Come on, it's this way!" He led us pass a few turns, and finally we were before the mayor's building. It held true to its title of being the tallest building—if one were to point to the top floor, they would point straight towards the sky. "Ready?" Pit asked. We nodded and followed Pit into the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The inside of the building was actually gorgeous; it took my breath away. The golden floor was spotless; it actually showed our reflection, as well as the reflection of the chandeliers hanging above. The room itself was cold like in a cavern, it was spacious like one, too. Dark brown tiles that began from the doorway led straight ahead to the reception area where a woman in a tight suit and glasses was typing furiously. We approached her, and Pit cleared his throat for her attention. The woman was still typing when she said, "Welcome to the Allys Community Center… do you have any business with the mayor? And no complaints, please, I've had enough of those for the day…"

"Uh, actually, we were hoping to meet with the mayor." The receptionist glanced at Pit and his dirty tunic. We were all actually pretty filthy; she probably thought we were one of the many homeless people of Allys. I guess Pit assumed the same thing, because he waved both hands frantically, "We're travelers! We came here for permission into the Allys Sewers."

She noticed our weapons and pointed to the back, "Take the elevator to the right all the way to the top floor," the receptionist went back to her computer.

"Thanks…" We entered the small elevator, and Pit pressed the hundredth floor. Soothing music began to play as the elevator slowly ascended.

"So…" Peach began, "Who's going to do all the talking? Personally, I think he sounds terrible—I want nothing to do with him. All I'm going to say is my name."

"I'll talk to him," Pit said, and Peach sighed in relief.

I noticed Junior was being quiet, so I put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey, are you okay?"

Junior shook his head, "I've never seen so many dead bodies. In movies, they never looked so bad, so I didn't think it will bother me so much…"

I noticed the shadow bug from yesterday was resting on his head, but before I was able to question it, Pit asked, "Junior, what's really bothering you?"

Peach frowned and looked at her son. Junior's voice shook as he said, "The Originals… if they're coming at us like you said they are, does that mean they're out to kill us? In that case, does that mean we have to kill them?"

"Oh, Junior!" Peach hugged him, "Trophies are different from people. When all our lives are depleted, we don't die—we just sort of disappear as we get recreated," Peach looked at Junior in the eye, "You listen to me to me, Junior. If your life was at stake, if there was a chance you would be deleted, there is no way I would have never let you go on this quest."

"Then why were you so stubborn…?"

"Junior, it's true that we can't die, but we can still feel pain. Plus, there is a chance our lives can deplete to zero. I say we're lucky we actually go this far without any severe injuries."

This was the first time I heard of all of this. When I woke up from having amnesia, I was surprised to find out I was a trophy and not human, but this by far makes it seem normal. We can't die? What was deletion? "Pit, what's deletion?"

He gave me a blank face, "You don't know?" I shook my head, "Well, us trophies were made to fight. That's really our sole purpose. In the system that keeps the world running, there's a safety switch. If turned off, it will mean our deletion when our lives go down to zero. As it implies, once deleted, there's no way we can be recreated. It's like the trophy equivalent to death."

"Mom," Junior cried, "You lied to me!"

"Junior there's no way the safety switch can ever be turned off. Only Tabuu has access to it."

"Doesn't that mean he could switch the safety off!?"

"Junior," Peach said calmly, "That will never happen. What could Tabuu possibly gain from turning the safety off?"

I saw Pit grimace, but before I can ask him, there was a ding and the elevator doors opened.

We got out one by one, into the room of the mayor. It was actually quite small, the desk taking most of the space. The chair behind swiveled around as if the mayor was expecting us. The mayor… well… he wasn't easy on the eyes. He was short and fat, but that wasn't really a problem to me. What really disturbed me were his wrinkles. They sagged so low he could probably jump out of the building and hover down like a parachute. His hair was obviously a wig, pure white that fell to his shoulders and curled to make a circle. The guy actually wore a crown that was almost his size, and he had to stand up on his chair to meet our eye level, "Travelers, eh? We don't get many of you here in Allys."

_I wonder why._

"It's nice to meet you—I'm Naval, the mayor of this town. As for you four, what are your names, and what business do you have here?"

"You're direct, mayor, I like that. I'm Pit, and…"

"I'm Peach," Peach introduced, "And this is my son, Link."

Junior's eyes widened, "Junior! Mayor, my name's Junior!"

One must use their formal name when giving it to someone of authority, even if it was someone like Naval. I saw the man raise his eye brow, and I spoke up, "Please excuse the boy, sir, he can be a bit rowdy at times. My name is Ike, by the way."

The mayor nodded; he seemed please by the "sir".

"Anyway," Pit said, "We wanted access into the sewers."

"Oh?" The Mayor looked amused, "Why is that?"

"Uh…" Pit was struggling when Junior piped up.

"Dave!" He exclaimed.

The mayor frowned, "Dave?"

Junior pointed to the shadow bug on his head. Peach looked at it with a face that clearly said, _That thing's still here!?_ The mayor looked at it warily, "Dave shudders when there's a monster nearby, and lately he's been doing it a lot."

"He's not shuddering now," the mayor said.

"He has a certain range. In the streets of Allys he was going nuts! Pit checked the area from up above, but there was no sign of monsters. That could only mean they reside in the sewers."

Pit nodded, looking relieved, "With that logic, it makes sense why, uh, Dave is not shuddering now—we're too far up above."

"We're travelers who help exterminate monsters that have breached towns," Peach gave a smug look, "Many of my resources said there was monster activity in Allys. Me and my men came to investigate, and we found it to be true. Mayor, you will regret it if you don't give us access into the sewers. I can't guarantee that the monsters will stay down there."

The mayor thought about it, "Hmm… The boy and the mother may go."

"Why not them!?" Junior cried. Pit looked surprised as well.

"I'm not about to let a bunch of Unwanted into MY sewers. No, I won't give you two the honor of that."

Honor!? What was the honor in that!? It wasn't until I noticed Pit holding me back that I realized I had lunged at the mayor, "Thank you, Mayor Naval, we understand your decision. We'll be off now." Pit dragged me into the elevator.

I'm ashamed to admit that I enjoyed the terrified look on the mayor's face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It wasn't until we left the building when the others bombarded me with questions:

"Ike, what the hell!?"

"What were you thinking!?"

"What set you off!?"

"Were you gonna kill him!?"

"In front of Junior—"

"Why would you do that!?"

"What's an Unwanted?" I asked.

They paused, and Pit spoke up, "There's… a class pyramid that's very well known…"

"I don't know about it," Peach said.

"That's hard to believe," Pit said, "But maybe it's because you and Junior lived with normal people. This particular pyramid divides trophies exclusively. At the top is Tabuu, of course, despite not being a trophy, he's still our 'leader'. After him are the Originals, and then, Associates. Peach, Junior, you two are Associates. Remember when I said we were based off the Original's designs?" We nodded, " Well, that's only partially true, The truth is, Master Hand created unique trophies that were unlike the Originals. In other words, Unwanted, the next class, are not based off of the Originals. In a way, we are a second group of originals, having original designs. Because of this, we are looked down upon as imposters. We're not wanted by the Originals or Associates, hence the name. Ike… you and I are Unwanted."

"That mayor Naval is a jerk!" Junior said, "He's nothing but a classist!"

"Unfortunately—or fortunate for us—there are lower classes. After the Unwanted are the Betas, trophies who Master Hand intended to be fighters, but ultimately failed in becoming official trophies. They're more commonly known as Assist Trophies."

"I've met a few of them at Daycare…" Junior said absentmindedly.

"And at the bottom of the barrel are the Recurrents—trophies with no fighting ability whatsoever." Pit said it with a smile, but it looked fake, "Anyway, enough about that. We should get you two to the sewers."

"Can't you come with us," Junior pleaded, "We can just knock out the guard or something."

Pit shook his head, "I don't want to cause any trouble. Besides, it should be easy. I don't think there are actually monsters there."

"I hope not," Peach said.

"I...I'm sorry you guys. I hope this doesn't make you lose credibility in me."

Junior smiled at me goofily, "Nah, it's fine! We all wanted to do it."

It took a while, but we found the entrance to the sewer. It was a small building that most likely led underground, with an armed guard at the door.

"This is as far as we could go," Pit told Peach and Junior, "We'll be waiting at the café—the one we passed by a block from here."

Peach nodded, "I know where it is."

"We'll see you later," Junior said.

Peach and Junior approached the guard, and Pit got my arm roughly, "Are you starting to remember?" He whispered.

"What?" he let go and started walking towards the café. Once we got there, we sat on one of the tables set outside. The streets here were mostly empty—no homeless people around. We were in the more affluent part of Allys, "Pit."

He wouldn't meet my gaze, "Since you have amnesia, I sorta expected you to be different—personality wise. I was proven wrong on our way here with your fighting ability and the way you stayed ahead; again when you were about to attack the mayor. Also when we had the conversation about Peach last night… it was like talking to the old you." He finally looked at me, and I couldn't tell what emotion he was conveying. He looked hopeful, yet scared.

"I don't remember, Pit. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, sounding… relieved? "Anyway, I, uh, hope Junior and Peach are all right. It's only them in the sewers, after all."

I was about to reply when a voice said, "Junior? Peach?" We both turned towards the voice and saw a kid. He wasn't homeless—his clothes proved that. I saw Pit visibly stiffen, "Got more goons to do your handiwork, Pit?" The kid sneered, "I don't know how you do it."

I narrowed my eyes. What was this kid talking about? Did they know each other? I looked at Pit—why did he look so nervous? "Ike—get ready to fight."

"What?"

Pit clenched his bow tightly, his knuckles turning white, "He's an Original."


	3. Vs Ness

**(Ike's POV)**

Pit must be joking, right? He's an Original? But this was a kid; he looked to be the same age as Junior! When Pit first mentioned them, I didn't know what to expect, but I certainly did not picture… this. I had to keep in mind that they're not human—like us, they're trophies, so they don't age, at least, not dramatically. Still, I couldn't imagine this kid as a fighter. He had no weapon for starters, or at least, from what I can tell. He couldn't be a physical hand-to-hand fighter either because he didn't look built for that. I could tell he was shorter than Junior, and pretty thin, too. He wore a red and blue baseball cap turned to the side, and a striped purple and yellow T-shirt. His denim shorts were baggy, and from the bulges in the sides, it was likely he had something in the pockets. The shoes he wore were red—one of them was untied. One sock drooped lower than the other.

This was an Original.

I don't get why Pit was so nervous. Not only did he not look like a fighter, but he looked like a dork. With that smug face he had, it made me want to smack him. It was as if he knew something that we didn't, and he would only tell us if we did something for him. Pit said the Originals have been here the longest. If that's the case, I have to be careful, even if he did look harmless. Unlike me who had woken up only two days ago, this kid was a veteran who had been fighting for years.

"Ness," Pit said, "Did Mario send you?"

The kid—Ness—nodded, "Yup. It's been a long time, Pit."

"Not long enough," Pit murmured. Out loud, he said, "So, are you here to defeat us?"

Ness's smile faded, "You gotta give us more credit than that. Yes, you have betrayed our Leader, but you're still trophies, like us. Maybe Unwanted, but trophies just the same. You know how few of us there are out there."

Pit glared at Ness, "I didn't betray Tabuu. I was bringing him to justice. Can't you see that he's lying to all of us!? He's using you guys like his servants!"

Ness looked at Pit. From his face, you could tell he didn't think there was anything wrong with that, "He's our Leader. We're supposed to follow him. We all are. He created us. We owe him our existence."

"Can you believe that, Ike?" Pit asked me, "He's totally brain-washed. From the twelve Originals, it's Ness that has taken the worse of Tabuu's influence, probably because he is the youngest. He thinks Tabuu is a god. I've never liked him because of that. It's offensive to me because I work for a goddess."

This sparked my interest. It made sense, Pit being an angel, but this is the first time he has ever mentioned anything about himself. It made me wonder—what did I know about Pit? From an outsider's point of view, wouldn't he be a stranger to me? Before I lost my memory, what was I to Pit? Was I his friend? His companion? Or were we just two men with a similar goal to take out an imposter king? For all I know, he could have made the whole thing up. After all, it did strike me as odd that we were on this quest, yet we haven't obtained a single key. When did we begin our journey? Even if we had just started, why were we headed to some nameless town when Allys was about the same distance away? It just did not add up. That wasn't the only anomaly—why were we separate to begin with?

I looked at Ness. Wouldn't it be funny if it was actually him that knocked me out in the Fields? Not only because of what I initially thought of him, but because of how bulky I was compared to the boy. Ness focused on me on that exact moment and frowned, "Ike, what are you doing here?" My heart stopped. He knew my name. Not only that, but he's surprised that I was here. Don't tell me—it was in fact him that defeated me? Ness continued, "They told me you left Pit, so what are you still doing with him? Were we wrong?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I had left Pit? When? That would explain why we were separated, but that's if what Ness said was true. Pit told me he was waiting for me in the Fields. Is it possible I had left him, but changed my mind afterward? "I don't know."

Ness was about to reply when Pit clarified, "He has amnesia. Someone knocked him out in the Fields," Pit glared at Ness.

The boy raised his hands defensively, "Don't look at me! Mario hasn't given you or Ike any regard up until now! From what I know, it couldn't have been any of us!"

Pit scoffed, "Yeah, right. What exactly did Mario order you to do?"

Ness relaxed, "I'm just here to talk. Trust me. I know you are confused Pit, and the Originals are willing to help you…"

"You think _I'm _crazy!? You are the one that's blindly following someone who isn't even our leader!"

Ness looked at Pit with sympathy, "They said you wouldn't be convinced, but I thought I would give it a shot."

Pit growled, "Talking about shots," Pit pointed his bow at Ness, "Why don't I shoot an arrow through your head!?"

"Pit," I said, "Relax." Pit scowled at me, eyes fierce. I was taken a bit by surprise at the ferocity of his expression. He realized this and looked down, lowering his weapon.

"Mario told me that if I couldn't convince you to abandon your quest with words, then I should just prevent you from getting the key," Ness took off his stuffed yellow backpack that he was wearing and rummaged through its contents. I was able to see the handle of a baseball bat sticking out, but that wasn't what Ness got. From his bag, he took out a strange orb-like object, about the size of a basketball, "I heard you mention two names—Peach and Junior, correct?" Ness slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Pit gritted his teeth, "Yes."

"Associates, right?"

"Yes," Pit repeated.

Ness sighed, "I didn't think I had anything to do since Unwanted don't have access to the sewers. I didn't expect you to form a new team. This is turning out just like your first quest…"

"What's he talking about?" I asked Pit, but he shook his head.

"It wasn't just us… there were two others…"

"Who—"

"I don't want to talk about it," he said quickly.

"I guess I made the right choice sending a Beta to the sewers," Ness said.

Pit's eyes widened, "What!?"

Ness looked at Pit with a blank expression,"You have to understand, Pit, I can't let you get the key."

"Pit," I said, "Why do you sound panicked?"

Pit turned to me, "Ike, a Beta will destroy Peach and Junior! Even if Assist Trophies are not actual fighters, they hold the advantage for not being able to take any damage! Only the person who summoned it can call it off. Until then, it will hunt down its targets!"

Ness looked amused, "You seem to care a lot about those two. Maybe we can reach some kind of consensus? How about I call off Jill in return of you giving yourself up?"

Pit was silent for a moment, "No," he said, "I swore to my goddess to kill Tabuu, and I'm not about to go back on my word."

I gaped at Pit, "What about Peach and Junior!?"

"They'll be fine."

"Pit," I tried reasoning with him, "You're putting their lives in jeopardy!"

"Are you saying we can't handle one kid? If we manage to take one life from Ness, the Beta he summoned should disappear," I was about to argue further when Pit said, "Trust me, Ike. You and I make the best of teams. We made it to Tabuu once—we can do it again."

"But we need the key," I reminded him.

Pit nodded, "The faster we defeat him, the easier it will be for Peach and Junior!"

"You say it like it's some simple task!" Ness yelled, annoyed, "I may be a kid, but I'm still an Original! Don't you dare underestimate me!"

Pit smirked, "Yeah? It's two against one."

"I can count—I'm not stupid. Nor am I ignorant enough to think I can take the two of you at once. That's why I brought this," Ness raised his hand that held the strange orb he had taken out earlier. A closer inspection made me realize that it had eyes—it was a living thing! "Pit, do you know what this is?"

Pit looked at the orb warily, "Sure, it's a Hothead."

"And you know what happens when fire is added to it, right?" Ness smiled, "It's basic science! Add heat to something that is already hot, and it will get hotter!" Flames erupted from his hands, engulfing the Hothead. In only a matter seconds, the thing had doubled in size. It literally blocked Ness when he held it, now with both hands, "I suppose it's mission accomplished if I send you into recreation. At the very least, we won't have to deal with you for some time. Enough chit-chat, though. I wanna see you guys dance!"

Ness threw the Hothead at us, Pit and I jumping out of its way. It made a u-turn, skittering towards Pit. He side stepped multiple times when I realized the thing was actually following him. Pit swung his twin blades at it, probably thinking it would push back the Hothead. Instead, the blades went through with no effect, the Hothead slamming into Pit knocking him in the air. Part of his tunic was blackened from the flames, and he shook them off in the air, "What the hell!? Hotheads aren't supposed to move like that!"Pit focused his attention behind me, "Ike, watch out!"

I got out of the way just as the arrow Pit shot hit Ness. Recovering quickly, Ness grabbed me, somehow flipping me over and sending me flying some distance away. I caught my balance and landed on my feet, skidding on the brick road of Allys before I came to a stop. How did he do that!? Ness had grabbed me, but there was no physical contact when he actually threw me. I studied Ness, and concluded that from the move he just used and the way he was standing still with his index and middle finger of both hands to his temples in deep concentration, that he was a psychic. That meant the method he used to make the Hothead larger was pyrokinesis.

Ness shook his head, "You're really heavy—and that sword of yours looks like a hindrance. All it does to you is make you slow!" As if to prove his point he ran towards me, his hands extended giving off small sparks.

I spun around him and swung Ragnell down with all the force I had, knocking Ness forward, "You know," I said, "You're not that fast either. At least I make it up by dealing heavy damage."

Ness flushed and shoved his hand into his right pocket, taking out a yoyo, "Yeah? My attacks pack a punch, too, you'll see!" Ness tried to grab me again, but I jumped over him, "That was a feint! I didn't think you'd fall for it!" Ness arched the yoyo above him. I knew I wouldn't be able to evade the attack, but what harm can a yoyo do? I cried out as something sliced through my leg vertically, and I fell, Ness dodge rolling out of the way. I stood up and winced—I didn't realize the yoyo had a razor sharp edge along its circumference like shark teeth. My left boot was stained red in the front, but I could feel the cut beginning to heal. What in the world? Suddenly, something pierced through my mind like a dagger.

_Trophies were made to fight. As such, they have a much greater stamina and healing ability than regular people._

_Huh?_

_Ike, are you even paying attention to me? _

_Of course. _

_They say your name defines who you are. I disagree with that. I believe there is more to a person than the word they are known as._

_What's your name? _

_Does it matter? We're getting off topic. Should I call you Ike? If you don't like it, I'll call you something else, something you would prefer. _

_I'm fine with Ike. What should I call you? _

_Your Damsel in Distress I never wanted to be… _

_I think I'll stick to Sh— _

_WATCH OUT!_

The voice lowered until it matched Pit's. I blinked and checked my surroundings in time to see Ness about to swing his bat. I blocked and countered, Ness blocking the edge of the blade with the yoyo. Sliding a few feet away from me, he threw a projectile that turned into a pillar of fire which I narrowly avoided.

Where was Pit!? I'm basically fighting this Original by myself! Ness swung his bat at me back to back, and I did the same with Ragnell to block the consecutive attacks. I took the opportunity to catch a glimpse behind me, and I saw Pit still having trouble with the Hothead. Somehow it was scaling the buildings either side of Pit, jumping from wall to wall in order to hit the angel multiple times. Ness caught me staring and smirked, "Isn't cool? Hotheads usually follow a single path over and over. Looks like I caught your corrupted friend by surprise."

I kicked Ness in the torso to put some distance between us, "What do you mean, 'corrupted'?"

I guess I knocked the wind out of him because he took a while to answer. He was also sweating profusely, "He thinks Tabuu is out to destroy the world. Delusional, if you ask me." He panted.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Shut up," he said, bent down hands on his knees, "You know, I never liked fighting you. Close combat isn't really my thing."

"You look exhausted," I noted.

"Good detective skills, Sherlock," Ness said sarcastically. He stood up, wiping his brow with his arm, "I think Pit's suffered enough. Why don't you deal with Hothead? You're not as agile as Pit, and I'm more used to fighting him, anyway." Ness ran past me, and just as I was to give chase, the Hothead barreled into me. I cursed at the searing pain. The Hothead tackled me again, before I was able to recover from the last attack.

**(Pit's POV) **

Gliding did not help. Side by side stood building after building parallel to one another. I didn't think the Hothead will be able to get me from the air, but I was proven wrong. It jumped from building to building, hitting me every time. Suddenly, it just left, and I saw Ness jump over me, "You know the law of gravitation, don't you? Let me dumb it down for you—what goes up must come down!" Ness kicked me downward with enough force to send me plummeting to the street. I fell like a rock, and I groaned, Ness landing beside me, "Not doing so hot, are you?" He teased.

I got up shakily, "You don't look any better. You're sweating like a pig," It hit me, "So that's it! You're controlling the Hothead! That's why it was able to follow me. It also explains why you look so dead tired. Was this really your plan?"

A single drop of sweat ran down his face and clung to his chin, "Don't get cocky. With all the damage you have taken, it will only take a flick of my finger to knock you out."

I converted my bow into twin blades, "Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" I swung low at his legs and he jumped out of the way. I fought Ness before—it was best to fight him up close. The only long range attack I have is my arrows, and being made up of energy, Ness would be able to use his PK Magnet to heal himself if he timed it just right. In the world of trophies, there are two PK users. Ness, obviously, is one of them, the other being a boy named Lucas. Despite being one of Master Hand's more recent creations, Lucas is the better PK user. Ness is in sorts is like a Pichu—his attacks take more damage, but only because he can't control them. Not only that, but using his psi powers really take a toll on him in such a short period of time. It's the reason why he has his bat and yoyo. Ness is considered the most reckless Original, constantly overexerting himself in battle. It made sense why Mario would send him first—compared to the others, he didn't really pose a threat. Even so, one wouldn't want to be in the receiving end of his psychic attacks, especially when having taken so much damage like I did.

Ness grabbed me and lifted me up in the air psychokinetically. He flicked his yoyo up which I narrowly avoided, the steel edge passing through my bangs. Once he caught his yoyo, I tackled him, scraping his back against the ground before rocketing towards the sky. I flew above the buildings, near the transparent clouds lying motionlessly against the blue canvas. Ness struggled, but I held a firm grip on his striped shirt.

"Let go of me!" Ness ordered.

I curled my lip, "Do you seriously want me to?"

Ness looked down, his lavender eyes widening, "Put me down!" He cried, holding on to me.

"Call off the Beta!" I demanded, "Or would you prefer testing my hypothesis?"

Ness's eyes narrowed, "What hypothesis?" He asked.

"I hypothesize that if I drop you from this height, you would be dead before you hit the ground."

Ness scoffed, "That's impossible! The fall wouldn't kill me—what would kill me is the sudden stop. You see, the amount of kinetic energy that bui— "

I didn't let him finish, "You're such a nerd, you know that? You are right, though. By building up speed, the chance of you surviving dwindles to zero."

"No, don't!"

I ignored his cries and somersaulted in the air, flinging him down once I made three revolutions.I had to give props to Ness for not screaming, although it might be that he couldn't. He was falling head first and gaining speed fast. I flew down after him so that we were face to face. I was surprised to see his eyes open and glow, Ness forming a fist with both hands and throwing a disc at me, which I soon realized was PK fire. At first I thought he missed, but I cursed when I realized he had aimed at my wing. Flapping my wings only made it worse, and the small flame expanded, burning my feathers. I flipped over and attempted to put out the fire with my hand. I was successful, but bone was now visible, and the hole it made got me unbalanced. I tipped over and descended slowly, wavering a bit like a tipsy angel. Ness was still plummeting down, but he had curled up in apparent concentration. I ignored him and focused on getting to the ground myself, biting my lip at the pain on my left wing. Once my feet made contact with the earth, I fell to my knees, supporting myself up with my hands. I looked ahead at Ness, and I guess he was able to stop his fall in time since he stood before me alive and well. He was breathing heavily, probably still a bit traumatized, "It's over, Pit." Ness held his bat, and just as he was about to swing, Ike came out of nowhere and kicked Ness in the chest, sending him flying in the other direction. Ness landed on his side and rolled multiple times, getting up shakily.

Ike focused his attention on me, "Pit, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said.

"You're wing…" he trailed off.

"It will heal. Let's just finish him off." Ike nodded and yelled when he saw Ness running away, "After him!" We ran in pursuit, cornering Ness in a dead-end alley.

Ness turned, "You two are so hasty. Don't you think it will be easier for a Hothead to go back and forth in this thin alley?" I swerved around, "Ike, jump!" The Hothead rushed at us, and Ike jumped—although instead of going past him, it went straight up. The walls were closed in enough to make it possible, and Ness took advantage of that by using PK thunder on the Hothead, making it give off sparks. I growled and ran to the Original, grabbing him and throwing him up in the air. I charged an arrow and aimed it upward, shooting Ness at his torso sending him higher up in the air. I wall jumped the walls of the two buildings, since I couldn't fly with an injured wing. Ness landed on my shoulder and I threw him onto the roof of the building.

"I' m getting annoyed—let's do this how it's always been, one on one."

Ness got up, "Why are you attempting this quest again? It will only end in a failure just like the last time."

I ignored him and came at Ness with the sharp end of my bow. Ness blocked with his bat, "Tabuu is a god! You stand no chance against him!"

"Tabuu is no god." I applied my weight into our clashed weapons, forcing Ness to lean back, "You know who is? My goddess, Palutena. I am loyal to her, not that damn tyrant Tabuu!"

Ness pushed forward and jumped back, putting distance between us, "Palutena's gone. Besides her, who do you have on your side? Olimar and Sonic have been captured."

"What?"

Ness shrugged, "Sad, really. They put up a great fight."

"You're lying!" I cried.

Ness smirked, and continued, "There's Peach and Junior, but will Peach want to stay if she were to know her ex husband is an Original?"

"I'm sure she knows. She's not stupid—I'm sure she figured that out by now." My voice shook in the end, and Ness took note of it.

"You need all the help you can get, don't you? You know, I bet you're the one that knocked Ike out in the Fields."

I lost it, "What's it to you!?" Ness smiled, and I froze. I turned slowly to see Ike standing behind me.

**(Ike's POV)**

He didn't deny it. It was him. I knew it, my suspicions were correct. Pit was about to say something, but I spoke first, "The Hothead disappeared. I thought I would help you out."

"Ike—"

I raised my voice for the second time, "Just tell me why, Pit, why would you take my memories!?"

"Ike, it wasn't me!"

"It's a bit too late to play innocent, don't you think!?"

"Have some faith!" Pit begged, "I'm your friend! I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"How do I know you're not lying about this, too?" I challenged him.

"It's simple logic! If I were to have really knocked you out in the Fields, wouldn't I be the one to have woken you up, not Junior?"

"Why did you want to rendezvous at some nameless town when Allys was so close?"

Pit frowned, "What!?"

"Why?" I demanded.

"To stock up on items. It's cheaper there than in Allys."

"Why were we separated?"

Pit avoided my gaze, and sighed in defeat, "It's true, okay? What Ness said. You did leave me. I did something unforgivable, and you left me for that. I begged you to stay with me, but you didn't. Years later, I sent you a letter, saying that I would be attempting the quest again. I told you to meet me in Fields, but of course, I didn't really think you'd show up." Pit looked up at me, and I was taken by surprise at the tears in his eyes, "I searched the Fields, a little part of me hoping you'd be there. You weren't... When I went into the nameless town and saw you there, you wouldn't believe how happy I was…"

"How do I know all of this to be true?" I asked.

"Don't you have the letter?" I checked my outfit, but saw that I had no pockets. There was a small bag attached to my belt, and I put my hand in, my fingers feeling the smooth texture of paper. I took it out and unfolded it. Sure enough, it was by Pit. I didn't read it all, but I knew it was basically what he said. "Look, I'm not as honest as I make myself to be, but I wouldn't lie about this. I need you, Ike. You and I are the only ones that remain from the original group. I know your strengths and weaknesses, as you do mine. You were one of the few that believe me about Tabuu and his treachery. It's because of that that I told you of my second attempt, even if it was unlikely you'd join."

I breathed out slowly, "It makes sense. I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"What!?" Ness threw his hands down, "You were right to doubt him! It was Pit that knocked you out in the Fields!"

I glared at Ness, "Shut it, kid. Pitting us against one another is a dirty trick."

"Some would call it strategic," Ness darted to Pit, lifting him up over his head and spinning him a couple times before launching him up. I was about to aid Pit when I thought of an idea. I remembered when Ness tried lifting me, and although he was successful in throwing me, it took much of his energy; he was a sitting duck for a good while. Pit must be lighter than me, or else it would have taken Ness much more effort to lift him off the ground. After he had used his psychic powers on me, Ness had complained about it, saying I was too heavy...

Pit landed hard on his back, rolling out of the way when Ness threw a pillar of fire where he was before. When he got up, Ness made a grab for him, but before he was able to lift him up, I pushed Pit out of the way so I would be lifted instead. I rose a couple inches before Ness cried out and I was released. He grabbed the sides of his head in pain, eyes shut tight.

"Pit was panting, "What happened?"

"He strained his mind," I explained, "Come on, I'll grab him, you shoot," I grabbed Ness, the boy in no position to fight back. I got him in a headlock and faced Pit, who was already charging his attack. The arrow doubled in size.

"You'll regret this," Ness said, an empty threat.

"Yeah?" Pit taunted, and he let the arrow fly.

"Yeah," he mumbled, only audible enough for me to hear, "I didn't summon the Beta."

My eyes widened as the arrow made contact with Ness, the boy disappearing in a blue explosion. A few seconds passed, and Ness materialized at the edge of the roof we were in. Instead of saying anything, he made a run for it, Pit about to give chase.

"Wait," I told him.

He turned to me, "Ike!"

"We have to get to the sewers—it wasn't Ness that summoned the Beta. He told me right before he was defeated."

Pit cursed, "We have to hurry!" He jumped over the side of the building, landing on the fire escape. I did the same. "Peach...Junior..."It was more for Pit than for me, "Please be all right!"


	4. The Allys Sewers

**(Junior's POV) **

The guard stood with his back erect, body facing straight ahead. Heavy armor and a helmet concealed the man beneath. In that way, he was intimidating to me. Something about authority always made me feel uneasy. Mom approached him without the slightest hint of fear. Sometimes, I don't know how she does it. She's scared of the dumbest things, but when it comes to stuff I'm afraid of, she can handle it better than anyone. I remember one time when burglars broke into the bakery. A sudden loud noise had woken me up, the sound of glass shattering made me jump in bed. My heart thumped in my chest so loudly I thought it would burst out. Mom came into my room, her index finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. I nodded, terrified, and Mom led me into the closet where we both huddled up in the corner. There was no police or any sheriff in town, mostly because there was no need of them. No one had any weapons either—this was after Dad just left; it was a few months since the Memory Loss. I didn't know how to use a sword, and for all the begging I did to Dad to teach me, he stated I was too young. I hated that feeling. Helpless, having to hide while letting the burglars having their way with all the money Mom had earned, money from the bakery she had just recently got. I hugged Mom tightly, shameful tears spilled down my cheeks. She noticed I was sobbing from my choked breaths, and she brushed her fingers through my hair, which was strangely comforting. I was glad Dad had left, but I had never felt so insecure. The harsh truth was, we needed him. Especially Mom. The happiest I've ever seen her was in my earliest memories when it was the three of us. She loved him. I didn't. So why, why was it that his abandonment affected me more? If Dad was here, he would have gone downstairs to beat up those bad people. But, no. He wasn't here, and it was only Mom. She wasn't a fighter like Dad. And for all the power I wish I had, at that moment I wished to be like my Mom—

Fearless.

Not only that, but calm. She may not be able to confront the burglars, but at least she had the courage to come into my room and keep me safe. If they were to have come up stairs, I'm sure Mom would have fought them, if it meant I wouldn't get hurt. I never wanted Mom to do that again. I wanted to be the one to protect her. Come to think of it, that's also when the itch first began. Mom didn't like it when I was violent, but I learned in Daycare that being the "bully" made people not want to mess with me. Fighting with the other kids and beating them made me feel so good, and it also got rid of the itch. I don't know if it made me stronger, but it did make me feel secure. I hate it when Mom cries at my behavior, but I can't help it. This itch… the more I ignore it, the more tempting it gets to relieve it. And no, scratching does not help.

"We got permission from Mayor Naval for entry into the Allys Sewers," Mom told the guard.

He showed no sign of having heard her but a nod, "I was informed. Peach and Junior, correct?"

"Yes."

"You may pass," the guard said, stepping aside so we could have entry into the small building behind him.

Once Mom and I were inside, the door slammed with a deafening bang, one that echoed across the room. It was strange—the only thing here was a large green pipe in the center. The rest of the room was empty; the walls, ceiling, and floor were made of grey cement. It was as if the architect wanted the pipe to be the center of attention.

"Well," Mom began, "For our sake I hope this is all there is."

"Mom, I'm sure we have to go down the pipe."

She sighed, "I know, Junior, it's just wishful thinking." We walked up to the pipe and looked inside. There was a lack of light, but once my eyes have adjusted, I was able to see that it curved like a sort of slide. "I'll go first—follow me once I say the coast is clear." Mom sat at the edge of the pipe and swung her leg over, a difficult task for someone in a dress.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked.

She swung her other leg over so that both legs were in the pipe, "Yes, Junior?"

"Do you remember when the burglars broke into the bakery?"

I couldn't see her face since her back was facing me, but I could tell that she hunched over a bit, "Vividly. I was terrified…"

I blinked, "You were?"

She gave me a small laugh, "Of course."

"That's not the way I remember it. You were so calm…"

"A parent has to be in front of their children. I was scared, but I was more worried for your safety. I guess that's why I didn't give off that kind of vibe."

"Mom…"

"One's stronger when they have something to protect. I think you should know that." Mom hopped in the pipe sliding silently into the sewers. After a couple of seconds, her voice echoed through the pipe, saying it was all right for me to come.

I jumped in and slid through the pipe. It was longer than I expected, and kind of fun. I couldn't see what was in front of me until I had gotten out of the pipe, landing on my butt. "Ow…" I looked around, wondering if I was hallucinating. This was the Allys Sewers? It looked like a kid had built it with legos. The floor was made of blue plastic bricks, strangely enough, and the walls looked like they belonged in some sort of medieval castle with torches illuminating the entire hall. The walls closed in on us from both sides, and the only way ahead was through another green pipe. Everything was fake, even the torches with a closer inspection turned out to be fire-shaped light bulbs.

Mom came from behind me, "At least it doesn't stink in here…"

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

She walked on ahead, feeling the wall with her right palm, "What is it?"

"I-I think there's something wrong with me," I stammered.

Mom turned, "Junior, there's nothing wron—"

I cut her off, "You don't understand!" I held myself and avoided Mom's frown, "I get this itch, and the only way to relieve it is by fighting. It's the reason why I'm violent in Daycare…"

I heard her sigh, and she kneeled so she was eye level with me, "Junior, I get the 'itch', too."

I blinked, "What?" She held on to my shoulders, "And I'm sure Pit and Ike get it as well."

"Wha? Bu—eh?" I sputtered nonsense and Mom gave me a small smile.

"It's normal for trophies. Since we were made to fight, our bodies are used to us doing the activity often. If we spend too long without fighting, we become restless, getting what you describe as an itch."

I tried to make sense of what she just told me, "How are you always a pacifist!?"

Mom shrugged, "Cooking helps subside the itch. I always hoped that would work for you, too, but you were never interested in it. I'm sure if Link was still with us, he would have taught you how to suppress the feeling…" I tensed the moment his name was mentioned, and Mom shook her head, "This is my fault. I should have looked for ways to help you. The truth is, I don't know anything. All my memories derive from the time I have lived in X. The little I do know are tidbits of what your Father has told me."

"What did he tell you?" I asked.

"The fundamentals. The fact that we're trophies, and the way that we operate."

I hate it when she talks about him, but I might as well ask her while we're in the topic. I knew what her answer was going to be, but that was just assuming, I had to know for sure. Although…wasn't it obvious? When was the last time I heard her laugh? "Do you miss him?"

She seemed shocked that I would ask her that, and I kept my eyes locked on her expression. It softened, "Everyday," she said, "You may not know this, but it's my fault he left."

I knew that, but for her to confess this was big. Would she tell me what happened if I asked? "What do you mean?"

She got up, "I'm sorry Junior, I don't want to talk about it…"

I gritted my teeth, _You don't want to talk about how "Dad" hit you that day?_ Neither was aware that I was watching through the crack of the open door. They were arguing. Mom was yelling at him, crying, screaming why he would do such a thing. He wanted her attention. He wanted her to listen. He lost his temper. He smacked her, ordering her to let him speak. I didn't know what to do. Dad always seemed passive, especially to Mom. She was shocked at first, but then her face contorted to anger, and she held her injured cheek.

_"Leave!" _

_"Peach…" he reached out for her, but she backed away. _

_"Get out of my house! Leave, and never come back!"_

He nodded slowly and left the house without a word.

That was the last time I saw him. I'm glad, though. Mom deserves so much better. Link was lucky they were even together. I bet he regrets it now, right? How could he have hit her like that?

Mom and I entered the second pipe together. We landed on a similar hallway, but it had doorways that led to rooms. Mom pointed to the one to the right, and upon entering, saw that it was absolutely empty. The one to the left was the same. We went through another pipe.

He hit her. How could she miss him?

Hallway after hallway, room after room. We couldn't get lost, the Allys sewers were basically a single path with branching rooms, all empty.

That answer—Everyday. Was she that into him?

Mom tried making conversation, but gave up when I gave her one word replies. She kept stealing glances at me, and when I caught her looking, she gave of a squeak, most likely because I sent her a glare.

It's been years, and she still loves the guy.

She looked my way again, and I screamed, "WHAT!?"

Mom jumped, "I'm sorry! It's just…" Mom pointed to the area above my head, "The shadow bug has been jumping like crazy. It's really freaking me out."

"Dave?" I cupped my hands over Dave, and brought them down so I can get a good look at him. Mom was right—he was jumping and shuddering. I was surprised I didn't notice it, but then again, Dave was so light, I could barely feel him in the palm of my hand. "That's strange…maybe there's a monster nearby?"

I literally heard Mom swallow a wad of saliva, "I-I thought you made that up…"

I placed Dave on my shoulder, the shadow bug continuing to jump and tremble, "I did. It's a possibility, though. Wouldn't it make sense? You said so yourself monsters are made up of shadow bugs. Maybe shadow bugs can detect other shadow bugs."

"No… it's a weird reaction. It's like the shadow bug is scared."

I shrugged, "Just ignore him."

Mom looked unsure, "Yes, it's probably nothing… Pit did say there were no monsters in the sewers…"

I could tell she was nervous, so I tried to comfort her, "Even if there are monsters, I would be sure to keep you safe."

Mom started to smile, but then she shrieked, "Junior, behind you!" I whipped around, but saw nothing, "Down!"

I looked down and saw a… line? It turned, and I realized it was some pixilated orange crab, "What the hell is this?"

"It's a monster! Junior, kill it!"

"Mom, it's just a crab," I said.

"With two dimensions!?"

"Well, it is kind of weird…" I agreed, "But it's cute, too."

I reached out for it, but just as I was about to touch the crab, its pincer bit down on my fingers, "YOW!" I waved my hand like crazy, but the crab held on as if it wanted to take my fingers with it. Mom grabbed the crab to get it off me, but it got her wrist with its other pincer.

"EEK!" Mom slapped the crab with her free hand, but that just made it angry, making it put more pressure into its grab. "Junior, get closer to the wall!"

"Why!?"

"Just do it!" I did, and mom put her palm against the crab's front, slamming it against the wall repeatedly. Its grip loosened, but it still held on firm.

"Mom, move your hand!" She did, and I cut through the crab vertically with my sword. The crab dissolved into shadow bugs, dying on the blue floor. I held my hand, a bold red line marking three of my fingers. I bit my lip, and saw that mom had a tear on her glove, along with a red slit beneath it.

"I'm going to kill Pit," she said.

"Let's just move on…" From the corner of my eye, I saw Dave jumping again—he stopped when I killed the crab, didn't he? I turned and pulled Mom's dress.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should move on... _now_…" Mom followed my gaze and gasped. Behind us was a horde of crabs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"THAT'S IT, AFTER THIS WE'RE LEAVING!"

How is Mom so fast in that dress? It was almost hard to keep up with her, "It's okay! Tomorrow when this is all over, we'll find ourselves laughing about this!"

Mom looked back to give me a face, but instead saw more of the crabs hot on our tails, "We're gonna die!" she wailed. I was about to reply, but heard a strange whirring sound coming from a distance. It sounded like it was coming from beyond the walls, but that was impossible, wasn't it? The crabs were getting closer, and I figured we wouldn't be able to outrun them any longer. I reached into my sack attached to my belt and took out one of the few bombs I had in stock. Without really aiming, I threw it behind me and tackled Mom to the ground so that we wouldn't be caught in the explosion. Mom cried as we hit the ground, and the bomb detonated, black smoke spreading across the hall.

Mom coughed, "What the hell was that!?"

"It was a bomb," I looked back and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, I saw a bunch of the crabs upside down, presumably knocked out.

"A bomb?" I realized Mom was still on the ground, and I got off her so she would be able to get up. She dusted the front of her dress, "So, um, Junior, may I ask why you have a bomb?"

I froze, "Well, uh…"

"Junior," she said a little bit more sternly, "Why do you have bombs!?"

While thinking up of an answer, Mom unhooked my pouch from its belt. I made a desperate grab for it, but Mom held it out of my reach, "Mom, give it back! This is invading my privacy!"

She ignored me and peered inside, her face draining of color, "O-oh my god! Junior, are you some kind of assassin!?"

"Mom don't be ridiculous," I had my hand out stretched, but Mom held on to my pouch.

"Why on earth would a kid need these kind of things!? Junior, I don't think you get the gravity of this situation. _These are weapons of war!" _

"And I'm a trophy!" I argued, "I think I need weapons to defend myself with!"

"I get that, but bombs!? What if they go off while you're asleep!?"

"Why do you always think something bad is going to happen when I fall asleep!?"

She held up a finger, "Don't change the subject!"

"Why are you yelling at me!? I just saved our lives!"

"That's beside the point!" Mom cried.

"Well, what is the point?" I challenged.

"The point is, the promise we made meant nothing to you! I told you to never get in a fight, and what do you do? Go to the Fields when I think you're doing community service!"

I groaned, "You're bringing this up now?"

Mom ignored my question, "A sword is bad enough, but bombs? The boomerang isn't so bad, but a bow!? Not only that, but a hookshot!? These are all dangerous weapons! And what's with this baton!?"

"It's a Wind Waker…"

"Why would you buy these weapons!? Junior, you can get hurt!"

"Mom," I said in a calm tone, "I've had them since the Memory Loss. They belong to me."

Her eyes widened, "That can't be…"

"Can I have my bag back?"

"Did Link teach you how to use any of them?"

"What?"

My reply seemed to have satisfied her, "Never mind."

"Mom—"

"I didn't say anything," She handed me my bag.

"Mom."

She frowned, "Do you hear that?" I thought she was trying to squirm her way out of the topic, but I heard the whirring sound again, "It sounds like a drill."

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said, "Tell me about Dad. Was he supposed to teach me how to use these items?" Mom stayed silent. That was enough to tell me the whole story, "You told Dad not to teach me how to fight!"

"What!?" she cried, "Don't be absurd! He's the one that—" Mom caught herself and clamped her mouth shut.

"He's the one that what?"

The whirring sound got louder.

"Nothing."

It was coming from behind the sewer walls.

"There's something you're not telling me!"

It almost hurt to hear.

"Junior, forget about it."

The sewers began to shake.

"Mom, why did you tell Dad to leave!?"

The rumbling got worse.

"Junior, I think we should move—"

I was about to protest when Mom pushed me out of the way. A hole was made in the bricked wall, and out of it came a drill. I was confused at first at the fact that the drill appeared to have legs, but the dust cleared to reveal a short girl with pink hair in two curled up pigtails. She was riding a mech with a drill on front, magenta in color. She turned to face us and I gasped.

"Jill!?"

She also seemed shock, and I saw that Mom recognized her as well. Jill approached us, taking heavy steps, "Junior? Peach? What are you two doing in the sewers?"

"We could ask you the same thing…" Mom said.

"It's none of your business—unless you two are the ones after the key?"

I got a bad feeling and was about to say no, when Mom said, "Why, yes, we are looking for a key."

I smacked my face and Jill smiled, an evil gleam in her eye, "Is that so?" Jill focused her attention on me, "Say, Junior, remember when I said you'll regret bullying Lucas at Daycare?"

Sure. She tells me that every time I do it. Not only is it annoying, but I can't do anything but give her empty threats. Jill is an assist trophy, so she can take any hits that are thrown at her. She can't hurt me either unless a trophy was to give her the command, so we're always in a constant deadlock. The fact that she's here means that she must have been summoned, and if that's the case, Mom and I are in trouble. Back to Lucas, he's just some kid I bully at Daycare. Honestly, I'm just trying to help him. He's such a wimp, so I fight him to toughen the boy up. He never fights back, though, and I'm seen like the enemy. So because of that, I just hurt him. It's not my fault, he totally let's me. All he does is give feeble demands telling me to stop. He sounds like a girl, he wears awfully bright shirts, and his cow-lick makes his hair look like blond turd. Seriously, if he did not want to be bullied, he wouldn't act like such a pansy. At the first day of Daycare when I found out he was a trophy, I thought he could be my friend. The first time we met was… terrible to say the least, and Jill only made it worse. She's the one that said fighting is bad, that she can't believe the world runs on fighting. Lucas agreed with that philosophy. It's because of Jill that he does not fight back. It didn't help that at the time the itch I had was unbearable. You couldn't blame me for attacking him. I swear, Jill is such a hypocrite. I f she was such the pacifist, what is she doing here in the Allys Sewers!? Taking a walk!? No, she was most likely sent to eliminate us, which meant—it was an Original that summoned her.

I kept my eye on Jill, "Of course. You're voice sounds like nails across a chalkboard. It's impossible to forget anything you say."

Jill scoffed, "Well, I'll have you know, he's friends with Ness."

She said it with so much confidence, I thought I missed something, "Um, who's Ness?"

Jill blinked and cried out, "How can you not know who Ness is!? He's only an Original that happens to be around our age!"

"Oh," what she said suddenly hit me, "Oh!"

"'Oh!' is right! I could finally get back at you for being mean to Lucas!"

I gave her a questioning look, "And you're going to get back at me by killing me? That contradicts everything you've ever said. Whatever happened to, 'Fighting is bad'?"

Jill sneered—I've never seen her like this— "Well that's because I couldn't do it before. Now…" The drill spun slowly at first, but it quickly gained speed until the spiral of the drill was a blur. With a cry, Jill ran for us, and I grabbed Mom's wrist.

"Hurry, I don't think Jill can follow us through a pipe."

Mom was silent, probably shocked at Jill's behavior. Simply put, Jill was the model student at Daycare. She was courteous to her elders, cooperative to her peers (not including me), and a straight A student. Mom actually had the nerve to say I should be more like her. She was popular, friends with everybody in Daycare (again, not including me). It made me wonder what they'd do if they were to see Jill like this. Did Lucas know this side to her?

We ran for the pipe, and dove in at the same time. I heard the drill slow to a stop and Jill curse. The whirring started again, and I could only guess from the sound that Jill was digging through the wall, "We gotta move!"

Mom found her voice, "But Jill is a sweet girl! Why would she attack us!?"

We entered another pipe, "She never liked me," I said, "Because I never liked her. She can't stand the idea of someone not liking her. I knew she was such an attention whore, but I never thought she would go this far."

"Junior!" Mom scolded. I shrugged, entering another pipe. I waited for Mom to come after me, "It's true."

"Maybe she wouldn't be so bad if you never bullied that Lucas boy."

"It's her fault I bully him."

"Oh?" The tone she used suggested that she did not believe me.

"Well, she's the catalyst. Lucas is a trophy, so I thought fighting him would be the ideal way to get rid of the itch. Because of Jill, though, he believes that fighting is wrong and barbaric. Because of that, I fight him by force."

"That doesn't really justify you bullying him."

"The kid has magical powers. Being a pacifist is one thing, but refusing to defend yourself is another. Lucas has potential. Jill made him a wimp."

"Do you like Lucas?" Mom asked me.

"I really wanted him to be my friend. I kind of screwed up the first time we met. The guy who said first impressions last the longest is right…"

I never had friends at Daycare. I'm sorry, that's false—I had a friend at one point—but she moved away. Contrary to what you might think, it wasn't because of my behavior. The itch hadn't started until Link had left us. No… the reason I had no friends was because I was different. In the beginning, I was the only trophy there. I tried making connections, but I was more the kind of kid you say hi to just to be polite. Penny, the teacher, most times ended up as my partner in group activities. That was, until Lucas came. Sure I hit him when we first met, but since the both of us were trophies, we were always paired together. Being with his bully, Lucas was always quiet, but personally, it was nice to have someone other than the teacher helping you create a poster. I would never admit this to him because of what he might think, but I considered him a friend.

Dave started twitching, and I came to a stop. Mom asked, "What's wrong?"

"Dave's shuddering…" I replied, studying the shadow bug, "I think there are enemies ahead."

"Well, we can't stay here." Mom was right. All the time we have been running, the sound of Jill's drill followed us. In a few moments, she would most likely catch up.

"So we move forward?"

Mom nodded, "I have a feeling this is the last room."

We entered the pipe, sliding down for quite a while before we landed on a brick floor that was a reddish brown this time. The room was the largest compared to all the hallways that made up the rest of the Allys Sewers. The ceiling was so high, I couldn't tell where it ended. The fact that the walls were black did not help. The only reason everything was visible was because of the fake torches scattered across the walls, illuminating the colossal room. There was a huge green pipe attached to the opposite wall, going up beyond the high ceiling. The opening was like a vacuum, and based on that, it was my guess that it was the way out of the sewers. If that was the case, where was the key?

"Junior, there's a lever," I followed Mom's finger to a mechanical lever that was sitting before us, "It probably does something."

"Most levers do," I said, and Mom huffed at my sarcasm. I turned the lever to the opposite direction, and the sewers began rumbling. The ground shook and Mom pointed up.

"Junior, look!" I looked up and saw that multiple platforms were coming out of indentations that lined up the wall. Made of blue plastic bricks, the light from the lanterns gave them a soft glow.

"The key… it must be up there," I said.

There was a sudden crash as Jill drilled her way through the wall to the right. She saw us and automatically aimed her drill to our direction.

"Quick, Junior, climb up these platforms!" Trophies jump higher than normal people. Climbing up wasn't a difficult task, but running from a psychotic girl in a mech definitely was. I thought she would be too heavy to come after us, and as I was right to believe she couldn't jump, Jill was able to dig upward within the wall and make her way into our platform. "I-I think we can reach the platform over there." We both jumped, Mom barely landing on the edge. I looked back to see that Jill had disappeared.

"Let's just rush to the top, get the key, and hurry back down. We wouldn't want to be caught in Jill's drill…"

We climbed higher and higher, Dave getting more restless, "Junior—"

"I know," I interrupted, "It's probably just Jill's presence."

"I don't think so."

"Huh? Woah!" Mom pulled me back. The platform we were in had a pipe, and from it, a pixilated monster came out. It wasn't a crab this time—it was a turtle. We avoided the 2D reptilian, only to see that the next platform also had a pipe spawning turtles. The turtle took note of us and slowly made its way to Mom and me.

"Ignore them!" Mom ordered, pulling me.

"We can't!" I cried, "There'd be too many on the way back!"

"How many bombs do you have left?"

I was surprised she would resort to that, "Two…"

Mom bit her lip, "If we're lucky, that should be enough."

We made our way to the last platform. Instead of a pipe, there was an altar made of marble. The key should have been there, but instead it was in Jill's hand. She smiled cruelly, "Interested in this?"

I was going to snatch it from her, but Mom held me in place, "Jill, we need that key."

Jill looked up as if considering whether she should give us the key or not, "Too bad. Ness's orders were to not let the Defyers get their hands on the key."

"Defyers?"

"Anybody who would dare oppose Tabuu," Jill explained. I pushed Mom, who staggered back. I made my way to Jill and grabbed the key from her hand, "Hey!" she cried. I quickly made my way back to Mom.

She held me close, "Junior, why would you do that!? She's dangerous!"

"I got the key, didn't I? Let's hurry ba—" My breath got caught in my throat. The platform below us was almost entirely covered in green shelled turtles. Mom saw this, and her grip on my shoulder tightened.

Jill laughed, which echoed across the room, "Trophies—I swear! They are so vulnerable! Pain must suck, am I right? It makes me wonder… What would hurt more? Getting bitten to death, or being impaled by this drill?" Jill cackled sadistically, "I love Ness, I really do, but sometimes he doesn't think strategically. Mario on the other hand… He's the Leader of the Originals for a reason! While Ness told me to prevent anybody from getting the key, Mario ordered me to eliminate any who would try to do just that. I'm not about to disobey orders, especially from the man who summoned me." Jill's drill spun faster than I had ever seen, so fast, in fact, that a whirlwind was starting to take shape, "No more fooling around! Entering third gear mode!"

I felt Mom's hand fumbling in my pouch, "Mom?" I asked.

She whispered, "On my call, jump." I nodded, and Mom dropped the bomb she got on the platform below us. Jill charged at us, coming at an alarming speed, "Now!"

We jumped back, catching Jill by surprise, "I prefer getting bitten to death," I said, mocking her. The bomb exploded, and Mom and I were enveloped in smoke.

**(Peach's POV)**

I was coughing when I landed on the platform. The smoke stung my eyes, and when I looked around to find Junior, I realized that would be impossible. I bit my lip, thinking we should've held hands so we wouldn't lose one another. "Junior! Make your way down!"

"Okay!" He already sounded like he was below me. I made my way down, and there was another explosion. I smiled, thinking that we would be able to get past the turtles without a problem. The pipes which they come out from were only on the last couple of platforms leading to the altar. At this rate, getting down and leaving the sewers would be easy. Unless… Where was Jill?

Just as soon as I thought that, the platform I was on began to move. They were returning back into the wall! The smoke had cleared up a bit, and I saw the next platform was already too far away for me to make it. My back was pressed against the wall, and my heart pumped in my chest as I stood on my toes, the last of the platform disappearing under me. Time seemed to slow down as I frantically looked for anything that I could possibly hold on to. Nothing. There was only pixilated turtles falling with me. I began to descend, my front facing the brick floor. I saw Jill at the bottom, looking up and smirking, having turned the lever.

Was this really how I was going to go? Would this fall kill me? Even if it didn't, Jill would be waiting, and I don't think I would be able to recover fast enough to escape. My falling speed escalated and then came to a sudden halt as I landed. It felt as if my front was flattened, like when you drop cake. The whole thing splatters, losing its shape. My body was in pain, but I don't think I've broken anything…

Turtles began landing all around me like drops of rain, most landing on their shells unable to get up. I looked around hoping to find Junior. I finally saw him, struggling to get up, Jill coming towards him with her drill spinning. "No…" my voice was weak, "No…" Junior said it was impossible to hurt a Beta, but there has to be a way. If not, wouldn't they overpower us trophies? I reached out, my hand shaking. My fingers met with a turtle, and I figured it was worth a shot. Ignoring the pain, I got up, grabbing the turtle on the way. I lurched towards them, limping my way to Jill. I wouldn't get to her in time. In mere seconds, Junior would be impaled. I picked up my face and pulled my arm back. Then, with all my strength, I cried out at the top of my lungs, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SON!" Jill faltered, and I took the opportunity to throw the turtle at her. I didn't know what to expect. Being a realist, a part of me suspected the turtle would just bounce off Jill's mech. Instead, the machine combusted the moment the turtle made contact. Jill was launched in the air, and she landed with a thud, unconscious. I ran to Junior, embracing him. At that moment, I didn't care that he broke his promise. I didn't care that he was a bully. I didn't care about his shadow bug pet perched on his shoulder. I cared that he was alive. He hugged me back weakly.

"That was wicked…"

"Maybe," I agreed, "But I never want to go through that again…"

"All right…" I let go of Junior, and he showed me the key he had in his hand, "We got the key. Let's leave this place."

"Junior…" I looked at Jill's motionless body. Junior followed my gaze.

"Mom you're not thinking—"

"We can't just leave her here," I reasoned.

"Sure we can," he said with a scowl.

"Junior, she could get attacked by the turtles. I don't think they'll stay helpless for long."

Junior gritted his teeth, "She tried to kill us."

"Junior…"

"Besides, she's a Beta. She can't feel pain."

"She can't feel pain from trophies," I corrected, "She can still feel pain from everything else. Didn't you see what happened when I threw the turtle at her? Junior—"

"Fine!" He walked over to her and threw Jill over his shoulder. "Can we go now?" He asked, annoyed.

I smiled, "Of course."

We approached the pipe, and Junior threw Jill in as one would throw a trash bag to a dumpster truck. It sucked her in, and Junior went next. I went after him. When the pipe went upward, I felt like I was flying. I thought of Pit at that moment—is this what it feels like to fly? The pipe made a loop and dropped me on the ground. I landed on Junior, who hadn't moved out of the way. I checked my surroundings and I found out that we were on the roof of the building that led to the Allys Sewers.

"Mom," Junior complained, "Get off!"

"Oh!" I stood up, offering Junior my hand. He took it, "We can leave Jill here," I told Junior.

"That's what I was going to do."

We walked to the edge and were about to jump off when we saw Pit knocking out the guard below us, Ike behind him. "Uh, Pit?" I called.

They both looked up with shocked expressions. Pit cried out, "Peach, Junior! You're both safe!"

"Yeah, and check this out!" Junior showed Pit and Ike the key.

"That's awesome!"

Junior and I jumped down to meet with them. It was then that I noticed they were both banged up. Pit had scorch marks all over him; even his wing had a hole burned into it. Ike's clothes were also a bit singed, but the blood on his boot was more noticeable, "What happened to you guys!?" I asked.

Pit sighed, "We fought an Original. We were caught off guard… We came here because he said there was a Beta in the sewers."

"He was right," I said, "We almost died back there," I remembered the crabs and turtles, "Oh, and Pit?"

"What is it?" he asked. I grabbed his ear and pulled. Pit yelped, "H-hey!"

"You liar! You said there weren't any monsters there!"

"That's 'cause there are not!"

"Oh? Did I imagine those 2-dimensional crabs and turtles!?" I let go of him and showed my wrist, "Look at this!"

Pit studied the cut, and he looked up like a child that had been caught cheating, "Well, you're safe now…"

"Just barely. That Beta almost killed Junior…"

Junior glance at me nervously, "Can we leave this place now?"

I looked at Pit, "Please say yes!" I begged.

"Well, we got the key. There isn't any reason why we should stay…"

Junior and I cheered, Ike just smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pit did not want to get lost again, so he made a map inside his head that led to the Mayor's building. From there we went north, headed to a gate that would send us to the other side of the Fields; empty land which most people referred to as the Plains. Unfortunately, we were stopped at the gate by the Mayor and about twenty of his guards. Standing up, he wasn't that tall. Compared to the guards standing beside him, he was a dwarf, barely reaching above their knees.

"Mayor Naval, what brings you here out in the open?" Pit asked politely.

"It turns out…" the Mayor started, "…that I cannot let you leave."

"Oh?" Ike stuck his sword to the ground to stretch his arms. I saw Junior gripping the handle of his blade. Pit broke apart his bow into two blades. They were preparing to fight. Despite being confident in their abilities, they had to know they were horribly outnumbered, "Tell me, Mayor," Ike said, retrieving his sword, "Did Ness bring you up to this?"

The Mayor said nothing.

"Hey, Ike, Junior, we can handle these guys, right?"

"Don't offend me," Ike said.

I decided to play along, "Junior? Don't beat them up too bad, all right?"

"Aww, Mom, you never let me have any fun!"

The Mayor's eye twitched, "Apprehend them!" he ordered. The guards charged at us with pointed spears. Pit, Ike, and Junior divided the guards evenly, but one took note of me and attacked.

"Mom!" I dodged his spear and rammed into him, taking his spear in the process. I pressed the sharp end against his neck. Seeing that I was fine, the others focused on the rest of the guards. The battle dragged on for too long. All of us were exhausted, and it didn't look like we would be able to last much longer. We were getting overpowered, and I fought the urge to cry in defeat. Just as I thought this was the end, a miracle happened. We heard screams and cries, and the Mayor's eyes widened as he saw a stampede of homeless citizens coming for him. They fought with us against the guards, forcing them to pull back.

"Get off me!" the Mayor ordered, pushing the hobos away, "I'm your Mayor, you must do as I say!" That seemed to get them angrier, and the deprived citizens buried him in a dog pile.

The guard decided to bail the Mayor, and the citizens began to cheer. They passed the gate into the Plains.

We watched them leave in joy until Pit asked what we were all thinking, "What happened…?"

A dirty boy in rags heard Pit and explained, "Some of us overheard that the Mayor and his cronies were going to ambush you guys. We thought this was the perfect opportunity to give the Mayor a piece of our minds!"

"I'm grateful…" Pit smiled, "We were losing back there."

The boy shook his head, "Naw, we're the ones that are grateful. We can finally leave this horrible place."

We followed the citizens of Allys through the gate, and Pit told Ike to take Junior with him so that we can talk in private. Ike nodded, leading Junior ahead.

I frowned, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Pit nodded, looking down, "Look, Peach, I have lots of secrets. That's to be expected from being the only trophy with memories from before the Memory Loss. I can't guarantee you, Junior, or even Ike that I'll ever tell you the darker ones, but that's fine, isn't it?" Pit looked at me for an answer.

"Well, I guess some secrets are better hidden…" I said.

"Yeah… but you at least deserve to know this…"

"Me?"

Pit nodded again, "Yeah… I'm not really one to tell the truth, afraid how that person would react. It's the reason why I never spill my secrets… at least, not until the skeleton comes out of the closet itself… That's when I deal with it. But I can't lie, or keep this from you."

"Keep what from me?" I asked.

"Peach, I would understand if you would no longer want to continue this quest…"

"What!? Why? Pit, just tell me already," I demanded.

He avoided my gaze, " I don't know if you've figured it out by now, but…" Pit let out a steady breath, "Link is an Original. If you and your son stay on this quest, you will confront him…Possibly in battle…"


	5. Daisy's Bakery

There's a story behind the creation of the Imperial Tower. Apparently, it was the Originals who built it when they were the only ones in the world, in order to meet with their creator. High up in the sky at the center of the World of Trophies is a distortion. This is the place that is closest to subspace, a realm which Tabuu inhabits. The subspace is a world parallel to ours in which nothing is created. Tabuu is forever trapped there, watching over this world from His own. Legends say the reason for this is because His power is so great, that releasing them upon this world will mean the end of everything. To avoid such a calamity, He stays imprisoned in subspace, forever at the top floor of the Imperial Tower.

Being His first creations, the Originals have the privilege to live in the tower. There they hold meetings of the World's progress, as well as discuss current missions. In fact, there was a meeting concerning the latter topic as of late. Tabuu told His followers that the Defyer Pit has once again attempted the quest for His decimation. At first they thought nothing of it, but word of a group of travelers making their way to Allys Town forced the Originals to take action.

Mario knew this meant Pit was not alone. Still, he failed to see a threat to this news. He sent Eleventh to convince Pit to abandon his quest. On the likely chance he was to remain stubborn, Ness was to send him into recreation. Just in case Eleventh were to not succeed, Mario cleverly decided to send a Beta to the sewers with one simple order—

Eliminate _any_ trophy that dares try to take the Emerald Key.

There was no chance the key would fall into Pit's hands…

Mario sat on his chair placed at the very end of the table. Shaped as a long rectangle, his position ensured authority over all the Originals. At the moment, he was alone, that is, until the door to the spacious meeting room opened. Mario knew it was Ness, and he turned to face the boy who wore a grim expression. From the look on his face, Mario could guess the outcome of what transpired. Still, he decided to humor the boy.

"Well?" He leaned forward, his gloved hands over his mouth.

Ness shifted his weight from one leg to another, scratching the back of his head, "I, uh, failed…"

Mario slammed his fist on the table, making the boy jump, "Eleventh, you told me you had a plan, did you not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"I don't want any excuses, Eleventh."

Ness gritted his teeth, keeping his head down. He hated it when Mario called him by his number. He didn't know why. It was how the Originals called one another; it's been that way for as long as he remembered… which was about five years. Five years ago, when Pit made a team to take down Tabuu. According to Him, they had reached the top floor, and He was about to finish them off when Pit executed a strange command—one that resulted in a white explosion that expanded over all of the World of Trophies. This event was the Memory Loss. Only Tabuu and the Defyers have memories from before that time…

"Mario, do you know who Pit recruited?"

Mario narrowed his eyes. Guessing games never amused him. Ness knew that, and he answered the question, "Toon Link, Ike…"

Mario stood up, "Impossible. Ike left Pit."

"I wasn't finished. The last member of his new elite… is Peach."

The man said nothing for a while, and Ness wished he had kept that a secret. "Ness… You know what happens when an Original fails a mission…"

Ness's eyes widened, "No, you can't!"

"ROBs, take him to the Void."

Two robots appeared under Mario's command. They approached the paralyzed boy and held him roughly. Ness gained the ability to react, "Mario, please! Don't send me into the Void! I'll… I'll do anything!" The boy struggled, but there was no way he would escape the ROBs' unmatched strength.

Mario turned so his back was facing Ness, "Who's Mario?" Ness's eyes widened, tears on the verge of spilling, "First! First, please, I'm sorry! I was caught off guard!" Mario shook his head, ignoring the boy's cries, "Let this be a lesson to you, Eleventh… I have no tolerance for low rank fighter such as yourself. You're lucky we still consider you one of us."

"I-I am one of you, aren't I?"His voice trembled, and if it were long ago, Mario would have given in to the boy's begging. But he wasn't what he used to be. A warrior shows no mercy.

"Only by name," Mario said. Ness's face fell, and he started crying shamefully. Mario couldn't stand this. What's with the feeling in his chest when he heard the boy's sobs? He wanted it to go away. "Get him out of my sight."

Ness's eyes snapped open, "NO! YOU CAN'T SEND ME THERE! PLEASE! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE! I'LL DELETE PIT AND THE REST OF THE DEFYERS! JUST PLEASE, DON'T SEND ME INTO THE VOID!" The double doors slammed shut as they left. The walls drowned out Ness's cries, and Mario sat back down on his chair in deep thought. Who should he send next? Maybe he should just get this all over with and send Fox, one of his greatest fighters. Samus won't pull back her punches, he can send her. How about Donkey Kong? It takes a lot to take that behemoth down. Mario was unable to hear the doors open and close as another Original walked into the room.

"Mario?"

Out of the twelve Originals, it was only Luigi that Mario allowed to call him by his name. Everyone else referred to him as First. Mario was not loath to admit his brother annoyed him at times. He was one of the few Originals that retained any morals, and he always attempted to convince him otherwise when his decision happened to be out of line, "What is it, Ninth?"

"That was harsh, no?"

"How else would he learn?"

"Ne—Eleventh is the Original that has spent the most times in the Void. He's absolutely terrified of it."

Mario grunted, "As he should. The Void is a part of subspace that we trophies can access. As the name suggests, there's nothing in the Void but empty space. Whoever is thrown in there gets the feeling of dizziness, nausea, and suffocation. You're right, Eleventh has been there many times, and he said it feels like dying. Supposedly, you also hallucinate..."

"Mario, don't send him there… If you know he hates it, why do it?"

"For that reason. He failed his mission. Now I have to decide who to send next…"

"Oh!" Luigi ran over to his brother, "How about me!? The Defyers should be in the Plains, and Daisy's bakery also happens to be there!"

Mario thought about it briefly, before he saw Luigi's face and sighed, "Very well, Ninth. Prove to me you're second to First."

Luigi nodded nervously. He always wanted to please his older brother. He wanted Mario to see what he's really made of. He didn't care what the other Originals thought of him… no… he only cared what his brother thought. It is for that reason that he'll be sure not to fail.

"They won't know what hit 'em."

**(Peach's POV)**

I could only stare at Pit, my mind reeling. It made sense. We were Associates, right? That meant we were based off of an Original. Junior was his son, and I was… his lover. I can't face him, not anytime soon. He can't see me like this. Still, what about Junior? He wants to complete this quest. I have to consider him, too. After all, if Link were to challenge us to a brawl, what would Junior think? Would he hesitate? I doubt it… I'm not as dense as I make myself appear to be. I know Junior hates his father for leaving. With that said, would it not be better to abandon this quest? Or for that reason should we stay? I shut my eyes tight and shook my head.

Pit didn't see that as a good sign, "Well?" he asked nervously.

"I'll have to think about it," I said.

He perked up a bit, "Great! I mean… uh… okay…"

I smiled at him, "Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome…"

"Where did this come from?" Pit glance at me and stared straight ahead, "What Ness said was true…"

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"I need all the help I can get… Four trophies is the ideal number for a group, but there are twelve Originals we have to face. Along with Mr. Game and Watch and Master Robot, there's Tabuu himself," Pit sighed, "Peach, can I admit something?"

"You can tell me anything."

I think he truly believed me when I said that. I saw a hint of a smile, "I don't have much faith when it comes to our victory…" I stayed silent, "All odds are against us. The first time I attempted the quest, I at least had my goddess on my side."

Pit had a goddess? I guess it made sense. I wanted to ask him about it, but something he said bothered me, "She's not with you anymore?"

Pit shook his head, "I don't know. I haven't heard her voice since the Memory Loss. Still, She can't be dead because I would know."

"Well, you know what they say, 'No news is good news.'"

"I hope that's the case."

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe She was affected by the Memory Loss."

Pit chuckled as if I had said something funny, "I seriously doubt that."

It's hard to believe that just yesterday I was back in my bakery. Just this morning, Junior and I were in the Allys Sewers while Pit and Ike fought an Original. Just this afternoon, with the help of the homeless people of Allys, we overthrew the Mayor and joined an exodus into the Plains. It looked like the Fields, but it was flatter with nothing but grass. There weren't that many monsters, which was a nice break. Pit didn't say another word until he looked around and cursed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you know where they're headed?"

"The people of Allys?" Pit nodded, "I'm not sure," I told him.

Pit tapped an old woman that was lagging behind. Everyone was ahead of us, as well as Ike and Junior. "Excuse me, Ma'am, where are we headed?"

"Barrio Town," the woman said, and Pit thanked her.

Suddenly, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "IKE! JUNIOR! GET OVER HERE!" I held my ears, as did the other people near us. Most of them glared at Pit as the angel stood there waiting as if he hadn't yelled just a moment ago. Ike and Junior made their way through the crowd and walked up to us.

"What's with the yelling?" Junior complained.

"Is something wrong?" Ike asked Pit.

He shook his head, "We're headed the other way."

"Wouldn't it be better if we ate something in Barrio? I'm starving," I told Pit.

"Now that you mention it…" Junior's stomach growled, "Me, too."

"It's a little out of the way," I was about to say something when Pit spoke before me, "Besides, there's a bakery on the way we should be going."

My eyes lit up which Junior took note of immediately. He almost seemed nervous, in a way, "Let's go!" I exclaimed.

Pit nodded in agreement and looked at Ike and Junior, "Any objections?"

"No," Ike said.

Junior's face fell, "Fine, let's go to the bakery…"

Pit frowned, "Something the matter, Junior?"

"It's nothing."

I raised an eyebrow, "Junior…"

He held up his hands, "Really, it's nothing!" he insisted. "

Junior, "Ike said, "Remember, we're a team. We must learn to trust one another. If something is bothering you, just say it."

Junior nodded, "Fine… I don't want to go to the bakery."

I smiled, "That's pretty obvious."

"I'm afraid… you'll get homesick…"

"Oh, Junior…" I hugged him out of guilt. He thought going to the bakery would make me want to return to the one I had in X. And honestly, he would be right. I wanted to go there for the familiar scent of baked goods, and to taste sugary sweets with coffee. Business was slow, but I always felt safe and at peace at my bakery. It's the one thing I owned that Link hadn't given me. It's for that reason it will always have a special place in my heart. "Don't worry, Junior, I just wanted to go because it's been a while since I had sweet bread. I'm really craving it," I lied.

He seemed to relax a bit, "Oh…um… do you think shadow bugs need to eat?" Junior tried to change the subject.

"Let's find out," Pit said. We said our goodbyes to the people of Allys, most thanking us again for helping them escape. We waved and went our way, Pit in the lead facing us like a tour guide, "So I heard a lot about this place. It's really amazing—ask anybody if they've ever heard of Daisy's Bakery, and chances are, they have."

"Wow," I said, "Is it that popular?"

Pit shrugged, "I never actually heard about the quality of the food. I'm guessing it's good. I mean, why else would so many people know about the joint?"

Ike looked at the sky, the sun near to setting, "Is it safe to camp out tonight?"

Pit followed the swordsman's gaze, "No… there might be fewer monsters in the Plains, but we can still get attacked. Hopefully, we could crash at the bakery."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The journey there was pretty uneventful, as only a few monsters attacked. Not that I'm complaining. Seriously, I wish I had some sort of weapon to fight with. Pit may have said I'm a hand to hand fighter, but slapping enemies doesn't seem to be very effective. I asked Junior if I can borrow one of his weapons, since he had many to spare.

"Uh, sure…" He didn't sound too sure. Maybe he didn't trust his mom with weapons, "Which one do you want?"

I thought about it then clapped my hands excitedly, "Ooh! That baton thing!"

Junior frowned, "You mean the Wind Waker? That's not really a weapon…"

"It has a cool name, so it does something special, doesn't it?"

"It summons the wind…"

"That's cool!" Junior dug into his pouch and handed me the Wind Waker. Now that I had a closer look at it, I was able to admire the design. It was about two feet in length and pure white. The handle was as plain as the rest of the baton, with swirls that looked similar to wind motion. "How does it work?"

"You have to listen to the wind and listen to its melody—if you do that, it should be willing to follow the Wind Waker's movements."

I blinked at Junior a few times, "And, um, how exactly do you do that?"

Junior groaned, "You know what? Use my boomerang. A five-year-old can use it."He took back the Wind Waker and gave me his boomerang.

"Are you comparing me to a five-year-old?"

"I'm saying it will be easy to use."

"Very well," I eyed the boomerang. It was pretty small in size, made of wood painted yellow. Silver aligned the ends and center, around a ruby. I looked around and saw a Primid coming our way. I threw the boomerang at it and it fell back on its bottom. "Oh my god, yes! I hit it!" My cheering was cut short with Junior's yell, "Mom, watch out!" I turned to face him and the boomerang hit me in the back of my head, knocking me down. "Oh…" I got up shakily, rubbing the injured spot, "That hurt…"

"Mom, you have to pay attention to the boomerang once you throw it!"

I rolled my eyes, "I got that. Thanks, Junior."

Pit approached me, "Maybe you should just stay back and let us handle it…"

"Pit, I know I'm not a good fighter…"

Pit avoided my gaze, "Peach—"

"Be honest with me, Pit. Am I really useful?"

"Why do you ask…?" Pit's voice got awfully quiet.

"Maybe…" I leaned closer to him, "Maybe it's better if I just go back."

His head shot up, "Peach, no!"

"What's going on?" Junior asked.

Pit and I exchanged glances. I bent down and picked up Junior's boomerang, handing it to him, "Why don't you go with Ike? He must be getting tired."

Junior studied the both of us, "Okay…" He turned around, and just before he left, he said, "You two are getting awfully close…"

"It's nothing like that," Pit assured Junior, "Your Mom and I are just discussing…contemporary issues."

Junior frowned and looked at me, "Is something going on?"

"Nothing bad," I told him. That seemed to have satisfied Junior, because he nodded and ran to Ike.

As soon as Junior was a safe distance away, Pit faced me, "Look, Peach, I'll be honest. You're not a bad fighter," I stared at him in disbelief, "I say that because… well… I can't see you as a fighter at all."

Something in me cracked. I could tell Pit said that the kindest way possible, but it still managed to get to me. He just admitted that I was useless. People say it doesn't matter what others think. That's a lie. Trophies, like humans, are social by nature. We want other trophies to like us. We want people to only see the good side of us. It always shamed me, the fact that I'm a trophy that can't fight. After all, we were made to fight. If I can't perform what I was created to do, than what does that make me? I have no purpose. I can't fight. I can't do anything. Sure, I can cook, but the reality of it is that I'm mediocre at best. Pit's face fell when he saw a tear slip down my cheek. Fighting isn't the only thing I'm useless at.

"Peach," Pit began, but I cut him off.

"If that's what you think of me, why would you want me to stay?" Pit stared at the grass below him. He started walking away and I followed him, "Well?"

"If you were to go back, Junior would go with you. And Junior… is talented. I can't lose him. Besides… you may not be fighter, but you have a good head on your shoulders…"

I scoffed, "Don't dare suck up to me."

"I'm not," Pit looked my way, and his eyes told me he was truly being sincere.

"What good does that make me?"

"Remember the Fields? It was you that came up with the idea to search for a Poppant. Because of you, we did not starve."

"Oh, please…"

"Also, I can't confirm this, but I'm sure that if Junior were to have gone to the Allys Sewers solo… he would have died."

My eyes widened. He was right. I saved Junior in the Sewers.

Pit went on, "And if Junior were to have died, we would have never gotten the key. The quest would have already been over."

I couldn't help myself. I started crying. I don't know why. Pit could be saying all this to convince me to stay. Yet, just as I thought of that, I knew he wouldn't do such a thing. Angels don't lie, but Pit isn't your average angel. Still, he wouldn't lie about this. Even if he did, I know for myself all what he had said was true.

"You're too harsh on yourself, Peach. What you lack in strength, you make up with tactic."

I wiped my face and was about to thank Pit when Ike called us. I looked up and saw that Ike and Junior were standing before a building. It looked more like a house, with a roof and a chimney. The front had a window that showed off various pastries. There was a door beside it that said, "WELCOME".

We made it to Daisy's Bakery.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Upon entering, there was a knell, and soon after a woman appeared. She smiled at us, her auburn hair bouncing with her every movement, "Welcome to Daisy's Bakery! I'm the owner, Daisy!" Daisy wore an orange dress under a white apron. She had oven mitts on both hands which she waved at us with. Despite being late in the day, Daisy was full of energy as if she just drank a gallon of coffee.

"Hey, Daisy!" I approached her and extended my hand. She seemed surprised by the gesture, but she shook it anyway, "I'm Peach!" I held Junior's shoulders, "This is my son, Junior. The angel is Pit, and the swordsman behind him is Ike." I smiled at her, "I actually own a bakery myself. I can't wait to taste you're pastries!"

"Oh…" Daisy fidgeted a bit, "Well, there's a special going on. My strawberry shortcakes are half off."

"Great! We'll have four for each of us. Is that all right with you guys?" Junior shrugged while Pit nodded. Ike just grunted. "This is a wonderful place you have here, Daisy!" Her bakery was much larger than my own, with more space to set up tables and chairs. There was a coffee machine against the opposite wall, as well as a vending machine with snacks and refreshments next to it. Behind the counter were all the pastries, neatly shelved on display for all to see.

"I'm very happy you think so. I love this bakery, and I hope you four do, as well," She looked back, "I'll go make your shortcakes. As you can see, the place is empty, so you may choose any table…" Daisy looked depressed for a moment, but immediately smiled, "Be back in jiffy!" She ran off behind the counter into the kitchen.

I held my hands to my chest, "This place is like a dream! It has so much personality! Look at all the flowers Daisy has for decorations!" There was a vase on each table, each with a bouquet of many beautiful flowers. Their sweet scent along with the aroma of freshly baked bread was enough to send my heart into eternal bliss. I took in a long, deep breath.

"Let's sit down," Pit said, and he sat on a table for four people. Junior and Ike did as he said, and I was the last to take a seat.

"Junior, do you think I would get more customers if I decorated the place?"

"Mom…" I noted his worried expression, "It's just a question."

"I don't know… I think it was fine as it is…" Dave hopped down from Junior's head onto the table. Junior kept his eyes on the shadow bug, which stayed motionless on the wooden surface.

"You think so? I always thought it was plain…"

Pit shook his head, "I actually thought it was homely. Your bakery has a cozy atmosphere to it, right, Ike?"

"I'm not a fan of bread," he said.

I cocked my head, "Oh? What do you like?"

Ike stared straight ahead, "Meat."

"Tell you what, if we ever get poultry, I'll cook it for you."

"This strawberry shortcake is not going to fill me up," Ike said.

Pit rolled his eyes, "Oh, boy, you and you're appetite."

An idea came to me, "Say, Pit, why don't you tell us about Ike? Before he lost his memory, I mean."

Junior perked up at the change in topic, "Yeah! Was he the same as he is now?"

Ike stared at Pit, looking interested on what he had to say. Pit, meanwhile, was having trouble coming up with something, "Well, to be honest, I didn't know Ike for that long… He was my ally in our quest to defeat Tabuu, but before that he was a stranger to me. After our group disbanded, we didn't see each other for a very long time. The day Ike lost his memory was actually the second time I've seen him."

"That's hard to believe," I said, "You seem to know him well."

Pit laughed, "Well, what can I say? Dude's an open book. There's not much he keeps hidden."

"When did we first meet?" Ike asked Pit.

Pit looked up, "Can't really remember. All I know is, our first encounter was no accident. Your… friend told me about you."

I could see Ike's expression change. Usually his face was devoid of all emotion, but now he seemed… hopeful in a way, "I had a friend? What's his name?"

"Roy. Anyway, he told me you were a great swordsman. I thought it would be a good idea to recruit you in my team—"

"Wait Pit, where's Roy now?" Pit stared at Ike as if he couldn't believe he would dare interrupt him. Why did he seem angry all of a sudden? "That doesn't matter…"

"Pit, Ike has amnesia. Can you imagine what it's like to wake up and not know anything? Hearing the name of a friend must be a comfort to him," I placed my hand on Ike's shoulder, which I noticed was tense.

Pit bit his lip, "Roy… is dead. Forget I ever mentioned him."

"W-what?" Junior stared at the angel, me and Ike giving him similar expressions. Pit avoided eye contact, and there was an awkward silence.

I decided to change the subject, "So, uh, can you tell us your battle with Ness?"

That seemed to fix things, for now at least. Ike was more silent than usual, Pit explaining most of the fight himself, "Ness shouldn't have been a problem to deal with. I guess Ike and I were just rusty."

Ike didn't say anything and I cleared my throat, "Well, I guess Junior and I can tell you what happened in the sewers…"

Junior helped me out, making himself seem like a super hero while I was the damsel in distress. He said the crabs and turtles were twenty feet tall. Also, apparently Jill's mech had arm cannons and spider legs, "Oh! And remember when I told the mayor Dave can detect monsters!?" Pit nodded excitedly, actually buying Junior's story, "That's actually true! Dave knows when there is danger nearby!"

"That's sick!" Pit looked at me, "Peach, you're son is so cool!"

I rolled my eyes, "Please, the only true thing he said is Dave's ability to sense monsters. The truth is, the two of us nearly died in there. You say the Originals are dangerous, but Assist Trophies seem more deadly."

Pit looked up thoughtfully, "I can see why you would say that, but assist trophies can only be summoned for so long. After a set period of time, they return to their casual form."

"WHOSE READY FOR SOME CAKE!?" Daisy appeared holding a silver platter with both hands. On it were four strawberry shortcakes, looking like the one's shown in a cook book. Perfect, the top covered with whip cream and a single sliced strawberry. She approached our table and set down the tray, handing each of us a piece. She took back the silver tray and held it close to her chest, "Well? Whatcha all waitin' for? Eat up!"

The four of us got a hold of the small spoon that laid next to the sweet-looking dessert. We all got a piece of our strawberry shortcake and shoved it in our mouths…

… Only to spit it out immediately.

"It's horrible!" Junior cried.

Ike grimaced.

"I imagine this is how Pit's sandwich would taste like…" I said.

"My goddess cooks better than this…"

We heard a sniffle and we turned to see Daisy with blurry eyes. My eyes widened, "Oh, I mean, mmm!" I took another bite and forced a smile. When I tried swallowing, I gagged a bit.

Daisy glared at me, "Don't, Peach! Don't pretend it's good! I know I'm a terrible cook!" Daisy dropped her tray and fell on her knees. Her figure trembled as she sobbed into her oven mitts.

"Daisy!" I knelt beside her and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt your feelings…"

Daisy looked at me with a flushed face, "I'm used to it already. It's always the same. I started this bakery because it was my dream… but now…" Daisy cried some more, tackling me into a hug, "It's so embarrassing! The only reason people know about this place is because the food sucks!"

"Ohhhhhhh…" Pit realized, and I glared at him.

"Daisy, maybe—"

"I should just shut down the bakery…" I pushed Daisy away arm's length so she could look at me, "Daisy, you can't! You said this bakery was your dream!"

She shook her head, "It's nothing but a laughing stock…"

I held Daisy's shoulders and she lifted her head, "Daisy, I'm going to make you the best baker in the Plains! I will teach you how to bake!"

Daisy's eyes widened with her smile, "You would do that?"

I nodded, "So no more crying!"

I got up and gave Daisy a hand. She took it, picking up the dropped tray with her, "But it's awfully late now…" She studied the four of us and nodded, "Tell you what—why don't you guys stay for the night? There are two spare beds in the basement. The four of you can sleep there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The basement was cold and empty with nothing but two beds and shelves filled with boxes. In reality it was a storage room for kitchen supplies, but Daisy referred to it more as a guest room. The lights hanging above flickered from time to time, the only source of heat the place had to offer. The beds themselves had only a single sheet and a wide pillow. Daisy came down later to give us more blankets.

"Okay, Junior, which bed do you want?"

Junior was about to answer when Pit interrupted, "Peach, I think it's better if your son were to sleep with Ike."

I gaped at Pit, "Ike!? But…"

"But?" Ike raised his eyebrow in question, and I stiffened.

"Why?" I asked Pit.

"The beds are pretty small. Ike is the biggest person here, while Junior is the smallest. It makes sense to pair them up. As for you and me, we're around the same height, so it wouldn't be too uncomfortable sharing a bed."

I sighed, "I guess you're right…" I turned to Junior, "You hear that? You're sleeping with Ike tonight."

Junior nodded; taking a nervous glance towards Ike, who was already on a bed, his back facing us. Junior lifted the blanket cautiously and slipped in, making sure to leave space between them. I got on the remaining bed, spreading the folded blanket over my body. The lights turned off, the room turning as black as a dark ocean. The bed creaked as Pit made his way next to me, pulling the blanket his way so that he would be covered as well. I laid my head on the pillow, wishing everyone a good night.

I soon heard Junior snoring softly, and I smiled. Suddenly, I felt something light rest on my body. It took me a moment to realize it was one of Pit's wings. Was he asleep? I always wanted to feel his wings ever since I first saw them. They just looked so soft. I closed my hand around the edge and slid down the curve. Pit's wing felt so smooth, but they were also pretty thick.

I heard a whisper, "What are you doing?" I froze, hoping Pit would think it was just a part of his imagination. No such luck, "Are you petting my wing?"

I decided to play dumb, and I flapped his wing, "Oh, is that what this is? I thought it was a giant spider web."

Pit stayed silent for a while, "Do you mind?"

"Huh?"

"I could, uh, sleep on my side if it bothers you."

I giggled, "It's fine."

Regardless, Pit turned, and his wing was lifted from my body. When he spoke, I could tell he was facing me, "I'm glad you're awake. There's another reason why I wanted to share a bed with you…"

I closed my eyes, bracing myself, "Is it about my decision?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I want to help you on this quest, but—"

"This isn't about me. This is about you. I wouldn't give a second thought if it came to sending Link into recreation."

"Did you know him?"

Pit took a while to answer, "Not personally."

I sighed, lost within my memories, "He was such a sweet guy. Every time I looked at him, I would get butterflies…" I laughed miserably, "All these years, and I'm still crazy about him."

"Why did he leave?"

"It was partially my fault… I told him to leave…"

"Why?" I shook my head, even though Pit wouldn't be able to see, "I'm sorry, Pit, I can't tell you…"

"I understand," he paused, "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't take a day to teach someone how to bake."

"That reminds me…"

"Don't change the subject."

"You were mad when Ike mentioned Roy." Silence. "Pit?"

"Roy was my best friend. Ike…" Pit trailed off.

"What about Ike?"

"Let's just say they have much in common…" With that, Pit pulled the blanket over his head.

I had the feeling he didn't want to speak further, but I decided it was best to tell him, "We won't be here long. I promise."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rise and shine!" A wooden spoon was banged repeatedly against the back of a frying pan, "Are you awake, Peach? You said you would teach me how to bake and save my business!"

My vision was still blurry from sleep. My ears were ringing, "I don't remember that last part."

"Cause and effect, Peach, cause and effect." I looked at Pit beside me, his hair a disheveled mess. His wreath was out of place, and his eyes were blinking rapidly, determined to stay open. I looked for Junior, but he along with Ike were gone. Daisy noticed me staring at the empty bed, "Those two woke a while ago. I gotta admit, you're husband is quite the early bird."

"Excuse me!?" Pit laughed hysterically while I waved my hands, "N-n-no! You got it all wrong! He's just a friend!"

Daisy looked up thoughtfully, "Oh? That's not what he told me."

Pit stopped laughing, "Wait, what?"

Daisy covered her mouth until a snort came out, "Oh my god, your reactions! That was hilarious!"

I crossed my arms, "Not funny."

Daisy wiped a tear, "Just joshing. You two would make the cutest couple, though," I grumbled, "Anyway; he did say he was going to kill time by slaying monsters outside. Your son went with him."

"Oh…" I turned to Pit, "Pit, can you call them? We're going to make a cake, and it will be a group effort!"

"Sure," Pit exited the basement. Daisy looked at me with childish anticipation, "So, what are we gonna be makin'?"

"A cake, but I have to see what you have first." Daisy nodded, "Of course! Come on, the kitchen is this way!"

"Here it is!"

"Wow!" This was nothing compared to the bakery I had in X. Not only was it larger, it had a lot more to offer. There were two ovens and a stove, the wall in the end displaying a variety of pans, sieves, spatulas, and wooden spoons. There was a table against the wall with mixers, bowls, rolling pins, knives, and leftover dough. The sink across from it was concealed by a mountain of unwashed dishes. Next to it was a metal door with a large panel that kept it locked.

"That's the refrigerator room. I have eggs there, and milk. There's also whip cream, fudge, caramel, and everything else that would give you diabetes," Daisy chuckled, "The sugar and flour I keep in the cabinets."

"Okay…" I took not of the wooden cabinets above the ovens, stove, and sink. I opened one, and sure enough, there were bags that read "**SUGAR**" in big bold letters."What about the fruit?" I asked.

"Oh, they're in my garden."

"You have a garden!? That's so cool!"

Daisy squealed, "I know, right!? Luigi bought it for me!"

"Luigi?"

"My bae," Daisy sighed, "He's the sweetest guy ever. It's almost hard to believe he's an Original."

"What!?" I cried.

Daisy looked at me, "You know, because they're mostly known for being the best fighters in the world of trophies."

I played along, "I see… Well, um, let's see that garden…"

There was another door in the kitchen that led outside. I could tell by the glass window it had that you could look through. Daisy was about to open it when she looked at me strangely, "What's your deal?"

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"You're suddenly nervous… Are you scared of the Originals? Are you… a Defyer?"

I gulped. I couldn't lie to her. I had to tell her the truth. Although, that didn't mean it had to be the right answer, "I had… bad experiences with an Original…"

"Oh?" Daisy didn't believe me.

"You know my son, right?"

"Now that you mention it… he looks like Link."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Daisy frowned, "Where is he now?"

I'm tired of people asking me this, "I was nothing but a passing fancy for that man."

Daisy's hands went over her mouth in shock, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I was caught off guard when she hugged me, "I didn't know Link was like that…"

"It's okay. I'm over it," I lied.

Daisy held me tighter, "Don't let Link stop you from finding your true love."

"Are you serious? There's no such thing."

She released me, "Don't say that. It's sad."

"It's true," I stated.

Daisy opened the door that led to the garden, "Love can be found in the strangest places. Like, maybe, in a certain blue-haired swordsman."

I followed her outside, "Why are you pairing me up with him? We just met." Daisy turned to face me, "I think he likes you."

"What makes you so sure?" I challenged.

"I went to the basement and saw that he was already awake, sitting up and staring at you."

My eyes widened, "What!?"

Daisy burst out laughing, "Joshing, joshing!" I glared at her, and she wiped a tear, "Anyway, this is the garden."

I looked ahead and gasped. It was beautiful. Fruits of all kinds were seen, arranged in neat rows. Bushes, vines, and trees added variety to the garden, and the colors of each fruit filled all the colors I'm capable of naming at the top of my head. The garden was surrounded by a wooden fence, "Wow! What do you grow here!?"

"Fruit: Apples, peaches, strawberries, cranberry, cherries…You name it, I probably have it."

"Why don't we top the cake with peaches? It fits my name."

Daisy giggled, "All right. I think they're over this way."Daisy led me into the forest of nutrition, past lemons, blueberries, and watermelons.

I sniffed the air, "What's that smell?" I asked.

Daisy glanced at me, "You mean the fertilizer? I can't smell it anymore—my nose grew accustomed to it."

I recognized this scent… it suddenly hit me, "Daisy, this is Lovely Lotus!"

"Yeah… I think that's what Luigi called it."

I grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, "Daisy, you don't understand! Lovely Lotus is known for its bitter taste! If you use it as fertilizer, it will make the fruit taste bad!"

Her eyes widened, "What!?" She picked an apple from a tree that was beside us and took a bite. Her face scrunched up in disgust, and she spat the fruit out, "I-I don't get it… Why would Luigi sabotage my food supply..?"

"Maybe he didn't know?" I suggested. Daisy made fists with her hands, "If only the fruit was bad, wouldn't the rest of the strawberry shortcake be good?"

"Yes…"

"That bastard!" Daisy pushed past me and ran back inside the bakery. I tried keeping up with her and made my way into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Junior there with Ike and Pit. They were mixing stuff in a bowl, Daisy staring at them, "Put that down!"

Junior frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed to ask for permission…"

Daisy shook her head, "No, that's not it…" She took the wooden spoon from Junior's hands and tasted the batter. She grimaced, "What did you put in this?"

Junior looked everywhere but at Daisy. He always did that when an adult confronted him, "Uh, sugar. Why, did I put too much? Mom always puts a butt-load of sugar into everything she makes."

"Junior!"

He jumped, just noticing me "Oh, hey, Mom…"

"What's going on?" Pit asked Daisy.

"That's what I would like to know! This…this is salt!"

"What!?" We cried.

Everyone stared at Daisy, "Are you sure?" She nodded, "Let me taste it." Daisy handed me the spoon, and I sipped a bit of the batter. There was no denying it, "She's right…"

"This can't be!" Daisy opened the fridge and nearly shoved something into my face, "Peach, what kind of egg is this!?" I took it from her grasp. The shell was grey, and somewhat larger than the average chicken egg, "This is an Unfezant egg… I heard they get spoiled really quickly…"

"How quick!?" Daisy demanded.

"About a few days after being processed…"

Daisy held the sides of her head, "What about Mu Mu milk!? Does that spoil quickly!?"

"Mu Mu milk should only be used for baby Mu Mus…"

"Whipped Dream!? Weez Wheat!? Harbor's Chocolate!? What about those!?" Tears started building up in Daisy's eyes, "Are all my ingredients bad?"

"Daisy, this is important," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Make me another strawberry shortcake."

She looked at me as if I was crazy, "What?"

"It's possible there's nothing wrong with your baking!" She smiled when she realized what that meant, "It's not my fault!" She looked at each of us, "All this time, I thought it was me! You wouldn't believe how many sleepless nights I had practicing making these baked goods! At first, I thought, maybe it's the tools I used…" She picked up a slicked black pan with a rubber handle. Inscribed on it were the words, **TRIPLE DELUXE**. "So I decided to get the highest quality possible. But… that didn't work…"

"Triple Deluxe!? That's the brand that's most recommended by Kirby, the best chef in this world!" I admired the pan, "Can I hold it!?"

Daisy nodded and handed it to me. "Wait—"

Daisy turned to face Pit, "Kirby? Isn't he an Original?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it was Kirby that inspired me to follow my dream. When I tasted his tiramisu, it felt like my taste buds were having Christmas! I wanted to make a tiramisu just like that… maybe even better."

I set the frying pan down, "How about it, Daisy? Show me!"

She clapped her hands together, "Before that, I have an idea! I'll ask the super market in Barrio to send me supplies! They're delivery service is really quick, they should be here within an hour of having sent the call!"

Junior raised his hand, "Can I call them!?"

Daisy ruffled his hair, "Of course! The phone is upstairs. The super market's phone number is on the fridge." Junior nodded and went off.

Ike and Pit stood there uncomfortably, and I smiled, "Come on you two, I'll teach you how to bake."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I told the guys to do everything that Daisy did. As it turned out, I was right. Daisy wasn't a bad baker—quite the opposite—she was a great baker. She put in the perfect amount of everything, using measuring cups without the aid of a cook book to refer to. Junior came a moment later, and he played with the cookie dough as if it was clay. I was amused at the way Ike and Pit were arguing with each other, putting too much milk and salt into the bowl. There was a knock on the door, and I went to open it. It was the delivery man from Barrio with milk, sugar, whip cream, strawberries, and butter. I brought the ingredients to Daisy, and we and we started preparing the delicious treat. With so much help, it was soon in the oven to bake, and ten minutes later, the bread was a golden brown. Junior had the honors of putting whip cream and a strawberry slice on each shortcake.

"We're done!" Daisy cheered. Before us laid ten strawberry shortcakes, "Help yourselves."

We each got a piece and were about to take a bite when the door opened and a bell chimed, signaling that there was a customer. "

I'll get it," Daisy said, taking her piece of the strawberry shortcake with her. From the wide window on the front, we were able to see Daisy open the door, and a tall man come in. What a strange character. His green hat had an "L" on the front, and he wore overalls. He had on the type of gloves a magician would use, and his mustache was bushy and a bit cartoony, curving upward slightly. In all honesty, he looked shady, but Daisy seemed ecstatic to see him, "Luigi!" she exclaimed.

I gasped, and Pit came between me and Ike, forcing us down into the kitchen floor, "Junior, get down!" Pit ordered.

Junior did as he was told, but frowned, "Why?"

I answered his question, "He's an Original."

Pit looked at me strangely, "How did you know?"

"Daisy told me Luigi was her boyfriend…"

Pit cursed, "We have to get out of here!" I grabbed his wrist just as he was about get up, "Wait. Let's listen for a while."

Pit growled, but stayed where he was.

"…been a while since you last visited. What brings you here? Did you just come by to see me?" I could tell Daisy was teasing the man.

"I'm killing two birds with one stone. Not only can I see my precious Daisy, but I can accomplish my mission as well."

This seemed to have piqued Daisy's interest, "Oh? What might that be?"

"I've been told there are Defyers in the area. Four of them, they are all trophies."

"So… you came by to see if they stopped at this place."

"And to see you," Luigi said.

"Well, can you describe them to me?"

"Oh, I have their names here…" There was a pause, "They go by Pit, Ike, Peach, and Toon Link." Daisy was silent for a while, and I gripped Pit's wrist again, "Well, have you seen them?"

"I don't really ask for the names of my customers."

Pit relaxed a bit.

Luigi laughed sheepishly, "Of course! Um, you can't really miss them. Pit has wings."

"Oh! Yeah, they're here." I pulled Pit down as he was about to get up, "Peach!"

"We can trust her," I said.

Pit gritted his teeth, "Why!? We're considered terrorists! Why would she hide us from her so-called boyfriend!?"

"If you can't trust her, then trust me…"

Pit bit his lip and sighed, "Fine."

"Really, they're here!?" Luigi sounded excited.

"That is to say, they were here. They left a while ago."

"Oh… Did you know which way they went?"

"I think they mentioned Barrio Town."

"All right, I'll be headed there, then."

"Wait...So you're just going to leave? You're not going to spend some time with your girlfriend?"

Ike whispered to me, "Should we really be listening to this?"

I grinned, "It's going to get better, just wait."

"Oh…Well, um, you see, these Defyers are really dangerous…"

"More dangerous than a pissed off Daisy?"

"Five minutes…?" Luigi offered.

Daisy sighed, "I'll take what I can get."

"So, um, how's business?"

We all exchanged smiles. I suppressed a giggle. Daisy said, "Great, actually. Business is booming."

"R-really?" Luigi asked in disbelief. That single question confirmed Daisy's theory. "Yes—say, how about you taste my strawberry shortcake?" I could picture Daisy handing Luigi the strawberry shortcake.

"No, really, I'm not hungry…"

"Come on, Luigi, for me?" Daisy pleaded.

"O-okay…" Another pause, "Oh, wow, this is actually pretty good!"

"Yeah," Daisy said, "No thanks to you."

We could hear Luigi almost choke on the strawberry shortcake, "W-what do you mean, Darling…?"

"Don't play dumb, Luigi! I know you've been supplying me bad ingredients! How could you!?"

"D-Daisy…"

"Is this so that I can move into your place?" Luigi stayed silent, "It is! Oh my god! You would go as far as to sabotage my business only so I can live with you!?" Daisy scoffed, "Well, it's not gonna happen! Not anymore, anyway. You can stop sending me supplies—I'll be getting them from Barrio from now on!"

"Daisy, please, you must understand…"

"Goodbye, Luigi. Don't you have a mission to accomplish?" The door slammed, and we could hear Luigi's voice from outside apologizing to Daisy.

I hadn't realized up until now, how much I had in common with Daisy. Not only did we both own a bakery, but we used it as a way as to not rely on our partners too much. Why couldn't I be like Daisy? Why couldn't I be independent? If Daisy were to break up with Luigi, I would know for a fact she would be over him in no time flat. Me? Four years, and I'm still head over heels for the same guy. Anything Link said, I would obey like a duckling. Daisy, in contrast, was in control of the relationship. I wanted to be like her—brave, and not afraid to speak the truth. I don't want to run away anymore. I'm done with that. It's time I confronted Link.

"Pit?" He looked my way, "I'm staying on this quest."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I knew that's the answer he was hoping for all along.

Daisy came into the kitchen and saw us on the floor, "Were you guys eavesdropping?"

We got up quickly, "Daisy, we can't express how grateful we are for not telling Luigi we were here…" Pit said, "If there's anything we can do in return…"

Daisy shook her head, "You all saved my business. I think it's a fair trade," She looked at us with a serious expression, "Keep in mind, though, that the next time we meet…"

Pit nodded, "We understand. Thanks—for everything. After we eat this shortcakes, we'll be in our way..."

"Can we at least come back to this bakery?" Junior asked, "The strawberry shortcake was good!"

Daisy smiled, "How about I give you my number? That way I can send you baked goods anytime," Daisy searched the pockets on her apron and handed Junior a card.

After eating Daisy's delicious dessert, We all said goodbye. I hugged Daisy, "Thank you… because of you, I know I have to confront Link…"

She hugged me back, "Good luck with that," Daisy said, "And… take this with you…" Daisy handed me the Triple Deluxe frying pan.

I took it, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I don't need it anymore."

I thanked her a final time and waved goodbye, going out into the garden.

Daisy's bakery grew smaller in the distance, "I'm going to miss that place…" I said.

"I'm going to miss the food," Junior said. He suddenly face palmed, "Augh! I forgot to feed Dave!"

I laughed, "I'm sure shadow bugs don't eat. Even if they did, strawberry shortcakes wouldn't be a nutritious meal."

Junior patted Dave, "Next time, I won't forget!"

Ike asked, "Where are we headed?"

Pit answered Ike's question, "The next key is in Rumble Falls…It'll take a while to get there. The Originals know our plan, so chances are, one will be waiting for us there."

I gripped the frying pan tightly. An Original… Who would it be?

Ness?

Luigi?

...Link?


	6. Pokemon Paradise

**(Pit's POV)**

"We stink."

That came out of nowhere. We were in the Plains for some time now, not really talking to one another. It wasn't as if we weren't use to each other yet, it's just that there really wasn't anything to talk about. I guess Peach hated silence, because she would say something random every five minutes in hopes of sparking up a conversation. She failed every time, mostly because she already knows what Junior would say, Ike won't say anything at all, and I would—how she would say it—kill the topic. It made me think about my old companions, how different Junior and Peach were compared to them. I guess since I was close to them before the quest, there weren't any barriers set up. Junior and Peach are nice people, but something about them always… kept me guarded. Maybe it was Junior's appearance, how uncanny he is to Link, or the fact that Peach is super curious. Last night, I almost told her about Roy, but I didn't. Why couldn't I have at least told her about him? It's not as if he's related to Tabuu or the first quest… Not really…

What bugs me the most, though, is that deep in my heart, I know they deserve to know what happened. They deserve to know what caused the Memory Loss. They deserve to know the real reason for this quest, especially Ike. What if he regains his memories? It wouldn't be unusual. He could one day dream of his past or get déjà vu, and ask me about it. When that happens, what would I tell him? Would I pass it off as nothing? What if he leaves me again? Relationship is based on trust, and how would I expect Junior, Peach, and Ike to trust me if I don't give them anything to trust me with? I want to forget it ever happened. I just can't tell them, not yet…

"We do, don't we?" Peach didn't say anything. I think she expected something sarcastic, or an insult, "It's normal for a traveler to go days without bathing."

"Days!? Pit, you can't be serious!"

I didn't want to deal with this now, "Yeah…"

"Hey, are we going through that forest? There may be a stream or a lake there."

I frowned. A forest? There wasn't anything like that in the Plains. It got its name for being nothing but flat land for miles around. I've been here before, and I would surely remember if there was a forest. I followed Peach's gaze straight ahead and stared at the outline of trees in the distance. She was right. Where there used to be a bridge, there was a forest. How was this possible? "We're headed that way anyway," I stated.

"Hey, Pit, what's going on?" Peach asked.

I was starting to get annoyed, "Nothing."

"You're spacing off. I haven't known you for that long, but you don't seem to be the type to do that."

"Uh huh…"

"Pit…" Peach went on.

My eye started to twitch, "Forget about it."

"There's something bothering you…"

"Mind your own business."

"Pit you know you can tell me anything…"

"Not anything…" I said under my breath. To Peach I said, "I'm thinking about my first companions."

"Oh? What were they like?" Does she know no boundaries? Seriously, if someone avoids telling you something, it means they don't want to talk about it. Maybe she just has a thick skull, "You know…"

"No, I don't, that's why I'm asking."

"Well, for one thing, they know to mind their business."

Junior just had to speak up, "Hey, Pit, you're being kind of rude."

I gritted my teeth, "And your Mom wasn't?"

I think Junior was about to say something, but Peach must have held him back. They were exchanging hushed words. Ike approached my side, "Pit?"

"I'll apologize to her later," I said.

"It's not that…" I glanced at Ike, who avoided my gaze, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Just now you said you were thinking of your old companions…"

Uh-oh, "Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering—"

"Yes, you were one of them."

"I know that," he said, "I was wondering if… there was a girl…?"

Ike suddenly looked nervous, and a pit started to form in my stomach, "Why do you ask?"

"When we fought Ness, I think I got a flashback."

My heart started pumping rapidly, "O-oh? What did you see?"

His eyes narrowed, "I didn't see anything. I heard a conversation between me and some girl."

No doubt about it. It must have been… "So, uh, what did you guys talk about…?"

"She was telling me how Trophies heal faster than normal people…"

"The basics…" I murmured.

I felt Ike's eyes on me, "I was about to say her name. It started with 'Sh'."

He studied my reaction, and I tried my best not to give any obvious hints. I stared straight ahead at the direction I was walking. Should I tell him? If I do, chances are he would demand the details. But if I don't tell him, he could possibly get frustrated, and an angry Ike isn't someone you would want to meet. There's something he isn't telling me, something he left out. What is it? Maybe I should tell him. A name can possibly rebuild his trust towards me. And if anything, it won't be long for him to remember himself, so what would be the harm in telling him now? I sighed, having decided, "Uh, yeah. You must be talking about Sheik. You probably remembered her first because she took care of you when you were created."

I let Ike feed on that while I braced myself for the oncoming question, "Where is she now?"

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Beats me."

It seemed as if he wanted to press on the subject, but we had made it to the forest. I turned around and advised Junior and Peach to stick close to us from here on out. Ike went ahead.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Within the first hour of being in the forest, we had come upon a wide stream. Peach had been collecting strange flowers that were littered around the forest, and she gave off a smile once she saw the running water.

"Finally!" she said, "I was starting to think I had picked these Sarynn flowers for nothing!"

"Why did you pick those?" Ike asked.

"You don't know?" she replied.

Obviously not. I didn't, either. Apparently Junior did, because he answered Ike's question, "Sarynn flowers can be used as soap… the only reason Mom knows about it is because it is a prime ingredient in some recipes."

"I'm surprised, Junior!" He looked away in embarrassment, "Well, it's just as he said, Ike. Sarynn flowers are often used as soap in more rural areas. They are found in many forests, and it turns out this one isn't an exception."

"So," I said, "You're going to take a bath?"

She giggled, "No, silly!" I frowned and she elaborated, "We are all going to take a bath!"

"We?" I echoed. Peach nodded, handing each of us a Sarynn flower.

Junior took it reluctantly, "I was wondering why you had gotten four."

"All right, I'll be bathing farther down the stream. You guys can stay together, because, well, you're guys."

"Got it," I said.

"No peeking."

"You're not my type, anyway," I told her.

She still looked at us as if we were pervs, "Right… so only come for me if I yell or something." She started going the other way before she stopped and turned, "Oh, right, Junior, give me your clothes."

He tensed all of a sudden, "What!? Why!?"

"So I can wash it," Peach responded.

Junior started backing away, "I'm fine with how it is!"

"Junior, you're filthy."

"I'm not that dirty," he insisted.

"Junior, I'm not telling you t strip naked; just give me your tunic."

"I could keep my under shirt and underwear?"

"Unless they're dirty as well—"

Junior shook his head, "N-no, they're fine." He unhooked his belt and took off his tunic. He wore something similar underneath, but of a lighter fabric. Peach took Junior's tunic and went farther downstream where trees blocked the view. I saw Ike was taking of his cape and head band, and I was left to consider whether I should take a bath as well. I still had soot on my tunic, so I decided to take it off and get in the water.

Ike soon got in with me, and I searched for Junior who was lingering quite a distance from the stream just staring at us. I waved at him, "Hey, dude, come join us! The water's fresh!"

Junior shook his head, "I'm fine…"

I said nothing and swam over to where Ike was drifting on the water with his eyes closed, "Hey, Ike," I whispered.

His face remained serene, "What is it…"

I said into his ear, "Let's dunk Junior!"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, a mischievous smile forming on his face, "Distract Junior. I'll get him from behind." Ike swam away, and I turned to Junior. He was searching for something in his bag, Dave, his shadow bug, resting on the grass beside him.

"Junior!" I called.

He glanced up and went back to rummaging through his bag, "I'm not swimming," he said.

"You know, if you can't swim, I can teach you," I offered.

"I know how to swim, Pit."

"Yeah? Then why don't you get in the stream?"

"I'm taking care of Dave."

I saw Ike appear behind Junior, "Dave doesn't move all that much; I'm sure you can enjoy yourself for a short while, at least."

Junior sighed and was about to say something when he frowned, "Where's Ike?"

"Dunno," I said, "Possibly spying on your mother."

I don't know what was funnier—his reaction to that comment, or his face when Ike scooped him up and ran for the stream. They made a huge splash, and I had to get my hair out of the way in order to see the result of our prank. Ike had surfaced, and Junior came up shortly afterward. I was about to make fun of Junior when I saw his body. The thin fabric of his shirt stuck to his skin and was slightly transparent. I was able to see marks all over Junior that appeared to be scars.

Junior caught me staring and attempted to cover up all the cuts. His eyes started to water as he glared at me and Ike, "What the hell is wrong with you!? I said I didn't want to go!"

I didn't know what to say, and Ike was silent as well. It was no wonder Junior did not want to take off his clothes. Peach is a sensible person, so I know for a fact she wouldn't put Junior in the spot like that. I got the nerve to ask, "Peach doesn't know…" Junior didn't say anything, and he ran off towards the woods. He grabbed his bag on the way, Dave jumping inside, "Junior, wait!" He ignored me, and disappeared behind the trees.

I got out of the stream and shook my head like a wild dog to dry my hair. I grabbed my tunic and put it on, telling Ike to do the same, "We can't just leave him to be out there. Not only will Peach kill us, but we don't know what's out there."

Ike tied his cape around his collar, "We've never been here before?"

"No…" I grabbed my bow I had left on the ground and looked up at the branches of the trees blocking the sky, "Last time we were here, there was no forest."

"How is that possible?" Ike asked.

"It isn't…unless…" It couldn't be, "It's always been here."

"Wouldn't you remember passing by a forest?"

"There's many in the World of Trophies."

Ike walked the path Junior had gone, and I followed him, suddenly knowing it would be impossible to track him. Beyond the trees where Junior was last visible, there was a clearing formed by trees forming a circle. Junior could have gone any way in this maze of trees.

"We're doomed," I groaned.

"I'm sure he'll come back. He has to."

I cursed, falling to my knees. Great, just great! I wanted to gain Junior's and Peach's trust, but now that seems as possible as touching the sky. It must have been really awkward for Junior when his scars became visible. I can't even imagine… and what would Peach say? Would it be better if tell her, or should I keep Junior's secret? What if… what if Peach decides to leave for the fact I can't even confirm her own son's security!? This is bad, this is really bad. Peach could be done with her bath any moment now, and what would she think if she were to see that we were gone? We had to find Junior, and we had to find him quick. I can't risk any of them feeling any uncertainty towards me. What do I tell Junior? A simple apology won't get me anywhere. Heck, we're not even that close to start with. He doesn't like how I treat his mother…

He doesn't like me at all. The fact just dawned to me now. When I conversated with him, he sounded like he was annoyed. Was it because he was on edge, or was it me?

"Pit," Ike said, "Are you all right?"

"Junior hates me." He didn't say anything, and I took it as confirmation that I was right. I gripped the grass with my fingers, pulling them from the soil, "What's wrong with me? What's different? I was able to handle a team before, so why not now?" I scoffed. Who am I kidding? I knew the answer to all those questions. I've made too many risks…

"He doesn't hate you."

I didn't bother to look at him, "Don't lie to me, Ike…"

Ike grabbed my shoulder harshly and forced me on my feet. Our eyes locked, "I'm not lying. This morning, Junior accompanied me outside to eliminate some monsters."

I shook myself free, "When we were at Daisy's Bakery?"

He nodded, "Yes. We talked, and he told me some interesting things."

"Like what?"

Ike smirked, "That's between me and him."

"What!?" I cried.

Ike chuckled, "I will tell you this. It seems like your jerky attitude and knowledge of everything made Junior think of you as an older brother."

My expression softened, "An… older brother?"

"He doesn't hate you," Ike repeated, "And even if he did, what's so bad about his scars?"

I looked at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't, "Wow, you've really forgotten everything…"

He gave me a blank expression, "Is there something I don't know?"

"Yeah, which you should. Didn't you tell me Sheik told you?"

"Trophies heal faster than people," Ike said, not getting it.

"Is that it?"

Ike looked to the side and back at me, "Yeeeees."

He's such a bad liar. Still, I shouldn't worry about it. If he remembered how our group disbanded, he wouldn't be with me now. It must be something else, something between him and Sheik that… I can probably guess, "We can't get scars because of our ability to heal. The only way we can get them, is if they are self-inflicted."

Ike's eyes widened, "Are you saying Junior did that to himself!?"

I was only able to nod, "We've stumbled upon a really personal secret…"

"We have to tell Peach!"

"No!" I said, "At least, not now when Junior isn't with us…"

There was suddenly a high-pitched scream.

"That was Peach," Ike said, "She's in trouble!"

My heart started pounding. Peach would notice immediately that Junior was gone, "You go, I'll find Junior!"

Ike stared at me as if I was crazy, "Pit!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle it!" I flapped my wings and lifted myself into the air. I flew the opposite way and looked back to see Ike running towards the stream.

**(Ike's POV)**

I ran over to where Peach had gone to bathe in the stream. I expected to see some sort of monster, but instead there was a burly man approaching Peach, who had her back against the bark of a tree. He was easily taller than the both of us, and from the looks of it, strong, too. His attire was dark and heavy, with a long cape and a kind of head wear that made him look regal. I know I should have intercepted the stranger, but I was too distracted by Peach to move. She was… in her bra and underwear. You'd expect a baker to at least have a muffin top or something, but she had the curves and slim figure of a goddess. I couldn't help but stare at her, and when I saw the man make his way closer to Peach, something in me ignited.

I let out a roar, and the man turned in shock. I tried attacking with my sword, but the armor he wore made my attacks useless. I kicked him in the gut, putting distance between us.

"Ike!" Peach clung to my shoulder, and I couldn't help but notice her left breast was pressed against my arm.

I cursed at myself for being dirty-minded, "Get your stuff and get out of here," I told her.

She nodded and let go, "Be careful!"

The man glared at me with a sort of hatred that was beyond from me just attacking him, "More demons!" he cried, and lunged at me with his palm aiming for my face. I dodged out of the way and swept my blade over his lower back, successfully damaging him. He let out a cry, and turned around, a strange purple energy enveloping his hand, "Why, you!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

He closed his palm, and the purple energy dissipitated, "You don't fool me. I can see you for who you are—demons!"

I lowered my blade, "Demons?"

"He says the stream is cursed," Peach said.

I turned around, "Peach, I thought I told you to get away!" Peach had her dress and apron back on. She held Junior's wet clothes close to her, and the Triple Deluxe pan in her hand, "I can't leave; what if something happens?"

"What would you do?"The instant I said it, I regretted it. Peach looked at me with obvious hurt in her eyes. Before I was able to take back what I say, the man made his move.

He grabbed me from the neck and lifted me off the ground. I dropped Ragnell and grabbed his hand, trying to make him loosen his grip on me. His hand stayed firm, and soon the edges of my vision started turning black.

"Ike!" Peach's voice sounded distant. And terrified. I couldn't struggle any further, and the man sent a surge of what felt like electricity run through my body. My hands fell limp at my sides, and I was only able to hear Peach yell my name one final time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I groaned and my eyes opened. I saw a glimpse of Peach's face before she tackled me in a hug, and all I was able to see was the top of her head.

"You're awake! I'm so glad…" She sounded so relieved, and I gulped, not knowing if it would be appropriate to hug her back. I checked the room we were in, and noticed from the look of the walls that we were inside a tree. The floor was bare with leaves scattered all over. Other than that, there was no furniture or any source of light but a window too high to reach, and too small to wriggle out of even if it were accessible. That is because we happened to be in some sort of cell, with wooden bars lining up as a wall to the right.

"Where are we?" I asked Peach, but she was too busy crying in my chest.

"I'm sorry! If I would have just listened to you, you wouldn't have been distracted and caught by surprise…"

I lifted my hand and hesitated before deciding to pat her on the back awkwardly, "It's fine. Seeing he was able to take me down in one hit, it's possible I would have lost anyway."

Peach got off me, moving a strand of her hair away from her face, "He was going after me next, but I surrendered," she shook her head, "I didn't know what else to do! All I had as a potential weapon was Daisy's frying pan, but what good would that have done me?"

"Don't worry about it," I said, and she looked up with blurry eyes, "Some may say it's cowardly to surrender, but I would rather wave the white flag than put your life on the line."

"Oh, Ike…"

"A-and, you know, Pit and Junior, too."

She smiled, "Of course."

I decided to ask her again since she had calmed down, "So where are we?"

Peach stared at her lap, "We're in a village at the tree tops. The man that knocked you out—Ganondorf was his name—locked us up here."

"Oh…"

She went on, "He thinks we're demons that have poisoned their source of water, the stream. Since they caught us bathing in it, they assumed we were cursed and were the cause of it."

"Maybe if we explain to him that we were travelers…"

"He's not here… he's searching for Junior. He found out about him when I gave him his tunic."

"Why would you give him Junior's clothes?"

"He took everything we had; your sword included."

I cursed, and Peach looked at me strangely, "What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing… I just didn't take you as the type to use vulgarity."

"I curse from time to time," I said.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know. You barely talk at all."

I chuckled, and Peach pouted, "You don't. This is actually the most we've talked to one another."

"Well, it looks like we have time. What would you like to talk about?"

"Actually, now that I think about it, where's Junior and Pit?"

I stiffened, which Peach took immediate note of, "Uh, nature called."

Peach frowned, "To both of them?"

I nodded furiously, my face getting red. Damn it, why is it so hard for me to lie? "Yeah. They went to search for a perfect tree to do their business. That must be why they didn't come for you when you screamed," I nodded again, "Yeah! They were too far away."

"Wow, and I thought Junior was a terrible liar."

"I-it's true! They drank too much water!"

Peach rolled her eyes, "Ike, just tell me where they are."

I avoided her gaze, "Pit, uh, is searching for Junior?"

"Are you asking me, or telling me?"

"Uh, no, that's actually true."

"Okay, so where is Junior?"

"I…don't know?"

"How could you not know?"

"He sort of ran away…"

"Sort of?" Peach narrowed her eyes, and I cracked.

"OKIDUNKEDHIMEVENTHOUGHHEDIDNOTWANTTOGETINTHEWATERANDYOUWEREABLETOSEEALLTHESESCARSANDHERANAWAYBECAUSEWESAWTHEMIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!"

I was surprised Peach got all that, "What!? How does Junior have scars!?"

I closed my eyes and waited for my heart to stop beating, "I honestly don't know, but Pit says they were self inflicted."

Her eyes widened. I was barely able to hear what she said next, "What did they look like?"

I tried to remember, "I can't recall. I think they were scratches, though, as if he was trying to rip his body apart to release a demon from inside him," I probably should have used another example, because Peach looked horrified, "Uh, Peach?"

"We _have_ to get out of here!"

**(Pit's POV)**

"Where is he!?"

I've been flying for ten minutes now, and still no sign of Junior. He couldn't have gotten that far, but there were plenty of places to hide. It probably wasn't the best choice to search from up above, as the trees blocked the view of everything underneath their branches. Still, I was able to discover there was a system of bridges and houses within the top of the trees, an entire village. I doubt Junior would have gone to a public place, so I ignored it for the moment. I was going in circles when the wind suddenly changed direction. Usually I don't pay mind to wind motion unless it got in the way of my flying, but it was awfully strange, and for me to notice the change meant that this wasn't natural. Suddenly, I remembered something from yesterday.

It was on the Plains when we were heading towards Daisy's Bakery. Peach had asked to borrow one of Junior's various weapons, and at first she wanted to use the Wind Waker. "That's right," I said out loud. Junior said it had the ability to control the wind or something, but you had to listen to its melody in order to do so. That part was cryptic, but at this point I would do anything to find the kid. I closed my eyes and cupped my hands behind my ears. I didn't hear anything at first, just the whooshing of the win, but somehow I was able to visualize where Junior was. I opened my eyes and descended into a clearing, running until I entered the forest. There was a ladder hanging from up above the tree branches, and I climbed it into a wooden floor-board supported by planks. I looked around and saw that the area was isolated, not part of the tree top village. It was probably used for scouts on look out. The tree emerged from the middle, its branches spreading out like a roof. I walked around it and saw steps leading to a platform on a taller tree. Junior was there waving the Wind Waker, his blond hair waving at the command of the wind. He didn't see me as his eyes were closed, and I flicked him on the forehead once I was close enough. Had to act normal, right? He jumped, and backed away.

"What do you want?" he spat.

I raised both of my hands, "I get why you're mad, and I'm sorry."

I noticed his shirt was dry. My tunic wasn't dripping wet, but it wasn't dry either. It looked like he used the Wind Waker to dry his clothes quicker. Junior's anger faded, and suddenly he looked more like a kid than he ever did before as he hugged himself and hunched over a bit, "I guess you want to know how I got them, huh?"

I shook my head, "Nah. I won't tell your mom about it, either."

He looked awfully relieved, and looked up at me, "Thanks…" he murmured, "And, um, apology accepted… I was wrong to bail on you guys."

I smiled, happy to have found him, "Come on, Ike and Peach are waiting for us," He nodded and followed me back down to the forest floor, "I know the way back; just stay by me, okay?"

He didn't say anything, and my smile faded. Junior avoided my gaze as if he was ashamed. I didn't want to bring up his scars, so I just led him back to the stream. There was silence, and Junior decided to break it, "It's stupid, really."

"Huh?"

"The scars, I mean. I'm not emo, if that's what you think."

I laughed to lighten the mood, but that seemed to have offended him, "Uh, yeah, that's exactly what I thought, actually. I just assumed, living without a father, that you'd be deppressed."

What he said next surprised him me, "Link? I'm glad he's gone." I studied him, but his head was facing the ground, "Mom and I were the only trophies in X. Because of that, I didn't know about the itch. I thought there was something wrong with me. You see, Mom and Dad kept from me the fact that I was a trophy. The first few months of my life, I thought I was human."

I started putting the story together, "They never told you trophies get irritated when they don't fight for some time."

"Yeah… I didn't tell them about it either, you know, because it was bearable. That changed when Link left. Suddenly, the itch was more frequent."

That was probably because it had an emotional impact on him. I didn't want to tell Junior that, afraid he'll get bitter for me accusing him of actually liking his Dad. Still, where did all this hatred come from? It couldn't have been just from Link leaving. It went beyond that. I remembered Peach not telling me why Link left. It made me suspicious—what exactly happened?

Junior continued, "I'll get to the point. I scratched myself trying to ease the itch, but it didn't help at all. I found myself digging my nails a bit too deep into my skin, enough to take out blood. I didn't think much of it at the time. I knew I healed faster than the guys at school. But strangely… they remained. And the worst part is, they still look like the day I made them, just scabbed over. It hurts if you put too much pressure…" Junior lifted his shirt so I can look for myself. Four jagged parallel lines ran diagonally from his shoulder down to his abdomen. Another four were at the side over his ribs to his bellybutton. Junior's eyes were closed, not wanting me to look at my reaction, "There's some on my back, too. I was scared. I didn't want Mom to find out, and soon I found out fighting got rid of the itch. Mom didn't like it when I got into brawls at daycare, so I stuck to monsters in the Fields." He put his shirt back down, "Yeah… that's pretty much it."

"I know it doesn't matter now, but just so you know, if a trophy hurts itself, the damage is permanent."

Junior smiled wryly, "I got that, Pit."

"And, um," I scratched the back of my head, "It's not bad… I mean, it's not like you knew."

"Thanks, Pit."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We made it back to the stream, and a feeling of dread immediately came over me. Ike and Peach were nowhere to be seen. I was about to head to the area where Peach was bathing by herself, when Junior grabbed my wrist, "Woah, what do you think you're doing?"I gave him a strange look, "You can't walk in on my Mom."

I frowned, "You think she's still bathing?"

Junior nodded knowingly, "Trust me, she takes forever! Plus, she's washing my clothes, so that'll take her longer."

I decided to take advantage of his ignorance, "Okay," I looked around, "Ike must be taking a piss, then." I'll have to distract Junior somehow, so I can search for them. He wouldn't be happy to hear that I abandoned his mom. I suddenly got an idea, "Hey, dude."

He was looking around absent-mindedly, but focused on me when I called him, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you play the Wind Waker? To pass the time."

"What!? No way!"

"Come on, bro, I'm bored here. Unless you want to go swimming?" Junior stiffened and I smirked.

"Okay fine…" He took out his Wind Waker and closed his eyes. He stayed that way for a while before waving it slowly side to side.

"So, is that all it can do? Change the direction of the wind?"

"I guess if I learned to make stronger winds, I could use it as a weapon."

I was planning on sneaking away while Junior was using the Wind Waker, but I found myself staying cross-legged just enjoying the breeze that he has summoned. That was until Junior was interrupted. It was a feminine voice that appeared from behind me. I arched my head to look, and Junior opened his eyes for them to meet with the stranger's.

She wasn't human, but she wasn't a trophy, either. I knew she was a pokemon, as I remember summoning her kind from a pokeball before in previous fights. She appeared to wear a dress, and the fur on her face made it look like she wore a masquerade. Her arms were green, as well as what appeared to be her hair. A red disk protruded from her chest. She had her eye on us, red irises blurred with tears, "I knew it," she repeated, "Suicune has never abandoned us!" She suddenly bowed, and Junior and I stared at the creature perplexed.

"Um, who are you?" I asked the pokemon.

She looked up, "You want to know my name? I'm so honored, oh Suicune's messenger. I'm Gardevoir."

"Look, Gardevoir, we're not who you think we are. We don't know what you're talking about."

Gardevoir's lip trembled, "You're not Suicune's messengers?"

"No," I told her.

"But…but… the boy! He was able to summon the North wind!"

Junior pointed to himself and Gardevoir nodded, "I had no idea…"

Gardevoir started sputtering before she slumped her head in defeat, "Figures… maybe Ganandorf was right, after all. Suicune has forgotten about us…"

What she said piqued my interest. That would make sense how this forest appeared out of nowhere—it didn't exist. It was a forgotten place, and if that were true, no one would remember Gardevoir as someone that lived in the World of Trophies. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized what that meant. The longer we stay here, chances are we would become Forgotten, too.

Like Roy…

"Gardevoir," I said, "Who's Suicune?"

She was still depressed, but answered my question, "She was our guardian deity. She took care of all the pokemon. One day, she suddenly left, and without her divine protection, we were vulnerable to poachers…"

My eyes widened, "Wait, is that when—"

"The Pokemon Trade first began," Gardevoir nodded sadly.

Junior was confused, "What's the Pokemon Trade?" he asked.

"It's horrible," Gardevoir said, "Pokemon are bought and sold as property, used for slavery and other menial labor. We thought it was all over… until Ganondorf saved us."

Junior frowned, "Ganondorf? Who's he?"

"Not even Ganondorf knows who he was before the Memory Loss. It doesn't matter, though. He gave us sanctuary in this forest. We were safe from poachers from then on. Everything was wonderful like in a fairy tale, but…"

I remembered Peach's scream, and I gulped, "What?"

"The stream turned polluted. It's our only source of water. We don't know what caused for it to turn poisonous. There are many sick pokemon because of it. We're all dying of thirst, barely going by with the water the water type pokemon have left. We can't go on much longer…"

"Why don't you just leave?"

Gardevoir gaped at Junior, "Weren't you paying attention to what I've been saying!?" Junior flinched at the ferocity of her voice. Gardevoir took not of it and simmered down, "I-I'm sorry, it's just…" She looked up towards the sky, somewhat obscured by the leaves on the branches, "This is the safest place for a pokemon like me. In that way, this forest is truly a Pokemon Paradise…" Gardevoir sighed, "Although recently, it's been the exact opposite. Many have lost faith in Suicune ever returning, but I haven't. Supposedly, she has the ability to cleanse any stream. I wonder if that's true." I didn't know what to say, nor did Junior. Gardevoir noticed the awkward silence and gave a fake laugh, "I'm sorry, it's none of your business. Um, so you two are travelers?"

I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah, actually. This is Junior, and I'm Pit."

Gardevoir smiled sincerely, "It's nice to meet you, and, um, sorry for blabbering… my life is just falling apart. Some pokemon are turning hostile, and even Ganondorf has been on edge. Just recently, he's accused of two trophies of being demons that have polluted the lake. Their currently locked up."

I cursed all of hell as Junior cried out, "What!?"

Gardevoir nodded in agreement, "I know, right? I was thinking the same thing. When I asked him about them, he was all like, 'Demons!'"

" Gardevoir, you don't get it! One of them is my Mom!"

There was no use hiding it any longer, "The other is a friend of ours..." I mumbled.

Gardevoir clasped her hands over her mouth, "Oh, my! I'm so sorry! You must forgive Ganondorf—You can only imagine all the stress he's been going through."

Junior didn't care what she had to say, "Just take me to her!"

Gardevoir nodded, "Of course! Our village is this way…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gardevoir led us deeper into the forest until we reached a rope ladder that led to the tree tops. She got a grip of the rope and started climbing, "There are other entrances, but this one is closest to the building where your mom and friend are currently being held." Junior got the rope but Gardevoir stopped him, "Junior, what do you think you're doing!?"

"Um, following you?"

"What's wrong with you? You'll get a clear view of my butt, and I do not want that, thank you."

Junior slowly let go of the rope, "She's weird," he told me.

"Well, she has a point."

"I just want to see Mom…"

I looked at Junior's eyes filled with worry, then back to Gardevoir who was almost at the top. I couldn't relate. I had no parents—heck, I wasn't born from a woman. Palutena created me to be her servant. I guess she's the closest to a Mom I ever had, but when I look at Junior and Peach, it's entirely different. My throat felt hollow, and I gritted my teeth. Was it possible I was jealous of him? No, I just miss Palutena. Yeah, that's it. My… goddess…

"You're such a Momma's Boy," I teased, and Junior growled at me.

Gardevoir called from up above, "All right, you two can climb up now!"

I let Junior climb first, and I followed shortly after. Over the branches there was a complex of planks and tree houses. It was I sight to look at, but it suddenly reminded me of a Allys Town with its maze-like design. Junior and I landed on a wooden platform where Gardevoir was standing, waiting for us. "Come on." She led us past multiple buildings, and up three stories. The place was huge, and something struck me as odd.

"Say, Gardevoir, where are all the pokemon?" She stopped, and spoke in a voice I was barely able to hear, "Most are at the nursery."

"That many have been poisoned?"

"It's no wonder why Ganondorf is getting desperate. I think he plans on executing your companions…"

"Then why are we talking!?" Junior cried.

"You're right," Gardevoir said, "No more interruptions."

A couple minutes later, we came to a huge tree with an opening down the middle, "This was a storage, but recently it's been used to cage pokemon that have gotten… animalistic," Gardevoir explained.

She led us inside, which was surprisingly spacious. There were a bunch of rooms with wooden bars, with a variety of pokemon inside them. Upon seeing us they attacked the cage that held them, and Junior jumped back. There were Weaviles clawing the walls, and a Metogross chained in place by four iron pillars. Some of them screamed at us while others called Gardevoir a traitor and a fool. One Meowth called her a pawn to Ganondorf. Gardevoir appeared apathetic towards their words, but her eyes started to get moist when a Skarmory mocked her for believing in Suicune. It laughed maniacally, "Whose the real crazy one!? She sees auroras in her dreams!"

I got Gardevoir's shoulder to comfort her, but she shook me off, "I'm fine."

She didn't appear that way, but I thought it was best to let her be.

Junior asked, "What did that bird mean when it said you see auroras?"

"I see them in my dreams. It's why I still have faith in Suicune. Legends say auroras are a sign that she'll return, or at least, watching over us."

"In that case, she hasn't forgotten about you," I said.

Gardevoir chortled, "I say that to myself every day…" We followed her down the hall to the lowest level where we heard a sudden ruckus. Junior and I exchanged glances before rushing towards the noise, "Hey, wait up!"

We ran to the scene, Ike fighting Ganondorf while Peach was standing back carrying Junior's clothes and her frying pan. We were about to assist Ike when Gardevoir put her arm before us, motioning for us to remain in place. She approached the two trophies locked in combat, "Ganondorf!"

The man turned, and Ike stopped to eye the pokemon, "Gardevoir," Ganondorf said, "What are you doing here? I thought you hated this place."

"I do, but you have made a mistake bringing these trophies here. They didn't pollute the lake!"

Ganondorf trembled in anger, "Oh, yeah!? What's your proof!?" He challenged.

"What's _your_ proof!? These trophies are travelers! They just happened to get caught up on our affairs, and that isn't fair to them," Gardevoir pointed to me and Junior respectively, "This is Pit, and the boy is Junior. The woman over there is his mother."

That seemed to have done the trick. Ganondorf stared at Peach, "Those are your son's clothes?"

Peach nodded nervously, "I was washing them. Please believe us, we had no idea the stream was cursed."

Ganondorf looked back at Gardevoir, "If that's how it is, then who polluted the lake?"

Gardevoir shook her head, "I keep telling you—it's a pokemon."

"Quit it with the nonsense! Why would a pokemon do such an atrocity!?"

"I…" Gardevoir began, "I don't think it's doing it on purpose…Also, it's not a wild pokemon like us. According to my dreams, it's supposed to be a trophy."

Ganondorf held his chin in a thinking matter, "If that's the case, it will trust another of its kind. Gardevoir, I want you to assist these travelers in finding the culprit."

I scoffed, "Why should we do as you say?"

Ganondorf grunted, "If you help us, I will give you information on how to get out of here. It's not easy leaving the Forgotten Forest," I was suddenly on guard, and the man laughed, "So you know, huh? I'm surprised. Yes, this place is forgotten, the reason why all the pokemon are safe here."

"We'll help you," I said, realizing we had no other choice. Without Palutena, there would be no way for me to know the way out of here. "Great; you may depart," Ganondorf left through a door, and we were left alone.

Peach took the chance to embrace Junior, and Ike approached me, "Why did you agree to help him?"

"Remember when I said there wasn't a forest here before?" Ike nodded, and I continued, "Well, it just so happens that my suspicions were correct. The place was always here, but it was forgotten. There's no easy way out of here, and if Ganondorf claims he knows the way out, our only option is to trust him."

Ike still looked doubtful, but Gardevoir spoke up, "You can trust Ganondorf. He doesn't go back on his word."

"I hope so," I said. I turned to Peach and Junior to see him with his tunic back on, "Well, I think it's better if we start our search."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gardevoir brought us back to the forest floor, and from there led us to the stream, "I've seen spores running down the stream before. It's what pollutes it. When a pokemon drinks the water, they get sick."

"So," Peach said, "The pokemon must be some sort of amphibian if its spores get in the water."

Gardevoir nodded, "A poison type. I've tried tracking it before, but it always seems to evade me." We followed the stream's current, and an hour passed before Gardevoir finally stopped, "It's here—I feel it."

We looked around, but only saw trees, bushes, and of course, the stream. "Hello?" I called out. Everyone jumped when I received a response, "I've never seen you before…" The voice was a male, and it came out soft. Whoever the owner was appeared to be shy, and was nowhere to be seen, "You again…"

"Yes, it's me," Gardevoir said, "And I'm here yet again for the same proposition—please, I beg of you—stop polluting this stream!"

There was silence, and some rustling as a creature came out of a nearby bush. It looked like a tubby green frog with a red sprout and wild leaves growing out of its back. It appeared to be reptilian, having small claws and teeth. Despite having red slitted eyes, it did not look like a threat. If anything, its size and pudginess made it look harmless. Gardevoir was shocked, "An Ivysaur!? You're the cause of poisoning the stream?"

Ivysaur looked up at Gardevoir guiltily, "I'm sorry, I just can't help it! My spores are released as a reflex! Every time there are search parties to get rid of me, they get released! I wanted to bring myself in, at least to you, but I was scared you'd all do something horrible to me!"

"Why come out now?" Gardevoir asked.

Ivysaur avoided her stare, "I know many pokemon hate me for polluting the stream… Maybe if trophies came along with me to village… I could explain without putting myself in danger?"

Ivysaur looked at us expectantly, and Junior nodded, "Of course we'll help you out!"

Gardevoir approached Ivysaur, but he backed away. She paused, "Trust me, Ivysaur, they'll be glad it's all over… Once the stream cleans itself through its cycle, you're welcome to live with us in Pokemon Paradise."

"Pokemon…Paradise?"

Gardevoir nodded, extending her hand, "What do you say?"

He hesitated, but eventually accepted, "Yeah… it sounds nice."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The way back was slow. Ivysaur was lagging behind, and for the first time ever, Peach and Junior were in the lead. I was able to hear her ask Junior about his scars, and I was left dumbfounded. Ike saw me, and decided to explain, "I told her…"

"Ike, why would you do that!?"

"I…" he paused, "I don't know. I just had to."

I groaned, "Right, I forgot about your inability to lie…"

We eavesdropped on Peach and Junior, Peach bawling while Junior was comforting her. I couldn't help but smile. It turned out that Peach thought it was her fault that Junior had those scars. Since she told him she never wanted to see him fighting, she assumed Junior resorted to self injury. At that moment, she was glad Junior never listened to her.

"Pit, can you tell me more about Shiek?"

That came out of nowhere. I looked at Ike, and he looked back at me with hopeful eyes. I stared at them, and realized I can't keep his past from him any longer. It wasn't my choice to make. He deserves to know, and even if I can't tell him everything, I can at least tell him this, "She was your girlfriend."

He didn't say anything; he couldn't, because Junior cried out, "Something's happening!"

Gardevoir and Ivysaur caught up to us, and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Dave is trembling like crazy—I don't know why. He only does it when there's monsters nearby, but there are no monsters in this forest."

Gardevoir stared at Junior's shadow bug on his shoulder, "I have a bad feeling…"She closed her eyes momentarily before they snapped open, "The Paradise!" She took off and we looked at each other before we ran after her. When we got to the rope ladder, there was utter pandemonium above us. We each climbed up one by one, Ivysaur jumping on my back so I can get him to the top. Once there, I couldn't believe my eyes. The six of us stared at the destruction before us. Pokemon were destroying the houses and wooden boards. Some were setting them on fire. Pokemon were attacking pokemon, every elemental force being thrown into battle. A Chikorita was running from it all, tears in its eyes. "Chikorita!" Gardevoir called, and the small creature ran into her arms, "Chikorita, what is going on!?"

She was barely understandable between fits of sobs, "The prisoners have escaped. They're destroying everything!"

Gardevoir set Chikorita down and said, "Where's Ganondorf?"

"They tied him up… They're planning on burning him!"

Gardevoir didn't say anything, but you were able to see the fear in her eyes, "Get to safety, now!" The Chikorita nodded and ran, while Gardevoir did the same, but towards the other pokemon.

We followed her, narrowly avoiding shards of ice, "Gardevoir," I cried, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I must save Ganondorf!"

"Look!" Ike pointed up, and we all followed his finger to black smoke rising into the sky.

"It's coming from the plaza!"

We were barely able to keep up with Gardevoir, but she came to a sudden halt once we reached a wide open area. At the center was Ganondorf, tied to a wooden pillar with thick rope. The bottom was piled with straw, which was lit on fire. He was surrounded by many pokemon, and overhead circling the plaza was Skarmory, throwing insults at the man.

"You got the nerve to rule over us when you're not even a pokemon!? Who do you think you are!?" Skarmory descended so that it was eye level with Ganondorf, "Oh, how I longed for a moment like this, a moment in which you can finally be get rid of! Pokemon Paradise is not a place for you!"

Ganondorf struggled, but the ropes that held him were too tight, "You ungrateful bastard! I saved you lot! This is the thanks I get!?"

Skarmory cackled, "Saved us!? You damned us! It was you who trapped us in this stupid forest—"

"This is the only safe place for pokemon!"

"SAFE!?" Skarmory's iron talons got dangerously close to Ganondorf, "Are you aware how many pokemon have died on your watch!? A poisoned stream is bad, but what's worse is that you lock up those who don't follow you like baby Ducklett! You're no better than a Pokemon Poacher!"

"Skarmory!" Gardevoir sent out a psychic wave, sending the name to the minds of all that it hit. Everyone turned, and Skarmory sneered.

"And here we have Ganondorf's pet! Ready to see your leader die?" Skarmory noticed Ivysaur beside me, "Hmn!? Is that… Is he the one responsible for poisoning the stream!?"

Ivysaur squeaked and hid behind me as Skarmory let out a piercing shriek.

Ganondorf was coughing because of all the smoke, but he still somehow managed to cry out, "Gardevoir! Get out of here! This place is no longer safe!"

Gardevoir stood where she was, and Skarmory yelled, "Get that Ivysaur! He's the cause of all our suffering!"

Every pokemon in the square lunged at us. Gardevoir's eyes glowed as a sphere of light enveloped the six of us. It was only able to hold off the weaker pokemon; the stronger ones broke through. Ike slashed through a Weavile as I pushed off a Magnezone. A Piplup used hydro pump, and Peach blocked with her frying pan. Junior kicked a Dugtrio as it popped up from the ground. Ivsaur was backing away the whole time, and I stuck close to him just to make sure he wasn't attacked. A giant laser beam struck down from above, and Gardevoir's psychic shield shattered. All the pokemon that were in the back took the opportunity to attack. I threw a Torchic that had landed on my head to random direction only for a Meowth to scratch at my face. From the corner of my eye, I saw a Bellosom put Junior to sleep, and a Gulpin slowly approach him to gobble him up whole.

Peach saw this, "Junior!" She ran for her son, but a Snorlax got her from behind and lifted her up effortlessly, "Eeek!"

Ike heard Peach scream and attacked the Snorlax. His blade had no effect, only making the Snorlax's fat jiggle a bit. The Snorlax turned, Peach still in his grasp.

I was distracted by this, and failed to notice Skarmory swooping down to grab Ivysair with its talons until he screamed, "H-help!"

It seemed as if more and more pokemon were coming, and my eyes followed Skarmory as it flew high up in the air with Ivysaur clutched in its metal claws. Ivysaur flailed uselessly, Skarmory laughing with glee. That sadistic piece of scrap metal! Was he going to drop Ivysaur from the sky!?

"Gardevoir!" She acknowledged me with a quick look but kept on fighting. I made my way closer to her, firing arrows at any pokemon that got close, "Gardevoir! Cover for me so I can catch Ivysaur!" At first she didn't get what I meant, but she saw Skarmory up in the sky with Ivysaur. Her eyes glowed and she released a wave of psychic energy that blew away all the pokemon within a ten feet radius of us. I flapped my wings and flew towards Skarmory. I only made it about a meter before a vine got a hold of my ankle and threw me down to the ground. I looked up as Ivysaur's body shuddered, and spores were released from the sprout on his back. Skarmory coughed and let go of Ivysaur.

"IVYSAUR!" Gardevoir screamed his name, and suddenly the forest started to glow. Every pokemon stopped what they were doing to look at the sky. I couldn't believe it myself. Overhead, as far as the eye can see, stretched streams of green and blue light, an aurora. I hastily ripped the vine off my foot and caught Ivysaur in midair. There was silence as everyone stood in awe, but it was short lived as Skarmory started screeching.

"Impossible! Why now, after all this time!?"

The Magnezone that had attacked me before struck Skarmory with a thunderbolt. The metal bird fell from the sky, and the water pokemon helped put out the fire under Ganondorf. I descended beside Ike, watching the burned trophy approach Gardevoir. Everyone made way for him, and Gardevoir did not take note of his prescence until he spoke, "You were right."

Gardevoir was ecstatic, tears spilling from her eyes, "She never left us! Suicune never left us!"

Ganondorf smiled painfully, "Since you're here, does that mean you found the pokemon responsible for poisoning the stream?" I couldn't believe he would ask something like that after all that happened, but Gardevoir simply nodded. She looked around, and when she saw me, pointed. They approached us, Gardevoir supporting the man as they came over, "So you're the culprit?" He was referring to Ivysaur, who I still held with his back to my chest like a puppy, "To think, all this because of an Ivysaur."

"I-I'm sorry… I was scared…"

Ganondorf shook his head and petted Ivysaur , "Of course you were, but now you have nothing to fear."

I dropped Ivysaur, and he rubbed his cheek against Ganondorf's leg. Gardevoir suddenly hugged me, and upon contact, stiffened. She relaxed once again, and I wondered if that was only a part of my imagination. "Thank you," she said. She released me and backed away, looking at me, Ike, Junior and Peach as they appeared behind us, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you all."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ganondorf let us sleep in the village that night. He told me that he'll tell me the way out of the forest first thing in the morning. The four of us ended up in the same room, and for a while it was only me and Ike as Peach went with Junior to the stream so he could take a bath (he was covered in saliva). She also offered to wash our clothes. Ike was unusually, quiet, and I thought it was best not to bother him. As the sky darkened and the moon rose into view, there was knocking outside. Everyone was deep asleep, and it seemed like I was the only one with insomnia. I jumped out of the bed made of straw and made my way out the door. I was surprised to see Gardevoir.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

She sort of laughed, but nodded, "That's not why I'm here, though…"

"Is that so?"

"Will you walk with me?"

I looked back towards the dark room, figuring that if I wasn't going to sleep, I might as well do something, "Sure."

What happened a couple hours before was still evident. Some of the planks you walked on were either crushed or have collapsed, making it hard to get out of the village. The rubble didn't bother Gardevoir, though, and she led me to a bridge that gave a clear view of the sky. Gardevoir sat on the edge, and I did the same. We looked at the stars for a while before Gardevoir spoke, "I have clairvoyance powers," she said.

"You can see into the future?" I was amazed at this. The only other person I knew with this power was Lady Palutena.

"Yes… It's how I knew about Ivsaur. I always thought the aurora was just a dream, but that turned out to be a reality."

Gardevoir took me out to tell me about this? Somehow, I doubt she would tell me of her power for the heck of it, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're quite the smart cookie, aren't you?" I didn't say anything, and Gardevoir stared at the moon, which was abnormally big tonight, "When I hugged you, I saw your future. Not just that—your whole life, too." I remained silent, and Gardevoir turned to meet my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

I ignored her obvious sympathy, "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell the others."

"Pit, you must abandon your quest!" She said all of a sudden.

I couldn't believe what she just said to me, "What!?"

"Pit, you helped me, so I'll help you… and my way of doing so is by advising you to just give up!"

I got up quickly and started backing away, paranoia setting in, "You're with them, aren't you!? Tell me, who do you serve!? Pikachu!? Jigglypuff!?"

Gardevoir was crying, "Pit, please listen! I saw your future! You make it to Tabuu, but…"

"But?"

"Just like your first quest, you will fail once again."


	7. The Forbidden Seven Part 1

**(Pit's POV)**

"Just like your first quest, you will fail once again."

I took some shaky steps back, turning my head from side to side, "No, you're lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you, Pit."One look at Gardevoir, and I knew it was the truth. I didn't know what to say, and neither did Gardevoir, who was waiting for a response.

I didn't give her any. I turned and ran, not daring to look back. The silence of the forest made each step sound deafening, but it at least told me that Gardevoir wasn't chasing after me. I made it to the tree house the others were sleeping in, and waited for my quick breathing to slow down before I entered. Ike, Junior, and Peach weren't visible, but I knew from the outline of their motionless bodies that they were in a deep sleep. I walked over to my bed, climbing on top and pulling the silk covers over my head. I closed my eyes, Gardevoir's face haunting my mind repeating over and over and over again the same damn phrase: "Just like your first quest, you will fail once again."

"No…" My voice came out soft, and it surprised me how weak it sounded, "It can't be true…"

The thought drifted me to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Pit, the World of Trophies is not my realm. If anything were to happen, I would not be able to assist you in any way." _

_I looked up at Palutena from my kneeling position. Her face had a rare expression of worry, one that did not suit a powerful ruler such as herself. I gave her a smile, "Lady Palutena, please. What's the point of me becoming a trophy if I can't fight like them?" _

_She looked at me with what I first thought was uncertainty, but turned out to be disbelief, "You want to search for Roy. I know your desires, Pit, and as much as I admire that mortal, there is nothing we can do for him. The fact that I even told you his name could get me in trouble with Master Hand." _

_Yes. Master Hand, the Creator of this world. The past few years He's been acting rather strangely, like a tyrant. It was unusual for him, a deity that was known for having a passive spirit. Some speculate he's gone somewhere, and his counterpart Crazy Hand had taken his place for the moment. The hole in that theory is the fact that Crazy Hand is no tyrant… He's just crazy. It doesn't matter, though. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or whoever made Roy a Forgotten. I had grown a strong hatred for them, and the only god I could trust now is my goddess, Lady Palutena._

"_Oh, Pit," She whispered._

_I blushed, remembering She had access into my mind. She can read my thoughts and those of other trophies as well. I have a similar telepathic ability, but it only works with Lady Palutena. It's how I'm able to communicate with her no matter the distance, "Lady Palutena… Roy granted me my wish; the least I can do is save him from his new status." _

_Palutena sighed, the type a mother gives to a naïve child, "Either way, you'll descend to the World of Trophies, won't you?" _

_I couldn't lie to her, "Yes…" _

"_In that case… let me bestow upon you a gift," Lady Palutena outstretched her arm, and a golden sphere of light hovered above her palm. It transformed into a bow of gold and sapphire, slowly making its way to me. I got a hold of the grip, and two halos formed around my wrist. _

_I stared at the weapon for a long while, "Your bow?" _

_"Go." _

_She did not need to tell me twice. Palutena opened the doors of her temple, and I jumped out. The wind whipped at my hair and made it hard to keep my eyes open, but I extended my wings, catching the current and letting the air lead me. I flew for a while enjoying the flight, spinning and making loops. This was the first time Palutena has ever allowed me to go to the World of Trophies by myself._

'_I wouldn't think that just yet.'_

"_Gah!" I forgot how to fly for a moment, and I dived a couple feet before I caught myself, "Lady Palutena?!" _

_There was no response. Had I imagined it?_

'_You're not imagining things, I'm speaking to you telepathically.'_

"_Lady Palutena?" I asked._

'_No, it's Medusa.'_

"_Not funny."_

_She giggled, "Did you really think I'll leave you in the World of Trophies alone?'_

"_Yes."_

'_Well, no. You're still new, and neither you nor I expect you to survive that long.'_

"… _I have faith in my abilities." _

"_Which you should, although I doubt you even know any of your abilities,' I was about to protest, but decided not to, knowing she was right, 'Still, just in case your faith is not enough, I'll be watching over you.'_

"_Thanks, Lady Palutena. You're too generous."_

'_It's my pleasure. Besides, it's not like you know where Roy is.'_

_That fact eluded me up to now, and I felt stupid just realizing it now, "I'm such an idiot…"_

'_I think it just shows how determined you are.'_

_I scanned the land below, miles of green plains as far as I can see. There was a river, but other than that, there was nothing else worth mentioning, "So you know where Roy is?"_

_Palutena took a moment to answer, 'I know where he is, but I haven't any clue where that place can be.'_

_I frowned, "Even with your all-seeing eye?"_

'_There's a special place where Forgotten are imprisoned, cut off from the outside world. It has many names, but is most commonly referred to as the Forgotten Forest. It's a forgotten place, hence the name, and for that reason, will not be easy to locate."_

"_What's our first move?"_

'_It would be best to be equipped for a long journey. Smashville should be coming into view in a few minutes. You can stock up on items there.'_

_I nodded, and flew the rest of the way in silence._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_I landed close to the gate of Smashville. I was checking out the name inscribed overhead, when I bumped into someone. Straight ahead, my eyes landed on a chest. I looked up to see a guy with blue hair looking down at me, "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said._

"_It's okay…"_

"_I'm Ike, by the way."_

_Palutena immediately responded, 'Pit, Ike is Roy's Replacement!" _

_My eyes widened. The purpose of a Replacement was to cut the ties of all the people their respective Forgotten has ever met. That included me._

_My eyes darkened, and I glared at Roy's Replacement. From what I can tell, the only thing the two had in common were blue eyes, a blue tunic, a sword, and a cape. Ike wore a headband, had messier hair, wore more armor, and was taller and burlier. His size seemed to fit the sword he wielded, a large golden sword that was almost as tall as me. I was suddenly intimidated by him, but I wasn't in any way going to let Ike know that, "That's nice," I said, in a tone that suggested that I thought the exact opposite._

'_Pit… it's best to act normal. You should be fine, as long as you don't mention Roy's name.'_

'_What happens when I say his name?' I thought._

'_Ike would be activated, and be turned hostile. He would send you into recreation if he finds out you still know who Roy is.'_

_Ike noticed my change in mood, and I gave my best fake smile, "Pike?"_

"_Uh, no, Ike is my name."_

"_Oh," I sighed, "I thought you said Pike—I heard, uh, terrible things about that guy. I'm Pit, by the way."_

'_Reeeeeeeal Smooth.'_

_I ignored her, and continued smiling at the swordsman._

"_It's nice to meet you, Pit."_

"_Likewise…" I tried making my way around him, but Ike wouldn't let me pass._

"_You're going into town?"_

"_Yes," I said sternly._

"_Where to?"_

'_Where to?'_

'_Item Shop,' Lady Palutena answered._

"_The Item Shop."_

"_That's nice."_

_Ike stood there, and I started to get annoyed, "Can I pass!?"_

"_Are you a trophy?"_

'_That's it, Palutena, I'm going to kill him.'_

'_Just play along. He was just created not too long ago; he currently has the mindset of a child.'_

"_Yes," I told him._

_His eyes lit up, and he gave me a wide smile, "Me, too! I was born yesterday! What about you? How old are you?"_

"_Um…" His enthusiasm caught me off guard, "A day… just like you…" _

"_Really? I didn't see you in the Chamber of Beginnings."_

"_I, uh, was formed beside my goddess. I serve Lady Palutena, you see."_

_Ike looked up thoughtfully, "Paltena? I think Zelda mentioned Her…She's one of the three gods of the World of Trophies, isn't she? Along with Master Hand and Crazy Hand?"_

"_Uh, correct, and it's Palutena… She's the Goddess of Light and Order."_

"_Yeah, I remember! Master Hand is the god of Creativity and Creation, while Crazy Hand is the God of Strength and Destruction!"_

"_That's right…" I said. At this point, I just wanted to get into town. _

"_That's so cool, you serve a goddess! Is Lady Paltena nice?"_

"_It's Palutena!" I corrected, "And yes, she's nice," I motioned for him to come closer, and when he bent down, I whispered into his ear, "Most of the time."_

_Ike grinned, and Lady Palutena called me ungrateful, 'Still,' she said, 'He's cute. When trophies are born, they are ever so loyal to the gods. Unfortunately, that changes once they become veterans…'_

'_I'll always be loyal to you, Lady Palutena.'_

"_Uh, Pit?"_

'_I know, Pit. You're obviously lost without me.'_

"_No way!" I said._

"_Pit?"_

_I blinked and looked at Ike who was staring at me strangely, "Uh… I meant… that was a lie… of course Lady Palutena is nice all the time."_

"_Oh, okay. I bet she's pretty, too, huh?"_

"_Oh, definitely. She has the most gorgeous hair—" I just blurted that out, and I clamped my mouth shut when I realized what I was saying._

'_Pit…?'_

_My face turned beet red and my feathers got ruffled, "Um, so uh, can you take me to the item shop?"_

_He laughed, "Sure."_

'_Explain yourself, Pit.'_

'_There's nothing to explain… you really are pretty, Lady Palutena…'_

_She didn't say anything, and I knew from the feeling of emptiness around me that she was gone. _

_I followed Ike as he led me through the town, a simple setting with houses and trees placed in rather strange places. The buildings weren't aligned as they usually are in other places, and there was no asphalt to speak of. It was all grass, trees, and flowers of unimaginable rich color. It was somewhat hard to believe that this was the center of the World of Trophies. Not only because of how it looked, but because the majority of the inhabitants that lived here were Recurrents, and anthropological animals at that._

_Ike said, "I got the opportunity to look around. Smashville is a nice place, but I don't feel like I belong here, you know?"_

"_I do, actually. Trophies are more accustomed to places that suit them based on what they represent."_

"_What do you mean?" _

"_You're a swordsman, so you would be comfortable in a medieval setting. I'm an angel, therefore, I would be at home up above."_

"_Heaven?"_

_I chuckled, "No, Skyworld."_

_Ike nodded and stopped to look around, "I apologize, Pit, I seemed to have forgotten where the item shop was at."_

_I didn't say anything. I tried calling Palutena, but there was no response. Did she really just cut me off? She would have been able to tell me easily where the item shop was. It didn't matter, though; I wouldn't know what to get anyway. I just hoped her absence was temporary, because without her knowledge, it would be impossible to locate… to locate…_

_I swallowed and closed my eyes._

_My heart started beating as my mind scrambled for the name of my friend. What was it again? It started with an R…R… Roy, yeah that was it. I sighed in relief. His name was Roy. Just like Ike, he was a swordsman with a cape, but unlike his Replacement, had dark red hair. _

"_Hey, Pit?"_

_I stared at Ike. I couldn't believe I almost forgot about Roy, only from being in Ike's presence. Still, I knew there was no way I would ever forget Roy. Not because we were close friends—that doesn't matter when it comes to a Replacement—but because Ike… was nothing like Roy. Not only do they look different, but Roy was sarcastic as heck. Half of the time, you wouldn't know if he meant something or not because his casual voice is the same as his joking voice. Because of that, people thought him as rude and insensible. _

_Ike wasn't like that. I didn't know him for that long, yet I knew he wasn't the type to joke around, "Do you know where the item shop is?" he asked. _

"_No... This is the first time I've been here."_

_Ike looked miserable when his eyes suddenly lit up, "I know, we could go to Zelda! She knows absolutely everything about this place!"_

_He grabbed my wrist without receiving a reply, and he took me to a section of town where the grass turned to stone, and suddenly Smashhville looked more urban. We passed through a plaza with a fountain at the center, and Ike pulled me through a couple blocks of various shops before we reached the Registration Building. I knew of this place. Right below was the Chamber of Beginnings, an area of mystery where all creations of Master Hand enter the World of Trophies. We entered the building, and to a lobby in which Ike said we must take the elevator. We went up two floors and got out in a room filled with boxing arenas and posters of landmarks on the walls. There were trophies fighting one other, and others testing out items stored in large bins. There was a Q&A board where many were gathered. Ike called a brunet over, Princess Zelda. I gulped. I knew her, and she knew me as a Recurrent. When her eyes landed on me, she frowned, but shook her head afterward. I let out a steady breath. I guess it was fortunate I was no longer a ginger, but a brunet like the princess. _

"_Ike, who's your friend?"_

"_This is—"_

"_Sky," I said, cutting off Ike. He frowned, but played along._

"_He was born yesterday, like me," Ike continued. Zelda took quick glances at the both of us before clapping her hands together, "Great! You two can fight one another! As trophies, it is good to be in combat every now and then."_

"_That's an awesome idea!" Ike exclaimed. I was about to make up an excuse, but Ike pulled me over to one of the arenas._

"_H-hey! I don't want to fight!"_

"_Come on, P—Sky! I want to see what I'm capable of!" _

_I heard a voice within my mind, 'Just go with it.'_

'_Lady Palutena!?'_

'_Do as I say.'_

'_Right…' When Palutena was serious, it was best to follow every order without question. I hate it when she gets like this, which fortunately, wasn't too often. Still, it made me wonder what brought this attitude. Did it have anything to do with what I said? __I twisted and pulled apart the grip of Palutena's bow, forming two blades. Ike and Zelda were caught off guard at the gesture, but honestly, I didn't really know what good they would have done me. Bow or blades, it was the first time I would ever battle using a weapon, or battle at all for that matter. _

_Zelda raised her hand once we were both in position; facing one another about a yard apart, "Remember, this is a friendly fight! When I call it off, it's off!" __We both nodded, and Zelda swung her hand down, "Start!" Ike and I remained motionless, and Zelda awkwardly repeated, "Um...Start!"_

_Ike rushed at me, and I staggered back, surprised at how quickly he closed the distance between us. I blocked his sword with both ends of the bow, but the strength Ike put into the attack forced me to back away. Ike kept swinging his sword at me, and I found it hard to keep up. His blade was suddenly engulfed with flames and with one single swipe, he sent me flying._

'_Pit!' Palutena yelled my name, and I cringed, 'Ike knows your connection with Roy! He's going to eliminate you!'_

_I jumped just as Ike ran past below me, and I slashed at his back, forming an X-shaped mark. I used my wings to stay in the air, Ike gripping his sword tightly with both hands, 'How does he know?' I asked Palutena._

'_It might just be your presence, your awareness of Roy.'_

'_Still…' I thought._

'_You must know Ike doesn't have a choice in the matter. He was designed this way. Don't worry too much, though. If Zelda calls off the fight, it's likely he will listen._

_I didn't like the sound of that, 'Likely?' _

'_Just dodge his attacks. He's pretty slow, so it shouldn't be too hard.'_

_Ike appeared in front of me and I blocked overhead. My arms began to shake when he eventually over powered me and sent me back down to the floor, 'You call this slow!?' _

_Palutena took a moment to answer, 'Well, compared to other trophies. In fact, I'm pretty sure Zelda is faster.'_

_I got up and turned the dual blades back into a bow, deciding it was best to attack him from a distance._

_Ike dodged every arrow I shot at him, and when he was close, I noticed that his eyes were glazed over. It distracted me, and Ike took the opportunity to attack._

'_Pit, watch out!'_

"_Stop!" Zelda ordered._

_Ike's blade halted a few inches from my face. Ike's eyes cleared, and he shook his head as if he was confused, 'You got lucky there, Pit…'_

'_No kidding…'_

"_Ike, this isn't a real fight. You can't use smash attacks," Zelda said._

_Ike scratched the back of his head, "Smash attacks?"_

_Zelda explained, "Smash attacks are moves that you charge in order to execute. You could have really hurt Pit!"_

_He looked at me sheepishly, "Sorry…" He suddenly winced and reached for his back, "Ow…"_

_Zelda ran over to him, "Let me take a look," she inspected his back, lightly touching the red marks, "You'll be fine. Remember what I said?"_

"_Umm…" Ike struggled to remember, but then smiled, "Right! Trophies heal quicker than people!" _

"_Correct!" Zelda said._

_I felt guilty for having injured him, "I'm sorry, Ike…"_

"_No need to apologize," he told me. Ike took out his hand, and I hesitated._

'_Take it… I doubt he'll activate twice in a row.'_

_I shook his hand, "That was a good battle," Ike said._

"_Yes," I agreed, "But I really have to go… Thanks for bringing me."_

_Zelda spoke up, "It's not safe for you to be outside, Sky. You were just created."_

_I looked at her, and I started to recall the way she used to treat me when I was a Recurrent. She was kind, but I knew the act was forced. I knew she felt like she was obligated to treat me nicely. I knew she pitied me, "I'll be fine," I told her, and I could tell she wanted to say something else, but I turned my back to her. _

"_Bye Pit!" Ike said, and Zelda gasped._

_I jumped out the open window before she could say anything. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up, the whole room spinning. What was that all about? Why am I thinking about the first time I met Ike? And Zelda… That just brought bad memories…

I realized I was the only one in the room. Peach, Ike, and Junior were gone, and their beds were made as if they had never slept in them to begin with. I made my way outside, the sun shining brightly above. Pokemon Paradise was still a wreck, but many pokemon were helping carry broken wood out of the way and rebuilding paths to the other tree houses.

"Pit!" I turned to face the owner's voice that had called me. I knew who it was. Gardevoir stopped before me, panting, "Whoo. So many jumps you have to do now. Anyway, I'm here to check if you were up."

I didn't say anything, and Gardevoir looked down while playing with her hands nervously, "About what I said yesterday…"

"Forget it," I said, "We're leaving right now, anyway."

She looked up, "Shouldn't you eat first? Your companions are at the cafeteria. Ganondorf is there, too. They're actually all waiting for you."

I paused before sighing, "I guess I can eat before we depart…"

That seemed to have made Gardevoir happy, "It's this way."

Gardevoir was right about the many jumps. They were easy for me since I was able to hover over them easily, but by the time we entered the large tree that was the cafeteria, I was holding a dying Gardevoir in my arms gasping for air.

"You… could have… slowed down…" she said.

"Weren't you leading?" I saw Ganondorf's tall figure at the far end of the room, and I made way to his table where Ike, Peach, and Junior were also sitting eating apples. I set Gardevoir next to Ganandorf, and I sat next to Ike. I took one of his many apples he had in front of him, and bit into it. Ike glared, "What?"

"When are we going to have meat." It was more of a statement than a question.

I gave it some thought, "I'll ask Peach to cook the next Towtow we encounter," I said, ignoring her horrified face. I waved at Peach and Junior, "Sleep well?" Junior grumbled, and Peach simply nodded, "How about you, Ike?"

"Well enough."

The answer worried me, but before I can ask, Ganondorf cleared his throat, "I haven't all day—I have a Paradise to rebuild."

I took another bite of my apple, "Likewise—but my Paradise happens to be the World of Trophies."

Ganondorf ignored my comment, "I don't know the way out, but I know some trophies that might."

"I take it they are not pokemon?" I asked.

"No. I'm referring to the Forgotten, specifically, the Forbidden Seven." I chewed on the apple, thinking that it couldn't be Roy. He would fit in the category of Melee, the old name for the World of Trophies. I never heard of the Forbidden Seven, but I assume they were trophies that became Forgotten recently.

"They know the way out?"

Ganondorf locked eyes with me, his eyes fierce, but true, "They're your best bet."

I placed the finished apple in front of me and stole another from Ike's pile, "You know where they are, then?"

"Yes. To the north is an abandoned section of Pokemon Paradise which we have given to the Forbidden Seven in return for their permission to let us stay."

My mind clicked, "Hey, Junior, that should be where I found you playing the Wind Waker."

He cocked his head, "Really?"

I nodded, and turned to Ganondorf, "Is that it?"

"There's one more thing…" Ganondorf handed me a glowing shamrock with sharp ends and swirl designs on them. I took it, and he explained, "The Forbidden Seven won't come out unless you raise this up in the air. The shamrock tells them that you come from Pokemon Paradise. They will reveal themselves, and when they do, you can ask them for the way out of this forest."

I twirled the shamrock from the stem with my index finger and thumb, "I got it, thanks, Ganondorf."

"It's the least I can do," Ganandorf got up and left without another word.

I turned my attention towards the others, "Well, eat up. We'll be leaving once we're finished."

Peach and Junior suddenly started talking, as if Ganondorf's leave was the cue to do so, "So it turns out, Dave doesn't eat. I'm putting this apple in front of him, but he isn't doing anything…" Junior kept inching the said apple towards the Shadow Bug on the table. It remained motionless, and I seriously had to wonder why Junior would want to keep such a thing as a pet.

"So, Pit, tell us more about yourself!" The way Peach said it made it clear she was a morning person, unlike me. I rolled my eyes and ate my apple. She gave up on the topic and told me and Junior what happened after she screamed, how Ike came to her rescue, "I felt like such a damsel in distress; I felt so useless! Still, there's no denying Ike saved my life. He truly is a hero…"

I elbowed Ike and froze when I saw his expression. Was that a blush?

"I wouldn't say that, Peach, I lost the fight."

"Don't be modest! Not only were you sure to keep me safe, but you busted us out of our cell!"

"Oh yeah, how did you guys get out?" Junior asked. I was curious, too, but I kept my eye on Ike, who was staring at Peach. Was that… longing in his eyes? The only other person Ike looked at that way was Zelda. I studied the chemistry between the two, concluding it would be unlikely. After all, Peach still seemed to have feelings for Link. Not only that, but Peach wasn't Ike's type. Then again… Ike was a sucker for love.

Peach used her hands to demonstrate, "Ike reached out for the guard through the bars and kept banging him repeatedly. Honestly, it scared me a bit."

Ike frowned when Peach said that, "We got out, didn't we?"

"I suppose we did…"

We ate until our bellies were filled, which took a moment for Ike. Ivysaur had arrived sometime earlier, to give us his best wishes. He had trouble getting on the bench to sit next to Gardevoir. When he finally made it, he struggled further for a comfortable position, his pudgy arms barely reaching the table , "You guys leaving so soon?"

"Yeah," I told him.

"Well… you're always welcome… here. Right, Gardevoir?"

She sat up straight when she heard her name, "Huh? Oh, uh, yes, of course."

"I'm done," Ike said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"In that case…" I got up, Ike, Peach, and Junior doing the same. We bid farewell to Ivysaur and Gardevoir, Ivysaur waving and responding with multiple byes while Gardevoir stayed mostly silent, single nods confirming she had heard us.

My eyes lingered on Gardevoir as I remembered what she told me last night.

_Just like your first quest, you will fail once again._

I shook the thought away, "Let's go."

We left the cafeteria, and were about to head towards the ladder that led to the forest floor when Gardevoir called my name, "Pit!" I stayed in place, and the pokemon got my shoulder to turn me around, "Wait…"

"What do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so irritated, but it just came out that way.

She looked hurt at the tone of voice I would use on her, "Pit, just remember what I said."

I stared hard at the pokemon, "I won't let your words let my goal waver—I will succeed."

"For you, I hope that's the case," She looked at each one of us before she said, "The key to victory is staying together. The reason I predicted your quest to end in failure is because…"

Peach asked, "Wait, what?"

There was no point hiding it, "She saw my future," I said, grimacing.

"And… we fail?" Junior's voice shook, and Peach held him in comfort. Ike's face betrayed no emotion.

"I believe there is still a way you four shall be victorious."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't give in to my cold gaze, "How?" I asked.

"Trust one another, and stick together no matter what. In my vision, Pit fights Tabuu solo, and if that were to happen, he will face utter defeat."

Just like the first time…

Gardevoir's eyes glowed, and I heard her voice in my mind, 'If you truly wish to defeat Tabuu, you must strengthen your bond with the others. As time passes, they will lose their trust in you, and eventually there will be nothing to hold the group together,' I looked around, realizing I was the only one that was hearing any of this, 'I'll give you a hint to prevent such an event from happening, but it is not my place to interfere with your destiny. With that in mind, keep these words unforgotten, for the outcome of your quest depends on this; avoid the town on the cliff, and Tabuu will be slain.'

The glow in her eyes faded, and she smiled, "Well, I wish you all the best of luck," Gardevoir ran back inside the cafeteria, and stopped just past the doorway, "I've never been good at saying goodbye…Probably the reason why I never gave up on Suicune, but… I hope you'll come visit when this is all over."

"Of course," Peach said. I would have said something, but what Gardevoir said had my brain reeling, "We won't forget this place."

"I know you won't."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Junior's POV)**

Pit hasn't said anything since we were in Pokemon Paradise, and it has really gotten me worried. We backtracked, going past the stream we were in yesterday, and the clearing where I lost Pit and Ike when they saw my scars. Pit asked me to take the lead, as he flew to the location, and did not know the way to the abandoned part of the Paradise by foot. If I had to be honest, I had no idea how to get there either, but I thought Pit wasn't in the mood to deal with that now.

Fog appeared all of a sudden, reaching to the bottom part of my knees. The trees closed in on us as if they wanted to trap us within their branches, and the deeper we went, the higher the fog rose until it had reached my chest. The forest floor was no longer visible, and it was then that Pit said something, "Junior, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"The forest looks different…" The leaves of the trees were darker, and the bark on their trunks looked knotted and twisted. The fog gave the atmosphere a creepy feeling, and the way ahead was black. The sun, which was present a few minutes ago, had disappeared, replaced by more black and spider leg branches.

"Did you get us lost? I can't believe it…"

"Pit, you can't blame him," Mom said.

The angel turned away and grabbed a fistful of his bangs, "You're right, I'm sorry," Mom and I frowned at Pit; even Ike looked at him strangely. Pit saw our faces, "What?"

"Nothing…" Mom said, "Anyway, Junior, do you remember the way to the abandoned section of the Paradise?"

"I'm pretty sure I ran in a straight line…" I kept my eyes on Pit. It would be like him to ignore Mom, but he apologized? Something was off, and I had a feeling it had something to do with Gardevoir staring at him back in Pokemon Paradise. Yeah, I thought it was weird how her eyes glowed, and Pit's expression turning into that of pure shock. Did she do something to him? "We should have gotten there by now."

"How peculiar…" Mom took a couple paces before she paused, "Is it just me, or has the fog gotten thicker?"

She was right. Not only that, but it had risen as well. It reached to my neck, close to consuming my entire body, "Mom," I was a bit embarrassed to ask, "Can I hold on you? I won't be able to see if the fog keeps rising like this."

"Sure, wouldn't want to lose you," Mom made her way over to me, taking large steps as if going over short hurdles. She suddenly yelped and fell over, and I ran to where she was.

"Mom!" The fog went over my head as I kneeled, groping the ground for my mother. My hands only felt grass and dirt, muddy and wet from the condensation, "Mom! Mom! Say something so I can help you up!" There was no reply, and my heart started beating, "Pit! Ike!" I waited, only for silence to answer. I got up, the whiteness of the fog taking over my vision. I looked around desperately, but there was nothing but white all around. Where did everyone go? I reached for my shoulder, relieved to feel Dave under my palm. I got a hold of him and put him in my pouch so he would be safe. My fingers grazed the Wind Waker, and I had an idea. I got the handle and closed my eyes. Once I was ready, I started waving the Wind Waker, a soft wind following its motion. I opened my eyes to see the fog swirling with the wind, and I started to twirl the Wind Waker over my head. The fog followed, looking like a white tornado. I spun the baton faster and faster, and flicked my wrist; the fog disappeared into the sky, lifting the branches of the trees momentarily and letting the sunshine seep through.

I lowered my hand, taking in my surroundings. Mom, Pit, and Ike were nowhere to be seen, and I was in the other forest with the darker trees. It was strange—it looked nothing like Pokemon Paradise. I knew forests had diverse plant life, but this was ridiculous. The ground had more soil than grass, and there were no flowers like the ones on the forest floor under the Paradise. That one had more life and beauty to it, while this was just looked sinister. It felt empty, compared to the wholesome nature of the forest where Pokemon Paradise is. I put the Wind Waker back into my pouch, and I felt Dave hop onto the back of my hand. I brought my fist close to my face, to see Dave shuddering. I whipped around, but saw nothing.

"Dave, why are you shuddering?" Of course he didn't answer, but continued trembling and jumping. Didn't he only do that when there was a monster nearby? No—yesterday, when we had found Ivysaur, Dave had started shuddering, having sensed the chaos that was occurring at Pokemon Paradise. So Dave can sense danger? That only got me more worried. What can be the reason for him acting up now?

"C-come out!" I cried, "There's no use hiding! I know you're there!"

I didn't expect anything to happen, but I heard a giggle behind me, "How curious! You knew of my presence simply from analyzing the actions of your shadow bug pet?"

I swerved around, seeing a figure in a brown hooded cloak. I knew there was a girl under the there, judging from the voice. I would say she was my height, but it was hard to tell with the distance between us, "Who are you?"

The figure's shoulders lowered slightly, "It doesn't really matter who I am. Even if I were to tell you my name, you would forget it almost immediately."

I squinted, trying to see her face, but the large hood blocked everything but her chin, "Tell me, see if I forget."

"Tetra."

"Tetra?" The name sounded familiar to me, "That's a weird name."

"If so, will you remember it?"

"I'll try, but foreign names were always hard for me to memorize."

"It's not foreign," Tetra said, "But enough about that. How did you get here? The Forgotten Forest is not an easy place to wander into."

"Really?" I asked, "Because it was pretty easy for us."

Tetra was silent for a moment, "Us? I take it you don't mean your shadow bug?"

"Dave? No, I'm talking about my Mom, Ike, and Pit."

"Pit…" she trailed off, "What business do you have here?"

I frowned; did she know him? Man, that guy really gets around, "We want to know the way out. Do you know?"

"I do."

I beamed, "Great!" Something clicked, "Wait…Does that mean you're a Forgotten?"

She studied me for a moment, and I felt uncomfortable, "How much do you know?"

"Well, Ganondorf called you guys the Forbidden Seven."

Tetra didn't say anything for a long time, "What's your name?"

"Junior," I replied.

"That's a suffix," Tetra stated, "What's your real name?"

I really hated telling people my first name, for the fact that I'm named after him… It looked like there was no way out of it, though, because Tetra was patiently waiting for me to tell her, "Link," I said.

"Link!? You're my—" She caught herself, and I frowned. Tetra outstretched her hand, and I stared at it for a moment, "I'll help you look for your companions."

I didn't know if I could trust her, especially with the sudden change in attitude, but I saw the sincere smile she wore on her face, and I accepted her hand, "Thanks, Tetra…"

She started walking, and she pulled me along, resting her head on my shoulder, "I no longer have to imagine what you look like…"

"What?"

She giggled, "It's nothing br—Link."

I thought it was strange how close she was to me, but something about it felt right, "Tetra…"

"Yes?"

I gripped her hand a little tighter, "Your right, it's not foreign."

**(Ike's POV)**

Something told me it wouldn't be so easy. The way Ganondorf described it made it seem like finding the Forbidden Seven would be simple, but as soon as the forest changed appearance, I knew there would be some complications. A sudden fog had enveloped the forest, and not a moment after the others had disappeared. It didn't bother me, at least, in the beginning. I knew Pit and Junior would be all right by themselves, but the moment I thought of Peach, I started to worry. There were no monsters in sight, but the idea of Peach alone in a forest did something to me. Her trembling body became a virus in my mind, and I was incapable of thinking about anything else. I shook my head wildly—what's happening to me? Why is Peach making me feel this way? Just the thought of her getting hurt made my knuckles turn white as I gripped my sword with all the force I had. I hated Ganondorf for approaching Peach in such a vulnerable state, and if she weren't there, I would have had my way with him. I didn't want Peach to see the anger I had inside of me, the anger I sensed the moment Junior woke me up in the Fields. There was a beast inside of me, and it had shown itself at the jail where Peach and I were locked up. Hitting the guard against the bars of the cell felt so good—the way its eyes rolled in its head amused me, and I kept at it despite it being unable to fight back from the first few hits. The way Peach stared at me that time was different than any way she had ever looked at me before—with fear. She brought it up again at the cafeteria, and when she admitted that she felt scared, I felt hollow inside. I didn't want her to think of me like that. I wanted her to see me as someone she could trust.

What was this I kept bottled up inside? Was it hidden feelings from my past? If so, does Pit know about it? Even if he did, how would I bring it up? "Hey, Pit, do I have some anger issues?" I chuckled darkly. No way. It didn't feel natural, and besides, what would I be so mad about? I remembered what Ness said—I left Pit at one point. Did it have to do with the reason for that? It couldn't be, because I had forgiven him, right? I took out the letter, all crumpled up and folded from being in my bag. I read Pit's handwriting, messy, but readable:

_Ike,_

_Okay, so I know I'm probably the last person you'd want to see, but there's seriously no one I can trust but you. With Tabuu having made every one believe He is their god, the chance of finding someone unfaithful to Him is close to zero. I want to fix things between us, and despite apologizing many times with no result, I'll do it once again. I'M SORRY! I know it's harsh, but it's time to get over what happened, because the world is at stake here. Don't stand back when you know there's something going on. The first quest might have ended in failure, but we really have no choice but to take another crack at it. If you've forgiven me and are willing to help me this second time around, come to the Fields near the nameless town. I'll give you time to think about it; I'll be there Saturday._

_Sincerely,_

_Pit_

_PS_

_If it counts for anything, I'M SOORRRYYYYY!_

What did he do? Did it have to do with Sheik? I had a dream last night, and there was a girl clad in tight leather and bandages. There were symbols worn all around her attire, and the only skin visible was her fingers, and top half of her face. Despite that, I knew she was beautiful, and her dirty blond hair tickled my nose as she embraced me. Pit said Sheik was my girlfriend, so I assumed this was her. Still—and I knew this was a dream— but hugging her back, I felt nothing; no emotion whatsoever. It only made me feel worse when she spoke, her voice soft and whispery, not easily classified as a male's or a female's.

"_I love you."_

Forget it.

It shouldn't bother me too much, yet…

I wish I knew who I was, the people I knew. Pit is telling me close to nothing, even though he is the one person that can answer all my questions. Why is he holding back? I'll ask him about Sheik again—Roy, too. I don't care for any excuses he might have—I'm getting answers. Even if I am getting lost memories from dreams and fragments, I don't know what to do with any of them. If that was Shiek, then great, at least I knew what she looked like. Pit said she was my girlfriend, but something made me doubt that. True, we seemed close, considering the contact we were making, and what she said, but I wouldn't date her if the feelings weren't mutual, right?

"_I love you."_

"Forget it!" I cried.

"You're in turmoil," a voice said.

I turned around, my eyes landing on a figure wearing a brown cloak. It was levitating in the air, the only part visible being a purple tail that came out from under the cloak.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"There's no point in stating my name—you would forget it upon leaving the forest," I said nothing, and the figure continued, "You do wish to leave, don't you?"

"I can't right now."

"How gallant," his voice dripped with sarcasm, "Not without your friends, at least, am I right?"

I stared at him suspiciously, "Does that mean you'll help me?"

The figure slowly descended, "This world has enough Forgotten."

I remembered what Ganondorf said, "You're part of the Forbidden Seven. What's that all about?"

The figure turned and started moving, "We're not meant to exist."

"How come?"

"The reasons vary."

I decided to stay silent, assuming the figure did not wish to speak. He gave short, general answers, the type of response you give to someone to avoid telling them the truth. I didn't want to push him, especially since I didn't really care about what he had to say. As long as he leads me to the others, I'll gladly respect his privacy.

"Smart boy."

**(Peach's POV)**

My whole body cringed in disgust at the taste of dirt in my mouth. I slowly got on my knees, sputtering the dark soil from my mouth. Upon closing it, I felt more tiny rocks and sand, and started spitting nonstop until I was interrupted by someone, "Eh…"

I swerved around to see a figure in a brown hooded cloak. The top half of his face was concealed by the large hood and its shadow, and all that was visible was the man's large bulb-like nose and bushy mustache. I blushed furiously, imagining what I must look like. My tongue was out like a dog, and my eyes had tears in them. The figure just stood there, and I figured that he wasn't a threat.

"Thoo you haff a thithoo?" I asked.

The figure tensed and reached inside his cloak to pull out a white handkerchief. He looked away as I took it gratefully, wiping it against my tongue and cleaning out my mouth. "Thank you, and, umm…" I held out the now brown handkerchief, wet with my saliva.

"You can keep it," the figure said.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I fell, and it's a reflex to scream, and so—"

He waved his hands wildly, "Don't apologize!"

I stopped mid sentence, "Uh…"

"I-it's fine, is what I'm trying to say," the figure explained, "A lass like you shouldn't be in a place like this to begin with."

I put the handkerchief in the pocket of my apron, wiping my fingers afterward, "Well, I came with my son and— "

"S-son!?"

I blinked, "Y-yes, my son."

The figure held the sides of his head mumbling nonsense before asking, "Who's the father!?"

I was wondering why the man even cared, "I doubt you know him. His name is Link."

"Link!? It can't be! Doesn't he know my fee—" The figure caught himself and cleared his throat; "I'm Dr. Mario. May I ask for your name?"

"Peach," I answered, "I came here with my son, Junior, and two close friends of mine, Ike and Pit."

"Pit?"

"Do you know him?" I asked.

He ignored my question, "If you came with company, how did you end up alone?"

"I…" I paused. There was fog, but the guy would think I'm crazy if I were to say that. Fog doesn't appear this time of day, and at the moment there weren't even signs of condensation to hint that there was mist in the area. Looking up at the blue sky, it was unlikely the Doctor would believe me, "I don't know."

He nodded, "Your friends haven't disappeared; that's for sure. I can help you find them, but I can't guarantee they will be found immediately."

"That's fine, thanks," the Doctor turned, and I followed him a few paces back, "So, uh, are you just walking to some random direction, or…?"

"I'm taking you to the Hub. It's a place my colleagues hang out."

The Doctor continued walking, and I remembered what Ganondorf said, "Say, by any chance, you wouldn't be a Forgotten, would you?"

The Doctor lifted his head slightly, "You know of us Forgotten?"

"No," I said, "All I know is what Ganondorf said about the Forbidden Seven; they know the way out of the forest."

"Ganondorf…" the Doctor stopped and turned, "Has he any business with us?"

"No," I repeated, "We want the way out of the forest."

The Doctor continued walking, "Don't we all…"

I frowned, "You can't leave?"

"If we were able to leave, we would have done so a long time ago."

"I-I'm sorry," I said.

He stopped, "I'll tell you this for future reference. A Forgotten is a trophy that has been punished by the Creator. They lose their ability to fight, and they are forgotten by every inhabitant in the World of Trophies. This place, the Forgotten Forest, is where most of us are kept, caged from the outside world so that eventually, everyone we ever met will forget who we are. Once we are completely forgotten, we cease to exist."

"That's horrible," I managed, not knowing what else to say.

The Doctor grunted, "Seeing that I'm still here, someone out there must remember me, even if they don't know it themselves…" He looked at me, and I stared back confused when I realized what he was implying.

"Oh, no," I said, "Believe me, I have no idea who you are…"

"Perhaps consciously; I can't think of any other trophy that would be stubborn enough to forget me."

The Doctor continued walking, and I had to rush a bit to catch up with him. For such a stout man, he was pretty quick on his feet, "Dr. Mario…"

"Yes?" He didn't turn.

"Something about the name doesn't sound right."

"'Doctor' is my profession, and 'Mario' is my first name, if that's what you mean."

"You don't have a last name?"

"Do you?" He asked.

"Toadstool," I told him. The Doctor didn't say anything, and I started to look around. The forest looked the same in every direction, and it made me wonder how the Doctor knew where he was going. My mind went back to the moment when Dr. Mario handed me the handkerchief, and I reached for it, taking it out of my pocket to take a closer look. It wasn't completely plain—in one corner, there were the initials "DM" embroided in cursive. My vision crossed, and I held my head. The Doctor did not realize I stopped following until I let out a moan. My head started pulsing, worse than any migraine I had ever gotten before. I fell on my knees, my eyes frozen on the Doctor's initials stitched on to his handkerchief.

"Peach!"

I barely felt his hands hold me, and my whole body began to shake. How was this possible? My vision blurred, and I held the handkerchief closer to my face. DM. DM. DM. DM. Fancy loops made the letters look cute and girly. It would odd for a man like Dr. Mario to have it, unless it was given to him by a special someone. Buried memories submerged of me inside a room, holding a needle and cloth with a shaky hand.

I gave up on sewing, but I know how to do it. I haven't done it in a long time, and the reason I remember now is because the handwriting looked so familiar. It was sloppy and jagged, as if a young girl had made it, but I knew that wasn't the case. After all, even of needle and thread, I would recognize my handwriting anywhere.

My body felt limp, and Dr. Mario caught me before my back touched the ground. I was only able to utter the next couple words before I blacked out completely—

"I was your nurse…"

**(Pit's POV)**

"Ike! Peach! Junior!"

I called each of their names with no result. I stopped, panting, and looked around. Junior was right; the forest had changed. Some paths were inaccessible because the trees' branches blocked the way like a gate. Similarly, they formed a ceiling that only allowed sunlight to seep through in tiny golden beams. The ground was made up of a dark, rich soil that had made its way into my sandals when I was running around searching for the others. Seriously, where were they? There was a fog, and when it had cleared up, they disappeared along with it.

I started running again, looking left and right, hoping to catch a glimpse of any one of my companions. I saw a figure leaning against a tree in my peripheral vision, and I stopped abruptly to take look at it. I froze as my eyes landed on someone wearing a brown hooded cloak. His face was hidden under the shadow of his hood, only the bottom of his face visible. His arms were crossed, but they went to his sides as he got off the tree and approached me slowly.

I backed away, "Who are you?" The figure smirked, and I gritted my teeth, "Answer me!"

"Since when were you so demanding?" he teased.

I frowned, "What?"

"You're really hurting my feelings right now, Pit."

Who was this guy? Something about him had me on the edge. I wasn't sure if he was friend or foe, but I kept a tight grip on my bow, "How do you know my name?"

The figure was right before me, and his hands reached for the edge of his hood before he set them back down, "I would show you my face, but I want to know if you still remember."

I frowned, "Remember what?"

"And people call me dense?"

My eyes narrowed, "It can't be…" It was as if this guy knew me, but that would be impossible considering the Memory Loss. The only person that wouldn't have their memory wiped would be Palutena, but I knew this wasn't her. The only other person it can be is…

I tried to take a closer look at the figure's face, and he pulled his hood down further, "Whoop! No cheating!"

"Roy?"

"No, it's Lady Palutena with a voice-over."

I felt like an idiot not recognizing his voice sooner. I leaned in closer, and the he attempted to keep his face away. I swiped at his hood, and it slipped off his head, "Hey!" he protested.

Since he was looking at the ground, I couldn't see his face, but the red hair was unmistakable, "It is you…" He didn't say anything, and he reached for his hood. I took the opportunity of his arms being up to embrace him. I felt him stiffen, but he quickly relaxed. He patted my back, and I let go, wiping my eyes when I realized they were wet, "I-I've been looking for you ever since you became a Forgotten… I'm sorry it took so long, but so much has happened…" I looked up at him and my breath ran short, "What the—"

Roy quickly put his hood back on, and I kept staring at him, "It's fine," he said, "It's not like I don't mind being here."

"Roy, what was that?"

He ignored me, "So what delayed you?"

"Roy."

He sighed, "Dude, just forget it…"

Was that the reason why he wore the cloak? His right eye and the area around were completely gone, replaced by a 3D grid that maintained the general shape of that part of his face. I was able to look inside; nothing but empty space, like a wire-frame model. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it, but it looked like his skin was disintegrating. It could have only meant one thing—

"You're dying…"

"It's nothing," he said, "My existence is unstable, that's all."

How could he sound so calm about it? "What does that even mean!?"

"I guess one person isn't enough to keep a Forgotten from disappearing."

"B-but…" I couldn't possibly be the only one. I ran through a list of trophies he was close to, and remembered Roy's best friend, "Marth! What about him?"

Roy snorted, "He has long forgotten about me."

"You don't know that…"

"Oh?" Roy laughed miserably, "He would be the first my Replacement would go after!"

I stared at the figure. This wasn't Roy. Roy was a happy-go-lucky guy. He made everyone mad with his pranks and sarcastic comments. He didn't care what other people thought of him. He was nice to younger trophies, especially those of the bottom class. When I first met him as a Recurrent, he was training for a rematch against Marth, a friend who he had a rivalry with. I was hiding behind a bush, admiring his swordplay from a distance. Roy took note of my presence, and urged me to come out. I expected him to attack me, but instead he let me watch him practice. I started visiting him daily, and that's when we slowly became friends. Roy was the type of person you can confide in, despite his big mouth. When it had to do with secrets and personal dreams, he knew how to keep them to himself. Besides Palutena, Roy was the only other person that I told about my wish—to become a trophy that can fight. I was scared when I told him, but he simply laughed and slapped my back, calling me crazy. I glared at him, and he looked at me with soft eyes.

"_I'll make your wish come true."_

I assumed that he was just saying that to keep my spirits up, but weeks later, he found a way to make me an Unwanted. That act made me look up to him even more, and I swore to repay Roy somehow for making my dream a reality. I wondered how, exactly, and the opportunity presented itself when Lady Palutena said that Roy was made a Forgotten as punishment of making me a trophy. I started to search for him, and that's when I met his Replacement, Ike.

Ike!

Crap, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to see Roy. Who knows what he would do? He might even try kill him. Roy noticed my expression, "What's up?"

I didn't say anything for a while. Roy had enough to deal with. I can't imagine being stuck here for five years. How did he not go insane? Although, from the way his personality change, the time he spent here has changed him in other ways, "Too make a long story short—a god named Tabuu is planning on taking over the World of Trophies. My companions and I were on our way to the Imperial Tower to stop Him when we wandered into this place."

"You want out," Roy concluded.

I nodded, "I'm assuming you're part of the Forbidden Seven. Ganondorf told me that you guys knew the way out of the forest." I took out the shamrock from my pouch, handing it to Roy. He held it for a moment and gave it back, walking past me, "Roy?"

"We thought you were intruders. It's likely the other Forgotten will bring your friends to the Hub to regroup."

"All right…"

"It's this way," his voice was monotonous.

Roy's attitude changed completely. If he was different before, now he was another person, someone I never met. It scared me. It was as if the Roy I knew no longer existed, "Roy, is something wrong?"

He hesitated before he answered, "It's great you found me, but this is the farthest you can go."

"Are you telling me to give up on you?"

He didn't say anything.

I scoffed, "Roy, there's no way I'll do that, especially now that we're finally face to face! We'll figure something out, I promise! There must be a way to make you a trophy again—"

"Shut up!" Roy yelled.

I took a step back, "Roy—" I started, but he took off his cloak entirely to reveal himself in his usual tunic. He wore the same thing back at the World of Trophies, but his time it was all I was able to see. His arms and fingers were invisible, replaced by the same grid that was on his face. He raised his hand, his digits transparent. It looked like his gauntlet was floating in midair. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper, and I knew it was because he didn't want me to know he was crying.

"Just forget about me," he said, "I'm practically gone already."


	8. The Forbidden Seven Part 2

**(Junior's PoV)**

"So, uh, any idea where we're going?" I glanced at Tetra beside me; we were still holding hands.

She smiled and looked back, "No; I'm hoping, eventually, we'll just bump into your companions. From the looks of how it's going so far, it appears like it's going to take a while. It doesn't matter, though. I'm quite enjoying our little stroll."

My face fell, "You can't be serious…"

Tetra giggled, "I like your expressions, Link, they're really easy to read."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Can't say the same for you, I can't even see your face."

Silence took over Tetra, and the atmosphere suddenly changed. It was as if all the heat was taken away from the area we were in. The forest looked sadder than ever, and their branches had less leaves than the ones we passed before. The smell of earth no longer smelled so great—it was a reminder that there was no life growing in the soil other than empty trees with soft bark, bitten through multiple times by small insects.

I looked at Tetra after she pulled her hand away from my hold. I gulped and reached out for her, laying my palm gently on her shoulder. She didn't react, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I was alone in this forest, and Tetra was the only company I had. I don't know what I said, but I never meant to offend her, if I had in any way. Things were going so well; this was the first time a girl has ever held my hand, and I wanted to continue doing it, "I-I'm sorry. Was it something I said?"

She shook her head, "No… You're right. It's only fair that you see my face, considering everything I know about you."

"I just told you my name…" I said, confused.

Tetra didn't say anything, and she removed her hood.

I was speechless at first, at how beautiful she was. Her hair was as blond as mine, full, but longer. I couldn't tell how long, as it went inside the large hood that was now against her back. Her eyes were large and dark, capturing all the light available and making them shine bright. Her skin was fair and looked so smooth to touch…I was taken a bit by surprise when I saw her ears. They were elf-like, the same as mine.

I blinked after Tetra started looking at me strangely. My face felt hot, and my heart was beating around so fast; I thought it would be able to move my body back and forth in its quick rhythm, "Uh… you're really pretty… I-I thought you hid your face 'cause it was repulsive or something." I clamped my mouth shut. Why the heck would I say that!?

Thankfully, Tetra giggled, "No…" She shuffled around, and lifted her cloak so that it would cover more of her neck. I frowned at the gesture, and she laughed nervously, "There's a lake near here… want to go there?"

I nodded, "Yeah!"

Tetra took my hand, and my face radiated more heat. At this point, I was afraid Tetra would notice the sudden rise in temperature. We started walking, and I stumbled a few times because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. It was as if my eyes and Tetra's face were magnets—I couldn't look away. I was suddenly conscious of my sweaty hand, despite Tetra wearing some sort of gloves that felt like silk.

I pulled my hand and wiped it against my tunic, showing Tetra a cheeky smile so as not to suspect anything. I froze after I was done, not knowing if I should just grab her hand, or if I should ask for her permission. Tetra took it herself, and I sighed in relief.

"Your face is really red… do you have a fever?"

"N-NO!"

"Okay…Well, we're almost at the lake, so you can cool off there."

"I'm not hot," I told her.

"Really? It's the middle of the day, and that tunic of yours looks like it shouldn't be worn in the summer…"

"I like it."

She smiled, "Me too—it looks really good on you."

I felt more heat in my ears and face, "Now that you mention it… It really is hot…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is the lake I told you about," Tetra said.

"Oh, wow!"

The lake water was clear; you were able to see the bottom. Leaves that have fallen from the trees surrounding the lake gently floated along its surface, creating the slightest ripples. The forest was starting to get hot, but being here near the lake was enough to make you feel fresh again. Tetra sat down with her knees bent, and I sat next to her with my legs crossed.

"Won't you go swimming?" She asked.

"Me?" Tetra nodded, "Uh, no…" Last time I got in the water, it didn't go so well. Pit and Ike saw my scars, and I ended up running away to avoid telling them about it. Pit searched for me, and when he did, I eventually told him everything. It wasn't hard for me, not really; I was more afraid of what he thought of me. I was also afraid of Mom finding out. I guess Ike told her, because she asked me about it. I expected her to get angry, but instead she started crying. She thought it was her fault that I had the scars, because she told me countless times that she never wanted to see me fight. I told her that I went to the Fields despite her wishes, and she looked so relieved. I smiled at the memory, and wondered how she was doing now. Is she all alone, or is she with Pit and Ike? She might even be with another Forgotten. The idea intrigued me.

"So Tetra…" She turned to look at me, "I was wondering about the Forbidden Seven. Who are the other members?"

"What's the point in me telling you?" Her eyes darkened, "You would forget them once you leave."

"This again?" I asked. Tetra wore a scowl on her face, "Look, I can't tell you for sure if I'll remember them, but I know for a fact that I won't if you don't even tell me their names."

She sighed after a long moment, "Very well. I'm, as you know, Tetra. My best friend is Dixie. There are three pokemon—Mewtwo, and twins Plusle and Minun. The oldest in age is Dr. Mario, and our leader is Roy."

"Roy!?"

"Yes."

"I know Roy! Pit told me about him! See, I can remember!" I fist pumped the air, and Tetra looked at me strangely, "What?"

"You know Roy?"

"Well…no…" I said, "Pit told me he was dead. I guess he meant he was a Forgotten."

"How curious… I wonder the connection of Pit and Roy. Do you have any idea?"

"I think he said they were friends."

"I see…" I looked around, and saw a large tree behind Tetra. I looked at her nervously, and she asked what was wrong, "I need to pee," I said, blushing.

"Oh? Well, don't ask for my permission. I'll be here when you come back."

"Okay…" I got Dave and handed him to Tetra. She took the shadow bug with both hands, "Take care of him, will you? I wouldn't want him to move around all over the place while I'm, uh, you know. The first time it happened, I wet EVERYTHING."

Tetra gave me the I-did-not-need-to-know-that face. My face flushed further, and I just went along behind the large tree I had spotted earlier. I thought about Tetra, and how pretty she was. The last girl I liked was Ashley from Daycare, but I don't think it would have ever worked. She was a goth and mostly silent. I haven't known Tetra for that long, but the time I have spent with her so far was enough to make me believe that we could be friends. Maybe even buddies. Yeah, I would like that. Would Tetra want me as a buddy? She did say I looked good in my tunic. That has to mean something. She's just soooooo pretty! I want to touch her hair—I bet it's super soft and silky. Mom and Dad used to kiss, and I wondered what it felt like… Would Tetra let me do that to her?

When I was done, I made my around so that I could scare Tetra from behind. I wonder if she's the type to scream all high-pitched. Maybe she'll get mad, or maybe she'll be too frightened to care. I just wanted to see a reaction. As I approached the spot where Tetra was sitting, I saw that there was another hooded figure beside her. They were talking, and out of pure curiosity, I paused for a moment, hidden behind a tree.

"I'm ecstatic Dixie! I finally know what my brother looks like!"

I frowned; was she talking about me? She couldn't be. There's no way we can be related. The other hooded figure spoke, "I don't know, Tetra. Are you sure it's not just some random blond kid? There are a lot of blonds in this world. Heck, I'm blond, and I'm a monkey!"

"Dixie, I told you, his name is Link! My brother's name is Link! We even look alike, you'll see!"

I was speechless. Tetra is my sister? In that case, her reaction when I told her my name makes perfect sense. I can't believe I was starting to like my sister that way. Still, despite knowing we're related, I couldn't shake off this confused adoration for her.

"If you're so sure then, I can't wait to meet him. What's he like?"

Tetra giggled, "He gets embarrassed easily. Sometimes, he says the most random things. Overall, he's just adorable!"

My face got red, and Dixie laughed, "He sounds like someone I can mess with!"

"Please don't," Tetra begged.

The figure grumbled, "Fine."

"Anyway… when he arrives, don't tell him that we're related."

My ears perked up, and Dixie asked, "Why not?"

It took a while for Tetra to answer, "It would hurt me more if he forgets me knowing I'm his sister. I'd prefer it if it were like this, him and I as total strangers. It won't hurt as much, you know?"

"Not really, but then, I never get your reason for half the things you do."

"Just don't mention it, all right?"

"Sure, sure."

"Hm, he's been gone for a while now…"

I took that as my cue, and entered the clearing, "Man, it won't have to rain for a whole year with all I gave that tree!" I mentally slapped myself for not coming up with a better entrance quote.

Tetra looked disgusted, and Dixie laughed hysterically, "Oh my god, I already know he's nothing like you!"

Dave hopped down from Tetra's lap, and I picked him up, placing him on my shoulder. I looked at Dixie, and faked a frown, "Whose this?"

"This is—"Tetra began, but I cut her off.

"Wait, let me guess!" The figure had her eyes on me, and I pretended to be in deep thought about it, "Minun!"

"No…"

"Plusle?"

"No…"

"Roy!"

"Roy is human!"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell, Tetra."

Tetra's mouth went agape, "I didn't—"

"You raised your voice…"

Tetra began sputtering and Dixie took over, "My name is Dixie Kong. Please excuse Tetra; she only wants people to see her sophisticated side."

"Oh," I said, "Is she a really horrible person deep inside?"

"You have no idea."

Tetra slapped Dixie's shoulder, "Dixie!"

"I'm only joking!"

"Right…"

"Anyway, I came looking for you for a reason," Dixie said.

"Is that so?"

Dixie nodded, "It has to do with… Link, was it?" The figure looked my way.

"I prefer Junior," I told her.

"Very well," she turned back to Zelda, "Mewtwo has informed me that the 'intruders' happen to be Junior and his companions. He told me to tell you to bring him to the Hub. The other Forgotten will bring the rest of the trophies there."

"I see…"

"Tetra, we must take Junior to the Hub immediately. You know the Forgotten Forest is no place for him."

"Can't he stay here a bit longer?" It shocked me a bit how desperate she sounded.

Dixie shook her head, "I'm sorry… It's time."

Tetra looked over my way with sad eyes. They only seem to get blurrier when she stopped at my feet. I looked down and gasped. Below where I was standing, there were shamrocks growing in a perfect circle. They weren't there before, and I realized it was the same kind of shamrock Ganondorf gave to Pit.

"What is this!?" I took a couple steps back, and stumbled when I noticed that more shamrocks were growing out of the soil where I had stepped upon. It made a green trail to where I was now, forming another patch of four-leaf clovers.

Tetra covered her mouth in efforts to conceal a sob, "I barely got to know you…"

My heart collapsed when I saw the tears fall, "What?"

Tetra shook her head, and Dixie answered for her, "The forest just now realized that you do not belong here. The birth of a Clover of Exit signifies that it is time for you to leave."

Tetra got up quickly and ran, "Tetra!" I reached out for her, but Dixie pulled me back, "Dixie—"

"I think she needs some time alone," she said.

"But…" I trailed off, not knowing what to tell the figure. I wanted to go after Tetra, I wanted to comfort her.

"I'll take you to the Hub. Tetra will most likely be there… you'll get your chance to say goodbye then."

The figure started moving, and I looked back at the path Tetra took before deciding to follow Dixie. A trail of shamrocks followed my every step.

**(Ike's PoV)**

I finally decided to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

The figure responded almost immediately, "The Hub; it's what serves as our shelter. I told the others to take your companions there."

"I see…"

He continued, "If all goes well, you and your companions should be back in the outside world within the hour."

"That would be great."

"Wouldn't it?"

I didn't respond. The figure seemed to be bitter, and he seemed to express it the best with snarky comments. It was for that reason I hadn't attempted to converse with him. There was nothing to take note of from the setting, and overall I was bored out of my mind. We've been walking for a long time, and although I wasn't tired, the figure did not seem like the type to stop so that I would rest if I needed it. The next few minutes passed in absolute silence, which made the sudden cry seem a lot louder than it was, "MEWTWO!"

I saw the figure visibly tense, and we both turned to see whoever called what I assumed to be the figure's name. It was two small figures in brown cloaks just like Mewtwo. Their hoods seemed to be extra large to conceal not only their face, but their ears that stood straight up, forming two brown hills.

"Mewtwo! Thank Arceus, we finally found you!"

"What do you brats want!?" Mewtwo levitated a few inches up in the air.

I didn't know what to make of the way the he spoke to the smaller Forgotten. The one that called his name shrieked, and the two smaller figures hugged one another as if for protection, "We just had to search for you!"

"This better be good, Plusle, or I'll blast you into oblivion!"

The figure named Plusle squeaked, and the other one spoke up, "Blast her into oblivion!? Don't you think that's a little bit too hardcore?"

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

The figure yelped, "J-just askin', jeez…"

Mewtwo was breathing heavily, and I asked him, "Who are these two?"

His eyes glowed beneath his hood, fierce enough to melt iron. I frowned at his expression, and Mewto turned away quickly. The other two smaller figures stepped in front of me, "Just ignore Mewtwo… I think the whole Forgotten thing affected him the most."

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

They avoided the question, "We're used to it."

"Mewtwo is his name…"

The figure nodded, "Yeah! I'm Plusle, and this is my brother, Minun!"

Minun asked, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Ike."

"Ike, huh?" Plusle looked at her brother, "Haven't we heard that name before?"

"Uh, yeah," Minun said, "I think Leader mentioned it once or twice."

"ARCEUS!" Plusle suddenly shrieked, and I knew then it was her that yelled Mewtwo's name earlier, "Minun…" Plusle whispered into her brother's ear, the only word I was able to catch being "Replacement".

Minun was nervous, "Hey, Mewtwo, is it a good idea to brink Ike to the Hub? What if he activates when he sees Leader?"

"It's the rendezvous point—if we want this trophy to leave, we must regroup him with his companions."

Minun sounded unsure, "Still… Isn't Leader bringing in one of his friends? He'll be at the Hub."

Mewtwo growled, "If you're so worried, why don't you warn him!?"

Minun backed away, "Arceus, you don't have to yell…" Mewtwo swerved around, and both figures yelped.

"Minun, go!" Plusle demanded.

He shook his head, "Nah, sis, I know you're terrified of Mewtwo— you should tell Leader about Ike."

"O-okay…" Plusle scampered off without any further argument, looking back once to wish her brother good luck before she disappeared from view.

Minun sighed, "Oh, I'm going to regret this…"

I stared at the figure, but Minun had his head down. Mewtwo spoke, "Let's keep moving."

I followed Mewtwo, and Minun climbed up my leg and hopped on to my shoulder. I frowned at him, catching a glimpse of a small nose and blue cheeks with minus signs in them, "You don't mind, do you? I don't think Mewtwo would do anything to me if I was this close to you."

"Suit yourself," I told him, wondering what the Forgotten meant by that.

Minun laughed, "Just like the old days! Leader used to let me ride on his shoulder!"

"Unfortunate, too," Mewtwo said, "I think the place has finally gotten to him."

I noticed Minun's mood change, "It has…"

Mewtwo paused, but continued moving, "Tell me, Minun, why were you and your sister looking for me?"

"Oh, right, we forgot where the chocolate bars were, and we wanted to ask you if you knew."

Mewtwo stiffened, "Of all the pokemon to be Forgotten, it just had to be you two…"

Minun laughed cheekily. With him around, there was not a single moment of silence. Words were exchanged mostly by the two of us, Mewto from time to time giving us his criticism. He reminded me a bit of myself when compared to Pit, Peach, and Junior. I'm not one to talk; I prefer listening to people's conversations rather than being in them. It's just the way I am. It was unusual talking to Minun at first, but suddenly I found myself being the one continuing the conversation.

"So what kind of pokemon are you?" I asked Minun, remembering how Mewtwo referred to him earlier.

"I'm an electric type… Unlike Mewtwo, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff, Plusle and I are support pokemon—that is, we're better in assisting another trophy than fighting ourselves."

I didn't know who Pikachu or Jigglypuff were, but I obviously knew Mewtwo. Just from his eyes, I knew he possessed great power. All the pokemon in Paradise, in fact, were good at the offensive. Gardevoir, on her own, was able to take down waves of pokemon all by herself, "That's interesting."

"I know that tone!" Minun accused, "You think I'm not as good as the other pokemon!"

I hesitated, "No…"

Minun's laugh relieved me, "Don't worry, I get it, but put me and my sister together, and we're unstoppable!"

"You can support each other?"

"All it takes is a Helping Hand!" I chuckled, and Minun became silent. This went on for a while, until I asked him what was wrong. Minun shook his head, "It's nothing. Maybe I'm wrong, but Clovers of Exit should be growing by your feet by now."

"Clovers of Exit?" I asked, "What is that?"

"They're special shamrocks that allow trophies to leave the Forest… it's why us Forgotten can never leave—they don't grow around us—only by trophies that do not belong in this forest."

"That is false," Mewtwo said. Minun and I were surprised that he joined in on the conversation, "Clovers of Exit don't grow around a Replacement either. If their Forgotten happens to be in the same area, whichever trophy leaves the forest first is the one that will remain, or become, remembered."

Minun's voice was a whisper, "You're not taking Ike to the Hub, are you?" Mewtwo didn't say anything, and I gave each of them glances. Mewtwo had his back to me, and Minun was focused on the silent Forgotten, "Mewtwo, this isn't the way to the Hub."

"He's dying, Minun. What do you expect me to do, let our Leader die?"

"Don't do this," Minun said. Mewtwo did not utter a word. He swerved around, and Minun screamed in my ear, "Ike, watch out!"

I was flung into the air by an invisible force, and my back hit roughly against the trunk of a tree. Minun cried out from the impact, "That was Mewtwo's Psychic," I got up, Minun holding on to the side of my neck in order to not fall off my shoulder, "You have to run away while you still can, Ike. Mewtwo is no longer a trophy—his attacks aren't restricted to a moveset; he'll kill you!"

I scoffed, offended Minun would even suggest giving up without even trying, "I'm not running away. If Mewtwo wants a fight, then I'll give him one."

"Ike—"

Mewtwo's laugh cut Minun off, "I don't know what to make of this—an act of valor, or an act of stupidity!"

I gripped Ragnell with both hands and Mewtwo disappeared.

"He used Teleport—behind you!"

I swung my blade just as Mewtwo blocked it with his psychokinesis. He pushed me back, and tackled me from the distance he had put between us. Mewtwo disappeared again, and Minun cried out, "To your left!"

I acted instinctively, blocking Mewtwo's tail. He teleported again, his voice surrounding us as if he was talking through speakers scattered all over the forest, "You annoying brat!"

I landed on both my feet, and Minun was blasted off my shoulder, "Minun!" I followed his figure being thrown to the other side of the clearing. Minun was lifted into the air a couple feet, and he waved his limbs around wildly. I ran for the Forgotten, and my vision turned red when I saw him being repeatedly slammed against the forest floor. I jumped for him, catching Minun in my arms, and landed on my side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mewtwo demanded.

I set Minun down gently, "This is only between you and me."

There was a pause, "So you say, but the pokemon was helping you out in predicting where I will appear."

I spread my arms from side to side, "Let's make this fair, then! Just you and me, and you may not use cheap tricks—that includes teleporting and making yourself invisible."

"Cheap tricks!?" Mewtwo roared, appearing before me, "It's called strategy!"

I smiled at his carelessness. Mewtwo allowed his anger to get the better of him. I ran for him with a burst of speed, and I knew the pokemon was caught off guard by my agility. The edge of my blade hit Mewtwo directly across his torso, and he was launched a great distance away. Mewtwo struggled to get up, and the monster inside urged me to attack him. I suppressed it for the moment, and let Mewtwo get back on his feet, "Why is it do people assume I'm slow?"

"Because you are! Or you're supposed to be…"

I didn't say anything. When I fought Ness in Allys Town, I noticed that the boy was a lot quicker than I was. As the days went by, my abilities have increased. My strength, speed, and stamina were all buffed up, and I assumed it was because my body was adjusting itself after having not been in a fight for so long. I told myself it was the amnesia. The way Mewtwo was looking at me, he knew something was off, and I was starting to believe the same.

The monster crept up my throat, and a growl escaped. Mewtwo flew towards me, and I countered.

"This is impossible! You shouldn't be able to keep up with my attacks!"

I grabbed Mewtwo by the throat just as he was about to move, and threw him on the ground. I impaled Ragnell through his back, the golden blade easily making its way through the figure's slim body and into the soft soil beneath. I bent my knees and swept the hood off of Mewtwo's face. He wore an expression of pain, and I scowled at his appearance. He was hideous, with pale purple skin. The top of his head had two bumps, like the makings of antlers for young deer. The Forgotten looked like an alien, and it opened its purple eyes to glare at me, "That's it, huh? You activated."

I no longer felt the presence inside me. It was probably because it had made its way out. This should have worried me, but for some reason, it didn't, "I haven't the foggiest idea what you're talking about… but you're going to tell me where Roy is."

_Wait... why would I ask such a thing?_

"I'd rather die!" Mewtwo spat.

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I grabbed the handle of Ragnell and twisted the blade. My insides recoiled, but I was unable to stop myself. Mewtwo cried out in pain, "Ready to start talking?" It looked at me hatefully, and it made me smile, "Why don't you teleport out? Is it because you are unable to, or is it because you know I can easily bring you down again?"

_Why am I saying all this? I don't talk like that!_

Mewtwo did not respond, and I twisted the blade again. This time, I did not stop, as much as I wanted to, but the enjoyment that I got out of torturing the Forgotten was evident by my sadistic smile. I was unable to feel the small hands that had grabbed my ankle, and when I did, it was far too late. My insides vibrated, and I suddenly felt numb, as I fell back. My body had a tingling sensation all over like a thousand needles have been put all over me. I was still able to see, but my ears were only able to catch a mute sound. Despite that, I knew what had happened—Minun used a move on me that left me in a state of paralysis.

The small figure cried out in anguish, his voice muffled, "Mewtwo, are you okay!?" Minun set his hands on the Forgotten, and his body began to glow. Not a moment after, Mewtwo teleported out of his previous position; Ragnell still stood, the sharp end under the soil.

Mewtwo was panting, his body hunched over and hand over his wound, "What did you do to him?"

"Thunder Wave—I don't know how long he'll stay paralyzed."

He groaned, "When have I ever been so reckless?"

"Mewtwo?" Minun asked.

"I'm sorry, Minun. You were right, he should be taken to the Hub."

Minun paused, "He's in a vulnerable state," he said, "You can delete him now, and Roy will be able to leave."

Mewtwo shook his head, "I'm no longer a trophy. The worst I can do to him is knock him out. If he were to awaken, he will eliminate each and every one of us." Minun didn't say anything, and Mewtwo continued, "He may be Roy's Replacement, but his sole job is to delete every Forgotten he comes by."

"When will he deactivate?"

"I can't answer that."

Minun looked at me, fear in his eyes, "I-I'll knock him out, then…" The pokemon approached me. I willed myself to move, but my body remained motionless. Minun stood before my face, and I was able to see electricity spark out of his cheeks, "Please be yourself when you wake up…"

I blacked out.

**(Peach's PoV)**

In the morning, or whenever I wake up, I keep my eyes closed for a while. It's a habit that I acquired the day Link left. I had cried myself to sleep, and when I regained consciousness in the morning, I turned to my side and put my hand over the other half of the bed where Link slept. I expected my arm to rest against the cold mattress, but instead, I felt a body beneath it. I opened my eyes, surprised to see Junior sleeping beside me. I couldn't help it—I began to cry. He must have crept in during the night in order to comfort me. I inched closer to my boy, and held him tight. The action woke him up, but it didn't bother him. He returned my embrace, and we stayed like that for a long while. It's because of that I don't open my eyes immediately upon waking up. I learned that expectations don't always match with reality. Sometimes, they can be better.

I remember that I was in the Forgotten Forest, and that I had met with Dr. Mario. The smell of soil confirmed it, but now there was something tickling my nose. I opened my eyes and sat up, in awe of the shamrocks that have appeared around me. They had formed a bed beneath me, and I picked one of the clovers—it was the same kind Ganondorf had given to Pit.

"I suggest you keep that."

I turned around and saw Dr. Mario without his cloak. I began to wonder where it was, when I realized that it was on my lap. The Doctor had put it on me to use as a blanket. I looked back at the Doctor, his appearance nostalgic as memories of him revived within me. Before the Memory Loss, I worked for him, but something happened that changed all that, something I was unable to remember.

It didn't matter. I was more than a baker—I had a successful job. Dr. Mario was always kind to me, and as clumsy as I was as his assistant, he was ever so patient. My vision blurred as I held his cloak in my hands, "How could I have ever forgotten you?"

The Doctor noticed the tears, and he quickly ran to my side. Whit his gloved digits, he wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek, "Peach, you've never forgotten about me… If you had, I wouldn't be here now."

"I miss the old days," I said, "But there's no way they can ever reach the present, is there?"

The Doctor smiled warmly, "It's better that way. It makes the memories feel more special, and I feel fortunate to have such experiences. In fact, they are what have kept me sane in this forest."

I handed Dr. Mario his cloak, "I want to stay here with you…"

"Don't speak such nonsense."

"But—"

"And anyway, it's time for you to leave."

I didn't get what he told me, "What?"

Dr. Mario motioned at the patch of clovers under me, "When Clovers of Exit appear, it means that it's time for the trophy to leave. If you fail to do that, you will become a Forgotten."

I looked down, suddenly hating the green among the expansive empty landscape of the forest.

"You must take a shamrock with you. It's your ticket out of the Forgotten Forest."

"How much time do I have?" I asked.

"Not much…Can you stand?"

I nodded, "I think so." I got up, clover in hand. Dr. Mario had his palms by my arms in case I was to lose my balance, "I'm fine," I said.

"In that case, I should bring you to the Hub." Dr. Mario went on ahead, and he put his cloak back on without putting his arms through the sleeves. I narrowed my eyes at the back of his neck, which was soon covered by the hood of the cloak. Had I imagined it? There was some sort of mark just beneath his hairline, and it appeared to look like a grid. That wasn't the strange part—it was disappearing. The skin all around was closing in on the grid. I was about to ask Dr. Mario about it, but decided not to. He never wore a hood before. There must be a reason why he wears one now.

**(Pit's PoV)**

The silence was palpable. It made it hard to follow my former friend, the shell of a man he used to be. No words were exchanged for what felt like hours, and it caught me off guard when I heard Roy speak, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

The second time came out forced, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah…" I didn't know what else to say, "I'm sorry, too…"

"There's no reason to be," Roy said.

"If I came earlier, maybe there still would have been a chance—"

"No." He said it softly, but somehow I overheard it over my words, "Once a Forgotten, there's no way you can ever become a trophy again."

"Roy…"

There was a shout, "Leader!"

Roy stopped, and I saw that ahead of him there was a small figure coming towards us. It wore a cloak similar to Roy's, with a hood that concealed its face and what I assumed to be bunny ears. It stopped at Roy's feet, panting, "Leader… I'm so glad I found you…"

Roy looked down, and I made my way around so that I could see both Forgotten, "What is it, Plusle?" Roy asked.

The smaller figure—Plusle—caught her breath before she answered, "Mewtwo and Minun—"

"What now?" Roy sounded annoyed.

Plusle waved both her hands frantically, "It's not between them this time! They're escorting a Replacement to the Hub…" Plusle's voice was barely audible as she looked away, "_Your _Replacement, Leader."

I was glad to hear about Ike, and smiled when he was mentioned. That smile faded when I looked at Roy.

He didn't say anything at first. I thought he didn't hear Plusle, but then I saw his chest heaving. His breathing was hard, and Plusle backed away. I did the same, and Roy turned with a fierce gaze over my direction, "Your friends with my Replacement!?"

I was only able to sputter for a moment, "Roy, you have to understand, Ike is my companion! He has helped me in my quest to defeat Tabuu—"

"His mere presence can make you forget about me! Pit, you idiot, that can be the reason why I'm fading so fast!" Roy looked at his hands; they were trembling.

"Roy, even with Ike, I still remember you…"

"You don't sound so sure of that," he accused.

"You would have disappeared by now if I had forgotten about you," I reasoned with him.

"Explain to me this, then—why am I dying at a quicker rate than all the others? Mewtwo and Dr. Mario became Forgotten around the same time I have. They're nowhere near as gone as I am."

"Roy, I knew who you were…"

He ignored my comment, "Because of your stupidity, I'm going to die!"

I was struck dumb, and Roy laughed miserably, "The only other person that could have possibly remembered me is Palutena, but she's not a trophy. She can't prolong my existence…"

"Leader…?"

Roy ignored Plusle and continued looking at me, "I can't believe it."

I felt a sinking feeling down my throat. I knew I was going to cry, "Roy—" I reached out for him, but he flinched upon contact. He smacked my hand away, and I was left frozen.

"I want nothing to do with you," He turned to Plusle, "Plusle… take him to the Hub… Only look for me when the trophies have left the Forgotten Forest…"

Roy moved slowly as if walking took a great deal from him. He was going back the way we came, and his stare was fixed straight ahead as he passed by me. I was going to call out for him to come back when Plusle tapped my foot, "Don't—just don't… You've done enough, don't you think?"

"I never forgot about him!" I cried.

"Even if what you say is true, having your friend's Replacement for a companion is downright unforgivable."

I was about to protest, but Plusle scampered off. I ran after her, the words I was about to say becoming scrambled in my mind. Nothing. For the first time, I had no comeback.

She was absolutely right.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Somewhere in the Forgotten Forest)**

Roy walked through the forest he has called home. His thoughts were on Pit, and the betrayal the angel had done to him. Although Roy himself had never met his Replacement, he knew of him well enough. He was stronger than Roy, and that scared the swordsman the most. What hurt, though, is that Pit seemed to have replaced him with Ike. That's the worst thing the angel could have ever done to him—even forgetting him would have stung Roy less.

Time passes by differently in the forest. It's sped up at times, and at other times seconds sway along the breeze like lazy butterflies. Roy didn't know how much time has passed. He hoped Pit and his companions had gone already. Most likely, they weren't even in the Hub yet. Roy sighed, and his ears perked up when he heard sobbing. At first Roy thought it was one of Pit's companions, but then he realized he recognized the sound of the girl's sobs.

She came into view. A Forgotten, with her hood down. Tetra was narcissistic, and was horrified when the grid first appeared on her neck. She always wore her hood because she cared about her appearance. Roy rarely saw Tetra's face, and for that reason, took him a while to tell the girl of his presence, "Tetra."

She looked up, her eyes wet with tears. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were damp—on normal circumstances, she would have never let anybody look at her in such a vulnerable state. She was too proud for that. Not even Dixie, her best friend, would let her comfort Tetra when she cried. She wiped her face, greeting the swordsman, "Roy."

"What's wrong?"

Tetra anticipated the question, but she found herself unable to answer.

"Tetra, what happened?"

Tetra sniffed, "My brother. He's one of Pit's companions. I… I don't want him to leave… at least, not so soon…" Fresh tears invaded Tetra's eyes, and she covered her face in shame.

Roy wasn't use to seeing Tetra like this. He wasn't used to seeing anybody like this. He remembered her mentioning her brother. He was named after their father, Link, "Link."

"He prefers Junior," Tetra smiled, "He's sweet. I've always dreamed of meeting him, but now that I know he has to leave, given the choice, I would have chosen never meeting him to begin with…"

"Where is he now?"

"Dixie should be taking him to the Hub right about now," Tetra said.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You don't plan on saying goodbye to your brother?" Roy asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to…" Tetra admitted.

"You want to see him one last time, don't you?"

She shook her head, "Not for the last time…"

"Then give him something to remember you by."

She looked up to meet Roy's eyes, "What would you suggest?"

"Everything you have is girly," Roy teased, "But you do have that pirate outfit you never wear. Maybe you can give Link your bandanna."

"For the last time, they're my pajamas!" Roy waited for the appropriate response, "You're right, though. Maybe if I give him something of mine, he won't forget me."

Roy smiled; Tetra's tears were gone.

"So what happened to you?" Tetra asked.

"What do you mean?" Roy was confused.

"Last I saw you, you were elated upon hearing the news that Pit has made his way into the Forgotten Forest. Why aren't you with him now?"

"Pit…" Tetra waited for Roy to answer her question, "Pit's forgotten about me."

"That's not possible," Tetra said, frowning.

Anger revived inside of Roy, "He's friends with my Replacement—he's one of Pit's companions."

"That may be, but Pit hasn't forgotten about you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Junior knows about you, Roy. He recognized your name when I mentioned it. I asked him about it, and he said Pit has talked about you."

Roy's mind was blank. He couldn't believe it. Even with his Replacement at his side, he never forgot about him? He had to apologize to Pit. He's never forgotten. He always knew.

"Let's go to the Hub," Roy said to Tetra.

**(Junior's PoV)**

I had to run to keep up, but even then, Dixie was always ahead of me by a mile. She swung by the branches of the trees overhead, and at some point, I had to beg for her to stop.

She hung on to a branch with one hand, and looked down on me, "We're almost there, Junior, come on! I want us to be the first ones there!"

I had my hands on my knees, panting, "Just give me a sec…"

After I caught my breath, I followed Dixie until she came to a stop. She landed on the ground in front of a wooden ladder. I realized it was the same one I had climbed the day before; it led to a platform where I had played the Wind Waker. Dixie climbed up, and when she had reached the platform above, told me to follow her. Once I was beside Dixie, she led me the other way, to a bridge that led to a tree house. I never knew of this place, but it was understandable since the trees blocked the view of it.

Inside was empty. There was a carpet that covered most of the floor, and a sack filled with apples at the far end of the room. The corner had a rope coming down from the ceiling, and I guessed that the place had a second story.

Dixie cheered, "Yes, we're the first ones here!"

"So we just wait for the others?" I asked.

"Pretty much. There's apples if you want any; are you tired? There are beds upstairs."

I shook my head, "No thanks." I looked around, "So this is where the Forbidden Seven live?"

"This is our place."

I blushed, and Dixie looked at me strangely. I almost lost the nerve to ask, but I gathered all my courage, "Can I, uh, see Tetra's room?"

I expected my request to be denied, but Dixie agreed, "Sure, I'll give you the tour of the Hub. The room we're in serves no purpose, really. In case of intruders, they will think it's an empty room, the only room in this tree house."

"Won't they see the rope?" I pointed, and Dixie followed my gaze.

"Good eye, but no. Usually, at least one of us stays while the rest of us search outside for food and other resources. The reason the rope is down now, is because we would be stuck on the first floor since there's no one upstairs, and all the Forgotten are outside at the moment."

"Oh…"

"Let's go upstairs," Dixie said. She climbed the rope, and I did the same. The second floor had three beds, and another rope hanging in the corner. One bed had a sheath with a sword inside leaning beside it. The other bed had shelves on both sides, filled with jars with a lot of strange stuff inside them. The bed farthest from us had nothing. "We call this the Senior Room. The oldest Forgotten sleep here. That is Roy, Dr. Mario, and Mewtwo, respectively." She pointed to each bed as she said the names.

We climbed the other rope and made it to the third floor. The room also had three beds, but there was a lot more furniture. Pokemon dolls were piled on one bed. Another was a canopy bed with beautiful curtains. I knew this belonged to Tetra. The last bed wasn't really a bed, but a hammock with a couple pillows on it. I approached the canopy bed, and pulled the curtain so that I would be able to look inside. The bed was disorganized, something I didn't expect from Tetra.

Dixie stood beside me, "She left in a hurry when Mewtwo said there were trophies lost in the forest. She always gets excited when it comes to meeting new people. Sadly, it doesn't happen very often."

"It must get lonely," I said.

"Roy lets us visit Pokemon Paradise on the weekends."

"Roy?" I asked.

"He's our leader."

We heard a shout from below. I could have sworn it sounded like Ike, but the voice wasn't as deep. I looked at Dixie questioningly, and she said, "That would be him now. Wait here—I'll drop the rope for him."

"You pulled it up?"

Dixie nodded, "I'll be right back."

After a few moments, Dixie returned with a tall hooded figure, followed by Tetra.

"Tetra!" I ran to her and gave her a bear hug. She seemed shocked at first, but she hugged me back.

"I have something to give you," Tetra said.

I let her go, "Really?"

She nodded, and opened a drawer from the cabinet beside her bed. She took out a red bandanna, and held it close before she held it out. I stared at it for a moment, and Tetra nodded, "Take it."

I took the red cloth and inspected it, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you giving this to me?"

"So you don't forget," Tetra said.

"I don't need this. There's no way I can forget you."

"Please—I want you to have it."

"Thanks," I said, "I'll always have it with me." To prove my point, I tied the bandanna around my neck. Dave jumped inside the hollow space inside like a baby kangaroo in its mothers pouch.

Tetra only smiled, and was about to say something when Roy spoke before her, "Your friends should be arriving soon."

I faced the Forgotten, "You're Roy, right? Pit told me about you. He'll be glad to know that you're not dead."

Roy sort of laughed, "I think he's well aware of that already."

I frowned at his response, and was about to reply when there was a call coming from down below to drop the rope.

Roy turned his head slightly to Dixie's direction, "That was Dr. Mario. He might be with…Ike…" Roy looked around nervously and approached the window by Dixie's hammock, "If you'll excuse me…"

"Roy, what do you think you're—" Tetra stopped mid sentence as Roy jumped out the window.

"Wow, not even me," Dixie said.

"What!?" Tetra cried, "You leave the Hub by the window all the time!"

"Tetra, I'm a monkey."

Tetra was about to protest, but thought better of it, "Touché."

"Anyway, I'll go drop the rope." Dixie left the room, and Tetra and I watched her go.

My eyes wandered back to the window Roy had left from, and Tetra echoed my thoughts, "I wonder what got over him."

"Does he not want to meet Ike?" I asked to no one in particular.

Tetra gasped, "That's it!"

"What's it?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

Dixie returned, and I ignored the cloaked figure behind her when I saw Mom enter the room, looking around with a look of distress on her face. "Mom!" I exclaimed, and she turned upon hearing me. Her mouth curved up in a smile and we both ran to one another in order to embrace. The bandanna shook, and I realized Dave was being crushed. Mom released me, and the Shadow bug jumped back on to my shoulder.

I ignored Dave, who was jumping repeatedly in place in a fit of anger, "Mom, I want you to meet Tetra!" I grabbed her hand, and Tetra waved timidly. She appeared to be troubled by something, but I didn't give much thought to it at the moment.

"It's nice to meet you," Mom said, "My name is Peach."

Tetra smiled, "Feeling's mutual."

"So who's the guy that brought you here?" I asked Mom.

She looked back and turned with enthusiasm, "You won't believe, Junior! I've gained back some memories from before the Memory Loss!"

I was astonished, "Really!?"

"His name is Dr. Mario! I used to work for him as his assistant! Junior, I was a nurse!"

I couldn't believe it, "Wow, a nurse? I thought you had to be smart for that."

Mom gaped at me, and Dr. Mario intervened, "That's exactly right, my boy. Your mother has quite the brain, and talents to go along with it."

Dr. Mario was shorter than Mom, reaching just above her shoulder. All I was able to see under his hood was a large nose and a bushy mustache, "Is she any different now from then?" I asked him.

Dr. Mario hesitated, "Hard to say… We've only just reunited. She does seem more mature, though. Maybe having a child demands that extra responsibility."

I laughed sheepishly, "People do say I'm a handful…"

"Say, Junior, where did you get that bandanna?"

I looked at Mom, "Oh. Tetra gave it to me, so I won't forget her."

Dr. Mario addressed Tetra, "A splendid idea!" He turned to my mom, "I wish for you to keep the handkerchief I gave you. Not because it's dirty, but because I don't want you to forget me either."

"There's no way that can happen," Mom assured Dr. Mario.

"Uh," Dixie moaned, "This is getting really cheesy."

I laughed, "I won't forget you either, Dixie!"

She waved me off, "It's all right. There's someone out there that still remembers me. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Okay…" I said.

"DROP THE ROPE!" shrieked a voice from the bottom floor.

We all winced, and Dixie groaned, "Minun…" She went down, and we heard her shout, "What the—? The hell's wrong with you guys!?"

We frowned, and Mom and I cried out when we saw two new figures enter the room, with Ike laying down in midair behind them. He appeared to be knocked out, and Mom and Dr. Mario rushed to his side.

"What happened!?" Mom demanded.

"Mewtwo, lay the lad on the bed!" The taller figure followed Dr. Mario's orders, and Ike floated gently down to rest on the bed closest to him after Tetra removed all the pokemon dolls that were in the way.

"I'm waiting for an explanation!" When Mom raised her voice, people and trophies alike gave in. Forgotten were no exception.

The smaller figure trembled at being put in the spot, "It was self-defense! He was activated, and attacked us!" Mom frowned, and the figure yelped, "Why are you only looking at me!? Blame Mewtwo! It was, like, 98% his fault!"

"Gee, thanks," Mewtwo said sarcastically.

Mom shook her head, "It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Doctor, will he be all right?"

Dr. Mario had two fingers at the side of Ike's neck, "He'll be fine. He has a pulse, which means he wasn't hurt fatally."

Mom sighed in relief, "Thank goodness…"

The smaller figure said, "So… yeah… Dr. Mario, you should give them a cherri berry to cure Ike of his paralysis. He will stay paralyzed otherwise, even if he were to wake up."

Mom looked at the figure in horror, "What did you do to him!?"

"Uh…" The figure was saved by yet another call from downstairs.

"That should be Pit!" I said. Dixie went to drop the rope, and soon Pit was in the same room with us. Our group was back together. It wasn't the same being apart. It made me realize how close I had gotten to Pit and Ike. I hoped that in the future, we never get separated ever again.

Pit was about to greet us, when he saw Ike, "What happened!?"

"That's what I would like to know," Mom said, eyes on the small figure.

The Forgotten that came with Pit spoke up, "Minun, was he activated?"

Minun nodded, "Yeah…"

"But how?" the figure asked, "He never made contact with Roy!"

"Mewtwo provoked him," Minun said.

We all looked at Mewtwo, who ignored our glares. He simply stated, "Now that you're all here, it's best if the four of you were to leave."

"Now?" Pit asked, "What about Ike?"

"He's a threat to us Forgotten."

Dr. Mario said, "Mewtwo's right. The longer the four of you stay here, the better chance there is of becoming a Forgotten like us."

"So... this is goodbye?" Mom looked at Dr. Mario, and I looked at Tetra, who avoided my gaze.

Dr. Mario kept his eyes on Ike, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, "We'll escort the four of you to the border."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A trail of clovers followed me, Pit, and Mom as we followed the six Forgotten to the border of the forest. Mewtwo had offered to carry Ike, as it took no effort with his psychic powers. From one of the jars that Dr. Mario had on his shelf, he took out a red berry which he gave to Mom. It was supposed to cure Ike's paralysis when he wakes up. Pit was looking around restlessly, and I asked him what was wrong. He stared at me as if we were strangers, and stared straight ahead.

"I don't see Roy…"

"Oh yeah…" I looked up thoughtfully, "He jumped out the window because he didn't want to meet Ike."

"That makes sense," Pit said bitterly.

Slowly but noticeably, the forest changed. It became greener, and grass started to grow more abundantly. More leaves covered the branches above, and flowers were littered everywhere. It looked just like the forest from Pokemon Paradise, except for the Clovers of Exit that followed our every step. Up ahead, the amount of trees thinned down until there was only a plain of small grassy hills that resembled frozen waves. The Forgotten stopped behind two trees that were placed a couple yards apart. It looked like a gate, and Mewtwo threw Ike to the other side between the two trees parallel to one another.

"That was unnecessary," Pit told Mewtwo.

"It doesn't matter—anything we do doesn't matter."

Mewtwo disappeared, and Minun sadly shook his head, "Poor Mewtwo, he lost all faith…"

Tetra approached me, and I hugged her before she can say anything, "I won't forget you," I said.

I knew she was crying from her cracked voice, "Please… Return my bandanna to me someday. I want to see you again, Junior, no matter what it takes. I'll wait years—decades—if it means that you'll return to the Forgotten Forest someday. Like Mewtwo, I lost hope, but it was all regained the moment I met you. Please… please… promise me."

Mom always told me to only promise something when I know I can go through with it. I tend to find loopholes in Mom's rules, but that one piece of advice is one of the few things I agree with her about. It's one rule I don't plan to break or make my way around, "I promise."

"Farewell," she said.

"Goodbye…sis…" Tetra's eyes widened, and I crossed the invisible barrier through the two trees. I looked back, to see Tetra crying. From joy or from sadness, I was unable to tell.

Mom and Dr. Mario both exchanged goodbyes, and they hugged before Mom crossed the border to stand beside me. Pit lingered behind, and was about to come after us when someone called his name.

"Pit!"

Pit turned, and we saw a hooded figure running towards him. I knew it was Roy, and he stopped in front of Pit, breathless, "I know you've never forgotten me."

Pit was crying, and the tears shocked me, "I'm sorry," he said, "There's nothing I can do for you…"

"It's okay. We met one last time, and that was all I ever hoped for."

Mom held me close, and I hugged her back. It sounded as if Roy was about to die soon. I think Pit knew that, because he continued shaking his head from side to side.

"Goodbye, Pit. Send my regards to Lady Palutena."

"No…"

"What?"

Pit grabbed Roy, and pulled him with all his might across the border. There was a sound wave that hurt my ears, and ripples appeared between the two trees that refused Roy's fist to go past them.

"Pit, stop!"

Mom and I were only able to watch as Pit attempted to pull Roy out of the Forgotten Forest. The other Forgotten were still as statues.

"Pit, stop!" Roy let out a cry of pain, "Pit, please, it hurts!"

Pit let go, and Roy landed on his bottom. His hood fell to his shoulders, and I gasped at his appearance. His face was mostly gone, replaced by a 3D grid that formed the shape of his head. Only his eye and full set of red hair was visible. Pit was on his knees, sobbing. Mom approached Pit, and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Pit, are you okay?"

I don't know why she asked; it was obvious that he wasn't. Pit spoke, softly at first, but quickly raised his voice so we could all hear.

"You see him?" Pit asked, "The guy with the red hair? His name is Roy. Don't forget it."

Mom smiled, "We won't."

I stared at Roy, and for a moment, it seemed as if his skin was eating away the grid. He put his hood back on, and I was left to wonder if I had imagined it. Was Pit kidding? There was no way I could ever forget the Forbidden Seven. I looked at Tetra one final time, and felt her bandanna around my neck.

I won't forget any of them.

Ever.


	9. Her Name is Palutena

Luigi was the bringer of bad news.

He just broke up with Daisy!

…

Of course, that wasn't the bad news Luigi was going to tell Mario. Although he did not like to admit it, Luigi knew Mario didn't care for Daisy—these days, all his brother cared about was executing every one of Lord Tabuu's demands. Upon hearing that Luigi let the Defyers get away, Mario was sure to be disappointed. If not, he was sure to be angry, at the very least. Luigi sighed, a slow long breath that would bring anyyone around him down. He failed his brother, and now he had to cope with feeling like garbage.

What exactly happened? Suddenly, Daisy knew that he had provided her with cheap and expired products. Luigi was sure Daisy would have never noticed it for herself, so it was safe to assume someone had told her. The question is, who? No one ever goes to Daisy's Bakery because of its bad reputation, and the only people that would go in there for a bite would be travelers that have never been to the place.

The Defyers.

Luigi was a lover, not a fighter, but sometimes one must fight for the person they love. They caused his break up, and now Luigi was going to make them pay…

… if he had any idea where they were.

He had searched all of the Plains, but they were nowhere to be seen. Unless Daisy had given them asylum, which was unlikely, Luigi would have to say that the Defyers have disappeared into thin air. With no other choice, he was left to return to the Imperial Tower. The journey was a short one, as each Original is given a device that opens a gate that can lead to any place in the World of Trophies. It uses Tabuu's power, that over the realm of subspace. A mile can be a step away; a wrinkle in time.

The Imperial Tower was made of different colored stones and clockwork machinery. Spiraling the outside of the tower was a set of stairs that led directly to the open altar, where there lies a locked portal in which Tabuu resides. The key to opening the portal is inside the tower, which wasn't at all an inconvenience since Mario and the other Originals live within the tower walls. Each floor was reminiscent of each trophy's background, starting with Twelfth, Jigglypuff. Before reaching any of the characters' rooms, though, one must pass through a series of trials and traps for unwanted visitors. An Original can easily climb up the first five floors through secret passageways and hidden tunnels. Past Mario's room is the meeting room—a long empty chamber consisting of a single, wide, rectangular table with one chair at each end and five chairs at each length. Upon entering the room, Luigi saw his brother on his seat at the far end of the table, as if he has been waiting for Luigi since his departure.

"Mario—"

The Original cut him off, "Ninth, I trust you bring good news?"

"It's all in how you handle it," Luigi said cheerfully.

At his brother's tone, Mario had narrowed his eyes, "What happened?"

Luigi looked down at his feet like a child getting scolded, "I couldn't find them."

Mario frowned, "Ninth, the Plains is a flat landscape. It shouldn't be too hard to find the Defyers."

"Send a search party—they aren't there. I checked Daisy's Bakery, but it was empty as usual. According to her, I had just missed them. She told me they went to Barrio, and so I went there… I realized she had lied to me upon asking the refugees of Allys Town. They went the other way, but I no longer saw them when I searched the Plains past the bakery."

"Strange," Mario said, "Do you think Daisy hid them?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. We broke up after she found out I had been supplying her with bad products."

Mario groaned at his brother's idiocy, "It was bound to happen, but forget about that," he sat back, studying Luigi, "The Plains is large. It would take the Defyers about an hour to reach Entrei Mountain, the location of the next key. By teleporting, you should have caught up to them whether Daisy mislead you or not."

"What do you suppose that means?" Luigi asked.

"It's as if they disappeared into thin air…"

Luigi frowned at Mario's choice of words, the same he had used to describe the absence of the Defyers, "Do you really believe that?"

"Tell me, Ninth, did you forget about them for a moment?"

Luigi's eyes widened; he had goofed off in Barrio for a couple of days when it had suddenly hit him that he was on a mission. It was only for a moment, but he had forgotten about the Defyers. It could only mean one thing—

Mario smiled, "We found the Forgotten Forest."

"What should we do?"

"Tell the others," Mario said.

Luigi nodded and was about to leave when he suddenly remembered something, "Speaking of which…" Mario waited for his brother to finish his sentence, "Has Ness left the Void?"

Mario looked up, "Eleventh? He has slipped my mind."

Luigi blinked at his brother before his words sunk in, "Ness is still in the Void!?"

Luigi was given a glance of apathy, "It sounds as if you care for the boy."

"Of course I do, he's an Original!"

Mario shrugged, "Then get him out of the Void yourself. I'm sure he's served his punishment."

Luigi left the meeting room without dismissing his brother. Sometimes, he felt as if Mario was beyond salvation. He had changed so much, and Luigi knew Tabuu was the one to blame. Still, what could he say? He was their god—the Originals served Tabuu. If Mario found out he accused Tabuu of giving him his new personality, he would be lucky to be sent to the Void. No, he had to stay silent, but he would never give up on his brother.

The Void was a section of subspace behind a colossal door that was padlocked on one of the top floors of the Imperial Tower. Hooked on tight beside the door was a rope of strong leather. Luigi strapped the end to the side of his overalls, and placed his hand over the lock. Upon contact, it clicked open, and the heavy door slid open, revealing a room that reached to infinity, resembling space. In the distance, Luigi saw a speck of red, and he recognized it as Ness' hat. He jumped in, arms spread out wide. There was no gravity in the Void, and unless one had something to tie them down, they would forever spin and pinwheel to the end of nowhere. Luigi got the boy with one hand, and with the other, he pulled himself and the boy out of the Void. The door closed upon their exit, and the padlock was secured.

Luigi set Ness down, who appeared to be unconscious. His skin was a sick grey, and his entire body was covered in cold sweat. Luigi shook the boy, and he immediately snapped his eyes open and cried out. He tried holding the boy, but Ness wouldn't quit flailing his arms and screaming.

"Ness, calm down! We're back in the Imperial Tower! You're going to be all right!"

His words failed to reach the boy's ears; however, he did quiet down. He was muttering nonsense, and Luigi couldn't help but feel pity towards him.

"Ness it's going to be okay."

The boy's eyes saw past Luigi, "I wasn't alone; there was somebody there with me!"

Luigi frowned, "What?"

Ness shivered, "Green hair… She had green hair!"

**(Pit's PoV)**

'_She wasn't going to do anything,' Palutena said._

"_How can you be so sure?"_

_I was walking away from Smashville, toward a nearby town a couple of miles away. I don't know what transpired after I left the Registration Building, but I wasn't about to go back to find out. I told myself it was for the best. Ike would inadvertently make me forget Roy, and Zelda would probably turn me in to Link, an Original she is really close to. If I were caught, I would be punished for going against my destiny. Master Hand made me a Recurrent, and that has been done for a reason. At least, that's what His followers would say. I'm not saying I don't believe in Him—I know for a fact Master Hand exists. I serve Lady Palutena, and She comes before Master Hand no matter what. I follow Her philosophy, and I pray to Her whenever I get lost. Despite that, however, Master Hand has ownership over me. It's true Lady Palutena created me to be Her servant, but She made the mistake of basing me off of His creations—a trophy. My own being is questionable, and it is for that reason I enjoyed the single company of my goddess. As the years went by, though, that changed. I longed to meet other people, and I especially longed to be a trophy that can fight. I used to watch Palutena's centurions duke it out in the courtyard, and it inspired me to do the same. I wanted to protect Lady Palutena just like them, as the captain of her guard._

_But that was a dream even beyond a dream's standard. It's an idea that could have only been thought up of in a fool's paradise, yet I never questioned the credibility, much less the possibility of it ever coming true. I took the risk. I went to the surface, and I paid the ultimate price for it, although some would consider it a fair trade. I became an Unwanted, in exchange for a friend becoming a Forgotten._

"_I regret it to this day," I said, "And you knew the whole time that I would sneak out of Skworld to the World of Trophies. Why didn't you ever stop me?"_

'_I've never seen you so happy.'_

"_All this could have been avoided if I stayed by your side like I'm supposed to."_

_There was a moment of silence before Palutena spoke, 'I always knew of your dreams, Pit. Your heart declared it every day, and it made me feel guilty knowing there was nothing I could have done to ever make it a reality. However, it was in my power to grant your wish halfway.'_

"_What are you saying?"_

'_I opened the door that day. I knew you were restless and would walk around my temple in hopes of dozing off from exhaustion. I knew you would come across the open door, and I knew you would want to jump out. Have you never realized this? I gave you the Power of Flight so that you would be able to make it to the surface. To that extent, this can all be considered my fault.'_

"_Don't take the blame…" I said, overwhelmed at what Palutena revealed to me, "In the end, there was no way out of it."_

'_Destiny,' Palutena said._

_I chuckled, "Yeah."_

_There was a voice before me, "I want to know what's so funny."_

_I looked up, and froze when I saw the leader of the Originals—Mario. A stout man with a belly, at first glance, he didn't appear all that intimidating. I knew who he was, and so his appearance did not have me fooled. He wore a red cap with his signature letter 'M' labeled on the front. He wore overalls over a red flannel, and white gloves that looked eerily like Master Hand._

"_Mario," I lowered my head, "It's an honor."_

"_If you don't mind, how about we skip the formalities? Master Hand wishes to see you."_

_I faked a wide grin, "Wow, I can't believe it! The god of this world wants to see little ol' me?"_

_Mario roughly got a hold of my wrist, "You and I both know the reason for his summons."_

_I pulled my hand away in order to free it, 'Palutena, what should I do?'_

'_Stall him—two trophies are approaching your location. Mario won't do anything in the eyes of a witness. The Originals are weary of conspiracies, and something like the capture of a rogue trophy is sure to bring rumors.'_

"_So Mario, how's it been with you?"_

_Mario didn't say anything. His mouth, partly hidden by his bushy mustache, was a stranger to a true smile. Action figures and dolls of Mario sold in toy stores always portray him smiling, as if he was a jovial man with little to no negativity inside him. It's a sham. Mario is stressed almost every day, keeping the world in order. Master Hand might be the ruler, but He does nothing more than watch over the World of Trophies. Mario does all the work, and I've always felt that he hated the immense responsibility his position demanded of him. The man never smiled. Even now, he had on his true face, that of a serious frown with the ends of his lips pointing downward._

"_I have no desire to converse with you," Mario stated._

"_Why's that?"_

"_You don't feel the gravity of the situation, do you?"_

"_Should I be worried?" I asked._

"_You're in trouble for becoming a trophy, for attempting to change what Master Hand had intended for you. Not only that, but He's quite curious how your Forgotten friend was able to pull it off."_

_I looked at him amused, "You don't know his name, do you? Have you forgotten already?"_

_Mario scoffed, "As if you still remember."_

"_Roy."_

_Mario noticeably stiffened, and I laughed, "I don't have to answer to Master Hand. Lady Palutena is my creator, and it's up to Her whether I should be punished or not for my supposed 'crime'."_

_Mario's face distorted, "You insolent—"_

"_Pit!" Someone called._

_I recognized the voice. Mario did as well._

'_Just in time,' Lady Palutena said._

'_You knew it was Zelda and Ike, didn't you!?'_

_Palutena giggled as they approached us, and Zelda curtsied before the Original once she was beside me, "Mario…" she started, but he interrupted her. _

"_You knew about Pit, and you didn't report him to me!?"_

"_I'm sorry, Mario, I had no idea. I thought he was a regular trophy…he was in the Registration Building when Ike introduced us, so I only assumed…"_

"_Well, I must take him to Master Hand." Mario held me roughly, and I struggled to free myself from his grasp. Mario was reaching for his teleporter when he took note of Ike. He froze immediately, and asked slowly, "Who's this?"_

"_This is Ike," Zelda said, "Ike, this is Mario, the Leader of the Originals."_

_I don't think Ike paid any attention to Zelda's introduction of Mario. He had his eyes on us the whole time, an expression of confusion written on his face. He pointed, "What's he doing to Pit?"_

_Mario gritted his teeth and threw me towards Zelda and Ike. Ike was able to catch me as I stumbled his way and the three of us looked at Mario. He was slowly walking towards the portal he had summoned, and he looked back at us to say, "Take him to the Imperial Tower. Master Hand shall be waiting up to his arrival," he disappeared, and we were left staring at the empty space before us._

_After a few seconds of silence, Zelda grabbed my shoulders and practically yelled in my face, "Pit, what have you gotten yourself into!? How are you a trophy!?"_

_I pushed her away and started leaving them, "As if you really care."_

"_Pit, where are you going?" She cried._

"_The next town over; I'm getting supplies."_

"_The Imperial Tower is the other way."_

_I sighed and turned around, "I'm not going there, Zelda."_

_It was always hard to tell what was on Zelda's mind. Her face was usually devoid of every possible emotion, which made her smiles and tears seem more meaningful… so I have heard. I've never seen Zelda when she was happy or sad. I've never seen her smile, frown, or pout. When I was a Recurrent, I remember the thin smile she gave to me upon our first encounter, but I thought nothing of it at the time. I never thought it would be the only smile I would get from her. It's because of her statue-like expression that many people feel inferior to Zelda. She gives off an aura of royalty, and her dress and accessories definitely helped strengthen that image. Right now, she was staring at me with the same look she had given me since the day after we met, "You can't be serious."_

"_I am."_

"_Pit, you have to beg Master Hand to pardon you."_

"_Or what!?" I cried. All I got from Zelda was silence, and it got me angry, "Is he going to strike me with lightning? Send me to Hell? What? I'm asking sincerely, what can He possibly do? All Master Hand does is freaking 'watch over' us as if that's the hardest thing to do. He doesn't do anything. People pray for good fortune, a blessing, health for a sick family member, and what do they get? Poverty, pain, and death. He doesn't do anything, at least, not anymore. The world is getting worse day by day, and He is doing nothing about it. When we need Him most, that is when he decides to sit back and 'watch over' us as if that's all he can do! Why then, should I beg to Him for a pardon? He's given up on the World of Trophies. What makes you think he gives a crap whether I come to him or not?"_

"_Pit—"_

"_He doesn't do anything!"_

_Zelda scoffed at me, "As if Palutena Herself is a diligent goddess."_

_I could feel Lady Palutena flinch at the insult, and I ran over to Zelda to grab her by the front roughly, "Don't you EVER talk about my goddess that way!"_

_Zelda was unfazed by the action, and she said, "If She really cared for you, She would know it'd be best to go to the Imperial Tower as Mario said."_

_My chest was heaving, and I took a moment to calm down, 'Lady Palutena?'_

'_She's right. Ask for a pardon from Master Hand. If he shall not give it, I will get you out of the situation myself. That way, Master Hand cannot say we didn't come to him.'_

_I let out a steady breath and released Zelda, "Fine."_

"_Shouldn't you ask for permission?" Zelda asked._

"_You mean from Lady Palutena? We communicate telepathically."_

_I started heading towards the town I was going to get supplies from for my journey. Zelda followed, along with Ike, who hasn't said a word since Mario left._

"_Oh, and Zelda? A message from Palutena—She has pardoned you."_

_She didn't say anything._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ I hated Zelda at first. Hate is a strong word, I know, but she had the nerve to insult my goddess. Palutena said it was justified, as she was just defending the god she stood for, Master Hand. It made me so livid. The majority of trophies worship Master Hand over Lady Palutena, and it made perfect sense. He is more powerful than Her, and as much as I loath to admit it, He has done more for the world than She has. I don't care about none of that, though. She created me, She has been kind to me, and She has done so much for me. She has done things I would never be able to forget or repay._

_ Ike was silent. We were staying at a hotel for the night when he suddenly sat next to me on the sofa. Zelda was taking a shower, and I was reading the Bible that was in the drawer the lamp beside me stood upon. It spoke of the World's Creation, and the Originals' first days of existence. I continued reading the long passages until Ike cleared his throat. I glanced at him, and was slightly shocked to see him nervous._

_ "What's going on?" I asked him._

_ "There's something wrong with me, Pit."_

_ "Ike, there's nothing wrong with you," I shook my head, going back to the Bible._

_ Ike was silent for a while, "I get hot when I'm near Zelda…"_

_ We were able to hear the water from the shower, and Zelda humming softly to herself. I closed the holy book and stared at Ike, a blush streaked across his face, "Um, what do you mean by that, exactly?"_

_ "I don't know. My heart beats real fast, it feels weird. I tried keeping away from her, but I feel lonely when I'm not with her."_

_ That explained why he stuck with me the entire time we were in this town, "Oh, thanks," I said._

_ "N-no, it's not like that. It's just…I like it when I'm with her, but I don't like what she does to me."_

_ 'Help me out here, Lady Palutena.'_

_ Palutena sounded excited, 'Pit, it's obvious that the boy's in love!"_

_ I rolled my eyes, 'Yeah, I figured that much. What do I tell him?'_

_ 'Answer vaguely. Zelda is currently Link's steady partner.'_

_ I turned to Ike, "It's probably nothing," I said, "You should get some sleep."_

_ Ike nodded, but I could tell from his face that he was dissatisfied with my answer._

_ It took us about a week to get to the Imperial Tower. Despite our expected arrival, we had to climb up the tower from the first floor. When we made it to the nineteenth story, Master Hand was waiting for us in the expansive room. The wall behind him was made of stained glass, depicting images of the three gods of the World of trophies, including Master Hand in the center and Lady Palutena. Light came in the room in many different colors, making Master Hand glow especially. Gears were turning in the corners of the room, and for a moment the three of us just stood by the entrance. Master Hand's booming voice welcomed us, and demanded me specifically to stand before Him._

_ I was nervous. I felt insignificant in the presence of Master Hand, something that always made Him different from Palutena. It was hard to walk, and I found my fingers trembling slightly. I made fists, and tried taking steady breaths. Zelda and Ike walked beside me as I made my way before Master Hand. He said nothing of their presence, and he pointed to me with his large finger._

_ "PIT, DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?" His voice echoed throughout the room, loud enough to give me a headache. Palutena soothed me with words of encouragement, but it did not help one bit._

_ My voice came out shaky, "It's about me becoming an Unwanted, is that it?"_

_ "YES…TELL ME HOW YOUR FRIEND WAS ABLE TO PERFORM THIS…MIRACULOUS PROCEDURE."_

_ I looked down at the floor, noting Master Hand's large shadow, "It wasn't a procedure it was—" I paused, and frowned. There were thin lines behind Master Hand's shadow, and I slowly moved my eyes up to the hovering figure._

_ It was then that Zelda cried out. She pointed up, Ike and I following with our eyes. There were strings attached to the back of Master Hand, made of blue, intensified light. I had no idea how I was not able to notice it before. They led to a figure high up in the room, beyond the ceiling that had been torn apart by a large purple vortex. It was coming from the altar, the Imperial Tower's twentieth floor. At the time, I didn't know what it was. It appeared to be a humanoid shape hunched over, some kind of puppet master that had done something to Master Hand. Even then I knew it was a threat. Looking back, I seethe at the memory._

_ Tabuu._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I pointed towards the waterfall in the distance, hundreds of feet in the air and crashing down to create various streams that branched off many directions. We were beside a stream right now, in fact, and the others were watching the fishes swim by until I had called them. They stared at the high cliff in awe and wonder, and I couldn't help but smile, "At the very top is the next key; specifically, the Diamond Key. The waterfall is known as Rumble Falls, but the side of the cliff you climb in order to get to the top is called Steep Jungle. The entire landmark is Entrei Mountain."

"A jungle?" Peach asked, "However will we make our way through?"

I took a deep breath. The others waited for an answer, but in reality I had none. I know they trust in me to lead the way on this Quest, since I still have my memories from before the Memory Loss. The truth is, the World of Trophies has changed dramatically since then, and so I don't really know any more than Peach, Junior, and possibly even Ike. My mind was also on Roy, and I wasn't in the best shape for a fight if we were to encounter one, "We'll figure it out when we get there," I said.

"How'd you go through it the first time?" Junior asked.

"There's a series of caves and tunnels inside the mountain. It's the easiest way to the top since it's monster-free."

"Great!" Peach exclaimed, "We'll go through the caves!"

I shook my head, "That would be impossible," I told them, "The only entrance is inaccessible because of the waterfall."

"Wait," Peach started, "How…?"

"Tabuu created the waterfall in order to trap me, Ike, and our other two companions inside the mountain. The only reason we escaped was because of our friend's magic, which transported us into the jungle. The way down was really dangerous; we almost didn't make it."

"How come?"

I looked over at Junior, who was listening intently to what I was saying, "Well, there were a lot of monsters. Also, the jungle isn't an easy place to maneuver. Trees got in the way of dodging, and thickets made us sitting ducks. The jungle traps in heat, making it a very hot place. We got thirsty very quickly, and I even remember fainting at one point. The only source of water was the waterfall, but going back would have taken us until nightfall. Overall, it was just unpleasant…"

Junior made a face, "That doesn't sound fun…"

"Funny," Ike said, and we all faced him. He stared at our shocked faces before asking why we were looking at him that particular way.

"He spoke!" Peach cried, acting terrified.

Ike grumbled, "Please, it's not that unusual." We gave him a look, and he scowled, "This is the reason why I choose not to say anything at all."

I chuckled, "Lighten up. What were you going to say?"

He looked me straight in the eye, "I just thought it was funny how you said, 'me, Ike, and our other two companions'. How bad do you want to keep the past from me?"

"I-I'm sorry," I said, a bit unnerved, "It just came out that way."

"In that case, you wouldn't mind telling me their names?"

"I'm curious, too," Peach said.

I stopped, and turned, slightly annoyed, "I'm starting to get perturbed over your longing to know everything. Can't you be satisfied with the clips and scenes you're getting in your dreams?"

I think Ike was surprised at my sudden rise in attitude, but he gained composure quick, "No, it's not enough. Do you know what it feels like to have no past? I feel like stranger to everyone I know, and that includes myself. I want to know who I am; I can't stand not knowing anything. You know, I'll be honest with you, Pit. The lack of trust you have for us is quite obvious."

I frowned, "What?"

"You don't tell us anything about yourself. I'd say it's natural for us to be suspicious, since you're the only one that has memories from before the so-called Memory Loss. What are you hiding, Pit? Is it so bad that you refuse to tell us what it is? For all I know, this could all be a lie—maybe you are the villain, and the Originals are the good guys. You spout lies and fallacies to make yourself appear the victim, but in reality you're just a mastermind with a hidden agenda. Tell me Pit, if Tabuu really wanted to destroy this world by bringing it into his realm, _why has he not done it yet?_"

Peach and Junior were silent as Ike stared me down. This is what Gardevoir warned me about. They'll lose their trust in me, if they had any to begin with. Avoid the town on the cliff. Last I checked, Entrei Mountain had no inhabitants. Still, that was five years ago. A lot could have changed.

"You want their names?"

Ike was silent for a while, "That would be a start."

"Sheik and Mr. Game and Watch—that's all I'm telling you," I turned my heel and started walking, not looking back to see if the others were following. "Next time, don't push it," I told Ike.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey, Pit." Peach tapped me, and I peered over my shoulder before I went back to staring at the stream before me.

"I thought you were cooking some fish," I told her.

"You would be correct," Peach handed me a fish on a stick, and I took it.

I was about to take a bite when Peach sat next to me. I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Can't I hang out with my friend?"

I was caught off guard, "You think of me as a friend?"

She nodded, "Of course. We've been through so much in so little time…I think I can consider you a friend."

"Do you…trust me?"

I wouldn't meet Peach's eyes, but I knew she was staring at me, "What's this, all of a sudden?"

"You heard what Ike said. Have you ever thought the same thing?"

"No." Her reply did not require thought, and I found myself facing her. She was smiling, and I had to look away.

"You're naïve."

"Am I?"

"You believe everything I have told you? By no means, you don't think I had fabricated anything?"

"Of course not."

"How could you be so sure?" I asked Peach.

"Well, you told me angels don't lie."

I didn't expect that. I gave a small laugh and took a bite out of the cooked fish, "Thank you."

"Pit?"

"What is it?"

"I was wondering about the time before the Memory Loss. Have we ever met?"

"No," Peach stayed silent, and I continued, "I worked for my goddess in Skyworld. I was rarely on the surface with other trophies because of my duties as Her servant."

"I'm sorry…"

I shook my head, "There's no reason to be," I said, "I couldn't have asked for better company."

Peach played with the ring on her finger, "I wonder where she is now. You said you no longer hear her voice."

"I have an idea where She is."

She blinked, "You do?"

"Tabuu has Her. I just know it. I fear… she may be trapped in subspace…"

"Tabuu's realm?" Peach guessed, and I nodded, "What does that mean?"

"She's not in this world. She… no longer exists."

I looked up at the sky, the faintest whisper passed by my ear, and I looked at Peach, "Did you say something?"

She frowned, "No."

My heart rose and I listened intently.

A breeze swept by. My shoulders sagged.

It was just the wind.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After we finished eating, we set off once again for Entrei Mountain. The closer we came to the waterfall, the bigger it appeared to be, and the roaring of the cataract became louder as we approached it. Within the hour, we made it to the bottom of the waterfall. We skipped over rocks to the other side of the rushing stream, where we made our way around the Mountain's perimeter. Peach became tired not soon after, and she begged for us to take a break. She sat against the wall of the mountain, and Junior accompanied her. I stayed where I was standing, mostly because I was restless. The way we are now, I doubt we would survive a journey up the Steep Jungle if it was the same as the last time I've been there.

Ike approached my side, and I braced myself for the worst. Before he could say anything, I said, "We might have to set up camp here."

I succeeded in changing whatever subject he was about to bring up, "Is that so?" I knew from the tone he used he wanted to add something, but he thought better of it and said nothing after that. The sun was setting quickly, turning a shade darker every time I blinked. Ike was looking at the sunset as well, and he finally said, "You can't see the forest from here. Are we already that far away?"

"No, it has disappeared," I glanced and Ike, "It's strange, how we ended up there in the first place. The Forgotten Forest is supposed to be nonexistent in this realm."

"Pit, I want to tell you something."

"That's a first."

He glared, and I looked away, "Am I ruthless?"

I frowned, "Ruthless?" Ike didn't elaborate, and I shook my head, "We should sleep soon; that way we can wake up early in the morning." I left Ike standing where he was, and made it to the spot Peach and Junior were hanging out, "We're going to sleep here for the night."

Peach looked at me as if I was crazy, "Right here, out in the open?"

"I don't see any hotels," I responded sarcastically, "Besides, we're trophies. Sleeping outside in destitute won't affect us in a negative way, if that's what you're worried about."

Peach shook her head, "I swear, I'm never going traveling again unless it's first class."

"There's a hollowed out indention on the surface of the mountain. I'm thinking we can sleep there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The crashing of the waves emitted from the waterfall was always present. It wasn't loud enough to keep us awake, but it was a nuisance. Junior was snoring beside Peach, who had her eyes open just like me and Ike. The three of us had heavy minds, and I knew that with Peach, there was bound to be some sort of talk about it. The sky grew as dark as it can possibly get, and I hoped it would be enough to get Peach to go to sleep. I couldn't see her, Ike, or Junior, just the world outside our little cave. After a while of just staring, Peach spoke softly.

"Are you two awake?"

Ike grunted, and I sighed, "Yeah."

"I'm worried that with sleep, I'll forget Dr. Mario."

"You won't," I said, "It's been years, and I still remember Roy."

"I knew he was there," Ike said quickly, before Peach can answer to what I had said.

"What?"

More slowly, "I knew Roy was there," Ike repeated.

"Okay…?"

"Pit you don't get." I heard movement, and I knew that he was sitting up, "I never met Roy, but I knew he was in the forest. I… I wanted to kill him." The last part came out hushed, but Peach and I heard him clearly.

"Ike…why?" Peach asked.

"I don't know," he said. His voice shook, and I knew he was scared, "Mewtwo attacked me in the Forgotten Forest, and I fought back in self-defense. Soon I found myself wanting to hurt him for the pleasure. I pinned him down, and used a method of torture to force him to tell me where Roy was."

"That's horrible," Peach said, "I can't imagine you doing that."

"I can."

Ike and Peach became silent. The roar of the waterfall became fainter, as if the mountain also wanted to hear what I had to say. Peach grew the nerve to ask what I meant, and I sighed. I didn't want to tell them anything, but now there seemed to be no way out of it, "I lied… about how I met you, Ike."

He didn't say anything, and for a moment, I thought he had gone to sleep. I heard his quick breathing, and I knew he was more wide awake than ever, "I met you in Smashville, the center of the World of Trophies. Originally, the first quest only consisted of me and my goddess. The purpose for the quest was different in the beginning. The goal was to find Roy, who back then just recently became a Forgotten. I took it upon myself to save him from the prison that many have dubbed the Forgotten Forest."

"Today was the first time you saw Roy since he became a Forgotten?"

"That's right," I told Peach, "My priority changed. The world was in danger, and I had to put off Roy for a while in order to stop Tabuu from going through with his heinous plan," I shook my head at the memory, "But that's going off topic. I met you at the gate, Ike, and my goddess told me that you were Roy's Replacement."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you were created to take the place of a trophy that has become a Forgotten, to ensure that they never become remembered. I hated you. I was intimidated by you. I wanted nothing to do with you. But you were just born, and had the eager mind of a child wanting to converse with another one of your kind. It was through reluctance, but soon I found myself enjoying your company. You were a Replacement, but I knew had nothing to fear. You are nothing like Roy. You are your own person."

Ike remained silent. Peach didn't say anything. Junior's snores indicated that he was in a deep sleep. If only I could be in his position, safe in the world of dreams.

"Earlier you mentioned if you were ruthless. I was confused as to why you would ask that, but now I know. It's about the incident with Mewtwo and the jailbreak, correct?"

"The jailbreak?" Peach asked, and I explained.

"Didn't it seem a bit out of character the way Ike treated the guard? You said so yourself that it ignited fear."

"Of course," she said, "It wasn't necessary to continue hitting him, but Ike couldn't see that for himself. That's what scared me the most."

"It also wasn't necessary to torture Mewtwo after I had defeated him."

"That isn't you Ike—never forget that. Every Replacement has a mechanism that makes them agitated when near their Forgotten. It causes fury, and the urge to kill. The reason for that is to enable them to delete the Forgotten. You shouldn't worry about it."

"I shouldn't?" I was surprised when he spoke, "It takes over sometimes… the Monster."

I tried to take in what he just told me. Before, Ike was able to handle himself. I say that because it was never a problem any of us had to deal with. What if, because of his amnesia, he has forgotten how to deal with being a Replacement? The word he used to describe the manifestation of hate just now was concerning. He called it Monster.

"It's nothing to worry about; go to sleep."

Minutes passed, and Ike was breathing steadily. It seemed as if everything I have told him eased his mind, and I was grateful for that. I closed my eyes, but they soon snapped open when I heard Peach utter words that made me stiffen, "You hesitated."

I closed my eyes as if doing so would make Peach go away, "He's been through enough already. Besides, I'm not really sure if it's a cause for concern."

"I hope you're right," she said.

I muttered bitterly, "Sometimes, that's all you can ever do."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up before all the others, and I decided to go for a walk. I retraced the steps we have taken yesterday, and ended up right before the waterfall. It was crashing down with all its fury, bringing up mist that that sprayed all over my face as I came near. I sat by the edge, infinite ripples leaving what I could see of my image a distorted mess. I think it very well reflected the way I looked inside, and I splashed the water before me in hopes of making my reflection disappear all together. I did not expect for the colors on the surface to change, for the water to reflect the face of my goddess. A normal person would have thought he had gone crazy, but I was far too desperate to make the assumption.

"Lady Palutena!?" I bent over to get a better view, and gripped the earth as I noted the panic on her face.

"Pit, I can't keep up this vision for so long…"

"Lady Palutena, is that you!?"

"Pit, listen to me, and do not interrupt. I've tried contacting you, but I received no answer—" I was about to say something, but she held up her hand, "I realize I am not able to project my thoughts, but I am able to send a quick message…" She looked around as if worried she was not alone, "Pit, I just want you to know that I am safe. I am alive. Don't lose your faith in me, and never, I repeat, never abandon your quest. I'm trapped in a section of subspace known as the Void, and I'm looking for a way out… Don't worry about me…" Ripples showed my reflection for a fraction of a moment, and I knew we were losing touch, "I don't have much time left, Pit, I'm using all the strength I have here. Just… just…I'm safe. Just know that. I'll try to help you from the other side, but do not worry if you do not hear from me…" Her voice was getting cut off, and it was starting to get hard to hear her, "There's a trophy stalking your companions. He's a threat, but he will be able to help you get past the Steep J—ngle—"

"Palutena!" My face flickered on the water's surface, but then quickly replaced by Palutena's.

"I'm sorry there is nothing more I can do for you… g—d luck…and fa—well for the time being. I –contact you again. Until then, I will pray for your well being."

Her face disappeared, and my own reflected back my expression of hope and sadness. My lips formed a smile, and two more ripples appeared on the water from fallen tears.

She was alive. My goddess was alive.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my arm. I didn't celebrate. There was no time for that.

My friends were in danger.

**(Ike's PoV)**

The others were already up by the time I have awoken from my slumber. My back was aching from lying against an uneven surface, and I sat up, my eyes searching around for any one of my companions. I checked the area, and saw Peach looking at some sort of handkerchief she held in her hands. I approached her, and she smiled when she took note of me.

"Oh, hey Ike."

I've never been alone with Peach, and the realization of that got me nervous, "Peach… what's with the handkerchief?"

She showed me the initials, DM, "It belongs to Dr. Mario. He gave me this handkerchief to remember him by."

"That's nice."

Peach nodded, and put away the small white cloth, "So how are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last night. Are you okay?"

I avoided her gaze, "Yes…"

"Ike, you know you can tell me anything. I can help you if you just tell me what's on your mind."

"Peach, how do I get Pit to tell me my past?"

"Last night wasn't enough, huh?"

I shook my head, "No… you have to understand Peach. You know the memories you have regained from before the Memory Loss? Is that enough for you?"

She thought about it for some time, "No, I guess not."

"Pit doesn't want to tell me anything."

"He sure is secretive," Peach agreed, "But how about you try this? Instead of asking him things that concern you, why don't you ask him about himself?"

"You think that would work?"

"It's worth a shot," Peach said.

There was a sudden explosion, and Peach and I looked over the direction it had come from.

"What was that?"

Peach looked terrified, "Junior!" She looked at me with fear in her eyes, "He went that way!"

I froze for a moment, but then started running towards the explosion, "Come on!" I called back, "We have to make sure your son is safe!" Peach ran after me, and was beside me in a few seconds. Worry was written all over her face, and it motivated me to find Junior.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The smoke was fading by the time we had found Junior. He was coughing uncontrollably, and Peach held him tight before examining the boy for any injuries.

"Mom, I'm fine," he said through coughs.

Peach held Junior's face, arching it every angle, "Junior, what happened?"

"It was some guy dressed in camouflage. He attacked me out of nowhere."

"Dave didn't warn you?"

Junior shook his head, "I had him in my bag." Junior took out his shadow bug, which he almost dropped due to its uncontrollable spasms. Junior looked around wildly, "He's still here!"

The three of us stayed still, a gentle breeze making its way past. An object fell from the sky, and I stared at it confused when Peach tackled me to the ground. I was about to ask why she did that just now, when the object exploded. We scrambled up quickly, noting Junior doing the same a few yards away from us.

"Let's get out of here," I told Peach, who agreed without any argument. She was running towards Junior when the ground beneath her erupted. Peach flew through the air, and landed painfully on her back, where she remained motionless.

"Mom!" Junior was about to run to her side when I ordered for him to stop. Junior stared at me with wild eyes, and I looked around. My eye caught a distortion in the air, a small section of space that resembled heat waves

"Junior, come to me slowly…"

The boy did as I said, and I took the shadow bug from him, "Hey—"

I started running, placing Dave on my shoulder. I ran for the figure in the distance, keeping an eye on the shadow bug. He started trembling, and I sidestepped, continuing to make my way to the attacker. Dave trembled a final time, and I jumped, swinging my blade over the crouched figure. Ragnell made no contact, but the invisibility of the attacker wore off, revealing a man that fit Junior's description. He wore many belts strapped all over his body, each having a full set of what I assumed to be explosives. He had a on a headband, as well as a scowl on his face as he gave me a once-over.

"Who are you?" I demanded. The man did not say anything, and I grabbed him by the two belts across his chest, "Forget it. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The man pushed me away, "The name's Snake."

"I'll put that on your gravestone." I raised Ragnell and swung the golden blade down.

Snake jumped out of the way, "Stand down! I have no quarrel with you."

I kept at it, Snake dodging every attack. I stopped, breathing heavily. My eyes were locked on Snake, and my vision began to tremble. This man hurt Peach, and he was going to pay, "You hurt my companion."

Snake glanced at Peach, "Why do you care? She's an Associate, a damn kiss-up to the Originals."

I clenched Ragnell tightly, "Is that why you attacked the boy!?"

Snake confronted me with a glare, "They treat us like garbage for being Unwanted. They think they are superior for the simple fact that they are based off the Original Twelve. You know what? It's about time someone shows them the truth. We'll see who's more superior after I send every Associate to recreation!"

"That's pathetic," I said, and Snake unhooked an explosive to throw at me. It was too sudden to avoid, and the blast lifted me off the ground. I was able to land on my feet, but my eyes stung from the smoke, and I was unable to see Snake coming for me.

"Ike, watch out!" I felt a fist to the side of my face, followed by a kick on the torso that knocked the wind out of me, "Ike, above you!" I rolled aside just as I heard another explosion go off on the area I was before. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, my vision blurry. I was able to see Snake's form, throwing up and down repeatedly another explosion in his hand. It reminded me of the time in the Forgotten Forest. If Junior can act as my eyes like Minun, then I would be able to fight back despite the loss of sight. "He's throwing another grenade at you!" I jumped to the side, where the ground beneath me exploded. I was flung in the air, and landed face down on the grassy field.

Snake was laughing, "I planted mines all over the place. Only I know their exact locations. Give up now, or better yet, eliminate the little Associate yourself. On my turf, there's no chance of victory for the opposing side."

"As if!" I got up, using Ragnell for support.

Snake was caught off guard, "How are you able to recover after that!?"

I was able to see again, and the fact reassured me, "Give me some credit Snake—After all, I am an Unwanted. Superior to Associates, am I right?" I teased.

Snake was at a loss of words, and I made sure Dave was still perched on my shoulder. Seeing he was well and accounted for, I ran straight towards Snake. Mines were no longer an issue, as Dave was able to detect them. The abilities of the shadow bug were amazing; it was no wonder why Peach changed her mind about Junior keeping it as a pet. It would no doubt keep him safe.

I was about to lunge at Snake when I heard Pit shout, "STOP!"

Everyone paused, and Pit descended from the sky between me and Snake. He turned towards Snake, who had oddly gotten on his knees in a praying fashion, "I cannot believe it, it's _the_ Pit!"

I frowned, "Pit, do you know this guy?"

He shook his head, "No idea…" He looked down at Snake, "Why were you attacking my friends?"

Snake tensed, "I'm so sorry, Pit! If I knew these trophies were your friends I would have never—"

"Should I know you?" Pit interrupted.

Snake looked up, "No—but I know everything there is to know about you. You are Pit, the Unwanted that fights back against the Originals! You are my hero!"

Pit gave me a glance, obviously weirded out by his worshipper, "Well, my companions and I are actually going to climb up the Steep Jungle to obtain the Diamond key. If there's any way you can help, I might forgive you for almost killing Ike…"

"And Peach," I added.

Snake's eyes were wide, and he nodded furiously, "I can help you! There's an Original that's in charge of the Steep Jungle… he won't let a Defyer set a foot past the base of Entrei Mountain…but suppose the four of you had disguises…?"

"That would be great!" Pit exclaimed.

Snake nodded, pulling out certain colored vials from behind, "I'm a master of espionage; my disguises are the best in the world. By the time I'm done with the four of you, you won't even recognize yourself in the mirror."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peach hadn't suffered any serious injuries. Junior had made his to her while Snake and I were fighting, and was immensely worried for the both of us. Snake applied dye to our hair, making Peach and Junior ginger while Pit was made a blond. I myself had my hair turned into ebony, including my eyebrows. Snake's vials also changed the colors of our clothes. Peach's dress was turned light blue, the same as Junior's tunic. Pit's clothes were green, and mine were made black. Snake had a special solution that made Pit's wings invisible—I guessed he used something similar himself to blend in to his surroundings before. Snake left after giving us a small warning—the colors would fade to nothing in contact of water.

We continued our way to the Steep Jungle, going around the perimeter of Entrei Mountain. I was lost in thought while Peach was talking eagerly.

"We should have fake names! I always wished my name to be something fancy like… Fidelity."

"Nice name," Pit commented, "I think I'll go by Sky."

"My name's gonna be Destroyer!" Junior said.

Peach shook her head, "How about Thorton?"

Junior stared at his mom as if her skin was inside out, "Thorton!? That's lame!"

"Or how about… we actually call you Link!"

"Don't even joke about that," Junior said.

Peach giggled, "Thorton it is." Junior was about to protest, when Peach asked, "What about you, Ike?"

"Hm?" Everyone stared at me, and I looked away, "I don't know."

"Fake names would help," Pit said, "I'm sure the Originals know who we are. Along with disguises, we might be able to fool them."

No explanation was needed, but I found myself nodding, "What do you think my fake name should be?" I asked Peach.

She clapped her hands and smiled wide, "Kayden!"

"Very well."

We continued walking, and I found myself looking at Pit. I thought about what Peach told me. Instead of asking about myself, I should ask about him. That way, Pit would be more willing to share the past, "Pit?"

He looked back, "What is it?"

The others became silent, and I wondered what I should ask him. Suddenly, I knew the perfect question, "I was wondering… what's the name of your goddess?"

I could tell Pit was not expecting that. He turned away, with a hint of a smile, "Her name is Palutena."

Peach looked at the angel, "Somehow… you seem happier, Pit."

He was silent for a while, and for the first time, I saw him smile wide enough to reveal dimples I never knew he had, "I finally know She's safe."

He didn't explain what he meant.


	10. DK's Jungle Tour

**(Ike's PoV)**

Pit's jaw hit the floor while Peach and Junior looked around in delight. The Steep Jungle, what Pit claimed to be a dangerous place, turned out to be an amusement park. The road was paved clean before us, with two ticket booths at each side before the entrance that read in big red letters: **DK's Jungle Tour!** There was a gate made of bamboo just past it, displaying the name "Steep Jungle" above us. Peach and Junior were about head to one of the ticket booths when Pit held them back.

"I have money," Peach said, thinking that was the problem.

Pit shook his head, "It's not that, although now that we're on the subject, can you pay for me?"

Peach rolled her eyes, "Fine. What is it?"

"You see that sign?"

Pit pointed, and Junior read aloud, "'DK's Jungle Tour!' What about it?" He asked.

"DK stands for Donkey Kong. He's an Original."

I knew there had to be something. Still, first sewers, now an amusement park? These keys are located in the most random places. Neither sound remotely perilous, yet with one Original added to the equation, suddenly it's a matter of life and death. For Allys Town it was Ness; it took me and Pit to take him down. Ness was a cunning boy, putting the both of us against one another. He was the first Original Mario sent. Something told me that meant the other members were far stronger than that young psychic. Donkey Kong is the one we might face off next. It made me wonder what he was like.

"Who's Donkey Kong?" I asked Pit.

"He's an ape—literally. He's not all that intelligent, but he makes up for it with his strength. One hit by that behemoth, and it's lights out."

"That's not fair," Junior said, and Pit chuckled.

"I never once said any of this would be fair. Don't worry, though. As long as we have these disguises, we might not have to fight him at all."

Peach looked worried, "Say, Ike, can I borrow your headband?"

"…Why?"

Peach pulled her hair back, "I look more different with my hair in a ponytail. Please? You'll look slightly different, too. Your hair would be messier, wouldn't it?"

I was already starting to untie the knot, but I paused at what Peach said, "You think my hair is messy?"

"Well…"

Pit threw his hands up in the air, "Come on, does all this even matter? Let's just get our tickets already. The faster we can get the key, the faster we can leave this forsaken place."

"This is an amusement park," Junior said.

"You weren't here five years ago," Pit countered.

Junior ignored Pit and took off the bandanna he wore on his neck. He placed it over his head, tying the corners in the back, "I look like a pirate now, don't I?"

"What happened to your hat?" Pit asked.

"I put it away," Junior tugged his mother's apron, "Do I look cool?"

Peach complimented her son before turning back to me, "Come on, Ike!"

I couldn't refuse Peach. I also couldn't deny that she looked better with her hair pulled back. I gave her my headband, and she took it.

"Thanks!" Peach created a bow, and I just stared. I would never be able to look at my headband the same way again.

"Are we all done?"

"Not quite," Peach said, taking Pit's wreath without warning.

"Hey!" the angel protested.

"Pit," Peach reasoned with him, "We can't risk Donkey Kong seeing past our disguises. Don't worry—I'll keep your wreath safe within my apron's pocket."

"Fine," Pit said, "Can we move on?"

We all nodded, and Pit led the way. One ticket booth was empty, so our only choice was to go over to the other one across it. Inside, there was a lady with blond hair in a tight bun, looking bored out of her mind. When she took note of us, she sighed as if we were some kind of burden.

"Welcome to Steep Jungle, home of everything wild and the King of the Jungle." The whole thing sounded recited, "Names?" She asked.

Peach stepped up just as Pit was about to utter his first word, "Fidelity—Fidelity Grace. And this is my son, Thorton Grace." Pit looked annoyed, while Junior had an expression of disgust.

"Anyway, I'm Sky, and this is…crap."

Peach smacked Pit, "Pit—I-I mean, Sky!"

The woman raised her eyebrow, and I cleared my throat, "Kayden. Kayden Pit. Not so long ago, I found out this guy was my brother. We're still getting used to one another."

"Your last name is Pit?" the lady asked.

Pit nodded, "Yes."

She shrugged, "Sounds legit. All right, two adults, a teen, and a child…" The woman leaned back to reach for a case, "That would be 25 gold pieces."

"Fidelity?" Pit looked at Peach and smirked.

"Right," she said cheerfully, although it sounded forced. Peach gave the ticket booth lady the money, and in return Peach received four tickets.

"You may pass."

The gates opened, and we entered the Steep Jungle.

**(Junior's PoV)**

The place was awesome! There were rides everywhere: slides, canoe rides, a merry-go-round, a ferris wheel, and multiple roller coasters. Their tracks snaked around the entire park, overhead and through the jungle, which was blocked off for people on the ground by barbed wire. There were many stands that offered games and snacks. Many people walked around to check out each attraction, and some waited in line to get on a ride. I wanted to get on the Barrel Blast, some roller coaster, but Pit grabbed my collar as I was about to run off.

"We're not here to fool around," he said.

"Seriously?" I faced Pit, "Come on, this is my first time in an amusement park. I want to have fun!"

Pit was about to say something when Mom put her hand on his shoulder, "Let Thorton get on a few rides, at least," she said.

"Fidelity…"

"We're not going to have much breaks on this quest—this is a golden opportunity to forget about our burdens for a while."

Pit shook his head, "I can't stand this place…Junior can go do whatever he wants, but someone must come with me to figure out a way we can get to the top."

I could see Ike was about to volunteer when Mom said, "I'll go with you, Sky. Say, Kayden, can you supervise Thorton for me? Here's some money," Mom gave Ike a few gold pieces without giving him a chance to respond.

Pit looked relieved, and I kind of understood why. Ike would have probably asked Pit about the time before the Memory Loss, a subject he was pretty touchy with, "We'll meet up with you guys once we can figure out a way to the summit."

We nodded, and watched them disappear behind the groups of strangers. Ike was staring at the money in his hand, and I pulled his cape, "Which ride do you want to go to first?"

"I'll let you decide," he said.

"Okay!" I pointed and Ike followed, "Barrel Blast!"

He was silent for a moment, "You said this was your first time in an amusement park, and presumably, that would be your first roller coaster ride," Ike looked at the tracks of the ride, noting all the multiple loops and spirals, "I'm not sure you're prepared for such an extreme attraction, at least, not yet."

"Aw, Ike!" I whined.

"Kayden," he corrected.

"Kayden," I said, "Please! I read the sign, and if you're underage, you must be accompanied by your parent."

"I'm not…" he started, but I stopped him.

"They don't know that."

"What would your Mom say?"

I opened my mouth, but paused. What would she say? If it was her, there was no way I would get on the ride, because she would be afraid to get on it herself. With Ike, I'm sure he'd be willing, but I wouldn't know if Mom would approve of it. I know she trusts Ike, I mean, she did speak so highly of him back in Pokemon Paradise. He's really strong, too, fighting that Snake guy all by himself. With that in mind, there's no reason to worry for my self-being with him around. If Mom didn't think the same thing, she would have never let Ike supervise me in the first place. "She trusts you. If you were to tell her it was your decision, she wouldn't get mad over me getting on that ride."

"She trusts me?" Ike looked shocked.

I frowned, "Of course. So… can we get on the ride!?"

"Very well."

**(Peach's PoV)**

"Thanks," Pit said.

"I saw your face," I said, "You make it pretty obvious."

Pit didn't say anything. He looked miserable, and he walked with his head down. I've never seen Pit like this, and in all honesty, it made me uncomfortable. Pit was a tough nut to crack. Back in X, I made friends with anybody that would come into my bakery. I'm social by heart, and I'd hate the days when the bakery had to close for the holidays. Junior would disappear to who-knows-where, and I would be left sitting behind the counter, the smell of bread becoming nauseous. I had no life outside the bakery. It was my own little world, and the few regulars I had were the only moments of happiness I could make of my own without the aid of Junior. I would have conversations with them, and they would usually reply with short answers. They had places to be, and I knew that, yet I would stall them for more words to be exchanged. When Link was still with me, all my days were spent with him. I had no idea what was his profession, but I knew it must have been something respectable considering the amount of gold he would spend for me. We traveled to places—me, Junior, and Link—one big happy family. To this day, I cannot believe how easy it was for him to take it all away. I started my bakery in order to support Junior, as well as myself. I haven't been happy since, that is, until I met Pit and Ike. The idea of taking the quest scared me at first. I thought of Junior. What if we were to bump into his father? Pit confirmed it to be likely when he told me Link was an Original. I didn't know how to take it at first. When I met Daisy and saw her confront Luigi, something in me lifted. I want to do the same. I want to get back at Link for everything he has done. Still, if it weren't for him, I would have never taken this quest. Despite almost dying more times than I wish to admit, I would never take back the offer. I was happy. I made friends. Pit has given me so much, and he doesn't even know it. I don't know how I would ever make it up to him. For starters, I would be sure to always bring a smile to his face.

"Something's been bothering you since we left the Forgotten Forest."

"Gardevoir…" he started, but shook his head.

"What about her?"

Pit looked into my eyes, and I stared back. It surprised me how dull they were, reflecting no light whatsoever. He's been through so much. "I'm sorry. I'm starting to become like Ike, asking all these questions…"

"She told me my future."

"What?"

Pit turned away, "Avoid the town on the cliff, and Tabuu shall be slain…"

I did not understand, "What happens on the cliff?"

"She didn't specify," Pit said.

"Well, I don't think you should worry about it. Not now, at least. This is an amusement park—I doubt there's a town. Besides, Mountains and cliffs are two very different things."

"I guess you're right."

I decided to change the subject, "The key is at the summit?"

Pit nodded, "That's right, the Diamond Key."

"I'm pretty sure it would be impossible to pass through the jungle. Not only because of its dangers, but because DK has blocked them off."

"It makes sense—no one would want to be attacked by a monster while their children are riding the merry-go-round."

"We can ask for permission," I suggested.

"Or we can just ask them how to get there. We'll just tell the attendant we want to explore the place."

"Let's ask the cotton candy guy," I said.

Pit and I approached the attendant, a young adult with a lot of acne on his face. He wore a pink and light blue outfit, probably to match with the cotton candy he was selling. His hair was a curly mess, forming an afro that wouldn't let his pink hat be worn on top of his head, instead, it laid on his bush-like scalp, "Hey…"

He took note of us, and smiled so wide I thought his face would rip in two, "Hey! Want some cotton candy!?" He was already beginning to pick out a pink and blue cotton candy stick for me and Pit, respectively. He gave us the cotton candy, and smiled even wider which made me wince, "On the house!"

"Thanks…" I said.

"No problem!"

"We were wondering," Pit said, after we shared a glance, "If there was a way to the summit of Entrei Mountain?"

The cotton candy guy nodded, "Of course! You would have to take DK's Jungle Tour, hosted by the King of the Jungle himself! It starts in about a half an hour, right by the Barrel Blast ride. DK should be there, as well as a long line of people eagerly waiting for the tour of the Steep Jungle! I'd say it's our most popular attraction! You take cable cars that start at the amusement park, and make a turn back from the summit. If you ask DK you want to see the waterfall, he'd be more than willing to show you himself!"

Pit nodded, "Thanks."

The man nodded, and we turned back the way we came. I gave my cotton candy to a passing child, who took it eagerly. Pit ate the sweet himself, ripping a piece off with his hand and throwing it into his mouth. I watched him for a while before he caught me staring, "What?"

"I didn't know you were a sweet tooth."

"I'm not. I'd eat anything," he said.

I remembered when we were in the Fields, just outside of Allys, "That's right, I remember your moldy sandwich."

Pit's face turned red in embarrassment, and I laughed, "I owe it to you and Ike. Whenever there's the opportunity, I will make a feast for you two."

"I would like that."

We made it to Barrel Blast, and I realized that it was the place where we left Ike with Junior. I looked around to see if I could find them, when Pit called me, "Uh, Fidelity?"

I followed Pit's gaze to the Barrel Blast ride, just as it finished. Inside one of the barrel-shaped carts were Ike and Junior. Because of the bandanna, Junior looked the same, except for the terrified look on his face. Ike, on the other hand, looked wild, as if he escaped from a mental ward. There was a smile frozen on his face, and when the two of them got off the ride, they teetered a bit, off-balance. It didn't take them long to see us, and Junior pulled his sleeves over his hands just as he always does when he knows he's in trouble. Ike fixed his hair, "Fidelity…"

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

Ike didn't say anything, and Junior gaped at me.

"You're not mad!?"

I frowned, "Why would I be mad?"

Junior looked down, "Minors aren't allowed on the ride unless they have a guardian with them. I kind of made Ike pretend to be my father..."

"What—" I stopped, and looked at Junior, then Ike. My eyes fell on the sign, which said that children under the age of thirteen must be accompanied by their parent. My heart started beating rapidly, and the others began to look at me strangely. It couldn't be. Not again. How could I have been so stupid? I should have never let Ike look over Junior. Something similar happened back in X, when a kind man tutored Junior in Daycare. They spent a lot of time together, and Junior became really close to him. The same was happening with Ike, and I knew the result would be the same. I didn't mind Junior's tutor at first, because he helped Junior in his academics. That all changed when he came to consult me on Junior's progress in his school work. He told me he was improving, and I thought that was all he had to say. I was about to leave when Junior's tutor stopped me.

"_Is there anything else?" I asked._

_He shook his head, "It's probably nothing, but…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_He didn't realize what he said until he blurted it out."_

"_What?" I thought the Tutor was implying Junior had cursed. He looked troubled, and I said, "You must have misheard him. Junior does not use vulgar language, I make sure of that." _

"_He called me Dad."_

**(Ike's PoV)**

There was indeed a line beside the Barrel Blast ride for DK's Jungle Tour. Pit, Peach, Junior and I waited at the end. Pit and Junior began talking, and that was when Peach pulled me back.

Why does Peach affect me this way? I was beginning to feel nervous, and from the close distance I was able to take in her scent—the smell of freshly baked bread. Peach was fidgeting, and I knew something was bothering her. She was dead silent after Junior and I got off the Barrel Blast, and I had a feeling it had something to do with that, "So you are mad," I told her.

She looked up, "What? No, I'm not."

"Then what's bothering you?" I asked.

Peach sighed, "Look Ike, you're a good guy…"

Where was she going with this?

"…and it's because of that I want you to stay away from Junior."

I did not expect that. I was left speechless, and Peach was about to get back on line when I got her by the wrist, "I don't get it, did I do something wrong?"

She started shaking her head, and I stared at her in disbelief. So much for her trusting me, I guess Junior lied about that to convince me to get on the ride with him, "Peach…"

Her eyes were beginning to get moist, and she looked the other way so that I wouldn't see them, "Nothing, Ike. To answer your question, you did nothing wrong."

"Then why…?"

There was a sudden outburst of cheers, and Peach and I looked at the front of the line to see a large gorilla making his entrance. This must be Donkey Kong, the Original Pit had told us about. He was burly; his muscles were visible despite the thick brown fur that covered them. Oddly enough, he wore a red tie around his neck that bore his initials in big yellow letters: DK. Beside him there was a monkey of the same color scheme as the Original. Unlike Donkey Kong, though, his frame was much smaller, and he had a long thin tail. The monkey also had clothes on, a shirt that displayed stars along with a red hat that he wore on his head. The two introduced themselves; DK with his deep voice stating to be the King of the Jungle, better known as Donkey Kong. The monkey revealed his name to be Diddy Kong, as well as his position as Donkey Kong's right-hand monkey.

With the introductions out of the way, the people in line began entering a large cable car that was stationed just behind DK and Diddy. It was spacious, with enough chairs for the amount of people that had come in. Pit told us he'd prefer to sit in the back, and we followed him to the end of the cable car, all the way to the last row of green seats that were against the wall. Peach sat next to me, and I wanted to ask her why she no longer wanted me to be around Junior. One look at her face, and I knew it was best not to bother her.

Why is it that the more people tell me about something, the more questions I am left with?

**(Pit's PoV)**

The cable car's track was set up in a way that would make the tour entertaining. Birds will fly near the window at times, and at one point the trees reached above us so that we were inside the Steep Jungle. The inside was cool because of an air circulation system, but Donkey Kong mentioned numerous times how the temperature would rise above 120 degrees in the afternoon. He also stated the abundance of monsters that make the Steep Jungle their home. Many people were asking him questions, when suddenly Diddy called us out.

"You four in the back haven't said a thing since the beginning of the ride. You're not even looking out the window, taking in the scenery. Is something going on?"

Just my luck. Everyone looked our way, and I did the honors of coming up with a fib, "If you guys really must know, this is a family reunion. Mom, here," I glared at Peach, "Left me and Thor when we were young. She finally decided to come back, as if the last ten years of her absence is nothing to acknowledge. So, yeah, excuse me for not enjoying a ride in this hell-hole I was forced to come to."

"Sky!" Peach cried, both palms above her chest, "How inappropriate! Apologize to these passengers right now!"

Did Peach really have to join in? Might as well keep going, or DK will suspect something, "You can't tell me what to do. Really, you've only been a mother for, like, two days. Stop acting as if you had never left us!"

"Listen to your mother, young man," Ike ordered, and I looked at him. I had to congratulate him on his acting skills, because it really seemed as if he wanted to tear my face off. I glanced at Junior, who had his head down like this wasn't the first time an argument of this kind had occurred between our fake family.

"Sorry," I said forcefully, crossing my arms to show that I did not approve of the apology.

The tour went on, and I would have been relaxed if it wasn't for Diddy Kong staring at us the whole time. He whispered things to DK when he wasn't talking, and the ape would shake his head each time the monkey did so. After a couple more times, Diddy started jumping up and down in frustration, "I'm telling you," he shrieked, "Those four are the Defyers in disguise!"

At this I stiffened, and once again all attention was focused on the four of us. I was really starting to hate this Jungle Tour…

Donkey Kong sighed and approached us, Diddy right behind him. He looked at each one of us before he turned back to his monkey assistant, "Diddy, the only thing these four have in common with the Defyers is their age, and gender. Everything else is different."

"It's them!" Diddy assured DK, "Look, that's Pit!" The monkey pointed an accusing finger at me, and I blinked.

DK told Diddy, "Pit has wings."

"Yeah, you got the wrong people," I said.

"My boy's right," Ike added, "We have no idea what the two of you are talking about. Defyers? I never knew that to be a name."

DK looked at Diddy, who was getting more riled up, "Look at their faces! The only thing different is the color of their hair and clothes!"

"I'm really sorry," DK said, "But may I ask for your names to further convince my assistant?"

"Sure," Ike said, "I'm Kayden. Kayden Grace."

"I'm his wife—" I scoffed when Peach said that, and she threw me a glare, "Fidelity Grace."

"Sky Grace."

"Thorton Grace," Junior said softly.

Diddy's face was red in anger, "Those names are SO made up!"

I was really starting to get mad, "Oh yeah? Well at least they're actual names. I mean, what kind of name is Diddy? It sounds like 'Did he'. It makes every sentence sound like a question. 'Did he' played today? 'Did he' did his homework!?"

"Those aren't even grammatically correct sentences!"

"I failed English, so sue me."

"M-Mr. DK?"

The Original turned to Peach, "What is it, Ma'am?"

"It's true that I haven't been a good mother…" There were tears in Peach's eyes, and DK took note of them immediately, "All I want is for my family to enjoy this trip, and hopefully bring us all closer together. For that reason, can I ask of you to show us the summit? The view is sure to make us forget about our troubles, if only for a moment."

DK nodded, "Of course."

"Donkey Kong, no! They are after the Diamond Key!"

DK ignored Diddy and went back to the front of the Cable Car. Diddy shot us a piercing glare before following DK.

My heart started to beat at a normal rate again, and I sighed, "That was a close one," I said.

The others nodded, and thankfully, the rest of the tour went on without interruptions. Diddy had his eyes on us the whole time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The cable car stopped, and DK announced that we were at the summit of Entrei Mountain. The moment we got out, I was able to feel a strong breeze balanced out by the heat of the sun directly above us. It was a clearing, and the emptiness brought out even more the altar at the center of a rushing stream that fell off the edge of the mountain to create Rumble Falls. On the altar, there was a key floating in the air, the top of it which was made of crystal. The Diamond Key.

"There it is," I said, "Isn't she a beauty?"

"That's creepy," Junior said.

"Shut up," I responded, receiving a scolding from Peach, "Anyway, do any of you guys have an idea how we should nab it?"

"There are too many people to simply approach the altar and take the key," Peach said.

"Yeah, I can see that, Peach," I told her.

"Must you be so sarcastic?" Ike asked me.

His inclusion in the matter caught me off guard, "Defending Peach? How gallant of you, Ike."

Ike blushed, which I frowned at. Seriously, was there anything happening between the two? I saw Peach pull Ike back earlier before we got on the Jungle Tour. Junior was talking to me, so I was unable to hear what the two were saying. Peach looked like she was about to cry, and the fact got me worried. In a quest, there's no room for love. You can't get too attached to someone or else it would just hurt more if they were to depart. Ike might be a lone wolf, but even from the very beginning, he was searching for a soul mate that he would be able to cherish. Zelda was his first crush, and it made sense considering she was the trophy that took care of him when he was first created. She didn't love him back, which offered Ike even more mixed signals when a blond approached him, stating she loved him. The truth is, I don't know her. She did not know me. We only fought one battle together, one I will never forget. I hate it when Ike would ask me all these questions, because in reality, I don't know the answer to all of them. Sheik was a mystery to me. The same went for her relationship with Ike.

And Ike… He may be easy to read, but that's a compensation for the lack of communication skills he has. He, literally, doesn't say anything about himself. Sure, I was with him for the entire quest, which was all the time I got to know him for, but he never told me anything about Sheik. The only reason I know her name is because Zelda told me about her, the memory of which was disturbing…

_They haven't realized I had walked in on them. The moment I caught sight of what they were doing, I was at a loss of words and actions. It wasn't anything bad—Zelda and Link were making out in their bedroom. As an angel, I was a stranger when it came to relationships, especially when it came to the intimate stuff. Despite that, though, I knew something was off. Way off._

_Zelda was on top of Link, who was trying to get her off. She was hugging him and kissing him in the neck repeatedly, tears in her eyes. Her hair wasn't in the usual braid, and the length of it surprised me, thrown all over her and the covers of the bed. She was a mess. She wore none of her accessories, which made her look like a common girl. All her beauty was gone. It wasn't because of her physical appearance, because it was still there; it was the way she acted. Link received more tears and saliva than actual kisses. Zelda was unable to pronounce any intelligent words. It was mostly moans, sobs, and choked breathing._

"_Zelda, stop!"_

_Zelda ignored Link, and she continued what she was doing, "I love you, Link, I love you, and you only…" She kept repeating the same phrase until Link decided to use all his strength to flip their positions._

"_Zelda, what's going on?"_

_More tears fell from the sides of her eyes, and Zelda started to cry like a child. I could tell Link did not know what to do with Zelda, and he simply held her until she calmed down. During that time, he noticed me, but he hadn't said anything. Zelda had fallen asleep within moments, and Link gently laid her head on a pillow. He covered her with a blanket before leaving the room, patting me on the shoulder before doing so, "I won't tell Him you're here… Just make sure she's all right," He took a final glance at Zelda, "I've never seen her this way."_

"_Me neither," I admitted, and I looked into his eyes, to see a hidden fear inside them._

"_I must go, or Mario would suspect something. Make sure she's all right."_

_I nodded, and sat at the edge of the bed where Zelda was cut off from the outside world. Her eyes finally opened, which were red from crying. They searched around until they fell on me._

"_Link…" Her voice was a whisper, as if she had strained it._

"_He had to leave," I explained._

_Zelda nodded, and more tears fell off her eyes. I stared at her in disbelief, "Zelda, what's going on with you?"_

_Her eyes were closed, and she shook her head._

"_Zelda…"_

"_I love Link…"_

"_You don't need to tell me that," I told her._

"_On the contrary. I must say it out loud. Maybe, that way, it wouldn't be a lie…"_

_I was confused at this, "What?"_

_I was sure Zelda was unable to see me with her blurred vision, "I've been unfaithful, and to such a wonderful man."_

"_Impossible. You would never cheat on Link."_

_Zelda smiled wryly, "Her name is Sheik."_

"_Huh?"_

"_My alter ego. She comes out sometimes—she takes over."_

_I frowned, "How come I never met her?"_

_She shrugged, "Who knows? Although it's very likely she's not interested in you."_

"_Who is she interested in?"_

_Zelda pulled the covers up, and I had to stand so that she would be able to wrap it around her, "Ike…"_

"_Ike!?"_

_Zelda anticipated my reaction, but she still winced when I cried out. I took note of it and apologized, but she waved me off, "No," she said, "You're right. It's unthinkable."_

"_Is it?"_

"_Sheik and I are two trophies that share the same stand. That makes us the same trophy."_

"_No," I said, and Zelda looked up, "No," I repeated, "You're your own person."_

"_I wish that were the case, but the truth is, I am Sheik. She started as a disguise, but then…"_

"_What?"_

"_She took a life of her own," she stated simply._

_ I didn't know what to say, and Zelda locked her eyes on me, "Do you want to know the reason why I wanted you to beg Master Hand for a pardon?"_

_"B-because Mario said?" Zelda's eyes were dead, dull like marble. Her tears made them shine, but it gave them no life whatsoever. She looked away, and gave a small chuckle._

_ "I wanted to do the same."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "It's the reason why it's a sin for you to become an Unwanted. Yeah, it goes against what Master Hand intended for you, but it goes beyond that. The gods don't want us to know our hidden potential, our ability to create life." Zelda sounded ludicrous, and she was able to catch that thought with one look at my expression, "Preposterous, right? How can a trophy create another of his kind, excluding the process of sexual intercourse? Maybe it's my magic. Maybe I'm special. In all honesty, I'm not a hundred percent sure. Master Hand has one rule, and one rule only. Never change who you are. I did just that. I wanted trophies to take me more seriously, and thus, Sheik was born. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted to fight her. Soon, I was starting to become forgotten. It was Link that pulled me back, and I swore to myself that I would never dress up as Sheik again."_

_ "If that's the case, how is she a problem now?"_

_ "She gained a life of her own. She takes over my body."_

_ "Zelda…"_

_ "And I fear it has gotten worse. I think… she's gotten stronger. Strong enough to become my equal. I believe we now share this body, rather than it being my own."_

_ "Sheik loves Ike, not you, so it's okay—"_

_ "Can't you see!?" Zelda shrieked. I froze, and she went on, "I AM Sheik! She used to be me in disguise! Now she is the manifestation of what I wanted to be..."_

_ "B-but you're Zelda. You're different than Sheik." At that moment I wished Palutena was with me. She would know what to say to Zelda to make it all better. She would make it seem as if it was no big deal, and that you were worrying over nothing. Suddenly, I knew what to say, "Let me ask you a simple question. Who are you?"_

_ I expected her to say "Zelda" and that would be the end of all this Sheik drama. I didn't expect her whole body to stiffen. I didn't expect her to tremble. I didn't expect more tears to fall down her flushed face. I stared at her in shock, and Zelda proceeded to answer the question that made everything worse. Her voice trembled, and I had to strain my ears to hear her whisper the following words:_

_ "I don't know."_

I shook my head, "We'll, uh, lag behind," I told the others, "When everyone is going back to the cable car, we take the key."

They nodded, and we joined the crowd that was surrounding the altar. There were two small bridges on either side, connecting the two banks of the river together. One would just have to reach out to swipe the key. For the moment, DK was on one of the bridges, explaining the Diamond Key to the viewers, "This is the Diamond Key, one of the four keys needed in order to reach the top floor of the Imperial Tower."

A person raised their hand, "Shouldn't it have better security?"

Donkey Kong smiled smugly, "That's why I'm here. The only way anybody can get to the Summit of Entrei Mountain is by the Jungle Tour, hosted by yours truly. Believe me, while I'm on watch, no one will get their hands on the key!"

I looked around out of precaution and noticed Diddy Kong with his eyes trained on me. To make sure it wasn't my imagination, I took a couple of steps back, gritting my teeth when his head followed my movement. With him watching us like a hawk, there was no way we would be able to take the key discreetly.

"Plan B." I told the others to huddle around, "All right, Junior, take out Dave and yell out, 'Monsters!' at the top of your lungs."

Peach stared at me as if I had suddenly grown horns, "Are you nuts!? That would cause panic!"

"Exactly," I said, "I'll take the opportunity to take the key."

Ike looked unsure, "What was wrong with our previous plan?" he asked.

I groaned, "Diddy's watching us like a freakin' warden. Anyway, Ike, you back me up. Peach…" I paused and said, "Make sure your son does not get trampled over."

She gaped at me, and I told Junior, "Ten seconds, starting now."

Peach and Junior went the other way, and I told Ike to stay where he was. I inched closer to the bridge opposite to the one DK was on, and I was halfway there when Junior shouted, "MONSTERS!"

Everyone looked the other way, and I ran, pushing some of the people out of the way to reach the key. I heard some of them whisper between each other that there was a shadow bug on the boy. One woman shrieked (Which I later found out was Peach), "There are monsters approaching us!"

With that, there was utter chaos. I was being thrown around like a pinball, and when I finally made my way out of the group, I was pushed to the ground from behind. I quickly scrambled up and got on the bridge. I leaned out and got the key, smiling momentarily before putting it inside my bag. I was about to look for the others when a shadow loomed over me. My eyes slowly went up to see DK standing on the rail. He had a glare, the kind that gets you paralyzed on the spot.

"A thief, are you?"

I couldn't respond, and I made a run for it. Donkey Kong blocked my way, and in haste I sprinted the other direction. Two large hands grabbed my waist forcefully, and lifted me up in the air. I struggled before materializing Palutena's Bow and striking the arms from both sides below me. DK roared and threw me—into the raging stream. I was flipped multiple times, and protruding rocks gashed my body. I opened my mouth, and cold water swept down my throat. I flapped my wings with all the strength they can muster, bursting out of the river. I coughed and sputtered before I realized I had blown my cover.

Sure enough, I was in the air, my wings entirely visible, and the remaining dye dripping off my body. I remembered Snake mentioned that the colors would fade in water, and I cursed.

Donkey Kong was heaving, and he gave a powerful roar. I landed softly on the grass, light hands resting on both my shoulders. I swerved around, and saw Peach with tears in her eyes. I ignored them, and demanded, "Where the hell is Ike!? He was supposed to back me up!"

It was hard to understand her, "Diddy pushed Junior into the jungle! Ike went after the two, and he told me to stay where I was…" Peach sobbed, "Oh, god, Pit, I'm so worried for Junior!"

Donkey Kong pounded his chest and cried out, "Diddy was right!? Pit and the Defyers! You all played me out like a fool!" DK was enraged, and he came for us at full speed.

I quickly glanced at Peach, who had just taken note of DK's presence. Her eyes widened and silent tears ran down both sides of her face like two open faucets, "Oh no…"

"I think you should be worried for yourself," I said, converting my bow into blades.


	11. Vs Donkey Kong

**(Peach's PoV)**

Donkey Kong charged at us full speed, and Pit had to push me out of the way so that I wouldn't be in the receiving end of DK's fists slamming the ground. The attack shook the whole mountain, and I lost my balance. I fell on my bottom, and looked up to see Pit fighting Donkey Kong. He was dodging the gorilla's massive arms by ducking and jumping, slashing at the Original when he left himself wide open. I stared, awed, and mustered up all my courage, taking a hold of the Triple Deluxe frying pan Daisy had given to me. I wanted to help Pit. I didn't want to be useless. I stood up slowly, waiting for the perfect opportunity to hit DK from behind.

I studied his moves—it seemed like he only had his fists to fight with. Still, for DK, that was more than enough. I watched him block Pit's bow, and he pushed forward to send Pit up to the edge of the mountain. This was my chance. As DK approached Pit, I ran towards him as fast as my heels would take me, swinging Daisy's frying pan like a baseball bat. It struck the back of his head, and Pit took the extra seconds to recover and swipe at DK's legs.

Donkey Kong roared in pain, and Pit joined me where I was standing away from the ledge and closer to the altar where the key was no longer floating.

"You have the Diamond Key?" I asked, breathless.

"Yes," he replied.

"You think we can make a run for it?"

Pit shook his head, "You really believe DK would let us?"

As if to prove his point, Donkey Kong jumped an amazing height and landed before me and Pit. He was hunched over, but he doubled in size as he stood straight up. Seeing him up this close—and the fact that he was the enemy—made him that much more intimidating. His fur had this musty smell that got caught in my nostrils, shutting down my respiratory system. Seriously, he stank!

He looked my way, and I was afraid he noticed my discreet gagging, "Hmm, who may you be?"

"Fidelity Grace," I said.

He glared, "As if. You work for Pit, which must mean you are a Defyer."

Pit frowned at what DK said, "You don't know her identity? If that were true, why would Diddy accuse us?"

"Eleventh reported fighting you and Ike—he was only able to catch a glimpse of two other members of your new group—a woman and a lad, both blond, the latter of which wore a tunic, and the other wore an apron over a pink dress."

"Eleventh?" I asked.

"Ness," Pit and DK said at the same time.

Donkey Kong laughed, "You know what? Don't tell me. I'll just throw you in the stream so you're disguise will wear out. It's more fun that way." Without warning, Donkey Kong picked me up.

I shrieked, and Pit came to my rescue. He stabbed DK from behind, and he threw me as a reflex. The world flipped for a moment, and all I was able to see was the clear blue sky before I landed hard on my back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I was unable to move.

A minute dragged by, and I sat up after my breathing returned to normal. Pit and DK were locked in combat, and my fingers dug into the ground. I bet if Ike would have been with Pit, he would have been alongside of him taking down DK. I'm glad that's not the case, because then he wouldn't be with Junior now.

Junior… I pray he's safe. He must be, if Ike is with him. I'm sure he would not let any harm come to him—

_"Look, Ike, you're a good guy…"_

_ Ike's eyes narrowed at this, and I began to lose my nerve. I took a deep breath, and finished what I had to say._

_ "…and it's because of that I want you to stay away from Junior."_

"No no no no…" What if Ike leaves Junior because I told him to do so? The idea sounded ridiculous, but I couldn't help but get paranoid. I just had to know my son was safe. Ever since Junior wandered off and was attacked by Snake, I would not take my eyes off him. In fact, the only reason I left him in the amusement park was because Ike was with him, and I knew he would be able to protect him if anything were to happen. Now, I'm not so sure I want him around Junior. When I saw him jump after my son that was tackled into the jungle by Diddy Kong, I knew it was going to happen again, just as it happened so many times before. Junior will begin to see Ike as a potential father. That wouldn't bother me so much if it weren't for the way Junior's attitude changes towards that person. All of a sudden, a small little mistake will lead to Junior torturing himself if that person happened to be there. Junior tries to impress that person, and if he sees no reaction, he gets desperate. With the case of the Tutor, Junior admitted long ago that the reason for his behavior is that he did not want him to leave, despite knowing deep down it was inevitable. I just don't want to see him get hurt again.

DK was facing away from me, and I noticed a bump in the back of his head. I frowned at this, but soon realized that I was the cause of it. When I smacked DK with the frying pan, it must have really hurt. Looking at Donkey Kong, though, you wouldn't think that was the case. Pit seemed exhausted, but there was no change in the gorilla's movement. They were as fast and strong as they were before, and Pit's attacks were beginning to get sloppy. DK must not be able to feel pain, at least, not as much as Pit and I can. He can ignore it to still come at his enemy a full hundred percent. This was bad—Pit was not going to last any longer, and if he were to get knocked out, I would have no chance of victory. I had to fight while Pit is still able to do the same.

I rushed toward their battle, blocking DK's fist with my frying pan that was intended for Pit's face. The force sent me flying to Pit, and we were both thrown back. I landed on Pit, who groaned and complained to me to get off of him.

"Pit, I have a plan."

"Get off, first! You're really heavy right now…"

Pit's bangs were wet and clinging to his face, and I knew it wasn't because of the dip he took in the stream. He had long dried, and from this distance, I was able to smell the salty scent of his sweat (Which, to give him credit, was nothing compared to DK).

"You're exhausted," I said, helping him up.

Pit was too tired to give me a sharp comeback, "Yeah…It takes a real heavy hit for Donkey Kong to feel it."

"How about this?" Donkey Kong was approaching us, and I rushed the last part, "There's a bump on the back of his head from where I hit him earlier. If you were to attack him there, it will be sure to hurt."

I wasn't sure Pit had gotten all that until he nodded, "It's worth a shot. Distract him while I sneak from behind."

Pit flew to the air, and I focused on Donkey Kong. I thought of aiming at his eyes with the handle of my frying pan, but the probability in that working is probably low. Did Pit really expect me to fight this gorilla solo? I decided to do what I do best: talk.

"Donkey Kong, huh? What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of fake name is Fidelity?"

"It's sophisticated!" I cried. I cleared my throat, "Anyway, uh, oh!" I remembered Junior and Ike, "That little monkey friend of yours has real nerve! He threw my son into the jungle! Do you know how dangerous that is!?"

"I live here, madam."

"Then you should know—"

"How to survive in this environment?" DK gave a toothy grin that revealed his full set of teeth, "Your son is dead, along with Ike, who was foolish enough to follow him. Diddy knows his way around the jungle, the safest route out of the place. As for the two Defyers? They will be dead in a minute."

I slapped DK to shut him up, but it was like slapping a wall with hair. He laughed and started coming closer to me, and I took steps back in order to keep a certain distance away from him.

"You Originals really are evil."

"We're nothing compared to Pit. Do you know what he intends to do with the World of Trophies?"

I scoffed, "You mean save it?"

"I mean destroy it and rebuild the remnants of what's left in order to fit his goddess's image."

I frowned, "What?"

"In other words, he wishes to claim this world for Palutena. She's the real enemy; Pit is nothing but her loyal servant."

"That's the biggest lie I ever heard! Tabuu is the one that has Her trapped in subspace—"

"And why do you think He has Her there in the first place!? She's a threat to this world! She wishes to destroy all trophies and create her own race, ultimately making this land Hers. As Originals, it is our job to stop that from happening. And how, exactly? By deleting Pit, whose goal is to free Palutena from the Void so She can exterminate Lord Tabuu."

I shook my head, "That's a lie. You're lying!"

"Oh? Let me ask you this—what reason did Pit give you for the Quest?"

My heart was beating rapidly, and I knew it was because my faith in Pit was slipping. If what DK said is true, it would make sense why Pit would be so hesitant to tell Ike and the rest of us about the time before the Memory Loss. What credibility does Pit have? We know nothing about him. But then… what credibility does DK have? If anything, he knows less than Pit. Like me, he has lost his memories. Tabuu could have lied to him about Pit and Palutena. Besides, I still hold to heart what Pit has told me what feels like so long ago… Angels don't lie. Not only that, but there is no way Pit can be the enemy. When I look into his eyes, I see so much, and so little. I see pain, I see regret, I see loss. What kind of villain feels these kinds of emotions? A real villain wouldn't feel anything about putting a boy in danger…

I gritted my teeth, DK's words making my head pulse. How dare he try to put me against Pit? It would be his fault if Junior were to die, "We're stopping Tabuu from bringing this world into subspace."

My voice was firm, as was my posture. DK was taken back for a second before he smirked, "Is that what you truly believe? In that case, I would not feel so guilty when it comes to deleting you. But before that… Let's see who you really are, _Fidelity_."

At first, I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I looked back to see the rushing stream behind me. My eyes widened, and before I was able to react, DK grabbed me by the neck and plunged me into the raging waters.

I screamed—huge mistake. Water rushed in my mouth, and I was unable to cough it out as I was surrounded by the freezing river. Pressure was all around me, and suddenly my vision was beginning to dim as the last air bubble escaped from my throat, immediately taken away by the rushing water. DK's figure was blurry underwater, but I was able to see his whole body shake from fits of laughter. Just as I thought I was going to lose consciousness, Donkey Kong pulled me out.

I coughed, gasping when I was capable of breathing again. Once realizing Donkey Kong was beside me, I quickly got away, breathing hard from fear, cold, and terror of the Original in front of me. He didn't make a move, in fact, he was still as a statue. His eyes were locked on my features, now exposed because of the water. Under me, there was a puddle of color from the dye Snake had used on my hair and dress. I was too exhilarated to speak, and DK's lips were trembling. I gulped, finally asking, "What?"

"Peach?"

I froze when he said my name, "How…?"

I couldn't finish my question, nor was DK able to respond as Pit swiped at the back of his head, earning a loud roar from the Original.

**(Junior's PoV)**

"Ike!"

He ignored me, trying to cut Diddy in half. It looked like he was going to get the monkey every time, but Diddy would jump in the last possible second, Ike getting his sword stuck on a tree trunk. He was enraged, and he simply placed his foot on the tree to pull his sword out every time, intent on getting Diddy Kong. At one point, I have had enough, and the appearance of drum-like enemies convinced me that we had to get away.

The Steep Jungle was true to its name. The ground was uneven, and the trees and wildlife appeared to grow slanted. It was a hard place to maneuver, like a mountain with brambles for earth. It was really hot, and I was sweating the moment Diddy had tackled me into this place. Because of that, the dye was beginning to slip off my body, and when I ran my hand through the back of my hair, it was drenched in a dark, orange liquid. Drops of sweat ran down my face, and my tunic was starting to get real stuffy.

"Ike…"

At one point, Diddy had gotten away, and Ike was swinging his sword around at empty space. I approached him cautiously, carefully putting my hand on his forearm, "Ike…"

He swerved around, and I flinched. Ike realized it was only me, and his anger faded away, "Junior, you look terrible."

My vision was cut in half, but I was able to see Ike's face, almost black, "The dye Snake gave us is fading because of our sweat…"

"So it seems."

I lurched forward, then back to regain my balance. Ike held me in place to keep me from falling, "Junior, are you okay?"

"It's really hot…" My eyes wandered to the branches of the trees above us, the leaves hanging from them dropping small amounts of condensation. I saw the drum-like enemies again, closer this time, "There's monsters…"

"We have to get out of here… Junior?"

I nodded to assure Ike I had heard him, "We can't go back the way we came, the wall is too high. The only way to get out of this place is by traversing it and finding some other exit…"

The monsters were surrounding us, and Ike raised his sword, "Junior, are you able to fight?"

"Yeah, of course…" As I said this, the monsters seemed to triple in numbers. My tunic was wet with my sweat, and the air was so thick with heat that it was hard to breathe. It was nowhere near this hot in the amusement park, and my mind wandered back to the Barrel Blast ride. I smiled, remembering the way Ike had his hands up while mine were holding the metal bar that kept me seated. I screamed from fright while Ike cheered from all the hype he was feeling. I started to laugh, and suddenly my eyes saw nothing but black. Before I knew it, my body fell on the jungle floor.

**(Ike's PoV)**

Junior fainted, and the monsters that have surrounded us took that as their cue to attack. I stood near the boy and slashed at the coming enemies, glancing at him from time to time to make sure he was okay. His breathing was long and slow, and sometimes his body was motionless like a corpse. Every action I took made me precipitate more, to the point that drops of sweat would get into my eyes. The weight of my arms seemed to double, and I needed to use both hands to wave Ragnell efficiently. The number of the drum-like enemies did not waver, and some were able to hit me with their wooden bodies. Thinking of Peach kept me going. The idea of how unhappy she would be if Junior were to be deleted from mere exhaustion is something that would make my heart collapse. I never wanted to see Peach cry. When I saw tears in her eyes before we got on the Jungle Tour, something inside me churned. It was the Monster, and it seemed to have hated the intense emotion I was feeling from being the cause of those tears. Peach had the power to suppress my hidden wrath, and that alone is enough for me to admit that I have fallen in love with her. She is just so amazing. Peach is kind, caring, strong, and beautiful. I am afraid what Junior would think of my new found feelings for his mother, but that's a bridge to be crossed some other time. For now, I must focus on getting the two of us out of this place.

The monsters began to cower after some time, and they scampered off once they realized a lot of their numbers have fallen under my blade. Once Junior and I were alone, I kneeled at his side, laying him on his back and setting my ear over his chest. His heart beat was faint, and his tunic was completely wet. I picked the boy up and slung him over my shoulder, keeping my arm on him so that he would not fall. I moved quickly through the Steep Jungle, intent on making it to the amusement park at the base of the mountain. Traveling downhill was difficult—sometimes the ground was so steep it was more of a wall, and the trees would serve as the even ledges to stand on. Everything was of a vibrant color—the foliage was a dark green, and the flowers were a bright orange and red. The ground was completely covered, and I constantly tripped over roots and tangled vines.

In the distance I caught sight of brightly colored fruit. I approached it enthusiastically thinking maybe the juice would revive Junior. As I was making my way up to it, images pierced through my mind, coming in continuously and fast enough to form a video. At first I wasn't sure what was happening, but then I realized it was a memory:

_Pit's eyes were closed, and his back was against the mossy trunk of a tree, supporting him. Beside Pit was a two dimensional figure, solid black in color with a grey outline. This was Mr. Game and Watch, the trophy that joined our group two days before. Only Pit was able to understand his language, which consisted of only beeping noises. Currently, he was giving out high pitched sounds which I can only interpret to mean that he was worried for the angel. I turned around to see a woman behind me. She wore a dress, purple over white silk. Her hair was pulled back and in a braid midway up her back. The golden leaves she had on her forehead made her look regal, similar to a fairy princess. She was sweating profusely, and I stared at her for a while before asking, "So what's our next move, Zelda?"_

_She shook her head, "We have to get out of here, that's for sure, but we can't while Pit's unconscious."_

"_I can carry him," I suggested._

"_You'll overexert yourself."_

"_We'll pass out if we stay here. It's only morning—the heat will intensify in the afternoon."_

_She thought for a while before sighing, "Very well, but if you get tired, you must take a break."_

"_Of course, Zelda."_

_I approached Pit and slung him over my shoulder. Mr. G&W watched me and walked over to Zelda. She looked around and then stared at the ground covered by bramble, vines, and leaves. "If anything," she said, "I could just teleport us back inside the mountain. There may be no way out, but there are pools of water that can refresh us at anytime."_

"_Why don't you do that right now? Maybe we can revitalize Pit."_

_Zelda's eyes narrowed a bit, "I… can't. I used up my magic transporting the four of us here. I'm sorry."_

_I smiled, "Don't be. How long will it take you to replenish your magic?"_

"_Considering the circumstance we're in… it will take a while for my magic to recover, as most of my energy is being used to maintain homeostasis…"_

"_I see…"_

"_Two hours, maybe? Half of that, if we're fortunate."_

_I nodded, "Let's not idle."_

_We traversed the Steep Jungle, me in the lead and Zelda right behind, keeping an eye on Mr. G&W. Up ahead I saw brightly colored fruit, and I pointed towards them, "Hey, Zelda, check that out."_

_She only gave a quick glance, "Don't bother—they're venomous."_

_I frowned at her, "How do you know?"_

"_They're not fruit, if that's what you think. They're Deku Babas."_

"_What?" The orange fruit split into four, exposing rows of razor sharp teeth. Without warning, it lunged at us._

I froze and stared at the fruit I was about to reach out for. They looked similar to the Deku Babas, but the ones in front of me have not moved. I decide to not take any chances, and started backing away slowly. The fruit twitched, and suddenly it opened, revealing a reptilian-like tongue and dripping green saliva. I jumped away just as the Deku Baba in front attempted to take a bite out of me. The stems which they were bound to elongated, and the three vile plants made a circle around me, snapping their jaws to keep me in the center. There was no way out, and the Deku Babas started to close the circle they have formed. I started to panic when I remembered what the woman named Zelda said.

The mountain was hollow. If I struck the earth, would I gain access to the inside? Zelda was able to do so by using some sort of teleportation magic. There was almost no chance it would work, but it was my only option. Careful not to drop Junior, I raised Ragnell with the blade perpendicular to the earth. Blue flames started erupting from the sword, and I raised it slightly higher before slamming it down to the ground. There was an explosion, and the earth below me gave away. Within smoke and dust, Junior and I began to fall. I thought that I had done a terrible mistake, but I eventually landed hard on my back. I sat up, holding on to my head. Junior was face down, about a meter away from me. I looked up at the opening I had created above, the three Deku Babas hissing angrily. I sighed in relief, checking my surroundings. The inside of the mountain was made of a dark grey rock. It was way cooler in here, and water dripped from the ceiling, forming puddles of clear water on the surface of the cavern floor. I made my way over to Junior and carried him to the larger pools of water.

I was thinking of the memory I regained when I suddenly realized something. It fit Pit's description of the first quest when we were in Entrei Mountain, and the angel stated that our other two companions were Mr. Game and Watch and Sheik. Mr. Game and Watch was there, but Sheik wasn't. The other member was Zelda, which made me wonder why Pit would lie about her. Was Sheik even real?

I shook my head. Of course she is. She's the bandaged woman with the blond hair. She said she loved me…

This was barely the third piece of my forgotten past. I try to fit all the pieces together, but it seems like they're all from different jigsaw puzzles. At least I can confirm all the members of the first quest, the last two being Mr. Game and Watch and Zelda.

What about Sheik? What was her role in the first quest? I hadn't the slightest idea, but it had to be big, considering Pit would replace Zelda's name with her.

**(Pit's PoV)**

Donkey Kong roared, and Peach scrambled up to rush to my side. She was trembling; from the cold or fear of almost being drowned, I wasn't sure. She was breathing hard when she laid her eyes on me, "What took you so long!?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see the bump," I told her.

She focused on DK, "He knows my name… How does he know my name!?"

I was shocked at this, but the answer seemed pretty clear, "Link…?"

Peach stiffened, and her eyes widened. She set her hands over her mouth, "Oh my god…"

I didn't know what to say to her, especially since she never told me what happened between her and Link. If I had to guess, Link must have left her, which wouldn't be so surprising considering Peach is supposed to be Mario's girlfriend…

Donkey Kong growled, interrupting my train of thought. He was breathing heavily and pounding his chest repeatedly, "Hey, Peach," I said, "Ready for round two?"

Peach's eyes stared down at DK with determination, "Yes."

Donkey Kong swung his fist down like a hammer, and I blocked with the blades of Palutena's bow. I wasn't quite strong enough to deflect the attack, and I was forced on my knees as Donkey Kong's arm weighed me down even more. Peach swerved around DK and aimed for his vulnerable spot at the back of his head. Donkey Kong howled, bringing both hands to the injured spot. I jumped forward and stabbed DK's chest with one blade, and with the other, I pierced his abdomen. I kicked DK to take my weapon out of him, and he stumbled back.

Drops of blood started to run down his front, the strong wind immediately drying and leaving the red in place. Donkey Kong looked back, and ran for a tree that he spotted. It resembled a palm tree of sorts, with bananas growing at the very top. At first I had no clue what DK was planning until his arms wrapped around the trunk and he uprooted the tree. DK lurched back from the weight, but soon he held it confidently with his large palms, smirking before bringing the tree down on us. Peach and I got out of the way, but we had no chance to catch our breath as Donkey Kong started spinning around, swinging the entire tree with him. Peach yelped and ducked, which was probably the best option. I jumped, narrowly avoiding the tree only to be hit directly on the torso at the second revolution. The wind was knocked out me, and I was sent hurtling through the air. I landed like a rock, biting my tongue and drawing blood. I tried pushing myself up, but my arms gave away. I looked up to see DK aligning the tree above me in order to bring it down with all his strength. I rolled out of the way just as the tree fell in the exact spot I was before. I flapped my wings to gain mobility, as the rest of my body was aching. I descended slowly, my knees shaking a bit once I was standing. DK swung the tree my way, and I jumped, using my wings to give me a better lift. I timed myself so that I would be able to land on the tree, and I hugged the trunk in order not to get thrown off. DK saw me and started shaking the tree, trying to get me off. Once he realized that wasn't going to work, I guess he thought of fighting Peach, who was standing and at a loss of what to do. He started spinning again, just as I hoped, and I stood up carefully. The world was spinning and I closed my eyes, not wanting to get dizzy. I focused on the tree I was standing on and ran across its trunk, making it to the end where DK was holding the tree. Still running, I used my momentum to send a powerful kick to DK, sure to get the back of his head. Donkey Kong roared and let go of the tree. I jumped before I was to be thrown off the mountain, landing beside Peach who had ducked again.

"Peach, you can get up now," I said.

She looked up and stood shakily, "That was insane; how is DK able to have so much strength after receiving such injuries?"

"He simply ignores the pain…" I stared at DK, my eyes growing wide in horror, "Oh no."

"What?" Peach followed my gaze and gasped.

DK's eyes were glowing, and he was giving off an aura of intense yellow. This could only mean one thing, "He's going to unleash his Final Smash."

One look at Peach, and I knew she was aware of what a Final Smash was, "A Trophie's ultimate attack!? I thought that was a legend!"

"Few trophies are ever able to execute their Final Smash on command… The Originals are probably the only ones that are able to do so."

"What are we going to do!?" Peach cried.

"Calm down!" DK was approaching us slowly, and the edge of Entrei Mountain was behind us. There was no escape, "Just… cover your ears and run towards DK—if you don't, you'll surely be blown off."

Just as I gave that warning, Donkey Kong summoned two bongos and started playing them. I covered my ears and nodded towards Peach, who did the same. We ran full speed at the Original, and the first sound wave emitted from DK's bongos. It pushed us back, and it strained my ears. More powerful sound waves started blasting out all around us, strong enough to send me and Peach juggling in the air. As soon as this happened, Peach had brought in her arms, leaving her ears open to DK's music. I cursed as blood started coming out of Peach's ears, but I was powerless to do anything.

Donkey Kong's Final Smash ended, and Peach and I fell to the ground. I had racked up way too much damage, and as such, I was only able to get up on my knees. My hearing was clogged by a mute sound, which made my surroundings appear larger and more vibrant. I saw Donkey Kong making his way towards me, but I couldn't move. My mind commanded it, but my body just wouldn't listen. DK stood in front of me and started whirling his arm. I knew immediately what he was going to do. After all, this was his signature move. The spinning of his arm gathers power for a wrecking smash attack that is an instant KO if it lands a direct hit. After DK finish charging his Giant Punch, He pulled his arm back to execute the attack. I shut my eyes waiting to be finished off when I sensed movement. I looked up to see Peach make her way before me. She spread her arms out and I was only able to stare as silent tears ran down my eyes.

This was all too familiar.

Donkey Kong sent a devastating punch to Peach's face, and she was sent flying. DK grunted, and started charging for the next Giant Punch. I looked back to see Peach on the ground, motionless. Seeing the side of her face already turning a sickening purple and her neck set at an odd angle, my body started trembling in rage. Blood started pumping to every part of my body and I lunged at DK with Palutena's two blades aimed at the center of his chest. I charged, slamming the palm of my left hand to the bottom of both handles, digging the blades deeper into DK. His eyes popped out and he was unable to fight back as I pushed his larger body up to the edge of Entrei Mountain. DK's soles were no longer standing on any surface, and if it weren't for me holding on to Palutena's Bow, he would have fallen already. I pulled him closer so that we were face to face, and I said, "Tell Tabuu we're two keys away from paying him a visit."

I pressed my foot against DK's torso, pushing with all my might and taking the two blades out of his body. DK's eyes were wide as he began falling, his screams drowned out by the waterfall and my damaged ears. I turned away, running to Peach's side.

"Peach!" I held her body, checking her injuries. Her skull wasn't smashed in—thank Palutena—and her neck seemed to be aligned again. She was healing, but was still in a lot of pain, "You're going to be okay…You're going to be okay…" Peach couldn't hear me, having turned deaf. Most likely, she would recover from that, too. I mouthed slowly, "Let's go back. Maybe Ike and Junior have made it to the amusement park."

She only understood the word "Junior". She nodded furiously, and I helped her up, "Is it over? Did we win?"

"Yes, Peach, we won, and I couldn't have done it without you." I knew she couldn't understand all that, but she smiled nonetheless.

We made our way back to where the cable car was parked. It was gone, but another was coming our way. The metal doors slid open, and Diddy Kong came out. I cursed, and the monkey's eyes widened when he saw the two of us, "Y-you're alive!?"

"Mostly," I said, feeling too banged up to respond any more confidently.

Diddy Kong searched the clearing, looking notably frightened, "And Donkey Kong!?"

"What do you think? We sent him into recreation."

Diddy trembled, and suddenly he jumped, landing on my face and sending me to the ground. He started punching me, and Peach pulled him away by his shirt. Still, that seemed to be unnecessary. The monkey continued punching the air, each punch growing weaker and weaker. Tears started flowing from his eyes, and he screeched, "You bastard!"

I wiped the blood that was coming out of my mouth, "What!? Do you really expect us not to fight back!?"

Diddy failed to hear me, "You don't get it! You killed him! You killed Donkey Kong!"

I froze, "What?"

"You deleted him!" Diddy shook free from Peach's grasp and ran towards the waterfall from where I pushed DK off the top.

"L-let's go," I grabbed Peach by the wrist, "Before he comes back."

We entered the cable car, Peach looking back with a confused expression on her face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What happened?" Peach asked.

We were almost to the amusement park, the whole ride silent up to now. I guess Peach regained her hearing. I was reluctant to speak to her, but I knew she deserved to know the truth, "Peach… I would understand if you would want to leave this quest after we rendezvous with Ike and Junior…"

Peach was silent for a moment, and I knew that she was aware something was wrong, "What happened?" She repeated. I looked at Peach. She was taken back by the fear in my eyes, "Pit…?" Her voice trembled.

"The safety's been turned off."


	12. All Aboard the Great Fox

**(Pit's PoV)**

"Please," I begged, "Say something. Anything!"

Peach was silent. She sat in the row against the wall, the windows behind her for viewing the scenery. She looked out so that she wouldn't have to look at me, her eyes set on the path the cable car was taking. Tears were forming, and I felt that the same was about to happen to me.

"In the elevator. Allys Town. Do you remember? You said that if Junior's life was in any danger, you would take him back to your town."

"I never thought that to be a possibility," Peach admitted.

"What does that mean? Are you in, or out?"

"Do you know what Donkey Kong said before he threw me into the river?"

I shook my head, "No, I was too far away."

"He said that you and Palutena are the real enemies. He said that the reason for the Quest is to release Her from Her prison—the Void—so that she may destroy the World of Trophies and recreate it in Her own image. DK told me the way She would do that is by deleting all Trophies and creating her own race."

I stared at Peach in disbelief, "You bought that crap!?"

She laughed a bit, which eased me a little, "If only for a moment. You may be hesitant about telling us the time before the Memory Loss, but I know it's because something painful happened…"

I didn't say anything, and Peach said, "I'm not leaving this Quest, no way."

"Y-you're not?" I asked.

"This only confirms it. DK was meant to delete us, and I'm positive the other Originals are tasked to do the same. If they want us dead, it can only mean one thing…"

"Tabuu wants us out of the way for good. He has turned off the safety in order for us to be deleted upon defeat."

"This tells me you were right about everything. Tabuu is going to destroy the world. My god—" Peach started shaking, "I could have died back there!"

I was afraid to ask, but I needed to know, "Aren't you afraid of Junior dying? Or maybe falling at the hands of Link?"

"Those are the first things I thought about," she said, "But in the end it doesn't matter. Junior will die either way if Tabuu brings this world into subspace. I don't like it, but our best chance is to aid you and Ike on this Quest and ensure success."

"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me…"

"I've gotten so close to you and Ike. If any of you were to be deleted, I would be the first to cry."

I sat next to Peach, more relaxed. She kept her eyes on me, and I asked, "What?"

Her eyes had sadness in them. It wasn't until she spoke that I realized they were for me, "How long have you been alone?"

Her question caught me off guard, "What?"

She repeated what she had said, but it was unnecessary. I heard her the first time, "How long have you been alone?"

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Pit, be honest with me."

"I-I don't know…? After the Memory Loss, I was too afraid to confront Ike. He told me he never wanted to see me again. I spent most of my time running away from the Originals and coming up with plans for the second Quest… So… I guess maybe until the moment I met you all in X? That would be about... five years…?"

Peach didn't react. She simply stretched her arms out, and I frowned at the gesture, "What are you doing?" I asked her.

Instead of answering, she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. I stiffened, but soon relaxed, falling limp into Peach's body. I never realized it up until now, but I haven't had any physical contact with another Trophy since…ever. No one has ever touched me like this with so much care, and the fact Peach was doing it for no reason made me cry.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what's happening to me…" I tried to release myself from Peach's embrace, but she only hugged me tighter.

"I can't imagine being alone for so long… Hug me back, Pit. You need to know what it's like to hold on to someone."

I was hesitant at first, but I slowly raised my hands and set them on Peach's back. I was able to hear both our heart beats, mine beating very rapidly. We stayed like this for a long time. When Peach decided to end the hug, I did not want to let go of her. I did, nonetheless, unable to look at her in the eye. My face was beet red in embarrassment, and I told Peach, "Promise not to tell the other guys what happened? Mainly my eyes, uh, sweating?"

Peach smiled, "Of course. In return, don't tell Junior about the safety being switched off. I don't want him to get worried."

"Sure," I said.

Peach looked out the window and smiled. She started jumping in her seat, "I see them, Pit! Ike and Junior! They're waiting for the cable car!" Peach struggled to open the window, sticking her head out once she was successful. She waved to get the attention of our other two companions, "Ike! Junior!"

I'm sure they heard Peach. I got up and walked to the door of the cable car, and waited for the two steel doors to slide open. Peach stood beside me, shaking in pure joy to be almost reunited with her son. I never had someone to love that way, and it made me a little jealous. Although I did have a crush on Palutena the first years of my existence, I'm now aware the feeling was never mutual for Her. Not only is it wrong for an angel to love the god he or she serves, but the way Palutena treated me made it obvious I was more like a child to her. Once I learned that, I started to see Her like a mother. Being telepathic, Palutena understood that, and I was able to get away with holding her hand or staying by her side 24/7. We never hugged. The very idea of doing so made me feel strange. I wonder if it would be like hugging Peach…Palutena was taller, and She wore armor that would probably hurt me if I were to press against Her body. She always had this beautiful scent, and I'm sure running my hands through Her long green hair would feel so awesome…

The doors opened, and the first to come in view were Ike and Junior.

Lady Palutena…I hope she sends another message to me soon.

Peach ran for her son, falling on her knees to get to his level and embrace him. She immediately checked him at arm's length to see if there were any injuries. There were none, and Peach went back to hugging Junior. I noticed that their dye had faded as well, and I was about to bring that up to Ike when Peach let go of Junior to hug him, "Thank you," she said, "From the bottom of my heart, thank you for bringing him back to me safe and sound."

Ike didn't say anything, and I saw him blush. I knew then my suspicions were correct: Ike had fallen in love with Peach. I didn't like this, I didn't like this one bit. First, there was Peach standing in the way of DK's attack for me. Second, the safety has been switched off. And now, Ike has fallen in love with one of our companions.

I thought of every angle, every possible outcome. This quest was turning out no better than the first one—No, scratch that. This quest was turning out exactly like the first one. Nothing has changed, and at this point, I was beginning to think the outcome wasn't going to change either.

_Avoid the town on the cliff, and Tabuu shall be slain._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We left the Steep Jungle in a hurry. Even Junior wanted to leave immediately, and I couldn't blame him considering what he and Ike had gone through. I was only able to guess, but it wasn't until we were making our way around Entrei Mountain again that Ike told us what happened. There was a crevice at the side of the mountain that wasn't there before, and Ike explained that it was his doing. The way he and Junior escaped the Steep Jungle was by traversing beneath it, through the winding tunnels of the mountain. From there it was easy—it was only a matter of finding the way to the base and busting their way out only to climb up the Steep Jungle again in hopes of aiding us in our battle with DK. They prayed that it wasn't too late, and it was better for them that we were already making our way down. Peach still had a faint bruise from where Donkey Kong had punched her, and Junior practically begged her to explain what happened at the summit. Peach told him every detail in a humble way, by that which I mean she gave me all the credit.

"Peach," I said, "If you're going to explain to them what happened, do it right."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I thought she was being overly modest, but one look at her and I knew her brain processed the fight with DK entirely different then how it really happened, "I couldn't have beaten him without her. Not only did Peach create a weak spot, but she took a blow for me that allowed me to finish off DK. That's why she has the bruise on her face."

The whole time Peach was shaking her head, denying every word that came out of my mouth. When I had finished, Junior cried out, "Really!? Wow, Mom, I wish I could have been there to see you kick DK's ass!"

"Don't use foul language, Junior." Even as she said it, there was a smile on her face from being praised by her son. Junior kept giving Peach compliments, to the point that she was unable to do anything but blush, constantly repeating, "Thank you." Ike was silent, but his eyes did soften when Peach smiled, something that quickly blew my fuse. I got him by the arm and pulled him away from Peach and Junior. They frowned at the action, but they continued the way we were heading, the destination of which I haven't enlightened them with yet.

"What is it?" Ike asked, obviously annoyed.

"Cut the crap and give it to me straight—You like Peach, don't you? And I don't mean in the friendly way."

Ike was caught off guard, but his eyes only narrowed in suspicion right after he gained composure, "Why does it matter?"

"Don't change the subject…"

"What does it to matter to you that I have feelings for Peach?"

I gritted my teeth at his attitude, a trait he never had before. If I had to choose, the old Ike would have been a better companion, "It doesn't, but it should to you."

At this, Ike frowned, "In what way?"

I paused before deciding to say, "Sheik. She's your girlfriend."

Ike scoffed, "I never loved Sheik."

Ike began to leave, and I was left speechless, "What?"

He paused and snorted, "So I guess you don't know everything."

"You told me you two were going out," I said.

"A lie, then. Why I would ever fib to an angel is beyond me, but my guess is that it was no concern of yours."

"What are you going to do?"

Ike ignored me and made his way over to Peach and Junior. Maybe it was just to irritate me, but he was sure to walk beside Peach, their arms almost touching. I would deal with this later; Ike is acting like a child, having gained leverage for once. Still, he doesn't know the whole story with Sheik. If he did, he would have left. I'm sure of it; after all, it was the reason why he abandoned the first quest.

"We're heading to the Isles—that's where we'll find the Sapphire Key," I told the others.

"The Isles?" Peach asked, "How will we get there?"

That's… the iffy part," I said, "There's three ways to cross the Viridian Sea: by cart, by ship, or by plane. If we choose to go by cart, well, I don't have my license, and Highway 49 is Captain Falcon's favorite track. He's an Original, and it's likely we'll bump into him if we take that course. Our other two options is to go by ship or plane, but that requires registration."

"The Originals would know where we are…" Peach said.

I nodded, "That's correct. So… would anyone like to risk Highway 49?" I looked at Peach, and she shook her head. Ike ignored me. Junior was hyperventilating, "Uh, Junior? Are you okay?"

Peach freaked out, but then she covered her face with her palm, "Oh no…"

"What?"

Peach didn't answer, and Junior grabbed me by the front, shaking me like a maraca, "HIGHWAY 49!"

"Aaaugh!" I pushed Junior away, the world around me still moving, "What the heck's gotten into you!?"

"We have to take Highway 49!" Junior's eyes were wide, and he had a crazy grin as if he found a secret stash of candy and was ready to eat the whole thing, "No questions asked!"

I glanced at Peach, and she explained, "Junior has an obsession with Captain Falcon."

"Junior," I said, "He's an Original."

"That makes him even more awesome!"

"No, it doesn't," I told him, "He can ki—" I caught myself, "He's not as great as you think he is in person."

"Pit, please, I would know."

"I met him."

"I'm his number one fan!"

"He tried to Falcon Punch my face."

"That's so cool!"

"No, it's not; my face could have been blown off."

"Falcon Punch!"

"We're not going to Highway 49," I said.

Junior's face fell, "What? Why not!?"

"Does your mom have license?" I asked him.

"No…"

"Well, Ike and I don't have one either, therefore, no Highway 49."

"Aw, man," Junior whined, "Why would you get my hopes up like that?"

"We'll vote on the ship or plane."

"I was planning on asking him for his autograph… and a ride on his Blue Falcon! That would've been beast! I can almost see it in the distance…" Junior paused, "Wait, what is that?" Junior pointed, and we followed his gaze. Far ahead, there was a blue…thing coming towards us in unimaginable speed. I stared at it for a while before I noticed it was in the shape of a ball, and I cursed, immediately recognizing it.

The others stared at me strangely, and before I can make up an answer, the blue ball tackled me. I was sent to the ground, and it landed on me.

"Son of a…" he had me pinned to the ground, and I cried out, "Get off, Sonic!"

He only laughed, and Peach asked, "You know him, Pit?"

I was about to answer, but Sonic did the honors, "Name's Sonic, the fastest thing alive! Are you three Pit's companions? Funny, you don't fit his descriptions—"

"Sonic, shut up!" I flipped my hold of Palutena's Bow and aimed for Sonic. He jumped out of the way, as I predicted, and I took the opportunity to get back up, "What are you doing here!?"

It's been so long since I've seen this guy. He was a bipedal blue hedgehog that wore white gloves and red sneakers. He always had a smirk on his face, one that is the equivalent of an omen—once you see it, you know something bad is going to happen. With his rebellious attitude and sneaky green eyes, he defines the words prankster and troublemaker.

"And here I was expecting a friendly greeting. You've always baffled me, Pit. Why did you ever leave us? I mean, didn't we have good times?"

I sighed, "Sonic, let's not talk about this now. Just tell me why you're here; I know there's a reason."

He shrugged, "Whatever, man. You know your goddess? Paltena?"

My eyes widened, "Lady Palutena!? What about her!?"

Sonic smirked at my reaction. He purposefully changed the subject, "So why don't you introduce me to your comrades?"

"Sonic, what do you know about Palutena?"

He waved me off, "That can wait. So who's the lady?"

"I-I'm Peach," Peach said, "It's nice to meet you… Sonic."

"Pleasure's mine," Sonic turned to Junior, "And who's the elf? He's a dead ringer for Link, that's for sure."

Junior's face got red, "My name's Junior! Don't ever mention that guy again!"

"Whoa! Someone has daddy issues!" The red on Junior spread to his ears, and Sonic laughed, "Don't worry, kid, I don't like the guy either."

Junior looked up when Sonic said this, "You know my dad?"

"Yeah… Let's just say we don't get along."

Peach asked me, "Pit, how does this guy know Link?"

"He's the leader of a gang… the Defyers. It's because of the stuff they do that all trophies who oppose the Originals are named after them."

Peach became nervous, "He's in a gang!?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," I assured her, "They don't do anything but pull pranks on the Originals."

"If that's how you want to put it, then fine by me," Sonic said, "But I think of it as doing anything to make sure the Originals have a bad day."

"Right…"

"They're not only pranks, but enough about that. Who's the last one? Wait, is that Ike?" Sonic shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you. Pit has told me a LOT about you. Say, where's Ga—"

"Sonic, if you don't shut up this instant, I'll make you a cripple." My voice took a dangerous tone, and the others exchanged glances.

Sonic was not affected by my threat, "Fine. Anyway, I'm here because your goddess has sent me."

"Bullshit."

"Would I lie?"

"Yes."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Let me rephrase that. Would I run all this way from Graphite Town just to say hi?"

"Possibly," I said.

"Look, Pit, Palutena could only send a recording via some kind of reflection. It can be water, glass, or a mirror. Olimar and I just happened to pass by a store window when we saw Her, and She told us to tell you this."

"Just that?"

"If it was just that, I wouldn't have come all this way."

"What else?"

"She knew you would get your hands on the Diamond Key, and so She's planned your next route."

"That does sound like her…"

Sonic nodded, "She did the calculations, and tested every outcome. Captain Falcon is in Highway 49, The Daisy Cruiser has Luigi—"

"Daisy!?" Peach gasped in delight.

Sonic frowned at her, "Yes, named after his girlfriend. Palutena said she would betray the four of you if you were to choose that path."

"Daisy did say something like that, oh well," Peach said, her body deflating.

"You must know—Because of DK's defeat, the Originals are no longer holding back. They're intent on destroying each and every one of you without the slightest hesitation. Your best chance is to go by plane, specifically, the Great Fox."

"The Great Fox? But Fox is an—"

Sonic cut me off, "Let me finish. Olimar and I are going to shove you in a crate for Dreamland. Fox is transporting cargo to various islands, and Dreamland just so happens to be the first one. You will be shipped off to your destination as mail, you dig?"

"Will that work?" I asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I wondered the same thing 'cause Palutena said it was the best option you had, meaning it's no better than the other ones. She did say it's the only option with the likelihood of not coming into contact with an Original."

"In that case, the Great Fox it is," Peach said.

Sonic clicked his tongue, "Your quick, Peach, my style. We gotta head there right away, before the Great Fox takes off to the Isles."

Sonic's feet turned into a blur as he started to run in place to pick up speed. I grabbed him before he can leave us to his own dust, "Woah woah woah, I never agreed to this!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Pit, Palutena said this was your best shot to make it into the Isles."

Peach said, "Pit, if there's any way we can avoid a fight, it's best to do so."

It was a good idea, I had to admit, but I didn't like the fact that Sonic would be our escort. He took me under his wing after the Memory Loss, and I only hung out with him and his gang until I snuck out of their place one night, intent on finding Ike. During that time, I told Sonic some crucial things about the quest, about things before the Memory Loss. The only reason I confided in him was because I assumed Sonic was the type of person you only meet once in a lifetime. I never expected to see him now, especially five years later. He might blurt out something, and the whole expedition would be over just like that…

"Peach…"

"We're taking the Great Fox," Ike said. Junior agreed, and Ike stared at me hard before turning to Sonic, "Lead the way."

"Hope you can keep up!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A few hours before, in the Imperial Tower)**

Mario had called for a meeting. Every Original was alerted, and within five minutes, everyone was in the meeting room in their proper seat. All but one, whose chair remained empty. The Originals exchanged glances, their eyes falling on the empty seat that belonged to Second, Donkey Kong. They knew the Defyers were after the Diamond Key next, and Second was tasked to guard it at all costs. What they did not know was that Mario had also commanded Second to destroy the Defyers. The safety had been turned off in order for Donkey Kong to be able to do just that.

"I can imagine what you all might be thinking," Mario began, "And I will confirm it—Second has fallen. He has been deleted by the Defyers in the Steep Jungle. Pit now has his hands on two of the four keys."

Samus, a woman in an orange power suit, spoke. Her voice came out somewhat distorted coming from a speaker, "The safety has been turned off?"

Mario nodded, and Fox slammed his fists on the table, "Why haven't you told us!?"

"I expected Second to succeed, but it appears he wasn't fit for the simple task I had assigned him."

Pikachu shook his head in disbelief. The electric mouse pokemon said, "You should have sent back up."

Mario's eyes narrowed, and his expression grew fierce, "If an Original is unable to handle a couple of Unwanted, he is not fit to be in our ranks."

"But there are also Associates…" Ness trailed off as Mario threw him a glare.

The boy stiffened and clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late. Pikachu asked, "Ness, what are you talking about?"

Ness looked at Mario nervously, but his attention was elsewhere. The boy gulped and said, "Pit and Ike are accompanied by Peach and Link Jr."

Pikachu's eyes widened, but before he was able to say anything, Link had shouted, "What!?"

Mario sighed, "Calm down, Third."

Link stood up, "Why would you withhold that information!?"

"Because I knew you would react as such," Mario gestured Link, and the Original gritted his teeth.

"Of course, this is my son we're talking about."

"As well as my girlfriend, whom you have taken for your own needs."

Link was unable to come up with anything to say, and he sat back down, "The safety's off. If anyone lays a hand on my boy, I will delete you where you stand."

"In that case, Third, be prepared to commit homicide. Peach and your son have joined the Defyers. As far as any of you are concerned, they are the enemy. Upon sight, they are to be eliminated."

"How could you give such a demand?" Link asked Mario.

"Third, the best I can do for you is not assign you the mission of deleting the Defyers. Said mission ought to be completed by the following three Originals, depending on how Pit plans on reaching the Isles: Seventh, Ninth, and Tenth."

Fox, Luigi, and Captain Falcon nodded, using their teleporters to transport themselves out of the meeting room. Eight Originals remained.

"Is that it?" Ness asked, "I sort of left Lucas in the zoo to come here."

"You may leave," Mario said, "The meeting is adjourned."

Ness left the meeting room. Pikachu looked around before saying, "Jiggs and I were training…Better get back to that, right Jigglypuff?"

"Whatever," the Pokemon said.

Pikachu laughed nervously, "What a jokester! Come on, I'll let you pick the stage." Pikachu teleported out, and Jigglypuff remained in place.

The pink balloon Pokemon sighed, her large eyes half open from drowsiness, "I say we should let the Defyers come here. There's no way they will be able to take all of us at once."

Mario looked at Jigglypuff with amusement, "Oh? Is Twelfth interested in something for once?"

Jigglypuff let out a deep breath, "Not in the slightest. This is beginning to become a drag, is all. All these meetings, all these missions… Should a puny angel really cause this much trouble?"

"Why don't you deal with them yourself, then?" Mario asked, his voice taking a serious tone.

"Maybe deletion will bring me bliss…yeah right," Jigglypuff took out her teleporter, "I see no purpose in this world, but that doesn't necessarily mean it has none. I want to know what it is before I leave the World of Trophies…heh… guess I am interested in something."

Jigglypuff left. Samus took out her teleporter and transported out as well without a word. Yoshi left the meeting room from the door, and Kirby followed the green dinosaur out. Mario and Link remained; the tension in the air thickened exponentially.

"Is there anything you need, Third? Time is just as valuable as money."

The swordsman looked directly at Mario, "Why the apathy towards Peach? I get Pit and Ike, maybe Junior, but your own girlfriend?"

"She hasn't been my girlfriend since the Memory Loss," Mario said, "I have you to thank for that."

Link ran his hand through his blond hair, lifting the green hat wore in order to do so. This wasn't the first time Mario brought up Peach to him, "Mario, I had my reasons, and besides, you know I have no feelings for Peach—"

"Oh, and that makes it all better!" Mario exclaimed. The Original approached Link, who remained in his seat. Mario had to look up to meet Link's eyes, and he glared with them with the most intense kind of hate. Mario was not fond of Link, not in the slightest. Not only did the swordsman use Peach for his own purposes, but when Mario fought him to win his girl back, he had been humiliated terribly. "If you want my honest opinion, I don't like it. Associates are my top priority in regard of trophies. Unfortunately, Peach and Junior broke Tabuu's law. They chose to defy Him, and so they must pay the ultimate price for it…" Mario turned his heel and began to leave. He reached the door, the palm of his hand lying against its surface, "…deletion."

Link had gotten up to stop Mario, but the man in red had already left. Link was left alone in the meeting room. His knees grew weak, and he fell on his chair. This wasn't supposed to happen. Peach was supposed to keep Junior safe. He told her that. In fact, the final words he'd given her were an order to never leave X…

He had no choice. He will have to break Junior apart from Pit and Ike. As long as he is with the Defyers, Junior will be targeted by the Originals. What kind of father would put his son in that kind of danger? The swordsman gripped his hat that he still had clenched in his left hand. Link didn't care for the Originals. It wasn't a lie when he said he would delete them if they were to even touch Junior. Link had promised Zelda he would keep him safe, and the swordsman wasn't known for breaking his promises. Peach had done her job for five years, but it seemed as if her usefulness had come to an end.

Link smiled wryly, "Peach… Junior has been with you for far too long."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Pit's PoV)**

"Yeah, Pit was nothing but a freeloader when I first met him. He cleaned my fridge out in a week."

The others laughed, and my patience began to run thin, "Ha ha, Sonic, very funny."

Sonic looked at me strangely, "You laugh really weird."

I groaned at Sonic's inability to catch sarcasm, "Are we almost there!?"

"Don't get your feathers all ruffled, the post office is in view."

I looked up, and sure enough, there was a beige building in front of us. Parked beside it was the Great Fox, a huge ship that made the post office look small in comparison. There were many trophies in uniform moving boxes and crates of all sizes into the storage of the Great Fox. Their uniform was the same color as the building, as was the hat. They all wore red ties that made them easy to distinguish from a distance. It reminded me of Donkey Kong, and my insides shivered at the thought of meeting Fox here.

"Sonic, is Fox in the area?"

"How should I know? I'm not his stalker."

"Sonic…"

"Jesting! He's at some meeting, according to Olimar. He overheard his pilot, Falco, saying something about it."

"So? With their teleporters, Fox could be here in an instant," I told him.

"Good point, but it won't take long putting you four in a crate. Don't worry—I'm a master of packaging. I've reached level 21 in Tetris!"

"That's… totally irrelevant."

"Pit," Peach said, "You can be nicer to Sonic."

"I can… but I won't."

"I'll never get you, Pit," Junior said.

"Yo, Olimar!" Sonic called.

Olimar was surrounded by three pikmin. The small creatures ran around him in a playful manner, and they stopped when Sonic called for the trophy. Olimar was no bigger than his pikmin—saying he was twice their size would be generous. He wore the suit of an astronaut despite not being in outer space. His helmet was clear, and you were able to see his thin eyes and bulb-like nose. His ears were like an elf's, kind of like Junior's, but despite being older, Olimar only reached to Junior's chest. We approached him, and Olimar focused on me, "I see you've found Pit," he told Sonic, "Long time no see."

"Great to see you, too."

"I'm sure," Olimar studied Peach, Junior, and Ike, "Hmm, I only recognize Ike. The other two don't match your descriptions."

"What are those descriptions, exactly?" Ike asked.

I struggled to breathe when Ike asked that, and Olimar looked at him, "There's no time, The Great Fox leaves in five minutes. I have the crate right here."

As he said that, the three pikmin that I haven't realized left returned carrying a large wooden crate with the word "FRAGILE" stamped to its side. They set the crate down, Olimar commenting, "Good."

"All right, Junior, You go first. If you don't mind, it would be best if you get in a fetal position," Sonic said.

Junior frowned, "What?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Olimar cried, "Just get in the box."

Peach gave Junior her approval, and he jumped into the crate. Standing up, it was taller than him.

Olimar nodded, "Very well, next is the lass."

Olimar gave Peach his hand, and she took it, although it was close to useless considering their size difference. Peach had to hold on to the rim of the crate and swing each leg at a time to get inside. Because of her puffy dress, she took a fair amount of space, and Sonic frowned, "Peach, I'm afraid you're going to have to crouch. Tuck in your knees and bend."

"I'm not doing that," Peach stated.

"Peach, you have to listen to me. It's either that, or we glue your back to the top of the crate. It's a way to conserve space."

"If she doesn't want to do it, don't force her," Ike told Sonic.

Sonic lifted his arms, "Fine, get cramped. Don't blame me if your spine ends up curved."

I got in the crate after Ike, and sure enough, the four of us were barely able to fit. At first I couldn't even bend my knees so that Sonic and Olimar can put the lid of the crate over us.

"Junior, lay down," Peach said.

Junior listened to his mother, and he laid on his back. Peach pressed herself against the corner and brought her knees up to her chest. Ike kneeled, and I did the same, my wings folded in an uncomfortable position. Before I can get up to readjust them, the lid was placed on the crate, sealing us in. The inside of the crate wasn't very dark. Light seeped in from the space between the wooden boards that made up the crate, as well as holes that have been drilled on each side so that we wouldn't suffocate. From a small hole to my left, Olimar peeked in, "This is where we part ways. I apologize for not taking the time to know you, but it is what it is. My pikmin will take you to the storage of the Great Fox. I suggest you don't make any noise, and also make sure the coast is clear before getting out of the crate. All it takes is a little force to pop off the lid."

"All right, thanks Olimar."

"You owe us, Pit."

Olimar's eye was quickly replaced with Sonic's, "We'll meet again, Pit, just a heads up! We have a lot of catching up to do, and I still insist you join the Defyers. On another note, just remember Palutena can send messages through any reflection. Maybe having a mirror can come in handy."

"Thanks, Sonic, and…" I paused, and Sonic blinked.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry for leaving. I should have told you at the very least… I never got to thank you for bringing me back up on my feet."

"It's not a problem."

"Also…" I put my mouth over the hole Sonic was looking through. He understood the gesture and placed his ear on the side of the crate. I whispered, "Thanks for not saying anything… about Sheik and Mr. Game and Watch…You can guess what happened right?"

"You don't give me enough credit."

It looked like Sonic was going to say something else, but Olimar interrupted him, "I see Fox…We have to get them inside the ship."

Sonic nodded, "Cool. Good luck, guys, I hope you succeed."

"Bye Sonic!" Junior said.

"Bye Mini Link," Sonic teased.

"Hey!" Junior protested.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sonic," Peach said.

"Likewise, Peach."

"Sonic, we must board them now!" Olimar shouted.

"Jeez, Olimar, simmer down. Call up more pikmin, because it would take more than three of them to lift this," Sonic looked back inside the crate, "Just as a reminder guys, remember to stay completely silent!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Pit," Peach said, "Your wing is pressing against my face. I want to sneeze so bad right now."

"S-sorry."

"Can't you fold them over your back or something?" she asked.

Before I can respond, Junior said, "I have to pee."

"Oh, Junior… Can you hold it?"

"I've been holding it this whole time, Mom."

"All right, I think the coast is clear. We've been flying for a while now, and I'm sweating like a pig. I'm sorry guys, but you three don't exactly smell like flowers."

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to stretch, at least," I said.

Peach nodded, "Can you and Ike lift the top?"

"Sure," Ike said. He shifted his position, his legs pushing me back. I realized he did this on purpose, and he took the lid off by himself. Fresh air swept in, and we all stood up.

"Oh, that feels good!" Peach said, stretching, "Thanks, Ike."

"Anything for you, Peach."

I would have said something, but in that moment I took note of the storage room. It seemed like everyone else did, too, because Junior, Ike, and Peach were completely silent.

"W-what is this?" Junior asked.

No one answered at first, not even Peach. Surrounding us weren't packages—they were cages. Inside were pokemon of every species and type. They were all completely miserable, some so thin you were able to see their ribs. Their colors were faded, not bright as the coat of a pokemon should be. The cage closest to us had two Eevees that appeared to be dead. Behind that was a Rotom that was unable to circulate its own electricity. A chained up Bellossom had its flowers wilted, and a Charmander had a weak fire burning on the tip of its tail. Upon us getting out of the crate, the pokemon looked at us with sad, dead eyes. There must have been hundreds of cages here. Most of the silhouettes were motionless, and some baby pokemon were crying. The ones that caught my attention were a pair of Pichu and Igglybuff. There were boxes, too, without holes poked into them. I can only imagine the pokemon inside…

We all knew what it was, and I had a feeling Junior did as well. Regardless, I answered his question.

"The Pokemon Trade."


	13. Heart Swap

**(Peach's PoV)**

"This is horrible!" I cried. We were surrounded by cages filled with pokemon. Each one looked a second away from death, deprived of nourishment and health. Some cages had a single pokemon, while others were so packed, their bodies pressed against the metal bars. I think they would cry or shout if they were capable, but some had muzzles and others were barely able to produce short gasps with tear-stained faces. They all looked our way, their eyes pleading for help. I felt obligated to do something, and I said, "We must free these pokemon!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Peach."

Pit didn't take no longer than a few seconds to respond, and the fact made me stare at him in disbelief, "How could you say that!? Look at all these pokemon; they are suffering!"

Pit stared down at a pair of Eevee in front of us. One was shaking the other desperately. It took me a moment to realize that the other Eevee was dead. Its eyes stared up lifelessly, and the other Eeevee kept shaking it in the hopes that it would regain life. The sight made me release tears, and Pit shook his head when he saw me, "It's none of our business. Besides, if we release all these pokemon, Fox would know something is up. Believe me; you don't want to be caught in a brawl with him." Pit paused before looking at Junior, who had his eyes wide from the scene before him, "I'll take your son to the restroom… You and Ike stay here. Make sure you're not seen by any of the passengers on the ship."

He didn't wait for me to say anything, and he pulled Junior towards the exit. They made their way around the numerous cages, and I was left standing there speechless until the sound of the door closing echoed across the storage room. I blinked before turning to Ike, "Can you believe that guy!? How could he turn a blind eye on these pokemon? Isn't he an angel? I thought they helped people."

"You ask me as if I would know."

I was unable to come up with anything to say to that. Lately, it seemed as if Ike has been in a bad mood. He talked less than usual, and it really worried me. I remembered a couple hours before when Pit pulled him away in order to speak with him in private. I had a feeling it had something to do with that, "Are you and Pit getting along well?"

Ike laughed, but stopped when he saw that I wasn't joking, "Just looking at him makes me want to delete him…"

I gasped, "Ike, don't say that!"

"It's the truth," he stated.

"Regardless of the fact, I know Pit isn't the only thing that's been bothering you lately. Did…anything happen back in Entrei Mountain?"

Ike shook his head, "Nothing to take note of."

"I see…"

"Well…" Ike began.

"Yes?"

"I got another memory."

I grinned, "That's great! What did you learn?"

"Pit was lying to me."

Ike's eyes narrowed and I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure he had his reasons…"

Ike smiled, and he grabbed a hold of my hand. The action surprised me, and he raised my chin so that our eyes would meet. I never realized how light his eyes were… It wasn't until Ike ran his hand through my hair that I asked, "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Peach…" he said, his voice a whisper, "What do you think of me?"

I frowned at the question, not because it was strange of Ike to ask that of me, but because I had no idea, "I'm not sure. Can you clarify?"

"Let's see…" Ike scratched the back of his head, "Am I likeable?"

"Of course! After a while."

Ike's expression changed towards the end of my response, "What does that mean?"

"I don't mean any offense; it's just that you don't open up to other people easily."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, everybody's different. Take Pit for example. I'm not a dunce—I know we haven't seen the real him yet."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean…he was giving us an act, you know? It's hard for me to explain…I guess in simplest terms, he wasn't being himself. Have you noticed how he doesn't use the words 'yo' and 'dude' anymore?"

"I never caught that," Ike admitted, "Why the sudden change?"

"I don't know, but I like to believe we've gained his trust."

Ike remained silent after that, and I asked him, "What do you think? About the pokemon?"

"It's a real pity, but Pit's right. We've got to keep a low profile."

"I read books."

"What?" Ike was confused.

"Back in X, during working hours, I would read books to pass the time."

"What does that have to do with the pokemon? Not… not that I think that's not interesting or anything…" Ike became flustered, "I can't imagine you as a bookworm."

I smiled at him, "I wouldn't go that far. I read simple novels, mostly cook books. Other than recipes, I would rarely pick up any nonfiction. It was only once that I did, and maybe it's because of that that I remember, but it was about pokemon. It was mostly the basic stuff—type matchups and whatnot— but there was that one chapter that still remains in my memory…"

"What was it about?" Ike asked.

"The IQ of certain pokemon. Some exceed even that of a trophy, capable of certain powers like telepathy."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know much about pokemon…"

I giggled, "I'm not an expert either. What I'm getting at is that we free a pokemon that's smart enough to lead the rest of them, so that we can free them and keep a low profile at the same time."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

"I'll call out—if there's a pokemon with telepathy here, we'll free it."

Ike nodded, "Go for it."

Given his approval, I turned away and yelled, "Hey! Is there a pokemon out there with telepathy!? We can free all of you, but only if there's a pokemon responsible enough to take command! We're trying to keep a low profile—we're on a mission, you see, and we can't risk getting caught by the pilot of this ship!"

All the pokemon had their eyes on us and I asked Ike, "Do you think I was loud enough?"

Instead of answering me, Ike cried out, "HEY!"

After a moment, we got a response, 'Over here.'

"Oh my god!" I cried in relief, "We can save these pokemon!" I looked around, "What's your name!? Where are you?"

'Behind you. The cage against the wall.'

The voice was deep, and somewhat raspy. It sounded as if the pokemon rarely used his voice. I checked the cages in the other direction, but I couldn't find the one containing the pokemon that was communicating with me. Ike got my attention and pointed to a cage farthest from us at the end of the room. Inside was a bipedal pokemon with its eyes closed. It had its back leaning against the bars of the cage it was in, and it wasn't until we were both gazing upon it that the pokemon opened its eyes. They were glowing red, a contrast to the strange blue fire that appeared to pulse from his paw-like palms. He appeared to be some sort of blue jackal, with the fur on his chest being a light yellow in color. Spikes protruded from the center of his chest and the back of his two palms. He looked fierce. Despite his thin arms and legs that I can assume be the way they are because of the lack of ingestion, I knew this was a powerful pokemon. Ike and I approached it carefully. He had his eyes on us the whole time, and it wasn't until we were in front of his cage that he spoke:

'I am Lucario.'

"P-Peach," I said.

"And I'm Ike."

Lucario studied the both of us before closing his eyes, "I was wondering what was inside that crate. I sensed the presence of four beings…two of you have left, correct?"

"Yes…That would be Pit and my son, Junior. They left to the restroom only a moment ago."

"I heard…the four of you are not exactly the quietest trophies around."

I glanced at Ike in embarrassment before turning back to Lucario, "For someone being held prisoner, you certainly don't sound like it."

"I'm not the only one," Lucario said.

I frowned and Ike asked, "What does that mean?"

"The pilot you mentioned earlier…I assume he's Fox?"

"The Original, yes," I nodded.

"He's not an idiot."

"We don't expect him to be," Ike told Lucario, "Get to the point—I know you have one."

"Very well. Fox is only transporting pokemon. The pokemon are being transported in cages. If you get a crate out of a hundred cages filled with pokemon, what do you think is going to be in the crate? Sure, it may be a pokemon, but Fox ordered them prior to having them in stock. Fox hates being fooled, the reason why he orders the cages, so that he may see the pokemon that will become part of the Pokemon Trade. In other words…"

"He knows we're here."

I stared at Ike in horror, "We have to warn Pit and Junior!"

I was about to dash off when Ike got a hold of me, "Let's not go back on our word; we must free Lucario."

"I'm grateful, but if it isn't too much trouble, can I ask of you to release His Majesty first?"

"His Majesty?" I asked.

Lucario nodded, "He's in the chest beside me." True to his word, there was a small chest beside Lucario's cage with numerous chains that kept the chest shut tight with a single lock, "Fox has the key, but maybe that sword of yours can break the chains."

Ike nodded, and with a single swipe of his golden sword, the lock snapped off. I bent down to open the chest, and I fell back as whatever was inside it jumped out. I looked up slowly, my eyes landing on a strange light blue creature. It was small in size, with a red stone embedded on its chest and yellow markings resembling eyelashes over its eyes. Its arms reached below its actual body, and it spun around making sounds of joy. Its movements were as if it was underwater, and its two antennae hovered above its head, the spherical ends glowing red. I felt strange for a moment; it felt like I was torn away from my own body. My perspective of the pokemon suddenly changed. I was looking at it from a different angle, and I became dizzy. I tried to focus my attention to Ike, but I caught my reflection instead. I frowned before realizing my posture didn't match my reflection. It was then that it dawned to me. That wasn't my reflection. I looked at my hands, both wearing gauntlets and one holding Ike's sword. The golden blade fell to the steel floor as I brought both my hands to my face, "What's… going on!?" My voice was deeper, and the sudden increase of my height made me lose balance.

"I'm sorry!" Lucario apologized, "His Majesty has the tendency to switch the hearts of the people he meets!"

The metal door opened, and the small pokemon cried out its name before making its way out of the storage room. Pit and Junior entered off guard, and the angel looked around until his eyes landed on the three of us.

"Peach—Ike! You idiots!"

**(Junior's PoV)**

Pit left the storage room in a hurry, and I had to rush to catch up with him. He didn't say a word until he closed the door behind him, and once he did, he let out a heavy sigh, "Oh man…"

"Pit…" I started, but Pit stopped me.

"Please, Junior, not you, too…"

"It feels wrong."

"Get used to it. The Pokemon Trade has been operating for years. Even if we free these pokemon, it doesn't mean the whole thing will just end."

"I know that," I said, "But we can at least save those pokemon in the storage—"

"No, Junior. That's my final answer. Let's just find a restroom and head back to the others." Ahead of us were stairs, and Pit began to climb them. Once he realized I wasn't following him, he looked back, "Well?"

I was still just before the door of the storage room. I took the first step before I gripped the railing, "Who made you the leader?"

Pit didn't say anything for a while, and he made me jump when he suddenly raised his hands, "Want to take turns? Fine, be Simon. I'll follow your every command."

"Really?" I didn't know what to make of this.

Pit nodded, "Sure, I'm a terrible leader, anyway."

"I…I never said that."

Pit smiled, obviously forcing himself, "It's not your fault, it's mine, little dude. I just give the demand without saying 'Simon says'."

"Pit, you're acting weird."

"I was the leader of the First Quest, too, by default. Maybe that's why it ended horrendously—"

Whenever Pit mentioned the First Quest, it always got me curious, "What exactly happened?"

Pit approached me and swiped at my nose, "Hey!" I protested.

"Ah ah ah, LJ! You forgot to say, 'Simon Says!'"

I took a step back, Pit's eyes following me. I was actually scared of him at that moment— he was just acting so strange, "Okay then… Simon says, 'Tell me what happened on the First Quest.'"

Pit snorted, "Word of advice, kid, people won't listen to you just because you're their leader. You can be confident about yourself, but if the people aren't, there's no way in hell they'll do your bidding. In the end, it does matter what other people think. You don't decide to be their leader—they do."

"That's not true!"

At this Pit gave me an amused expression, "Oh? It's because of other people that we are who we are. Take your mother for instance—you want to make her proud, right? Even if you are a delinquent deep down."

"Well, yeah, but—"

"We start as nobodies. If you live your life isolated, you lose sight of yourself. It's not until we make friends, until we meet people that we become somebody. Train a baby to be a murderer, and he would become just that. People will fear him, and because of that, there is no longer any salvation for him. Why? Because it matters what other people think of us. Because no one sees any good in that person, he will never become a better person. Soon, he will start to believe that. But if by any chance one person believes there is still light in the heart of that cold blooded murderer, maybe his opinion will change. With other people's opinions, we set up guidelines on the kind of person we should become. The world revolves around each and every one of us, and life is our way of working together to keep the world spinning. If no one believed you could achieve good things, you'll end up a loser. But if you have the faith of everyone you knew, plus those of strangers, you will truly achieve great things. Other people give us a push. They inspire us to do good things. We do our best because we want other people to be happy, and ultimately, see us in a better light. Think about it, Junior, if no one cared what other people thought about them, everyone would do whatever the hell they wanted."

Pit was no longer playing around, and I had to avoid his hard gaze. I couldn't quite get everything he just told me, but I was able to get something from it. I asked, "What do you want me to think of you?"

I met Pit's eyes, his jaw clenched. In a low voice, he said, "I can't tell you that. I just want you to know…I'm trying my best here."

"I always knew that." Was I lying? Sometimes I say things because they just fit with the occasion. I thought about it, and I imagined myself in Pit's place. The fate of the world lies on his shoulders, and he failed to protect it the first time. To try again…that must take real dedication, "I always knew that," I repeated.

Pit looked down so I was only able to see the top of his head, brown messy hair sticking out in all directions, "Thank you, Junior, I can't do this alone…"

I started to feel awkward, and I said, "Can I still be Simon?"

Pit looked up, "You forgot to say, 'Simon Says'!"

I grinned, "Simon says, 'I am the leader!'" I passed Pit and made it up the flight of stairs. There was a long hallway ahead, with doors at either side facing one another. Pit caught up with me, and he pulled me back as the door closest to us opened. Pit forced me down, and he told me to stay absolutely quiet. I nodded, my heart beating at a quicker pace the moment I heard people talking above:

"So, Krystal couldn't come…"

Pit scowled and mouthed, _Fox_.

The voice that responded sounded robotic, "That is correct."

"Did she leave a message?"

"Negative. The subject did not bother to cancel her booking, either."

Fox sighed, "I don't know why I even bother with her…She no longer wants anything to do with me. I can't believe I actually thought she would come, if only for a moment…"

"Do I lock the room?"

"Do whatever you want."

"Error."

"Stupid robot… Just leave it, it's empty, anyway."

"Affirmative."

I heard a whirring fade, presumably the robot leaving. I was about to get up, but Pit held me in place. I heard footsteps approaching. They stopped just before the staircase.

"Hey, Fox, can we catch the Defyers already? I don't want to wait any longer."

My eyes widened, and Pit's grip on my wrist tightened.

"Falco?" It sounded as if Fox just took note of him, "Not now…I'm going to call Krystal, find out why she couldn't come."

"Fox, it's 'cause she's a girl. Girls don't like adorable animal mutants being used for slavery."

"We're just transporting them…" Fox said. He paused, "Whatever! I'll ask her myself."

"Fox… Fox! Damn it, what's with him and that woman? I guess I can apprehend the Defyers myself, but Fox would be pissed… Son of a bitch!"

Falco's footsteps faded. We were alone in the hall, and Pit stood up, heading down the stairs.

"Hey!" I cried, careful not to be too loud.

Pit didn't stop, "We have to tell the others. Somehow, Fox knows we're here. Maybe we can use Krystal's room to hide…" Pit made it to the door. He opened it, and seconds after he did, something flew out, making its way out of the storage.

"What the heck was that?"

Pit gritted his teeth, "A pokemon—I bet my life on it!" We entered the storage room, looking around until we found Mom and Ike in front of a cage with a cool-looking pokemon inside, "Peach—Ike! You idiots!"

**(Ike's PoV)**

I was hardly able to breathe. Once it sunk in that I was in Peach's body, the temperature of the storage rose by a hundred degrees. I was immediately conscious of Peach's…err… _assets_. I wasn't sure what to feel about this predicament, and Pit barging in didn't help one bit, nor did the pokemon that did this to me and Peach making its way out of the storage. The angel made his way towards us, Junior close behind him. Peach held my arm, and leaned down to whisper into my ear, "I talk more than you… you have to confront Pit. Also, hug Junior—that's what I would do. Act normal! We don't want Pit and Junior to know about this!"

I nodded and Peach pulled away, just as our two companions stood before us. Pit said, "I guess I shouldn't be too angry about this…We have to get out of here anyway; Fox knows we're here."

I didn't say anything, and Peach elbowed me. She wasn't aware of the force she put into it, and I cried out as if she broke my ribs, "OW!"

"Oh, sorry!"

Pit and Junior gave us strange looks, and looking at the boy made me remember what Peach said I should do, "J-Junior!" My voice cracked as I threw myself upon the boy, hugging him tight.

Junior started to flail around, and strange gurgling noises came out of his throat, "You're…choking me…"

I released him, "Oh…boo! You crack me up!" I punched Junior's shoulder, and he frowned at me.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I-I just missed you so much! You've been gone for so long… You know I can't survive a minute without you—AH!"

Peach pressed her foot on my back and cried, "I sound nothing like that!"

Pit asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, you see…" Peach paused before continuing, "I'm a guy. Guys are rough. You should know that, Pit."

I felt like face-palming. Now they definitely knew something was up, "Wh-what's our next move? If Fox knows we're here… Oh my god, I can die!"

"Don't worry, Peach, there's a spare room not far from here. We can hide there."

"Let's go," Junior said, "I haven't used the restroom yet…"

We started to follow Pit and Junior when Lucario stopped us. Peach and I looked back, the blue pokemon looking a lot more fragile than he did earlier, "Please…please, look for my prince, Manaphy…"

"We'll try," Peach said. Without another word, she ran off towards the others.

I lingered behind, "Lucario… is this temporary?"

Lucario shook his head, "If it were the personality that had been switched, it would revert to that of which the body is accustomed to. Unfortunately, it was the heart…Hearts can't be changed, nor can they return back to their original owner if they happened to leave the body…Once they have a vessel, a heart will forever stay there—whether it's there's or not."

I was afraid to ask, "Are you saying I'm stuck in Peach's body?"

"Only His Majesty's Heart Swap can return your heart to its rightful place. It seems you have to risk your lives if it means returning to normal."

Lucario chuckled darkly, and I followed the others out of the storage.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The room Pit mentioned had two beds side by side, about a meter apart from one another. Beside each bed was a small cabinet with a lamp placed upon it. There were no lights—apart from the two lamps, it seemed as if the window over the two beds served as the main light source, using the sun. I wouldn't know if it were the same for the restroom—Junior ran in immediately after we entered. Peach jumped on the nearest bed face down, her body motionless afterward. Pit stood beside me.

Act normal…

"So, Pit, uh, how do you know this room isn't taken?"

The angel blinked as if he'd been thinking of something else, "What? Oh, Junior and I overheard Fox saying that the person meant to be here was unable to come."

"I see…" Peach wouldn't end the conversation like this. I struggled to think of what to talk about, especially to someone like Pit, "You call yourself an angel—You don't give a second thought to the pokemon of the Pokemon Trade!"

Pit sighed, "Look Peach, I know you're concerned, but there's nothing we can do. Its bad enough Fox already knows we're here, but you and Ike made it worse by releasing one of the pokemon loose on the ship…"

There was a sudden "What!?" followed by a loud bang and a groan. The three of us remained dead silent, but there weren't any more noises after that. Junior came out of the restroom, and I shushed him before he can ask why we were frozen in place.

"What was that?" Pit asked.

Peach looked up, "I think it came from the vent."

All eyes landed on the vent above the bed Peach was on. No one made any move, and I guess Peach figured opening the vent was something I would do, because she stood on the bed and popped the lid off, revealing the face of a blue fox. Her eyes were wide, and Peach exchanged looks with the stranger for a good minute before she asked, "Um, who are you?"

The stranger cursed before saying, "Can I get out of here first? It's really uncomfortable."

Peach jumped off the bed and stood beside me, while the stranger ungracefully squirmed out of the air vent she was in. She landed on the bed in an awkward position, and she smiled sheepishly when she noted that we were all staring at her, "So…You're probably wondering who I am and what I was doing in the air vent…"

"That would be a good place to start," Pit said.

The stranger sighed, "My name is Krystal. You see…this is my room."

Krystal was a blue anthropomorphic fox, with hair and eyes of the same color. She wore a skin tight outfit matching the color of her fur, black in some areas to form a chic look. Her tail was puffy, made to look even more so with two bands wrapped tight around it to give an idea of the width of her tail without the fur. On her forehead there was what appeared to be a piece of jewelry, somewhat similar to a tiara. Krystal paused to see our reaction.

"Well…that's enough about me. Who are you four?"

"Hold on," Pit said, "What were you doing in the air vent?"

Peach whispered harshly, "Ike!"

I looked at her, than at the others, confused as to why she called my name. I had to say something, because all attention turned from Krystal to me in that instant, "Uh…Pit, you insensitive avian! If Krystal doesn't want to explain why she was in the vent, she doesn't have to!"

"I'm pretty sure an explanation is in order. I mean, from my point of view at least, she was spying on us."

Krystal was taken back, "I wasn't spying on you guys! I don't even know who either of you are!"

"Pit, how rude can you be!?" I approached Krystal and sat next to her, "Don't listen to him, Krystal, all he knows is how to make people hate him."

"I'm fine, really…"

"I'm Peach. The man with the sword is Ike. That's my son, Junior. I don't know what I'll do without him. And that so-called-angel is Pit."

"N-nice to meet you," Krystal said. She turned to me, "I appreciate it, Peach, but Pit is right, an explanation is in order. The reason I was in the vent is because I was hiding from Fox."

Junior asked, "Are you a Defyer?"

"No!" Krystal cried, "Heavens no… Fox is, um, my… uh… steady partner."

Junior frowned and Peach cried out, "You're his girlfriend!?"

Everyone stared at Peach, and she cleared her throat, "That… that was unexpected," Peach blushed, and I was finally able to see what my face looked like when it was red. I never would have expected to be so obvious; my face seriously resembled a tomato…

"You got it all wrong!" Krystal told us, "Fox, well, he's not my mate anymore."

I didn't care, but I knew Peach would ask, "Why not?"

"I just…" Krystal stared at her lap, "I can't be with that kind of man, you know? By that I mean… I don't support the Pokemon Trade. I heard a bit of your conversation, so I know you guys must have been in the storage room."

"Are you…planning to free them?" From the tone of Junior's voice, I knew he hoped the answer to be a yes.

Krystal nodded, "That's why I'm here, and that's why I was hiding in the vent."

"So, you were just waiting for your chance to act when we came into your room," Pit said.

"That's correct, which leaves me wondering…What are you four doing here?"

Before Pit can answer, I held my hand out, "STOP! Don't even think of lying to this courageous woman!" I glared at Pit before turning to Krystal, "Krystal, we are Defyers. We're on a mission to defeat Tabuu, the usurper king that proclaimed Himself ruler of this world. In order to reach the top floor of the Imperial Tower where He resides, we need the four keys. So far, we have two in our possession. The next key—the Sapphire Key—is somewhere in the Isles where the Great Fox is to drop us off."

Pit was stuttering like mad by the time I gave Krystal that long explanation. I stared at him innocently, a feat which was incredibly simple with Peach's face. He was finally able to let out, "Peach!"

"Don't worry." Somehow, Pit was able to hear Krystal's soft voice in his flustered state, "I think Fox deserves what's coming to him—whatever it might be. If you plan to defy him by freeing the pokemon, I would be more than happy to assist you myself."

Pit grimaced, "I've fought Fox before. I admit that I won't stand a chance against him…"

Krystal cocked her head, "Oh? If you can't beat Fox in a fight, what makes you think you can defeat Tabuu?"

I was wondering the same thing, and I waited for Pit to reply. At Krystal's comment, his face had turned crimson, and his jaw was clenched tight, "I have my ways," Pit noted Krystal wasn't satisfied with that answer, and he gritted his teeth, "If you really must know, the reason why I need multiple trophies for this quest is because once I make Tabuu a trophy, not only would I become useless, but I will need Ike, Junior, and Peach to delete Him then and there."

Pit wouldn't look at any of us. It looked as if he just realized what he just said. We were staring at him in shock, astonished at what he just revealed. Junior was the first to react, "H-how could you turn Tabuu into a trophy!?"

Peach asked, "And what do you mean you will become useless afterward?" Through his bangs, I saw Pit's eyes in the verge of tears, his irises trembling like a leaf in a storm, "Pit, are you saying…you're going to di—"

"I-I gotta go," Pit rushed to the restroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Krystal, Junior, Peach and I were silent for a moment. Peach would say something this very moment, but at this point I no longer cared about keeping up this false act. I was stuck in Peach's body, and the fact scared me to no end—I was barely accustomed to my own body, and I end up in the body of my beloved? One would think this would satisfy my lustful needs, but the truth is, Peach isn't a woman I would ever think of that way. I wanted to hold her with my body, kiss her with my lips. I don't want to hold myself, nor make love with the woman I want in a man's body. The other thing is… the Monster. The moment I was in Peach's body, I no longer felt its presence inside of me. If Peach had to deal with that slimy demon all by herself… just thinking about it tears me to pieces. The Monster is constantly talking to me, telling me to destroy everything in sight. I never told anyone—not even Peach—but that's the reason why I rarely speak. I'm far too busy keeping the Monster at bay. With Peach in my body, would the Monster corrupt her? I stared at Peach in my body, eyes on the door to the restroom where Pit ran in for asylum. I knew she wanted to comfort him—that's just the kind of person she was—and I guess she no longer cared about keeping up appearances either because she went over to the door Pit was hiding behind and knocked softly, "Pit? Pit."

"Ike…" Junior trailed off.

I said, "Maybe it's best not to bother him right now."

Peach's hand was on the door, and when her eyes landed on it, she stiffened, "That's right…" She smiled wryly, "Maybe now is not the best time…"

"Krystal…" Krystal looked my way, distracted from what just transpired, "We'll take up on your offer…The one where you help us in exchange for freeing the pokemon."

"You three are willing to help me?"

"No…" Krystal frowned, and I explained before she can ask, "We need to keep a low profile. Still, I will tell you this, which can help you in liberating the pokemon."

She looked at me skeptically, "What is it?"

"One of the pokemon held captive is Lucario. He may be able to help you control the other pokemon. It's likely that they will panic and arouse attention once you free them."

Krystal nodded, "Lucario…yes, those species are very intelligent, and respected by other pokemon."

"Also, the pokemon Ike and I accidently set free goes by the name of Manaphy."

Krystal's eyes widened, "Manaphy!? The Prince of the Sea!?"

"Uh… I'm guessing. Lucario refers to him as 'His Majesty'."

Krystal growled, "I wasn't planning on aiding you guys because that would be an illegal act, according to the Originals and Tabuu. But thinking about it now, what kind of sound government would allow something like the Pokemon Trade?" Krystal looked at each one of us, "Fox has gone too far. If he really loved me, I would be his top priority. Very well. How can I help you guys?"

"We came in a crate," I explained, "Maybe you can plant some pokemon there, because Fox knows we're here, and he probably plans on ambushing us."

"He does…" Junior said. Krystal and I stared at him, and he looked away timidly, "Fox and Falco. They were supposed to do it before, but Fox was kind of bummed out about you not coming."

"Junior," Peach said, "By 'you' do you mean Krystal?"

Krystal nodded, "They came to my room. By then, I was already in the air vent. I debated on using the restroom as a hiding place, but Fox actually checked the place. The pig! What if I was naked!?"

"Another thing…" Krystal turned her attention over to Peach, "Can we stay in this room? Pit isn't going to come out any time soon, and we could really use a place to sleep."

Krystal smiled, "Sure. I plan on sleeping with the pokemon, anyway."

"Thank you, Krystal," Peach said, "Junior?"

"What is it Ike?"

Peach was caught off guard. She kept forgetting that we had switched bodies, "What does your mom always tell you to do when I someone does something for you?"

Junior had a confused expression, and Peach pointed to Krystal with her eyes. Junior finally caught on, "Oh! Uh, thanks, Krystal."

"We really appreciate it," I told her.

"It's nothing," she paused, "Well, I guess I should head to the storage. I have a lot of work to do."

Krystal hopped off the bed and waved goodbye before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. There wasn't much to do without her. Just plain communicating was risky since Junior might suspect something. I might not care whether Pit and Junior find out that Peach and I had switched bodies, but that was drama I did not want to deal with after such a long day. Just this morning, we were on Entrei Mountain… The window no longer gave any light as the sky darkened to a royal blue, and I was about to turn on one of the lamps when Peach stopped me, "Don't…" My hand froze in place, and she shook her head, "I'm tired, and I just want to go to sleep."

I nodded, "That's fine."

"We'll partner up the same way we did in Daisy's Bakery…I'll sleep with Junior, and you sleep with Pit."

"Okay."

Junior jumped onto the bed closest to the restroom. He lifted the covers for Peach to sleep beside him, but she approached me first, "You wouldn't hug him, would you."

It was more of a statement than a question, "No, I wouldn't."

Peach smiled sadly and made her way over to Junior. She stared at her son for a long time, who was facing the other way. His cap and bandanna were off and lying on the cabinet beside him, revealing his messy hair, the right side of which was flattened from being against the pillow his head was on. Peach slipped in, leaving Ragnell standing against the wall.

After a moment of silence, I pulled my body farther up the bed. I pulled the covers over me, attempting to get the ends out of the bottom of the mattress without doing it by hand. Once successful, I laid there quietly, not exactly tired enough to knock out in an instant. I don't know how long I was there counting sheep, but eventually the door to the restroom opened, bathing the room in light. The room returned to darkness almost immediately, and I felt an extra weight get on the bed beside me. Pit didn't bother to get any of the covers, and I threw it over his body in one quick motion so that we were both covered. Pit didn't say anything, and I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

There was no answer for some time, and I thought Pit was just going to ignore me, "No."

That was all he said, and as much as I wanted to push, I knew that would be out of character for Peach, "Okay."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was the middle of the night when Junior yelled out, "Mom! Pit!"

The first action the angel took was to quiet Junior. I turned the light of the lamp beside me on, and we were able to see the boy crying. He was hard to comprehend, but a single point to Peach's direction answered everything. Her body was shaking, and I quickly ran to her side, "Peach! Peach!"

Peach was holding herself, her fingers digging into her arms. Her eyes were shut tight, and she was muttering words I was unable to hear, "Peach," I cried, "What's wrong!?"

Her eyes suddenly opened, glowing an eerie yellow. They flickered back and forth between the bright unnatural color and my normal, light blue eyes. She finally cried out, her voice distorted, "Oh god! There's something inside me! There's something inside me, and it wants to make its way out!"

I stiffened, and Pit pulled me back. He grabbed Peach by the torso and started to pull her towards the restroom. I cried, "Pit!"

"It's okay, Peach, I've dealt with this before." The angel threw Peach inside and locked the door to the restroom behind him.

I was unable to move. My eyes were frozen on the door that divided me and Junior from Pit and Peach. I recognized the voice. I recognized those eyes. The Monster, it had Peach!

I stood and jumped over the bed, banging on the metal door, "Pit! Pit! Open the door! I can help her! I can help her…" I don't know if Pit was ignoring me, but the door remained close. It blocked off all the noise from the other side, and in the silence of the room, I was able to hear Junior's whimpers and choked breathing. I turned slowly and said, "Come here." Not because it was something Peach would do, but at the moment we were both in need of comfort. Junior took shaky steps towards me, and I met him halfway, falling on my knees so that I was on his level. Junior hugged me tight, and I wrapped my arms around him in return.

"Is Ike going to be okay?"

_I'm fine, Junior. The man in there with Pit is your mother._ "Yes," I said, "Pit knows what he's doing."

Junior sniffed, my words having eased his mind. I was going to let the boy go, but I found out that he was sleeping when I heard his steady breathing and soft snoring.

I smiled, "It's no wonder she loves you so much…It might not be a lie that she cannot survive a minute without you."

Junior adjusted his head, his face wearing a small smile, "Dad…"

I froze. After getting a hold of myself, I shook the boy, "Junior…are you awake? This better not be a prank…"

Another soft snore confirmed it. He was asleep.

**(Peach's PoV)**

I thought it was my imagination. It was when we entered Krystal's room where I first felt it. A squirm inside me, sitting in the pit of my stomach like a bad lunch. It wasn't until she left that I was sure. There was something moving inside me, something alive. I prayed Ike just had diarrhea, and he was too embarrassed to tell any of us about it. In an effort to ignore…the _thing_, I told Ike I wanted to go asleep.

I usually don't get dreams, much less nightmares. Not even the paradise that is dreamscape can free me from the World of Trophies every night. It was a lucid dream, and I was glad. I read about them in one of the books I read back in X. I knew because I was aware that I was asleep, and I was able to control my movement. I was in a chasm, nothing but emptiness and black all around me. In the distance there was a silhouette, and I ran towards it. I recognized the unruly hair immediately, and I called out, "Ike!"

He turned, and it was then that I stopped in my tracks. This wasn't Ike. They looked the same, but the man in front of me was entirely made of shadow, and his eyes glowed a piercing yellow.

"Who are you?"

Ike's Shadow ignored me, "So you're Peach, Ike's new anchor…"

"What?"

He disappeared, materializing just before me. Before I can react, he held me roughly, keeping me in place. I tried to escape, but he was far too strong. This definitely was not Ike. Just by being near him, I knew there was something corrupt inside. Maybe it was the eyes. Maybe it was the way he held me. Maybe it was the way his tongue licked his black lips, blood red in color. There was no doubt about it. This was the Monster Ike has told me and Pit about.

"You're a very smart girl…" his head leaned in, and I cringed. Nothing happened, and I was about to relax when Ike's Shadow licked my neck from my collar bone to my jaw line. The worst part was that there was no lust behind it.

It was hunger.

_Peach! Peach!_

Someone's calling me…

"Yes…" he bit my earlobe, and I cried out, "Yes! You are far more amusing then Ike. He doesn't give in easily, and I get angry…I can finally let it all out on you. I admit, I was caught off guard when your heart suddenly replaced Ike's…but…" His hands probed my body. I tried to push him away, but I was unable to move. It was as if I was paralyzed the neck down, "Now I can make the most of it. You're not as strong as Ike. The fact that I just compared you to him is an insult to me. How can someone like you keep him in command of this body? Pathetic!"

_Peach, what's wrong!?_

My eyes began to release tears, and Ike's Shadow laughed, "Does it hurt? It should. Your heart is the weakest I have ever encountered. Not that I can judge, considering I've only known Ike's, but I bet on my existence that no heart is more fragile than the one before me…" Ike's Shadow cupped his hand over my cheek. His hands were cold, and felt nothing at all like skin, "Yes…so fragile…" His thumb dug into my cheek. The pain was unbearable, and my eyes snapped open when I felt my face crack, the origin being where Ike's Shadow was putting pressure in with his thumb, "Like glass." His digit when in. My face was hollow. Now that I thought about it, my entire body felt…hollow…

_Ike, can you hear me!? You have to listen to me!_

That voice…It sounds like Pit…

Ike's Shadow plunged his entire arm into my face. His darkness was filling up my empty body, and I felt as if I shouldn't stop him…I have to let him fill me…I'm incomplete…

_Ike! Think of your anchor!_

Ike's Shadow smiled, his teeth razor sharp like a shark's.

_You're anchor! Think of your anchor! Ike! Ike… Think of Peach!_

"Peach…" I was barely able to hear my own voice. "Peach…"

That was my name. Ike's Shadow had filled my body up halfway. Half of my body was still empty.

Peach. Anchor. Ike's Shadow said I was Ike's anchor…

_Don't let him take over! He'll kill everyone you love! You don't want to hurt Peach! You love her! You wouldn't want to hurt Junior, either! Not in a million years! Ike! Don't let the Monster take over!_

"Junior…?" Of course I don't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt myself, either. I don't want to hurt Ike, nor Pit, who has already gone through so much…

Ike's Shadow filled my body up to my chest. I felt cold. Cold was spreading all over me. Ike's Shadow no longer had a defined form.

What did he say? Anchor. I was Ike's anchor. That was how he kept in command of his body. My anchor? That goes without saying: Junior. I love him dearly.

Ike's Shadow was up to my chin.

If he's not enough, than Pit and Ike. The only friends I ever had.

Ike's Shadow was up to my lips.

If they're not enough, then the man I have loved for all these years. Just thinking of him still gives me butterflies. The man whose love I did not deserve: Link.

If he's not enough…then…I don't know. Those were all the people I was ever close to.

Ike's Shadow reached my eyes.

NO!

The man from my most distant memories. From the time before all of this: Dr. Mario.

There. Five anchors. It's ironic. When Link first left, I wanted to kill myself. Here I am, in a position where I could just end it, and I choose to survive. I can't. There's so much I could do, so many people I would leave behind. I don't want to be known as the weak, helpless damsel in distress. I want to be known as a strong woman.

Isn't that more unforgettable?

Ike's Shadow was beyond my eyebrows.

I got the crown I always wore on my head, and without hesitation, plunged the sharp ends into my chest. Five holes were created, and from them, darkness began to spill out. Ike's Shadow began to curse, "You damn woman! How…how were you able to find an anchor so quickly!? One that would secure your place in this body!?"

I smiled, "I didn't."

Ike's Shadow's face formed before me, his eyes slits, "What!?"

"I found five."

Ike's Shadow began to distort, and he began to laugh maniacally, "Ah! Now I can see why Ike has taken an interest to you, why you are his anchor. Still, it doesn't change the fact that you are weak. It's a pity, but it seems you were only meant to be a one-hit wonder."

I frowned, confused at what Ike's Shadow meant, "What?"

He pointed to my chest, where I stabbed myself with my crown. The area around each puncture had cracks.

My body was falling apart.

Shards of me began to break away. Soon, my crown fell as all that was left was a gaping hole where my chest used to be. One by one my body broke away, each piece like a fragment of broken glass. My legs fell apart, and all that was left was my head, placed on a pile of broken glass.

"Yes… someday I hope to see Ike in this position…"

Ike!

I glared at Ike's Shadow, "You will never break him like you have broken me. Ike is strong!"

"Fortunately for you, Ike isn't here. It's only you and me…"

My eyes burned with tears, and I willed myself to move. In the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of glass quiver. I closed my eyes and began to focus even more. The pile of glass beneath me shook with my anger, and I opened my eyes to see Ike's Shadow confused at what was happening. I cried out, "You could break Ike as much as you want, but just like me, he's not going to give up. He'll pull through to the end!" I roared, and all the pieces of glass began to rise. With a single command, each fragment punctured Ike's Shadow like a bullet. He fell to the ground, but just as I thought it was over, he began to laugh. He started to rise as if nothing happened. His feet hovered above the nonexistent floor, and I looked around in panic for any more shards of glass. There was none, and Ike's Shadow picked me up with his hand, grabbing a fistful of my hair. He lifted me until we were eye to eye.

"That was weak. Surprising, but weak."

I shut my eyes tight, _Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!_

_ Ike, wake up!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I opened my eyes. Pit was looking down at me, wearing an expression of pure relief, "You made it. I thought you were a goner…"

"Pit…"

"You don't have to say anything—you must be exhausted."

"Yes…" I assumed we were in the restroom because of the shower curtain and the toilet above my head. I was on my back, Pit sitting cross-legged beside me. His wings were spread out wide behind him and I smiled, "You really look like an angel right now…"

He folded them over his back, "Excuse me?"

"I heard you calling me. If it weren't for you, I would have been gone…"

He looked away, embarrassed, "It's cool. All I want to know is, why now? You've been keeping that thing in check for a long time, why would it come out now?"

I rubbed my head, "Maybe it's the altitude…"

Pit was silent for a while, "Ike…?"

I looked at Pit, who avoided my gaze, "Yes?"

"I-it's fine. Peach being you're anchor. I was hoping it would still be Sheik, but I guess memories of her wouldn't be of much use if you barely have any…"

Pit still looked troubled, and I asked, "Pit, what are you trying to tell me?"

Pit sighed and stared at me directly in the eye, "You probably don't care, but I approve it…You loving Peach and all…" My eyes widened, and Pit continued, "If she keeps you in control of your body, then I guess it's totally fine. I don't like it, but if a little awkwardness is the price to pay for you staying in check…I can live with that."

Pit smiled, and I stuttered for a while before I was able to utter complete words, "Thanks, Pit…"

"We should head out now—Peach and Junior are probably very worried."

I nodded, and Pit helped me up. He opened the door of the restroom, the sudden light waking up Ike and Junior, who were just before the door embracing one another. I smiled at the scene before me, and Ike pushed Junior away when he saw their positions. Junior scrambled up and hugged me, "Oh, Ike! I was so worried! I didn't know what was happening to you…" I stroked his hair before giving my attention to Ike.

In my body, he gave a smile I recognized as truly sincere and jovial, "I'm glad you're all right. I don't know what I would have done if anything were to have happened."

My eyes began to tear up. Not because of Junior, not because of the trauma I had just gone through, but because of Ike. When he said that, I knew he wasn't only saying it because it was something I would say. He said it because he meant it. That wasn't the reason why I was crying, though. I was crying because the feelings he had for me was something I will never be able to return.

"Thank you."

**(Pit's PoV)**

There was a knock on the door, and Junior got out of bed to open it. I hissed, "Junior!" Thinking it could be Fox or Falco. Thankfully it was only Krystal, who popped her head in and waved before entering the room and closing the door behind her. She had a smile on her face, the kind that usually brought good news. Junior slowly shuffled over to his bed, lying down and covering himself completely with the white sheets.

Ike smiled, "I guess he's still tired from last night."

Krystal asked, "What happened last night?"

Before anyone can answer, I said, "Nothing important…but never mind that! It looks like you bring good news!"

Krystal's grin widened, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"What is it?" Ike asked.

"I was able to free all the pokemon! I broke their locks, so now they would be able to get out any time they want. Of course, I freed Lucario first, just as you recommended."

"How'd that go?"

"It went great! It so happens all the pokemon are part of the same kingdom, led by Manaphy. Lucario is the head of the guard. I found Manaphy and brought him back to Lucario. Just as you told me to do, I planted pokemon in the crate. Fox and Falco came around the middle of the night, and it was hilarious how Eevee jumped out and scratched at Fox's face! Falco's face was priceless!"

I imagined Fox and Falco passing our room to go into the storage. Imagine if it was around the same time the Monster almost took over Ike? The thought made me thank Palutena for the luck She's given me, "That's great."

"That's not the good news! Lucario and I devised a plan to imprison Fox and Falco!"

The moment she said that, my face fell, "I don't know…"

"Come on!" Krystal urged, "This is your opportunity to take him down! It's one hundred percent guaranteed!"

"What makes you so sure? We can't risk capture."

There was a mischievous gleam in Krystal's eyes, "Not even an Original is match for three hundred angry pokemon."

I don't know why, but I felt as if I could trust Krystal. From the sudden motion beside me, I knew Peach was about to persuade me on agreeing to Krystal's plan. Before she could do so, though, I said, "Very well. Tell us what to do. Junior, wake up, you're a part of it, too."

Junior groaned dramatically and pulled the covers even higher above him, "I'm listening."

"All right, Pit and Junior, you two challenge Fox and Falco to a brawl." I was urged to protest, but I decided to let her finish, "Peach and Ike, you stay with me. That is all. The two of you may proceed with phase one."

I blinked, "That's it? That's the worst plan I ever heard!"

Krystal said, "That wasn't the entire plan. It's best if you and Junior are unaware of Ike's and Peach's role."

I scratched the back of my head, "Ugh, fine. But if anything goes wrong…"

"There's no room for mistakes."

I was silent. I studied Krystal, and after a moment of staring at her unwavering face, I nodded, "That goes for any plan. Fine. Let's go, Junior."

"Okay…" Junior tied his bandanna around his neck, and he placed his cap over his head. At the very top there was a small bump, and Dave squirmed out, landing on the boy's shoulder.

Ike wished us luck, and I said, "We don't need any luck!"

Junior added, "Yeah!" His face had a confident expression, but the moment we left the room, he started to pull his bangs, and his eyes grew wide, "Pit, I am not ready for this! I'm hyped to face my first Original, but my knees are shaking, too."

"We'll be okay. I trust Krystal has a very good plan."

"I hope so…" We began to cross the corridor, Junior's body visibly shaking.

"Junior, you have nothing to worry about! With Dave by your side, you won't ever be caught off guard!"

"Yeah…" Junior was still unsure.

"Think of this way…we can give them a bluff. You know, act all badass."

That lifted Junior's spirit, "I would like that!"

"The last time I fought Fox, it was on the roof of this ship. If we want to find him, our best bet would be to go there. Falco, luckily for us, should be piloting the ship. I doubt he would leave his post."

It was so long ago, but I still remember the way. In the perspective of someone who has never been here, it probably felt like a maze of endless doors and hallways. Junior actually asked if he knew where I was going, and I assured him that I knew the way. Eventually (I admit I took a few wrong turns) we reached the door with the metal bar. I unhooked the latch, Junior and I immediately greeted by a strong winds. Outside beside the door, there was a ladder that led to a higher level of the ship. I went first, telling Junior to stick close behind me. Ahead there was the familiar slope that led to the nose of the ship. At the very end, there was Fox, in all his glory.

Fox was an anthropomorphic Fox. His body fur was a light tan, while his eyebrows, snout, and the tip of his tail were white. He wore a white jacket over a green suit. On his head, Fox wore a headgear with green lens that covered one eye, and I microphone positioned near his mouth. His knee-length boots were black and red, and he wore tip-less gloves of the same color scheme. On his right hand side, there was a holster with his favorite blaster inside of it. On his left, there was his reflector. It was because of that damn gadget that I almost died in the First Quest. Unless Krystal's plan didn't work, this battle was going to end the same way.

His back was to us, and once asking Junior if he was ready, I called for his attention, "Yo, Fox!"

The Original turned. He appeared shocked at first, but then he smirked, "Pit and Link Junior. I was afraid I was wrong, that the Defyers were not on this ship. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I'm sorry, Fox, but it won't be pleasant for too long."

Junior added, "That's right! We're going to kick your ass!"

Fox laughed, "This is unbelievable! You two are quite the amusing pair! Still, do you really expect to stand a chance against me? You are two members short—scratch that—one member short. Peach wouldn't be worth my time."

Junior's face grew red, and I grabbed his shoulder before he blew his fuse, "Remember, Junior, badass."

"He insulted Mom!"

"He wants you to get all worked up. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Junior nodded, "I won't," he then shouted, "Fox, I bet I can take you solo!"

"Junior!" He looked at me, "Too badass…"

"Huh?" Junior looked at Fox, who was grinding his teeth, "What insolence! I'll show you the true power of an Original! I might be Seventh, but I'm far stronger than that stupid ape, DK!"

"We're dead!"

Junior looked my way, "Don't worry… I really can handle him."

Fox disappeared, the trail before him a blur as he made his way to Junior. I converted my bow into blades, and I was caught off guard when Junior actually blocked Fox's kick. Fox was shocked as well, because out of the twelve Originals, Fox was supposed to be the fastest. There's actually a conspiracy that says Fox has the ability to teleport. That, of course, was false, but it definitely appeared to be the case. Other trophies are rarely able to block his swift attacks. The fact that Junior was able to do so was downright amazing—spectacular, even. Fox sidestepped to kick junior on his right side, but he was able to block that attack, too. Fox became a ring of blurred colors all around Junior, but he was able to block each and every kick Fox threw at him. This had to be some sort of sorcery. I studied Junior, and right then, I noticed his eyes remained on a single spot—on Dave, the shadow bug perched on his shoulder. Dave jumped multiple times, toward the direction Fox was to attack next. All Junior had to do was mimic Dave's movement with his sword. This boy…he really was something else.

"Great job, Junior!" I didn't want Fox to tire Junior, so I observed Fox's cycles around the boy to perfectly time my attack. I stabbed forward, Palutena's blades piercing Fox's side. Fox cried out, and he placed his hand over the wound I've given him. The Original jumped back to set some distance between us.

Fox was enraged, "That's impossible! How can a mere child block my attacks!?"

"It's 'cause you su—"

I clamped my hand over Junior's mouth, shutting him up, "You can ditch the badass routine—you almost gave me a heart attack back there."

"You have to trust me, Pit! You see, I've practiced with monsters, and Dave—"

I interrupted him, "I know, and whatever you do, never let Fox know that. He'll get rid of Dave if he knew it gave you an advantage."

When I told him that, fear instantly became visible deep in his eyes, "Okay…"

"Don't rely on him too much—if we work together, we're bound to get some kind of result."

Junior nodded. Fox took out his blaster, and pointed at each of us, "Now who should I take down first?"

"Long-range? That's not fair!" Junior took out a yellow boomerang out of his satchel. Before I can stop him, he threw the weapon at Fox's direction.

He didn't use his reflector, but he was able to dodge the attach easily. Junior had his focus on catching the boomerang, and Fox took the opportunity to shoot at him. "Junior!" I pushed him out of the way, Junior's boomerang skidding to a stop just before the edge of the ship. I got off of Junior immediately, and I wondered why Fox did not follow up his attack. The Original frowned, and I knew he had gotten suspicious. Junior was able to dodge a barrage of his kicks, but he was unable to avoid a single energy blast. I was able to see the gears inside Fox's head whirring, and I whispered harshly at Junior, "Remember what I said!" I shot an arrow at Fox, and he jumped out of the way, shooting at us in midair. I took flight and dodged the energy blasts in the air, while Junior resorted to using his shield. The lasers left a small singed mark wherever they landed, and I noticed there was at least two dozen on Junior's shield. I ran towards Fox, lunging at him when I was close enough. Fox dodged my attack easily and I started lashing at him mercilessly. Fox narrowly avoided each swipe of my blade by jumping, ducking, and arching back.

"You're not as fast as the boy, but I have a feeling he's not that quick, either."

I smirked, "Feeling insecure, Fox? That's only expected from Seventh."

Fox bared his teeth, and I took the chance to swipe at him. He narrowly jumped out of the way, but an arrow pierced his shoulder. I looked back to see Junior holding a bow. One eye was closed, and the other was squinted for better aim. This kid…just how many weapons did he have? He almost had as much as Link!

Fox took the arrow out, throwing it to the side, "No one is faster than Fox—no one!"

"Guess you never met Sonic."

"That egotistic blue hedgehog!?" Fox roared, "I leave him to the dust!"

"You're just as short-tempered as ever."

Fox smiled, "And I put all that anger to good use!"

The Original yelled out at the top of his lungs. His whole body was engulfed in fire, and I drew back, the heat almost unbearable to approach. At this point, Fox no longer stuck to strategies. Once he's lost it, he was no longer a tactician. He relies solely on pure raw power. I braced myself for what was to come, but Fox ran past me in blinding speed. "Junior!" I looked back. I couldn't blame Junior for using Dave in that moment, but he relied on that shadow bug far too much. I think Fox caught on, because after a moment of Junior blocking his ferocious ignited kicks, Fox hovered before him. It certainly appeared to be that way. It felt like time had slowed down, and I was only able to watch as Fox took out his blaster and aimed at Dave. The shadow bug gave his generic reaction—he trembled in place. Junior was unsure what that meant, but by the time he caught on, it was too late. Dave was blown of Junior's shoulder, and the boy reacted almost immediately—he jumped after Dave, off the edge of the ship.

"JUNIOR!" My heart felt like it was about to combust. I went after Junior, tucking my wings to fall at a faster rate. Ahead, I saw Junior reach out and catch Dave with both his hands. After that, it appeared the boy just realized how rash he had acted, because he looked around frantically, and sounds of panic escaped his throat.

I was able to grab him by the waist, and he looked back, crying out in relief, "Pit!"

I was more angry with him than anything, "That was stupid! Why would you risk your life for that shadow bug!?"

Before Junior was able to respond, I quickly flipped so that I would be able to fly us back on the ship. The Great Fox had moved—naturally—and I had to quickly rush us back before it got too far away. I don't know if the others caught on, but I was unable to fly for long periods of time. I was born with some sort of defect, and because of that, I was unable to fly like a normal angel. Palutena bestowed upon me the gift of flight, and when I became an Unwanted, that ability became permanent.

I reached the ship, Fox waiting patiently for us to land. He had calmed down—he wasn't covered in fire anymore. Regardless, Fox was still standing tall despite all the hits we had given him; he was totally unfazed. I wasn't sure how to approach him, but thankfully reinforcements came.

"I'm here, Pit!" Ike stood beside me, and I was about to greet him when I noticed something odd—he was missing Ragnell.

"Uh, Ike, where's your sword?"

He looked at me as if I had a set of bunny ears, "Pit, I'm a man. Real men fight with their fists!"

I didn't know how to react, "What's with you lately? You've been acting…different…"

Ike ignored me, "Back me up!" He roared and charged towards the Original, who simply dodged his obvious method of attack.

"Junior…let's help him. I doubt Fox can avoid all three of us."

Junior nodded, and he went to assist Ike. I followed him, and the three of us surrounded Fox.

"Three against one, huh? The whole crew is here!"

"Maybe you should stop with the confident act, Foxxy!"

Fox froze, "What did you call me…?"

Ike shrugged, "What's the matter? You don't like the name Foxxy? I think it suits you, an adorable fox like you."

"DON'T EVER CALL ME FOXXY!"

Ike blew Fox a raspberry, "If you have a problem with that, then come at me, bro!" Ike shuffled back to the nose of the Great Fox, his eyes on the Original the whole time, "Or are you scared of me…Foxxy?"

Fox was heaving, "As if!" The Original ran to Ike in a speed faster than ever before—it was as if he was another gust of wind. Fox abandoned me and Junior, intent on getting Ike. Since Ike was at the edge of the ship, Fox was only able to hit him from the front, but that appeared to be suffice. Fox pummeled Ike with multiple kicks, and Ike smiled despite it.

Junior pulled the front of my tunic, "Pit, we have to help him!"

"No…I think this is part of the plan."

"What!?"

"Just wait," I told him.

Ike began to laugh, and Fox stopped, "Why are you laughing!? I'm beating you up!"

"You're outnumbered, Fox," Ike said.

Fox scoffed, "It's only three to one, I've handled that before."

"Three to one?" Ike laughed, "Fox, there are four Defyers!"

It was Fox's turn to laugh, "You count that woman as a teammate!? I doubt she's of any help when it comes to fighting!"

As he said that, Peach ran past us. What caught Junior and I off guard was that she was carrying Ike's blade, Ragnell!

"That's impossible!" I cried, "Only Ike is capable of wielding that sword!"

"I think you should turn around," Ike told Fox.

Fox frowned, but he turned, and what he saw made his jaw drop. At the end of the ship, there was no room to dodge. Fox was only able to stand in place while Peach struck Fox with a powerful, downward slice.

"Impossible…" Fox fell forward, and Ike cheered.

Junior and I approached them, "Ike, Peach—what's going on?"

Ike explained, "I guess it's all right to tell you guys. You see, the pokemon we freed was Manaphy."

With that single name, everything began to make sense, "Heart Swap!" I cried, "The two of you switched bodies!"

Junior's eyes bugged out, "Wait, what!?"

I explained, "It's Manaphy's signature move. This explains your odd behavior. Not only that, but why the Monster almost took over Ike's body, and how Peach is able to wield Ragnell…you're really Ike…"

Ike nodded, the serious expression he usually wore on Peach's face.

"I guess you four were successful!" We all looked back to see Krystal approaching us. Flying all around her was Manaphy. The ends of its antennae began to glow red, and I knew the Pokemon was using its special move, Heart Swap. I looked at Peach and Ike. The area where their hearts would be started to glow a bright red, and the two lights switched places with one another—Ike's to Peach's, and Peach's to Ike's. They gasped like they were out of breath when the light faded. Peach dropped Ike's sword, "Good Lord that thing's heavy!"

We all laughed, including Krystal. She stared at Manaphy, who continued to fly around aimlessly, "Pokemon are truly amazing. Lucario told me that Manaphy actually switched Ike's and Peach's hearts on purpose…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This was the plan (Krystal told me and Junior each step as we locked Fox into one of the cages used for the pokemon):

1. Pit and Junior fight Fox. In reality, they serve more as a distraction.

2. Capture Falco. All the pokemon that were still strong enough to fight were sent to ambush him. After his capture, he is to be imprisoned in one of the cages that was used for the pokemon.

3. IMPORTANT STEP Set the ship on auto drive.

4. Send Ike (Peach) to assist Pit and Junior. Fox is a bit of a sexist—he will never suspect Peach to join the fray. Ike will lure Fox to the thin end of the ship, using his hated nickname "Foxxy" to taunt and aggravate him.

5. Send Peach (Ike) for the finishing blow.

6. In case of failure, all pokemon will be sent to finish Fox off.

7. Manaphy will return Ike's and Peach's heart back to their rightful places.

"When I mentioned Manaphy to Lucario, he told me he used Heart Swap on Peach and Ike. It was then that we formulated the plan."

"That's really clever of you," I told Krystal.

"I must thank you. I don't think I could have freed the pokemon without the four of you. Now I'm left with the dilemma of where to leave the pokemon…" Krystal looked at us, "Don't worry, I'll drop you off in the Isles, first." Ike, Peach, Junior and I exchanged looks. We nodded one at a time before we turned back to Krystal, "What is it?" she asked.

Peach said, "Have you heard of Pokemon Paradise?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(3****RD**** Person PoV Location: Unknown)**

Donkey Kong opened his eyes. His vision was blurry for a moment before they cleared. He was lying on his back, looking straight up. Above him, there were many branches of trees that blocked the sunlight. DK stood up, checking his surroundings. There were only trees as far as he could see—a forest. The ground was made up of dark soil, except for the area he was standing on. Beneath him, there was a patch of wilted clovers.

"Is this it? The afterlife?"

Donkey Kong walked around, but the forest looked the same no matter where he went. DK sensed a presence behind him, and he turned swiftly. He immediately recognized the trophy standing before him. He laughed, "This confirms it—I've been deleted." The figure approached Donkey Kong, "How long has it been since I've last seen you?"

The figure said, "If you remember me, then do you remember everything else?"

DK was confused at what the figure meant, "What do you mean?"

"You forgot about me."

Donkey Kong remained silent. Then, suddenly, just as the recognition of the stranger came to him before, memories of the past began to surface in his mind. He remembered everything. Dixie Kong. His old home. His dead father. And most importantly, Master Hand.

"Pit was right. We were being led by a tyrant this whole time. Tabuu is an evil being from another realm, intent on making this world his. Pit… the Quest… he was right… the world is in danger…" Donkey Kong was unable to handle such sudden knowledge, and he held his pulsing head with both hands.

The figure said, "If it isn't too much trouble…Can you tell me what happened after the First Quest?"

Donkey Kong looked up, ignoring the pain, "Of course, Sheik."


	14. Ike's Waddle Dee Revolt

**(Ike's PoV)**

Krystal told us we would reach Dreamland in an hour. Peach took that opportunity to take a bath, encouraging us to do the same because, how she put it, we were beginning to emit a foul odor. I decided to bathe myself to make her happy, and also so she wouldn't think of me as filthy based on my smell. Junior was forced to, and Pit joined the bandwagon once he realized he would be the only one that hasn't taken a bath. It's true—we haven't cleaned ourselves since the time in the Forgotten Forest, but even then it was more a dip in the water than anything. In the tub, I couldn't help but think about Peach. I imagined her body, her golden hair stuck to her back, and the soap-filled sponge over her smooth skin. I felt like I could melt into the water from how heated I had become. Peach was beautiful. She was strong. I can confirm that because she was able to handle the Monster all by herself…

_Don't count on it._

My eyes snapped open, and my jaw clenched. That voice…it was him.

_I don't get any greeting? You know, since we're both stuck in the same body, you can at least pretend to like me._

I scoffed, "Please."

_Thinking about Peach, huh? You're such a horny dog…_

I flushed, "A-as if! I don't think of her that way! I…I love her."

_You can fool everyone else, but you cannot fool me. The feelings you have for Peach are pure feelings of lust…nothing more, and nothing less._

"Like you would know…" I sank deeper into the warm water.

_You'd be surprised. Why don't you ask Peach? Unlike you, she's seen me up close…she knows what I look like._

I decided to ignore him. Eventually, he would give up and leave, just as he always did.

_Hmm… maybe this will make you listen to me. Hey Ike. You know Peach?_

I didn't reply, and I felt a sharp tug inside of me. The Monster was getting annoyed.

_Of course you know her… Well, I had some of _that _last night!_

"What!?" I sat up, the sudden movement spilling some water out of the tub.

The Monster laughed, _Yes! That was the reaction I was hoping for! Don't believe me? Ask Peachie herself._

I was furious, "I swear, if you touched a single hair on her head—"

_Whoops—I grabbed a fistful. Don't worry, Ike, I didn't kiss her or anything…I licked her._

"You son of a bitch!"

The Monster was enjoying this, _Want more details? I touched her in places that would make a slut feel violated. And the best part? She didn't do a single thing to stop me!_

"Shut up…"

_Aww, is Ike mad?_

"Shut up."

_Yeah…mad that you weren't the one that did it to her._

"SHUT UP!"

The Monster chuckled before retreating to its place deep inside of me. I bit my lip, hard enough to draw blood. I lifted my hand to wipe the blood off when I noticed how wrinkled my fingertips were. I've been here far too long, and I never even had a chance to use the soap. After a quick rinse, I dried myself up and put my clothes on. I left the restroom, intent on looking for the others when I saw Peach sitting by herself in a room with a large table and many chairs. The plate in front of her had two sandwiches, three if you counted the one she set back on the plate after every bite. When she took note of me, she swallowed the remaining mush of food that was still in her mouth.

"Ike, you're done with your bath."

"Yes…" I sat across from her, and she slid her plate to me, "Oh, no, it's okay."

She smiled, "It's yours. I made them for you. It's turkey—I know you've been craving meat for a long time."

"Thanks." I took a bite, "Wow, its good."

"You say that as if my cooking is usually bad."

"You're cooking is excellent," I said. _You would make the perfect wife._

"Thanks," Peach took the last bite of her sandwich, "Oh, by the way…" She covered her mouth since she was still eating, "Junior and Pit are on the roof, fighting Lucario. Maybe you want to join them?"

I shook my head, "No…I actually wanted to discuss something with you."

Her eyes lighted up, "Yes! I won't be alone!" I looked at her amused, and Peach blushed, "Once Pit and Junior finished the meal I made for them, they went off to the roof faster than I could ask if they wanted seconds…"

"Why did they want to fight Lucario?"

"Oh, you didn't know? He's a trophy. Not only that…" Peach leaned in like she was about to tell me a big secret, "He's a Replacement, like you!"

I wasn't sure whether to be happy with the information she's given me or not, "Wow…"

Peach's smile faded, "Is that a personal subject?"

I shook my head, "No…no. It's just our…how did Pit say it…our mechanism?"

Peach understood what I meant, "The Monster." Her face became serious.

"That's what I wanted to discuss."

She sat back, her arms crossed and her eyes to the door. I knew she was uncomfortable, but I just needed to know, "To start off, I'm sorry."

With my apology, Peach's expression softened, "Oh, Ike, there's no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault. In ways, I'm glad we switched bodies. I was able to see things from your point of view, and now I know for a fact it isn't easy for you," Peach shivered, "I don't know how you can be with that thing 24/7."

"Which happens to be my next point," Peach looked up, "What does he look like?"

She frowned, "You don't know?"

I was embarrassed to admit, "I've only seen his eyes. All he does is taunt me and take over…he's never done anything that would bring me harm, that is, with the exception of hurting others…" I avoided Peach's eyes, "…like you."

"You're so kind to me, Ike. Honestly, I've been scared to be alone with you, but after thinking back on it, I realize how stupid that is. I guess I was just a bit unnerved, because the Monster looks exactly like you…"

I froze. Suddenly, what the Monster told me in the restroom started to make sense, more than I could handle, "H-he violated you."

"What!? Heavens no! W-well…" Peach searched the room as if the emptiness would remind her what occurred, "Yes, he did some repulsive things…"

"Peach, you have to know, I would never do any of those things to you…"

"I know Ike…"

_And the best part? She didn't do a single thing to stop me!_

"Peach… did you try to stop him?"

"I couldn't move."

Peach wouldn't look at me, "You couldn't move, or you wouldn't?"

She paused before answering, "What are you suggesting?"

The Monster joined in on the conversation, _Yeah, what are you suggesting? Be honest with me! I've made a slut out of her, haven't I?_

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me!?"

My eyes widened, "N-no Peach, that wasn't meant for you, the Monster, it was for the Monster…"

It looked like she didn't believe me, "Okay…"

_Come on, Ike! She was totally acting like a whore! She was begging for more, but I refused. I mean, even a "monster" like me has standards._

"Shut up…" I spoke in a low whisper so Peach wouldn't hear me.

"What was that?" She asked.

_Give it to her straight, big guy! Come on, say it with me! Peach is a…_

I felt the Monster creeping up my throat, and the last word escaped through my lips, "…slut."

My eyes widened, and the Monster laughed hysterically, _I knew you had it in you! All you needed was a little push!_

"No, Peach, I didn't mean—" I stopped mid-sentence as something gripped my throat.

_That's enough out of you, Ike. I don't want Peach to forgive you just yet…_

I was only able to look at Peach, my voice muted by the Monster.

At first there was no reaction. Peach stared back at me blankly, and my heart collapsed when I saw a single tear fall down her cheek. It was followed by another, and another. Soon they streamed out like rivers, and she couldn't support herself any longer. Her head fell, and her shoulders shook.

The Monster released me, and I was able to speak again, but at that point, I had no idea what to say to make things better. I asked cautiously, "Peach?"

What she said next hurt the most, "Is there really a monster inside of you?"

She choked out another sob. I should've stayed to comfort her. That's what any friend would do. I should've tried to explain to her that sometimes the Monster can make me say things. I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I ran blindly through multiple halls, yelling at the top of my lungs, "You bastard! You bastard! Why did you do this to me!? What can you possibly gain from hurting the woman I love!?" There was no answer, and I fell to my knees, covering my face with both hands, "Answer me!"

_Let's make one thing clear…You said it, not me._

"You despicable… I hate you!"

_Ike, how can you possibly hate yourself? Take Peach's word for it—We are one and the same…_

"We are NOT the same!"

'Ike!'

I turned swiftly. Lucario was behind me, standing tall like a security guard. His eyes were narrowed, and they began to glow. The light from his eyes faded, and he chuckled, 'Amazing, I was never able to see the aura of a Replacement before.'

I wasn't quite in the mood to chat with him, "Shouldn't you be sparring with Pit and Junior?"

'We're about to reach your destination.'

"Why are you here, Lucario? I doubt you would come just to say that."

'We went to the lunchroom for refreshments when we saw Peach crying.'

I glared at Lucario accusingly, "It wasn't my fault."

'I wasn't pointing fingers. I somehow doubted it was you, despite Peach's claims. Pit believes you aren't to blame either, and he asked me to speak with you concerning our mechanism… which he told me you refer to as the Monster.'

"Pit is such a good guy, always looking after me. Tell him I'm grateful he would send such an experienced Replacement my way."

Lucario detected my sarcasm and ignored my previous comment, 'Do you know what the aura is?'

I turned away. I no longer felt the Monster, and I knew he was gone for the moment, "The spiritual energy of every living thing, right?"

'Yes…And I've just seen yours.'

"I bet it was a mess."

'Actually, it was a solid blue. It turns out that the anger inside of us isn't a separate being.'

I made a fist with both hands, "I'm nothing like that thing."

'Ike…Listen to me. This Monster, as you call it, it's not your enemy. It's a part of you.'

I was shaking my head the whole time, "He's done things I would never do, such atrocious, pathetic acts…"

'A concentration of intense emotions…that is what makes up the Monster. If you've done anything to hurt it, it's only natural it would respond in an aggressive matter…'

I stayed silent, thinking about what Lucario was telling me. I was hurting the Monster? No way. He's my friend? That's the lie of the day. It would make sense if it were true, but there isn't anything I could have done that would offend the Monster. Not that I know of, at least, unless it's something from before the Memory Loss, in which case… No, wouldn't he have forgotten as well? I can't see the Monster as a being capable of getting hurt at an emotional level. I could only imagine what Peach had gone through. To break like that earlier with one insult… it's because of the Monster.

"Aggressive is right."

Lucario sighed, 'I can't force you to understand, but consider this—the Monster—for all its harsh words and cruel actions, it would never hurt you. Physically or mentally.'

"You're wrong. What he did to Peach...that hurts me more than anything."

'Tell me, is Peach his only target?'

"I don't see how that's relevant," I told Lucario.

'Maybe there's a reason for that…'

Lucario left. I stayed where I was, lifting me knees to rest my head on them, "Hey, Monster? Any chance what the pokemon said is true?"

Nothing. Nothing but a shiver.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Great Fox landed, and Pit, Peach, Junior and I stepped off the ship to admire the view of the new land before us. Dreamland looked something like from a fantasy world. Everything was made up of bright colors and soft edges—tripping over looked like it wouldn't hurt one bit with the abundance of soft grass that covered the ground like a thick mattress. The trees were short and stumpy, barely any taller than me. Ponds were scattered here and there, each the shape of a perfect circle. Every flower that I could see had five petals, and one pair of leaves on each of their stems…Everything was perfect, either symmetrical or geometrical. There wasn't a single flaw to be seen, which hinted something was off with the place.

I looked at Peach, who was taking in the view. I'm sure she was a fan of this kind of place, which appeared to be free from any sort of threat. She hasn't spoken to me ever since what happened in the lunchroom, not that I can blame her. I haven't approached her about it yet, nor was I ready to anytime soon. That would just have to wait.

I suspect Junior is mad at me…He tended to distance himself and he would turn the other way when I would look at him. Lucario told me Peach told him, Pit, and Junior why she was crying, and I assume it's because of that. The boy is very protective of his mother, and it scares me he hasn't said anything about it. Unlike Pit, Junior does not know of the Monster. I considered telling him about it, but it's likely he wouldn't even give me the chance to do so.

Krystal joined us, and she squinted, "Oh boy, this place is bright. Well, I guess this is it, huh? Dreamland? The name makes sense, at least."

"Thank you, Krystal, for everything," Pit said.

"We're even, I'd say. Speaking of which… Just to clarify, where is this Pokemon Paradise again? I know it's in the Forgotten Forest, but where…?"

Pit chuckled, "Yeah, it's a hard place to find, but I have a feeling the Forgotten Forest is one of those places that appear when you're looking for it…"

"That's very vague," Krystal said.

"It's on the way to Entrei Mountain…Between there and Allys Town, somewhere in the Plains. When you see Daisy's Bakery, you'll know your close. Just head North from there."

Krystal nodded, "Thanks. I can't wait to see what Paradise looks like…"

"We'll miss you, Krystal," Peach said.

She smiled in agreement, "Yes, our time together was fun. Maybe we can meet again. If I'm successful, I'll be in Pokemon Paradise."

"Hopefully," Pit said.

We all bid her farewell. As the door of the Great Fox began to closed, I saw Lucario standing there at the entrance with Manaphy at his side. Just as he disappeared from view, I heard his voice in my mind, 'Remember what I said…Listen to him…this Monster of yours. I think he's trying to send a message to you with his actions.'

They disappeared from view. The Great Fox lifted itself off the ground and began to rise into the air. Once it reached the appropriate height, it began to make its way back from where it arrived. We stared at the Great Fox. It was only for a couple of minutes, but the ship began to disappear from our view, too, into the horizon and toward the other side of the vast ocean.

Peach said, "We're meeting all these people… having to say goodbye hurts. I feel as if we will never get to see them again. Back in X, I say hi to the same people every day, but for the trophies I only meet for a couple end up being the ones that remain in my memory as precious…"Peach looked at each one of us. She only glanced at me quickly, "Who are we going to meet next? We'll exchange greetings, have an unforgettable experience, and then say our goodbyes… All these good moments with wonderful people… are they always so short-lived?"

"I know what you mean," Pit said, "And the best part of the Quest is that we're going to meet many more people, have more unforgettable moments. Guys, we're only halfway done—not even! There's more up ahead for us! The last two keys are harder to get. One is in a forest, and another is in the House of Wonders, an abandoned mansion on a moving island. That would be the hardest one to get, because there is no way of knowing where the island is, but during the summer solstice, it always stops at specific coordinates. We must get there in time for the summer solstice, or we're better off waiting a whole year. Luckily, we have plenty of time—two weeks."

Junior's eyes were shining bright, "A forest!? A moving island!? They both sound so cool! Which are we headed to first!?"

Pit looked up thoughtfully, "Like I mentioned earlier, we're headed toward the Sapphire Key in Promise Woods, first."

Peach blinked, "Wait, did you say Promise Woods?"

Pit glanced at her, "Yeah, why? Do you know about it?"

She was suddenly uncomfortable, "You could say that. Huh, Promise Woods…"

Pit continued, "Anyway, the last key—the Ruby Key—is in the House of Wonders. They're both on the Islands, but in case you didn't know, this region is huge. The mainland is the size of a continent, and the center of the World of Trophies happens to be here, too. That counts Smashville, the Chamber of Beginnings, and of course, The Imperial Tower."

"Ooh!" Junior checked his arm, "I got goose bumps!" His face suddenly fell, "But Pit, doesn't that mean we'll be fighting more of the Originals?"

Pit nodded, "Yes—and we'll be ready." The angel started following the path before us, paved clean and with solid edges as if someone created the dirt road inch by inch; completely parallel. We followed him, and Pit continued, "You know… this feels like a speed run to me. The First Quest took much longer."

"Why is that?" I asked.

Pit ignored me, "You know Ike, you would be happy to know that the town you have been staying in ever since the Memory Loss is actually here, in the Islands. Castle Town. Your friend, Marth, should be there, too."

That did actually make me happy, "Will we be going there?"

"Most likely. I don't see us getting delayed. We'll be able to go a bit out of our way."

I smiled, and Pit stopped. He told Peach and Junior to go on ahead, and they did so reluctantly. I was confused why Pit wanted to be alone with me, and I stared at the angel until he began to walk forward. I followed him, "What's this all about?"

"Ike, I don't know much about the Monster except from what you told me…"

"What did I tell you?"

"Not much. Before, when you got enraged, you were able to stay in control because of your anchor…"

I asked, "What's an anchor?"

"An anchor is someone special that keeps you conscious of who you are," Pit explained, "So that you don't lose yourself completely to your own wrath."

"Peach is my anchor…" I said.

Pit nodded, "Keep that in mind. Before the Memory Loss, you kept the Monster in control. It was only once when you went berserk, and that was when Ze—" Pit caught himself, "The point is, the Monster has never acted out before, not when you're in control. Peach told us you called her a slut."

I was going to ask Pit what he was about to say about Zelda, but the mere mention of what happened in the lunchroom made me forget, "It was the Monster!"

"I know that. I think Peach knows that, too, for one reason…"

"What's that?"

Pit's eyes met mine, his in a state of panic, "Last night, in the restroom. I told Peach she was your anchor because I thought it was you. She… she knows about the feelings you have for her, Ike."

What Pit said caught me off guard, but I had to know, "Why does it scare you? The idea of me and Peach getting together?"

"I…I keep things from you because I don't want history to repeat… Sheik…I-I'm sorry, Ike, I just can't tell you, you'll hate me—"

"Pit, you don't trust me?"

"I trust you'll leave me again…"

This was a bad time to ask. Pit was walking at a quicker pace, and his silence suggested that it was the end of the conversation for him. I ignored all the red flags telling me to abort, but I just had to try…maybe Pit will realize he has no choice but to spill, "Who's Zelda?"

I wasn't ready for his reaction: Pit laughed. His laughter turned to tears, and the angel was left with a smile that did not express happiness, "She asked herself that, too."

I frowned, "What?"

Junior called us, "Hey, guys!"

Pit's eyes narrowed as he looked straight ahead. I followed his gaze, and up ahead about half a mile away there was a huge castle surrounded by a stone wall. The wall was very tall, but dwarfed by the sheer size of the castle's multiple spires. From the looks of it, the wall surrounded an entire town, but there was no way of knowing for sure—all the space between the front wall and the castle could be an enormous courtyard. Beside the wall to the castle's right were large tracts filled to its maximum capacity of stumpy trees—a forest.

We caught up to Peach and Junior, and I asked, "Is that Promise Woods?"

Peach responded, "No…" Surprising me, Pit, and Junior. She noticed our eyes looking at her strangely, and she became defensive, "What? A forest with the name 'Promise Woods' must be nicer to look at…"

"Peach…" Pit asked carefully, "I'm getting the hunch that you've been there before."

Her reaction made it clear. Her eyes widened, but she shook her head in denial, "Don't be ridiculous, Pit. I never left X…"

Peach approached the guarded castle, its walls giving it the impression of a fortress.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There were two strange-looking creatures guarding the gates. They looked like orange eyeballs with blue irises, stumps for hands, and yellow feet. They each held a spear, and their single eye watched us like a hawk before we were forced to stop before them. I don't even think Peach was intimidated by them; they were no taller than a foot.

"Strangers!" One bellowed, "State your reason for coming here to Dreamland!"

I think the rest of us were too busy wondering how they were capable of talking without mouths. Pit responded, "We're only passing by. The walls go on for miles, rivaling the horizon. It would take us days—weeks, maybe—to go around. Can we pass through this castle town?"

The two creatures looked at one another before they nodded, "You four are mere travelers?"

"Yes," Pit said.

"Very well. You may pass."

We waited for a while, and when nothing happened, one of the creatures shrieked, "OPEN THE GATES!"

The gates opened outward, giving us a preview of the town. Despite the castle walls, the inside wasn't made of stone. It matched the outside, with fields of green grass and hills. The road we were on snaked in there as well, disappearing from view behind a rather large tree on a hill. Littered all around were small huts with small, circular windows. Each one of them had chimneys and a mail box beside them. I could guess what lived inside was one of those eyeball creatures like the guards that let us in, but the inhabitants looked slightly different. Unlike the guards, they had faces, yellow in color and two ovals for eyes.

Peach squealed, "They're so cute!"

"They're called Waddle Dees," Pit said, "The guards outside are known as Waddle Doos."

As we entered the town, the Waddle Dees started to surround us. They got closer and closer until we were forced to clump together. Junior was stuck in the middle; Peach, Pit, and I coincidentally kept him guarded surrounding all his sides. Peach's elbow dug into my arm, and Pit's wings pressed against both our backs.

"Well, this is awkward."

"Oh, god," Peach said, horrified, "I think they're humping us!"

The way she said it made me want to laugh out loud, "They're not humping us. Still, something feels off." The Waddle Dees' eyes were bright, and they all looked flustered. Their rounded hands padded us where they were able to reach. When they felt nothing, they climbed over each other to check the rest of us.

Peach giggled, "It kind of tickles!"

I made a face when a Waddle Dee gently patted my cheeks and hair, "What are you guys looking for?" I asked, "Money? Food?"

The Waddle Dees paused, and they looked at us with pleading eyes. They were searching us for food, and Peach said sadly, "We're sorry, but we don't have any…"

Once she said that, they dispersed. The Waddle Dees walked away slowly, except for one that tripped over and began to cry. Unlike the other Waddle Dees, this one had a blue bandanna worn around its head. Peach quickly ran over to the creature and helped him up, asking, "Are you okay?"

The Waddle Dee shook his head. I didn't expect it to speak, but miraculously, it did, "No…Oh, I'm so hungry…"

Pit was confused, "I don't get it. The land seems fertile. How are you guys starving? Is there no food?"

"There is food. A lot of it, too. But it's all given to King Dedede, the glutton king of this land that never seems to fill that large belly of his despite wolfing down our entire stock of larder…"

Something about the situation bothered me, "This king of yours just takes all your food? He sounds nothing more than a bully to me."

The Waddle Dee began to fidget, "That's the thing… He made himself king because he knows he would be able to exploit us. I told the others about his intentions the moment he came to Dreamland, but no one believed me…"

"What's wrong with you guys!? Take back the throne!"

The Waddle Dee yelped from being yelled at. He started to let loose more tears, and he hugged Peach, his entire body trembling. Cautiously, he looked at me, "We can't! We don't stand a chance! Not only is King Dedede a trophy, but our greatest warrior serves him as his right-hand man. We don't stand a chance…"

I couldn't help but get angry. I don't know why—something about Waddle Dee's predicament had me all jarred up. I didn't like this King Dedede one bit; he sounded like a tyrant, but what I absolutely abhorred was the Waddle Dee's attitude towards the dilemma, "Are you listening to yourself!? You can't let this guy push you around! Stop him from taking away your food!"

I was going to go on, but Pit got my shoulder, "Dude… what are you doing?"

"Pit, this is ridiculous! They're being pushed around, and they're doing nothing about it!"

"Ike's right," Junior agreed, "They're doing nothing but letting King Dedede take their food. What a bunch of wusses!"

Waddle Dee visibly flinched, and Peach looked at me and Junior with disapproval, "Ike! Junior! Learn to be a bit more sensitive!" She scolded.

"I think they deserve to be called wusses," I told Peach, "Junior has a point."

Peach was shocked, "Ike!" She turned to the Waddle Dee, "I'm so sorry, don't listen to them."

More tears started to well up at the corners of Waddle Dee's eyes, "No, they're right! We're all a bunch of wusses! King Dedede doesn't take our food; us Waddle Dees give it all to him on a silver platter. We're not allowed to eat the food…We're told so by King Dedede, and we listen to him because if not, he won't protect us from the Wolfos that live in the forest near here…" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was about to say something, but Waddle Dee interjected, "King Dedede is evil! I know he just wants to eat all the food in the land… He might've built the wall around our town, but I know he's in allegiance with the Wolfos. Him saying he won't protect us from them is not a warning—it's a threat."

"That's despicable…" I started to feel bad. There really wasn't anything these Waddle Dees could do, "Look, Waddle Dee— "

"M-my name is Bandanna Dee."

"Bandanna Dee," I corrected myself, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. King Dedede is taking advantage of your kind, and I think it's about time you do something about it."

"But what can I do—I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name…"

"I'm Ike," Bandanna Dee hopped off of Peach's lap to shake my hand, "That's Peach, Pit, and Junior."

Bandanna Dee nodded at each name, "It's nice to meet you…" He turned back to me, "I appreciate it Ike, but what can I possibly do? King Dedede is a trophy, and I'm only a Recurrent…"

I kneeled and grabbed Bandanna Dee to get his attention, "Bandanna, don't you worry about that. Because you see…I'll help you overthrow the King of Dreamland!"

Peach's jaw hit the floor, and Junior was struck dumb. Pit grabbed me by the collar and dragged me away. Once we were a considerable distance from the others, Pit cried out, "Ike, what the hell are you thinking!? You can't lead an uprising!"

I shrugged, "How hard can it be?"

Pit scoffed, "You're asking me that? Ike, you can't forget we're on a time limit here! Two weeks! We only have two weeks to get the Ruby Key, and within that time span we have to get the Sapphire Key as well. We don't have time to help these people."

"You said the same thing about the pokemon," I said, "And look how that turned out. Not only did we save them, but we reached our destination and defeated Fox at the same time!"

"Okay, one, Krystal was the one that saved the pokemon. Two, we would have made it to Dreamland either way if we had kept a low profile. And three, I didn't even have a say in the matter! The whole 'Great Pokemon Escape' thing is like waving a red cloth in front of a bull—stupid, and dangerous."

"Be that as it may," I said, slightly irritated, "It felt good, right? Freeing them, I mean?"

Pit paused, "Well…yeah."

"You should really give us some freedom, Pit, that's what any good leader would do."

The angel looked up and smiled, "You think of me as your leader!"

I haven't realized it until Pit had brought it to my attention. I couldn't believe it, but there was no way I could take back what I said, "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Fine. You could lead your little Waddle Dee revolt. Just make sure you don't take so long, okay?"

"It's a deal."

We met with the others who were waiting for us to return. I told Bandanna Dee, "Gather up all the Waddle Dees, Bandanna. We're doing this!"

Bandanna Dee may have been missing a mouth, but from his eyes squinting slightly, I knew he was happy, "Right away! I'll call for a meeting under Wispy the Tree!" Bandanna pointed, "It's the one over there."

Wispy the Tree was the large tree on the hill I noted earlier. From where I was standing now, I was able to see that it had a face; three hollowed out holes, two for eyes, and one for its mouth, with a branch directly in the middle to serve as a nose. I nodded, "I got it. We'll be waiting there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pit, Peach, Junior and I waited under the tree as Waddle Dees began to gather and cover the entire hill Wispy the Tree stood on. Soon after, I saw Bandanna come over, pushing his way through the other Waddle Dees to stand right next to me. We exchanged glances before he nodded and focused his attention over to his fellow Waddle Dees, "Waddle Dees!" he cried, "I gather you all here today for wonderful news! Finally, we can end King Dedede's tyrannical rule! The way we will achieve that is… Ike!"

I blinked. That was one quick introduction, "Uh, yes! Bandanna is right! We are all here today for a single purpose: to overthrow the King of Dreamland!" I raised my sword, expecting war cries to follow, but all I got was silence and blank stares. After a few seconds of keeping the idiotic stance I was in, I asked, "Well!?"

One Waddle Dee asked, "Are we just going to barge into the castle? We don't stand a chance against two trophies."

"Yeah," said another, "Especially when those two trophies happen to be King Dedede and Meta Knight."

"What if I told you…" I trailed off for suspense, "… that we had four trophies on our side!?"

Immediately, Peach said, "Don't drag my son into this."

"Three trophies—"

"Or me," she added.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay then, we're evenly matched. We have two tro—"

Pit interrupted, "It would be kind of hypocritical of me to aid you when I was against it earlier, wouldn't it?"

"Pit…"

"I'm sorry," the angel apologized, "But you're on your own here."

"I really hate you guys right now…" I turned to the Waddle Dees, "It seems I have miscalculated. I will be the only trophy, BUT we will overpower King Dedede with my might and your sheer numbers!"

The Waddle Dees looked at one another, unsure, "I don't know…What difference can one trophy make? We won't stand a chance against King Dedede or Meta Knight."

"How about I demonstrate? Peach, Junior, Pit—move aside."

They got out of the way. Junior asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Show them my strength," I looked back, "You guys might want to back away a little." The Waddle Dees remained in place, except for Bandanna Dee who took a few steps back, "Don't say I didn't warn you…" I held Ragnell with both hands, focusing my power into the blade and drawing out blue fire. When I couldn't hold in the energy any longer, I swiped at Wispy the Tree. Nothing happened at first, and I could hear the murmur of the Waddle Dees behind me halt as the top half of Wispy the Tree slid off its base and down the mountain. I turned to give the little creatures a smug look. They were looking at one another with wide eyes before they started to chant, "Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike! Ike!"

Their cheers were interrupted by Bandanna Dee, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

I turned to the Waddle Dee, confused, "What?"

He ignored me and fell face first in front of Wispy the Tree, who was nothing but a stump now, "I'm going to Nightmareland for this…"

"I don't get it, what's the big deal? It's just a tree."

Bandanna turned swiftly, "JUST a tree!? Wispy the Tree is our guardian deity! Legends say he will lead Dreamland to an era of peace and prosperity!"

One Waddle Dee told Bandanna, "Relax, Ike's right, it's just a tree."

Bandanna started to get flustered, "He… he watched over us since the beginning of Dreamland's creation…Now he's dead!"

I was beginning to feel bad, "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I thought it was a normal tree."

"A normal tree!?" Bandanna's body shook, "What kind of tree has a freakin' face!? Ike, anything on top of a hill over a bare land practically screams important!"

I was unable to respond, and a Waddle Dee said, "Forget about old Wispy! We're going to take back this land for ourselves! We are all starving, and yet we give our food to a king that isn't even indigenous to Dreamland. It's time we take back what's ours!"

Other Waddle Dees raised their stumpy hands, "Yeah!"

"DOWN WITH DEDEDE! DOWN WITH DEDEDE!"

"We will all finally eat a proper meal!"

"DOWN WITH DEDEDE! DOWN WITH DEDEDE!"

"We will take back our greatest warrior!"

"DOWN WITH DEDEDE! DOWN WITH DEDEDE!"

"We will rule this land again!"

With a final war cry, the Waddle Dees climbed over the hill and travelled down past Wispy's stump to surround the other half of Wispy I dismembered. Each Waddle Dee picked out a branch and searched the land for a stone they can sharpen into a spear-head. I was honestly surprised at how innovative they were—I was planning on making them tackle King Dedede until he was under a dog pile. This was a lot more strategic. I picked out the last branch Wispy had left on its head to give to Bandanna Dee. He stared at it for a while, and I reached it out further to encourage the Waddle Dee to take it.

"Come on, don't let his death be in vain."

"You know…" Bandanna trailed off, but he continued, "I never would have thought the other Waddle Dees to actually go through with this. It's ironic of me to say this, but they're cowards. Why the sudden change? What drives them all of a sudden?"

"They always had courage, Bandanna, it's just a matter of helping them see it for themselves. When you give them hope, you give them the power to fight…something they had in them the entire time."

Bandanna Dee took the branch, "Thanks Ike! With you on our side, we will prevail!" The Waddle Dee ran off to complete his spear, and I stood in place, watching him go.

Pit tapped me, and I turned, "We'll be training outside. Tell us when you're done."

I wanted to snap at the others for refusing to participate in the revolt, but I decided to say nothing about it, "Fine. I'll be done by the end of the day."

Peach wouldn't look at me, and Junior was biting his lip. It appeared as if the boy wanted to join me, but before I can invite him, he ran off after his mother.

_Is Ike feeling all alone? I can help with that. I'll always be here for you, Ikey…_

"Why don't you just shove your words up your ass…" I said.

_How vulgar! Whatever, I wasn't planning on helping you, anyway._

I snorted, "As if you help me."

_Oh, you'll see. I buff you up, Ike. I'm the reason you haven't died. I kept you alive all these years…Let's see how good you are without my excess anger. I bet you won't even be able to beat that sorry excuse of a trophy, King Dedede._

"I'll show you, you—"

The Monster retreated, and before I was able to say anything else, Bandanna Dee called my name, "Ike!"

Bandanna Dee had his spear done, the sharp end tied to the tree branch with a red bow, "What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was crazy, "Did you forget? Everyone has a weapon! We're ready to raid the castle!"

"Is that so?" Behind Bandanna, an army of Waddle Dees began to form. They didn't look so cute holding those sharp spears. I smiled, "What are you waiting for? Lead the way!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The castle walls were made of orange bricks similar to the ones in Allys. The doors were unnecessarily large, reaching way up above my head by many meters. Just as I was about to knock them down, they opened. At first I didn't see anybody, but the other Waddle Dees gasped. I looked down to see another spherical creature, but blue in color and sporting a mask that covered its entire face. It wore a small purple cape and white gloves, the right one holding a golden sword; it's blade like frozen fire. To give it credit, it looked intimidating for only being a foot tall. Still, I didn't expect for all the Waddle Dees to bail right then and there. It was only me and Bandanna Dee, but seeing that he was the only Waddle Dee left, he dropped his spear and ran at a speed that would have made Sonic jealous. All alone, I turned to the mask figure, "I suppose you're Meta Knight? The strongest warrior in Dreamland?"

Instead of answering, he disappeared. Something hit me in the back of my head, and I blacked out.

_Well, that answers that question. Attempt one: Failure!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I woke up, surrounded by the Waddle Dees. One asked if I was okay, but instead of answering, I shouted, "What the hell was that!?"

Bandanna Dee apologized, "We're sorry, Ike, it's just that Meta Knight is our strongest warrior. When we saw him just standing there, waiting for us…Well, we lost our nerve."

"Is that what you call it? The bunch of you just left me there!"

"W-we thought you could handle him!" said one Waddle Dee.

I sighed, "Guys, this is a team effort. Also, Meta Knight is too quick for me."

"I called him the Blue Flash…he hated that nickname."

I ignored the Waddle Dee, "Why is he even in allegiance with King Dedede?"

Bandanna Dee explained, "You see, Meta Knight is a chocoholic. He agreed to work for King Dedede when he promised him an infinite supply of chocolate."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…"

"We're sorry," Bandanna repeated.

I sat up, "Let's not waste any time, I told the others we will be done by the day. I have a plan. Instead of going through the front door, we'll go over the wall!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By climbing on top of one another, the Waddle Dees were able to form a small mound and reach the top of the castle walls. With Bandanna Dee on my head, I climbed up the Waddle Dee mountain to the very top. It was pretty difficult—many of them complained about my weight, and others broke away from the formation as I grabbed or stepped on them to pull myself up. I finally reached the ledge of the castle wall, and as I swung my leg over, I noticed Meta Knight standing in front of me.

Bandanna Dee pulled my hair, "OH MY GOD, IT'S META KNIGHT!"

_No shit, Sherlock._

For the first time, I agreed with the Monster, but before I can give Bandanna Dee a sarcastic remark, the support below fell. I was left hanging from the castle wall, and I looked down to see the Waddle Dees running away, yelling, "Meta Knight!"

I looked back towards the masked swordsman. Bandanna Dee was begging for mercy, and it took all my willpower to not grab the Waddle Dee and throw him as far away as I could. Meta Knight remained silent, and I smiled awkwardly, "Hey…"

"This is a genius plan. It would have worked, too, if the Waddle Dees weren't so loud."

I was about to curse on the spot, but Meta Knight disappeared and knocked me out—again.

The Monster laughed,_ Attempt two…Failure!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My eyes opened, and this time I didn't bother to scold the Waddle Dees. Instead I said, "Okay, so it looks like we have to avoid Meta Knight entirely, or you will all run away the instant your eye catches him."

"We're sorry," Bandanna Dee said.

I held the back of my head, "Ow, that actually hurt."

"That's 'cause you fell two stories," said one Waddle Dee. I glared at him, and he shut up instantly.

"All right, I have another plan. If we can't force our way in, we'll sneak our way in."

Bandanna frowned, "I don't get it."

I asked, "Do Waddle Dees know how to dig?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Waddle Dees luckily had a shovel for me. I dug five feet below the surface level before I decided to dig my way forward. The Waddle Dees were able to burrow with their bare hands, and I was able to hear the sound of their digging all around me. Bandanna Dee jumped inside the hole I made, saying he wanted to keep me company. After a few minutes of digging, I had to take a break. I was sweating profusely, leaning on the shovel in order to stay up. Bandanna noticed my exhaustion and asked, "Want me to dig? It won't take as long because I'm smaller than you."

I was only able to nod, and Bandanna Dee started to burrow into the wall of soil. After some time, I heard a blood-curdling scream. All my senses amped up, and soon after, Bandanna Dee ran out of his little tunnel and jumped out of the hole we were in.

_These Waddle Dees can seriously join the Olympics._

I ignored the Monster and took a peek inside the tunnel Bandanna has dug to figure out what scared him. I saw glowing yellow eyes, and it took a moment for me to realize that it was Meta Knight. I stared at him for a long time before asking, "Okay, I'll bite. How the hell is this possible?"

"You are predictable," Meta Knight said.

I scoffed, "Oh yeah? So are you. You're just going to teleport behind me and knock me out."

Meta Knight was still as a statue. He suddenly punched me in the face; then disappeared to hit me from behind and knock me out—for the third time.

_So much for third time's the charm. Attempt three: a big fat failure!_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Before opening my eyes, I said, "We have to make Meta Knight defect."

Bandanna asked, "What does that mean?"

"We'll make him betray King Dedede and join us, instead."

A Waddle Dee said, "He won't be easily convin—"

"Who has spare chocolate?"

A Waddle Dee shouted from far in the back, "We were supposed to give King Dedede a new pile of chocolate about an hour ago, but I think that was when we were trying to climb over the castle walls."

Finally, something going my way, "Great! A team of Waddle Dees will lure Meta Knight out with a bar of chocolate."

"Meta Knight would just take the sweet and go back to the castle…"

"Not if you tell him that he can have all the chocolate he wants without following anybody's orders."

Bandanna said, "That might work, actually."

"All right, I think I'm good to go. How about you guys?" I heard stomachs growl, and the Waddle Dees looked up sheepishly. I shook my head, "Waddle Dees, we're overthrowing the king. It's absolutely fine to eat the food now."

"But…"

Before the Waddle Dee can give me a lame excuse, I said, "We can't do this if you're all weak from hunger. Eat! Regain energy! We'll raid the castle once more, and this time, we will succeed!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the Waddle Dees had their fill, we waited a bit to let the food digest. That didn't take as long, and Bandanna Dee told me that Waddle Dees have a strong stomach, capable of digesting even the toughest foods in a couple of minutes. It was time for the fourth attempt, and I wasn't planning on failing. The group of Waddle Dees with the bar of chocolate knocked on the castle door. They exchanged a few words with Meta Knight before they showed him the chocolate. Meta Knight's eyes seriously doubled in size when he saw the chocolate bar, and the Waddle Dees began to back away from the castle slowly, Meta Knight following them like a zombie.

I looked back to face the other Waddle Dees and said, "This is the moment of truth, guys! We will make our way to the throne room and attack King Dedede without question! Are you all with me!?"

The Waddle Dees raised their spears, "DOWN WITH DEDEDE! DOWN WITH DEDEDE!"

I nodded, "Let's go!"

With all the Waddle Dees behind me, I ran past the doors and into the courtyard. The doors to the castle were already open. Upon entering, there was a long hallway. The walls had paintings with golden frames, depicting a large blue penguin wearing a red coat and a funny-looking hat. He appeared to be really fat, and in his gloved hands, he held a large hammer with a star imprinted on it. I checked each painting, but they all had the same penguin in different poses.

Bandanna Dee was running beside me, "King Dedede is really egotistic, isn't he?"

I didn't answer; I simply nodded. We followed the red carpet to another set of doors, complete with golden designs and door handles. I threw them open, and the Waddle Dees charged into the throne room. It was huge. The sound of the Waddle Dees roaring echoed and bounced off the marble walls. There was a second story above us, like a balcony. It was supported by white pillars that formed a semicircle. The room was bright with the light of day, coming in through the open windows. The red carpet we were on led to the king's throne, and the king sitting on it. King Dedede looked the same as he did in the castle paintings. I could tell he was shocked to see us with the way his eyes bugged out. His mouth trembled, and after some incomprehensible stuttering, he managed to speak English, "H-how were the lot of you able to get pass Meta Knight!?"

I knew the Waddle Dees never once defied their king, because Bandanna was actually going to explain to Dedede how we were able to deal with Meta Knight. Before he can get into detail, I interrupted him, pointing Ragnell's blade at King Dedede, "ATTACK!"

Bandanna Dee was left dumbfounded as the Waddle Dees around him charged at Dedede. I bent over to nudge him, "Come on, Bandanna! Don't let your people fight alone!"

"Yeah!" With his spear forward, Bandanna charged. I kept my distance, figuring the Waddle Dees were fine on their own. It turns out all they needed was a spark to start the flame. They were fighting for what rightfully belonged to them, and I couldn't help but admire that. King Dedede was largely outnumbered, and for a while, it seemed as if he was too overwhelmed to counter the Waddle Dees' attacks. However, as soon as King Dedede grabbed a hold of the hammer that leaned beside his throne, he pummeled the Waddle Dees as if they were nothing but stuffed figures. The Waddle Dees were going to lose the battle if I did not intervene.

King Dedede laid his eyes on me, and he glared, "You! You are the leader of this rebellion, aren't you!? The Waddle Dees would never defy me on their own!"

King Dedede ran towards me, his large hammer over his shoulder. I stayed in place to see Dedede's next move. He simply swung his hammer down with all his strength. I could have easily dodged the attack. I could have countered. I could have even blocked the coming attack. Instead, I dropped Ragnell and caught the head of the hammer with my hands. It was a stupid move—I could have been crushed, but the weight of King Dedede's attack only managed to bend my knees and strain my muscles. I don't know why I did it. It couldn't be for the Waddle Dees…why would I risk my life for them just to give them the feeling of a well earned victory? I guess it no longer mattered. The action's been done, and the strange part is that I don't regret it, "Waddle Dees! Now is your chance! Take down the tyrant!"

They wasted no time. Each Waddle Dee tackled King Dedede, clutching on to him in order to keep him in place. Soon, King Dedede was covered in angry Waddle Dees, and their weight took him down. More Waddle Dees jumped on him, successfully burying King Dedede in a pile. The King was unable to move. His entire body was covered but his head, which Bandanna Dee approached, "You have exploited us for far too long, Dedede. We hereby banish you from Dreamland. If you refuse to follow that simple command, we have no choice but to… but to…" Bandanna looked around for help, and I took the cue.

I picked up Ragnell, pressing the edge of the blade to Dedede's fat neck, "We will have no choice but to send you to recreation."

King Dedede's eyes widened, and he shut them tight. He grinded his teeth, and he glared at me and Bandanna before forcing out, "Fine. You pathetic maggots win. I will leave."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There had to be a feast to celebrate. King Dedede had a room filled up to the ceiling with food. When I saw the pile of chicken in the corner, I couldn't help but drool. Bandanna laughed and said, "You want it? You can have it! It's the least we can offer for what you've done for us!"

"Who am I to deny such an offer?" I made my way to the pile of chicken, picking up a leg, "Oh, this must be what heaven is like."

Other Waddle Dees joined me, eating the food that was to be eaten by King Dedede. It surprised me he was capable of eating so much—the walls of the room weren't even visible because of the food. The smell was overpowering me; the sweets, the meats, the fruits and the grains…it was amazing all the variety Dreamland had to offer.

"Bandanna Dee, can I ask you for a favor?"

He nodded, "Anything!"

"Bring my friends…Even if they did not help, I want to share this with them."

"As you wish."

I wolfed down all the meat my stomach was able to handle. Each piece was tender—not too hard, nor too soft, and they were cooked just right in my opinion, with the meat a slight shade of red inside. I don't know how much I ate—I lost count—before Pit, Peach, and Junior arrived. They looked around the room in awe. Junior immediately went over to an aisle of greasy hamburgers while Pit picked up some fruit. Peach approached me, and I quickly swallowed the last piece of meat I still had in my mouth. She was silent for a while, but finally she looked up to meet my eyes, "You're amazing, Ike. I'm not one for violence, but this…" Peach paused, taking in all the food and the overjoyed Waddle Dees that surrounded her, "You saved the Waddle Dees from a greedy king. I guess the method doesn't matter, so long the outcome is worth it. I'd like to think you've done the right thing, if it makes the Waddle Dees happy…"

"Peach…"

She shook her head, "Don't say anything. I know you mean to apologize, but I simply won't accept it."

I couldn't believe it, "Peach—"

She held up her hand, "And that's because there's no apology to accept. I know you didn't mean what you said. Monster or not, I know you would never say anything to hurt me."

Her words were soft, and I knew the meaning behind them. She knows I love her, and I had a feeling Peach knew I was aware of that. I wanted to desperately ask her for her thoughts regarding my love for her, but at the moment she was no longer looking at me. I could take a hint, and this time, I would hold my tongue. There will come a day, though, that I would just simply have to know. Until then…I would have to wait. I got a piece of chicken and held it out for Peach to take it, "Here—you must be hungry."

Peach stared blankly at the piece of poultry in my hand. I mentally slapped myself, thinking that a girl like Peach would prefer fruit. Surprisingly, she smiled, and Peach took the meat out of my hand and took a large bite. With her mouth still full, she said, "Thanks."

Some Waddle Dees began to dance. Others went around the castle to destroy everything that belonged to King Dedede. Everyone was having a blast, but the moment was short-lived. After only about an hour, a Waddle Doo ran into the room and collapsed onto the ground. Bandanna Dee quickly ran to his side and asked what was wrong. The Waddle Doo was gasping for air, and his first attempt at telling us why he was in such a panicked stated demanded for repetition. The Waddle Doo caught his breath, "The Wolfos—they're coming this way! They're surrounding the castle!"

Bandanna cried, "Wolfos!? This is the work of Dedede! Oh, I knew it wouldn't be so easy…"

"Bandanna," I said, "If we all work together, we can fend off the Wolfos."

Bandanna Dee wouldn't meet my gaze, "You think…?"

I nodded, "Of course!"

Pit stood beside me. Peach and Junior joined him, " And this time," the angel said, "We're going to help."

"M-maybe we can do it…"

"I have a plan," I said, "Each one of us will take a group of Waddle Dees. Pit, you will defend the back of the castle. Junior, you will defend the right."

The boy gripped his sword, "Got it!"

"Peach, you and Bandanna Dee will defend the left side. I will be at the front gates in the courtyard. Did everyone get that?" I looked around at the Waddle Dees that have gathered. More were coming in and forming groups behind me, Peach, Junior, Pit, and Bandanna Dee. "Waddle Dees…we just took this castle for ourselves. We are not about to lose Dreamland a second time!"

Everyone agreed, "YEAH!"

"Let's go!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the courtyard, the first Wolfos had breached the castle walls. The Wolfos were large wolves that were able to stand on their hind legs. Their fur color was a light grey, and their large eyes were a monstrous green. The moment they saw me, they charged at alarming speed. The Waddle Dees stood on guard behind me—a good thing since the Wolfos were smart enough to think of surrounding us. The one in front lunged, and I pushed him back, receiving slash marks on my arm in return. From there, the other Wolfos attacked mercilessly. With their size and large numbers, the Waddle Dees did not stand a chance—neither did I. My body was still tired from when I blocked Dedede's hammer swing earlier, and the scratch the Wolfos gave me stung so much I was barely able to focus. I thought I was beginning to see doubles of the Wolfos from exhaustion, but soon I realized that the Wolfos were actually increasing in number. I was confused at first, but then a Waddle Dee said, "Dedede had no intent on taking back the castle! He wants to eliminate us all!"

No, it didn't make sense. A Wolfos bit my knee and I cried out. I stabbed the creature's head, and the Wolfos exploded, leaving shadow bug remains. Ahead, past all the Wolfos, I caught sight of red clothing. It was King Dedede, and he wore a smug look on his face. Suddenly, it all fit together. The Waddle Dee was right—Dedede was not intent on taking back the castle, but he was wrong when he said Dedede wanted to eliminate us all—that was only partly true. When I met Dedede's eyes, I knew he summoned the Wolfos just to eliminate me, for starting the Waddle Dee rebellion. They weren't surrounding the castle…they were surrounding me.

_Ike, you got yourself in a sticky situation…_

"I don't have time to deal with you," I slashed at a Wolfos, but one lunged at me from behind. I turned my back on another Wolfos's attack so that the one in my back would release me. I wasn't left unscathed—the Wolfos had manage to bite my shoulder, and pretty deep, too.

_Ike, you're going to die! There's no way you can defeat so many enemies in your current condition…_

"Why do you suddenly care!?" I looked around, and cursed when I noted that all the Waddle Dees that were with me have fallen. They weren't dead, but they were be unable to continue fighting.

_Ike, you have to run! You can lock yourself inside the castle…_

"I'm not running away!" The Wolfos formed a circle around me, and they all attacked at once. Their fangs dug into my skin all over my body: my limbs, my hip, my neck— my vision was beginning to fail due to the loss of blood.

_Ike! Ike!_

"Shut up…" I managed, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

_What!? No! If you die, I die!_

"You only care about yourself."

_I…I realize I may have gone too far. I just wanted Peach to hate you so that she would avoid you…I wanted you to know what it feels like to be alone…_

I didn't understand what the Monster was telling me, "What!?"

_I hate you. I hate you for not embracing her. I hate you for not saying 'I love you' when she confessed. I hate you for not taking the time to get to know her. I hate you for chasing after other women…I wanted you to know the pain of not having the girl you love, so I mistreated Peach so you would never have her. Of course I knew she would forgive you eventually, but I just wanted you to know the feeling. I-I never intended for you to get hurt, not like this. Why would you fight for trophies you barely met? It's stupid. You're throwing your life away for nothing… Why do you continue to fight? This isn't your battle._

"Shut up!" I cried, "I don't want to hear it! You claim to not want to hurt me, but you did just that by hurting Peach and attempting to soil our relationship!"

_Relationship!? Whatever! I can't let you die, not like this. She…She would want us to finish this Quest._

From the pit of my stomach, I felt an unbearable heat. It spread throughout my entire body, and I felt renewed power coursing through my veins. I was able throw the Wolfos off me, and seeing my blood made me angry—very angry. I was barely able to hear Peach call my name, "Ike!"

I turned around to see Peach, Bandanna Dee, Junior and Pit running towards me. Each of them came with a group of Waddle Dees, ready to fight the remaining Wolfos. Meta Knight suddenly appeared to help as well, some chocolate smeared on his mask where his mouth would be. Bandanna said, "I was wondering why there were so little Wolfos in our area. They're all over here!" Bandanna noticed King Dedede, "Ike, we'll take care of the Wolfos! You deal with King Dedede!"

I nodded. I did not want to speak, or the others would know the Monster had taken over. I made my way to Dedede, and the large penguin raised his hammer, "You don't want to mess with me! Not when I have my Jet Hammer!" Dedede's hammer opened, revealing a mechanical one underneath. It looked like a rocket, and the open end was gathering power. I was shaking with rage. I felt as if I was about to implode. I was barely able to contain the anger, but when I thought of Peach, it became a little more bearable. So this is what an anchor is for…If I only knew about it back in the Forgotten Forest, I would have never tortured Mewtwo the way I did. King Dedede slowly made his way towards me, his Jet Hammer letting out steam. He released his hammer, and instead of catching it with my bare hands, I countered. I absorbed the impact of Dedede's attack and released the power two-fold on Dedede. The glutton never stood a chance. King Dedede started to fade, and he fell before he disappeared completely. I frowned—this wasn't what it looked like when Pit and I defeated Ness. The psychic exploded into a blue light, and came back shortly afterward. I waited for Dedede to return, but he didn't. My anger began to fade, and it was replaced with confusion. Dedede was gone.

_It looks like the safety has been switched._

I was about to tell the Monster to shut up, but I thought it would be inconsiderate of me. Instead I said, "Thank you."

The Monster was silent for a while, _I didn't do it for you. I…I did it for her._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The others were able to drive away the Wolfos. We all cheered as the last one scampered away, wimping like an abused dog. Pit decided it would be best to stay the night in Dreamland, which was fine by me. Peach was ecstatic because she would get to sleep in a queen's bed. Junior explored the castle, and Pit told me he was going to try to contact Palutena through a pool of water. I was ready to knock out, and I went inside one the numerous guest rooms to have a nice, long nap. I jumped onto the bed, and just as I was about to close my eyes, Bandanna Dee entered the room. I knew he had a reason to come, so I asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to thank you for everything."

I waved him off, "it's nothing."

"No, it's not. Ike, you taught me a valuable lesson."

"Oh?"

Bandanna nodded, "You taught me that you must do things yourself if you want to accomplish something. It's funny—Wispy the Tree is said to be our guardian deity that would one day bring Dreamland into an era of peace and prosperity. The legends are true. He did just that."

I frowned, "How so?"

"It was when you cut him down that the Waddle Dees were convinced to revolt against King Dedede. Also, as a twist of fate, our spears were made of his branches, and we used these weapons to take back our land. It looks like Dreamland is headed for peace and prosperity."

I smiled, "It's almost poetic."

"And that's why I wanted to thank you. Not only have you given us freedom, but a future as well."

"You're welcome."

That satisfied Bandanna Dee. He left the guest room, and I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. Because of his interruption, I wouldn't be able to sleep immediately as I wanted to. I took the opportunity to recall what the Monster had said to me earlier that day. He wanted Peach to hate me so that I would understand how it feels to not have a loved one by my side.

"Monster? Who was the 'she' you kept mentioning?"

At first there was no reply. At first I thought he was going to ignore me, but after a while he said, _Sheik. Our soul mate. Our one true love._

I furrowed my brow, "Sheik? I never loved her. Besides, I love Peach."

_You don't understand. The feelings you have for Peach isn't love._

"Why would I believe what you say, of all people?"

_Lucario was only partially right. I am a concentration of intense emotions, but I'm more than that. I'm not exactly your spirit, but a shadow, a fraction of your soul, of the person you are. I-I love Sheik. I wanted her. You say you love Peach, but the heart makes mistakes. The spirit knows who its rightful companion is, and that is Sheik._

The Monster was suddenly tame, and I didn't know what to make of it. He claimed that he loved Sheik, but from the memories I have of her, I know for a fact I felt nothing for her. Something the Monster said struck me odd, "You wanted her? Does that mean you don't want her anymore?"

He took a while to respond, _It's not a matter of choice._

The Monster began to pull back, but I said quickly, "It sounds like you know a lot about my past."

_Our past. And yes, I still retain memories from before the Memory Loss._

"Care to tell me?"

The Monster chuckled, _I won't bother you or your companions any longer. In exchange, I won't tell you anything from our past… It's only fair, right? I haven't forgiven you for ignoring Sheik yet._

I was about to argue, but decided not to, "Fair enough. But you have to know…I'll never love Sheik the way you claim to."

_That's what scares me the most, but I know you would have fallen for her if only you had taken the time to get to know her…_

"What's with all these past tenses?" I asked.

The Monster left. I closed my eyes. I dreamed of Sheik, although it could have been a memory. There was no way I could know for sure.

_I was chasing after her—Sheik. The bandaged woman was able to keep a fair distance between us, and it seemed like she was picking up speed the longer I kept pursuing her. I followed her into an alley that led to a dead end. Sheik stopped, pressing the palms of her hands against the wall as if it weren't supposed to be there. She turned around to confront me._

_I was out of breath, "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Sheik," she approached me, and rested her head on my chest. Her arms went under mine to embrace me tightly. I was caught off guard and unsure whether I should push her away or not. Her bangs tickled my nose, and Sheik nestled closer to me, a hidden smile under her concealed face, "And I…I love you."_

**(Meanwhile, in an unknown location)**

Sheik was fondly remembering her first confession to Ike. It seemed like ages had passed since then, and she couldn't help but cry. Donkey Kong had just finished explaining to her everything that had happened after the First Quest. It was worse than what Sheik could have ever imagined. Donkey Kong noted her tears, and he asked if she was okay. Sheik nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine, but DK, I must know, is Ike alive and well?"

"I believe he is," Donkey Kong said, "Last I seen him was in Entrei Mountain, and the Defyers—I mean, Pit and the others—were able to successfully acquire the Diamond Key."

"That's good news… Thank you."

Sheik turned her heel and was about to run off, but Donkey Kong stopped her, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Out. I must help Ike and the others defeat Tabuu."

"Can I come?" DK asked.

"Of course. We stand more of a chance if we all work together. Defyers…there's a certain ring to it." Sheik began to sprint, and Donkey Kong found it hard to keep up with the ninja. Sheik passed by many trees, and she almost wanted to scream in rage. Trees, trees, trees. It was all she encountered for the past five years. She wanted to find a way out of the forest, but it seemed like it had no end. Sheik wouldn't give up, though. Her eyes burned with determination. She knew for a fact Ike was still alive, and she would do anything to see him again.

_Soon…We will meet again soon, Ike,_ Sheik promised.


	15. The Squirtle Thief

**(Junior's PoV)**

I'm not a morning person. Back in X, whenever Mom had to wake me up early for school, she would throw something at me from a safe distance in case I was to lash out. Unlike other trophies my age, I get the value of sleep. I like sleeping late to wake up late, and every time I'm forced to wake up before nine a.m., I turn sour for the remainder of the day. Unfortunately, Daycare was every weekday, and that meant five days of torture with time moving at the speed of molasses in January. I can't stress it enough, but I hated Daycare. The place was Hell on earth. I don't mind waking up early any other day, and sometimes I wondered if Daycare was the cause. Maybe my mind unconsciously knew which days I had to go, and dreaded when my body had to wake up and go there.

When Pit shook my shoulder to wake me up, I'm sure he didn't expect me to throw my elbow into his stomach. I swear it's a reflex, but I guess the fact that I'm telling you about it means it's not… Honestly though, I would never hit Pit intentionally. I would've felt bad if I was aware of what happened, but I simply pulled the covers over my head and shifted over to my side. Pit didn't dare bother me again, and a few minutes passed before a Waddle Dee suddenly bounced off my head. I sat up, looking around to yell at the person that threw the Waddle Dee. It was Mom. I couldn't possibly raise my voice at her, and I was only able to glare. She was at the doorway, with Pit at her side. She said, "And that's how you wake up Junior."

Pit was hunched over, his hand over the spot where I hit him, "You could have warned me. I mean, I knew he wasn't an early bird, but jeez."

Mom shrugged, "You should have told me you were going to wake him up. I would have done it for you."

"Peach," Pit said, "I told you we were leaving Dreamland after Junior had something to eat."

Mom nodded, "Okay. You go get Ike, and I'll get Junior something to eat."

"All right. We'll be waiting in the court yard."

Pit left, and Mom turned her attention to me, "You got that Junior? It's time to get up. We must at least get to the next town before nightfall, or we'll be dealing with monsters."

I groaned, falling back, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be up in a sec…"

"I'll get you something to eat, but that's all the time I will give you to sleep."

"I'm already up—that's all the time I'll need."

Mom smiled and left the guest room. With her absence, my mind started to wander. Last night, I slept alone because Mom was already asleep by the time I was ready to go to bed. I think the last time I hadn't slept with her was back in Daisy's Bakery, when I was paired with Ike. I'm not a momma's boy—far from it. I just love my Mom…a lot. Enough to be made fun of in Daycare…

ANYWAY.

I could sleep on my own. That's obvious, isn't it? I slept alone the night before. I admit I wasn't used to it—it's the first time I've slept alone on the quest. I didn't lose sleep over it, though, and I actually enjoyed the privacy. The bed was huge, and there was a door to the right that led to a balcony, covered by long red drapes. Despite all the differences, the room made me think of my bedroom back in X. Before I knew it, I started to feel homesick. I might have hated the place, but I appreciate all the good times I had there. After Dad left, it was difficult to move on. Every day after Daycare he and I would play soccer or practice archery behind Mom's back. I especially enjoyed that, because it was the only weapon he ever did teach me to use. If it wasn't for what he did to Mom, I could probably say I enjoyed his company. When he left, there was nothing to come back to after Daycare. Mom was in a state of depression the first few days, and I was no better. The only reason I lasted was because of the new girl that moved in a week later, Nana.

Aw, why am I thinking about her now?

My mind was the type to dwell on a subject, and I knew if it weren't for Mom coming in, I would of thought about that girl for the rest of the day. Mom handed me a bowl of fruit salad, and I stared at it in disgust before she huffed, "Junior, it's breakfast, what else do you expect me to make you?"

"Out of all the things the Waddle Dees have, this is what you get me?"

"Eat up," she said, "Or eat nothing at all, but just to let you know, you're not leaving this room until that bowl is empty."

I grinned, "And I suppose you'll use force if I attempt to go now?"

"If it's necessary."

I grabbed the spoon in the bowl and moved around the sliced fruit to get an idea of how much of it there was. It wasn't much, and I figured it wouldn't hurt to eat this lame breakfast. At least Mom will have to make up for it with an awesome lunch. Speaking of which, "You haven't cooked much on this quest."

"You're right, but I have to admit it feels good not having to plan a meal every day."

"I doubt it's that hard."

"With your stomach?" Mom looked at me questioningly, and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I guess I just miss your cooking."

Mom smiled, her eyes moist, "Thank you, Junior."

I started to eat, and Mom watched me the whole time. It was really awkward, not only because she wasn't saying anything, but I never really liked being the center of attention, even if it was by one person, "So, uh," I thought of what to say to at least get her talking. I suddenly remembered how weird she acted when Pit mentioned Promise Woods, the location of the Sapphire Key, "You trust me, right? Have you really been there?"

Mom stared at me blankly, "Been where?"

"Promise Woods."

Her face became a mix of emotions. She suddenly looked away, and I stammered, "I-I'm sorry, did I say something wrong…?"

"Link took me there once."

At that moment, it was if all the sound was taken out of the room. It was only me and Mom, the sound of our breathing and our heartbeats. Mine was beating rapidly, and I didn't know what to say. I knew Dad would take her to places for a romantic evening, but whenever they came back, they would never talk about it. The only thing I was really sure of was that they had a good time. Mom always brought back this dreamy expression with her. It was the face she looked at him with—love. I should have guessed. There was this song Mom would always sing on her birthday, about a place called Promise Woods. According to the lyrics, a promise made there is never broken. I wonder what promise they made. Knowing Mom, it was probably something along the lines of their love lasting forever. A promise that was only held by one person. As much as I don't like to admit it, she loves him. She loves him a lot. And I bet Link just nodded at the promise knowing he would break it with his leave and a slap on the cheek. Mom's cheek.

"I lost my appetite," I said.

"Junior…"

I got off the bed and made my way to the door, "I'll be waiting at the courtyard…That's where Pit and Ike are, right?"

I didn't give her the chance to answer. I left the room, cursing when I realized I left my cap, bandanna, and most importantly, Dave back there. I continued moving, knowing Mom would get them for me. It would be difficult because I really didn't feel like speaking with her at the moment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was really awkward when Mom handed me my stuff, and Pit and Ike felt the vibe immediately. After saying goodbye to Bandanna Dee and the other Waddle Dees, the four of us left Dreamland. The walls that surrounded the castle and town also served as the border. Once we passed them, the bright scenery turned dull and more realistic. The ground looked more natural, as did the trees with their shapeless tops and the dirt road with rocks and pebbles. I figured we would be following the path as usual, and I went ahead. Ike kept up with me, and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why would you think otherwise?" I answered too quickly, and Ike's suspicions were confirmed. He didn't say anything for a while. Communicating always seemed to be a difficult task for him. It might have been because of what happened yesterday, with him making Mom cry. I decided to clarify, "It's not about what happened yesterday. I'm over that. In fact, I'm actually mad at Mom right now."

"Why is that?"

"I—Well, I guess I'm not mad at her, it's just…"

"You don't have to tell me," Ike said.

I shook my head, "Remember how Mom reacted when Pit said the next key is in Promise Woods?"

He nodded, "It's because she's been there before. What's wrong with that?"

I was surprised he knew, "She was there with my dad, a long time ago…"

Ike narrowed his eyes, but he didn't respond. I looked at the road ahead, a speck of green before us—some kind of forest, maybe. I sighed after the silence became unbearable, "It might seem selfish. I mean, you don't know if you even have any relatives, and I'm here complaining about my dad…"

"I wouldn't call it complaining… or selfish."

"You probably wonder why I hate him so much…enough that I don't let anybody call me Link. The truth is, the day Dad left, he and Mom were having this big fight. Mom had tucked me in bed early that day, and I was wide awake. Even if I had fallen asleep, I would have woken up. They were yelling at each other. Mom was crying, and Link was furious. I-I don't really know what they were arguing about. I slowly climbed down the stairs and opened the kitchen door slightly to see what was happening. At that point Mom was yelling at Dad to be quiet as he kept trying to explain to her something. He wanted to get her attention. She just wouldn't let him. Thinking back on it now, I don't think he realized what he did until he did it. I didn't either. I just knew that with a single smacking sound, Mom was silenced. It took me a moment to realize that he had slapped her. He HIT her, Ike! I was taken back—I mean, he never did anything like it before. Mom was finally able to react and she yelled at Link to leave the house. He left, and… that was the last time we ever saw him…"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said, "It's for the best. To this day, Mom doesn't know that I saw their fight. The next morning, she told me Link had this important job to do, far away from X. I knew better, and I had a feeling she knew, too, because right after telling me that she said he was never coming back."

"I don't think I should be telling you this, now…"

I looked at Ike, "What is it?"

"Not to be rude or anything, but I think it's something you have to know. I think…I think I killed King Dedede. That is, I think I deleted him."

I shook my head, "You mean you sent him to recreation."

"No. His death was different from when Pit and I defeated Ness. He faded to nothing."

I frowned, "That's not supposed to happen."

"I told Pit and Peach about it this morning, and they seemed nervous. Their strange behavior confirmed it—Junior, the safety has been turned off."

I remembered something about the safety. If turned off… "We can die," I turned to Ike, "Why would they keep that from us?"

"I'm sure your mother did not want you to worry."

"When did they figure it out? If both Pit and Mom know, then it must be a time when they were together, but when…"

Ike figured it out before me, "Their fight with Donkey Kong. They must have deleted him."

"Hey, Ike, are you scared?"

"No."

"Oh…" I trailed off, and he pointed forward.

"Is that Promise Woods?"

It was the green speck. It was bigger now, and from the distance it looked like a green cloud on the horizon, "I doubt it. Mom said we would be reaching a town first. Maybe that's it."

"You're right, Junior!" Ike and I turned around to see Pit and Mom catching up to us, "Hidden Grove. It took forever for us to find it on the First Quest. The sap that the trees secrete reflects all the light, resulting in a somewhat-invisible town. From a distance, it looks like heat waves. I guess it's too early in the spring for the trees to start releasing their sap…Thank Palutena, because otherwise it would be next to impossible to find the place."

"Hidden Grove?" I asked, "Will we be passing there, or…?"

"I didn't expect us to find it this quickly, with the whole invisibility sap thing and the fact the path leads the other way. We were going to crash there for the night and head for Promise Woods in the morning, but it looks like we could be getting the Sapphire Key today. Promise Woods isn't that far off from Hidden Grove."

I wanted to see what Mom thought of that, but she was looking the other way, at Hidden Grove. I said softly, "Do you anticipate it? Going there?"

I think she thought I meant Hidden Grove because she frowned, but then her face looked troubled as she realized I was talking about Promise Woods, "I just want to get the key and go. Junior, you don't know this, but…" Mom realized Pit and Ike were still beside us, and instead of telling them to go, she let them stay, "Pit, Ike, I think you two should know, too. Promise Woods was the last place Junior's father has taken me before he left…"

"Makes sense," Pit said, "The place is really romantic. They say a promise made there can never be broken."

Mom scoffed, "I know it to be untrue…"

"What did you promise him, Mom?"

Her eyes started to tear up. She stared off into the distance, and I knew her mind was somewhere else, reminiscing, "It doesn't matter. What does is that your dad left us two days after that."

I don't get it. What could Link have possibly done? What were they fighting about that day? The questions circled my mind, and soon memories of him started to pour out before me. If it wasn't for what he did that day, maybe I would love him. Maybe I would miss him. But by hitting Mom, all the good things he ever did seemed to vanish and lose their value. Looking back, the way he laughed with Mom and the way we used to play sports together seems nothing more than a video recording of a forgotten past. I had no feelings for them, yet I yearned for all of it. Not only because it made Mom happy, but because it looked like I was happy, too.

But looking back, it doesn't appear to be possible. It was so long ago, over four years. The rest is only Mom, and even though our time together wasn't as great as when it was the three of us, I wouldn't replace them with anything else. I said before that after Dad left, there was no longer anything to come back to after Daycare. I was wrong. Every day since his departure, Mom would always be waiting just in front of her bakery. No matter how bad the day went, just seeing her there brought a smile to my face again. I probably would never admit that to her, but I want her to know how important she is to me.

"I love you, Mom."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hidden Grove was surrounded by trees that formed a circle all around the town, concealing it entirely. The front had an opening that we passed through, swallowing us into a tunnel made of foliage. Light decorated the grassy floor in small patterns that the trees above allowed to pass. The bark of the trees were the strangest thing. They appeared to be sweating, and the sweat looked like liquid silver. I was able to see tiny distorted reflections of me, Pit, Ike, and Mom. Pit explained that it was the sap he mentioned earlier, and I was finally able to understand why the place would be so hard to find. If it reflects light like a mirror, then from a distance it would look like any other part of the expansive field it was on. The tunnel opened up into a clearing, and we entered Hidden Grove. There wasn't much to it—a few wooden houses and a larger building that read "Hotel" in the front. We might've taken the time to appreciate all the nature, but a large circus tent in the middle of the town gathered our attention like moths to a light. It seemed out of place with its bright colors and sheer size. It was striped red and white, and it looked like the Hotel would be able to fit inside of it, along with maybe two or three houses. I ran to the front of the tent to read the sign beside the open flap that was the entrance: _Cirque du Carapuce_.

I didn't know what a Carapuce was, but I did know that a Cirque is a circus, given the similarities in how they sounded and the appearance of the tent. I've never been to a circus before, although I once had the opportunity to go. About three years ago in Daycare, Penny mentioned a fieldtrip to the circus, but Mom wouldn't let me go because the place was too far away. I ended up not going, and I refused to speak to Mom the entire three days the rest of the class was gone. They came back with many fantastic stories, and ever since then, I always wanted to go to the circus. The others caught up, and I pulled Mom's hand, almost bringing her entire body down, "Mom, can we go!?"

She looked unsure, "Junior, Pit said we would be going to Promise Woods…"

"I don't mind," Pit said, "We have the extra time. In fact, we could rest here in Hidden Grove for the day."

Ike asked Pit, "So we're heading to Promise Woods in the morning?"

"It was the original plan…let's stick to it. I could use a break from this quest. Trust me; we won't get many chances later on."

Mom nodded, "I guess it's settled. We'll ask inside when they're having the next show."

I cheered and ran into the circus tent. It seemed more expansive from the inside, the light of the bright son filtering through the striped cloth and making everything visible. There were many seats set up in many rows, forming a U and facing the stage, which happened to have a pool of water in the very center. In front of the pool was a guy with his back to us, wearing a red suit and a large red top hat. In his right hand, he held a staff about a meter long, with a strange sphere attached to the end. It looked like a pokeball, but instead of the top being a solid red, it was purple with two pink splotches that resembled the eyes of a Butterfree. Between them there was the letter M. The man turned around, and I was surprised at how young he was. His face was still smooth from his early age, and the brown hair that stuck out from under his hat made him look boyish. He smiled and spread out his arms announcing, "Welcome!"

I approached the platform he was on and crossed my arms over them as if they were a counter, "Hey, are you the circus leader?"

He kneeled, the same plastic smile on his face, "Why yes, I do happen to be the Ringleader, but for a young one such as yourself, you may call me Red."

Mom made her way to me and pulled me back, her hands on my shoulders, "You seem too young to be the circus Ringleader," she said.

His smile didn't falter. At that point, I knew he was forcing himself. No one is capable of holding a smile for so long, especially on an occasion like this. It creeped me out a bit, and Red stood up, "Believe it or not, Ma'am, because it's not my job to prove to you if I really am the Ringleader of this circus. My job is to please the children and anybody else that wish to visit Cirque du Carapuce."

"What is a Carapuce anyway?" I asked Red.

His smile grew wider—I noticed it had shrunk when his focus was on my mom, "What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Junior."

Red threw his staff to his other hand and held out is right one for me to shake. I took it, "It's nice to meet you, Junior. Carapuce is French for Squirtle."

Something in me lifted, and Mom sensed my rise in spirit. She very well knew my association with Squirtle, "When does the show start!?"

"I was actually planning on packing up, since I already been here for a week…" My face fell, and Red laughed, "But for you, Junior, I'll be willing to give out one final performance... For a price, of course."

The last part he said to Mom, and her grip on my shoulders tightened. I looked up, giving her my best puppy-eye look, "Please, Mom? I always wanted to see what the circus was like, ever since I missed out on the school trip…"

"Junior…" Mom turned to Ike, who was behind her. She whispered to him, but I was able to hear, "Ike, this man is suspicious…"

I frowned, and from the waver in Red's expression, I knew he heard her as well. Ike said, "If it makes Junior happy…"

Mom nodded. That was all she needed, "How much?" She asked Red.

"Tell you what, for the kid it's free. For two adults and the teenager over there…that would be…" His eyes searched about in thought, "You must excuse me, but I'm terrible in math…205 gold."

Mom's eyes widened, "205!? That's almost all I have!"

"We won't have enough to stay in the hotel for the night," Pit added.

"I think you might have miscalculated," Ike said, his voice more serious than usual.

"Very well, I'll drop the price, but you won't have the entire Cirque du Carapuce experience. 35 gold."

Mom felt my shoulders sag. She sighed, "Fine, we'll give you the 205…"

I turned around and stopped her before she can take out the money. I said, "I would be content with the 35 gold show…"

She smiled, "Thank you, Junior." She took out 35 gold and gave it to Red. His smile faded entirely when he saw the gold coins in his hands. It returned when he looked up, "Well? Sit down! I recommend the four of you to sit in the front row, that is, if you don't mind getting wet."

When he said that, Mom bit her lip. Nonetheless, she sat in the front row directly across from the stage, next to me and followed by Ike and Pit.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children and adults alike! Welcome one, welcome all, to Cirque du Carapuce! We have a special show planned for you all today. My name is Red, the Ringleader, but I know you must all know that by now. We'll skip my introduction and go over to the other members of this circus—Come out Torrent!" Out of the pool of water, a Squirtle jumped out and landed on Red's right. I was the only one that clapped, "Come out Atlanta!" Another Squirtle jumped out of the pool and landed beside Red and Torrent. "Zenigame!" This Squirtle landed on Red's left, "And Schiggy!" Schiggy landed between Red and Zenigame, "These Squirtle will be the only ones performing for the four of you today. That is the most you will get with the payment you've given me. However, don't expect nothing short of amazing from these Suirtles— Torrent, Atlanta, Zenigame, and Schniggy happen to be my best performers—but enough about that. Let the show begin!"

Given the cue, three of the Squirtles jumped back into the pool. Suddenly, as if it was a fountain, three geysers spurted out, moving in a circle. Zenigame—the Squirtle that was left on the platform—jumped into the center of the pool, propelling himself up by retreating into its shell and spinning. Water pumped out of the shell from the holes his head and limbs came out of. It looked downright amazing, and the water sprayed over us. I laughed, but Mom yelped. Ike looked irritated, and that made me laugh harder. When Zenigame landed, there were only two pillars of water. They were disrupted as the other two Squirtles jumped on the geysers and were lifted into the air. They were spinning in their shells and releasing water like Zenigame was doing before. They popped out of their shells and sprayed water above themselves, balancing on one foot as they did so. After a few moments of this, the two Squirtles switched places, going back into their shells and jumping into the other's water geyser. Once they did, the two pillars of water died down, and all four Squirtles were back to swimming inside the pool. One by one, they jumped out until only Zenigame was left swimming on his own. I was able to pick him out of the other Squirtles because he had a blue shell instead of a brown one like the others. Torrent, Atlanta, and Schiggy formed a triangle around the pool. Zenigame threw out spheres of water, and the other Squirtles used ice beam to freeze the water and send them back down to Zenigame. Instead of letting them sink, Zenigame caught all three of them and started to juggle them.

"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed. I looked at the others to see their reactions, but they looked troubled. I considered asking them if anything was wrong, but then Zenigame dropped the balls of ice he was juggling. Before I can consider whether he accidently dropped them or not, he started to spray water into the air like crazy. He spun around and waved his head, some of the water wetting us. The others were bothered, but I actually quite enjoyed it. Torrent, Atlanta, and Schiggy used ice beam, freezing the water formation Zenigame was creating. The result was… amazing. Even the stray drops were frozen, and Zenigame's water gun ended up looking like a tree made of ice. I clapped ecstatically, but I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Red was smashing Zenigame's sculpture with his staff. His chest was heaving, and his eyes were wild. When he turned to smile at us, he looked like a prisoner in a mental ward.

"That will be it for today. I hope you enjoyed the show!"

"But—" Before I can protest, Mom grabbed my wrist and began to drag me out of the circus tent. Ike and Pit followed us, "That was so short!"

"It was all we paid for, Junior," Ike said.

I pulled my hand away from Mom's grasp. She turned and I walked past her, out of the Cirque du Carapuce. I was fuming, but I knew the short performance was all Red was willing to give us. It wasn't Mom's fault, yet… "I'm gonna explore the place."

"Junior…" Mom began, but Pit interrupted her.

"We'll check in the hotel…Meet us there, all right Junior?"

"Sure."

I waited for them to leave, but Ike lingered, "Don't get into any trouble, Junior," he said.

"I won't," I told him, "What kind of person do you take me for?" He didn't say anything. He merely turned the other way and followed Mom and Pit to the hotel. I grinned, "Time to pay the Squirtles a little visit!" Despite there being no one in sight, I made sure I was the only one around as I snuck into the circus tent. It was empty as before, but this time not even Red was to be seen. I tiptoed across the room until I made it to the wooden platform with the pool at its center. I climbed over and peeked inside the pool, but there were no Squirtles inside. I frowned and was about to give up when I heard a muffle cry coming from behind the red curtain that served as the stage's background. Curious, I bent down and pulled up the red curtain slightly to see what was happening in the other side. What I saw made my breath get caught in my throat.

It was Red, using the bottom end of his staff to hit a Squirtle. From its blue shell, I was able to identify it as Zenigame. Red kept hitting Zenigame in the back of his head, and all the Squirtle was able to do was withdraw into his shell to avoid further beating. When he did that, Red started to stomp on its shell. Every time the bottom of his foot hit Zenigame's shell , I grimaced, feeling it would break.

"Stupid pokemon! What the hell was that!? Not only were you unable to please an audience of four, but you messed up your routine!" Red growled and kicked Zenigame's shell, sending it skidding across the room, "Get out! You deserve a beating! I said…GET OUT!"

I was surprised when Zenigame popped his head out, one eye closed, anticipating what Red was going to do next.

"That's a good Squirtle…" Red's voice was soft, but then he cried out, "Nothing but a mindless pet!" He swung his staff and struck Zenigame across the cheek. The sound it made hurt me, and Red scoffed as the Squirtle stayed in place motionlessly. He adjusted his red coat and top hat, saying, "I'm going to stock up on supplies. If any of you attempt to get out…" He trailed off, waving the pokeball at the end of his staff in front of Squirtle's face, "I'll smash this into a million pieces."

I quickly dropped the curtain and sprinted to the end of the stage just as Red passed by. If he were to look to his side, he would have seen me. Fortunately for me, his eyes were set straight ahead, and he made his way out of the circus tent in a leisurely pace. The second he was gone, I threw open the curtain and kneeled in front of Squirtle. There was a red mark on his cheek, and purple bruises on the back of his head. His shell was cracked, and his eyes were closed, the corners spilling tears. I grabbed him gently and held him close, "Zenigame! Zenigame! Are you okay!?"

It was a stupid question, but I didn't know what else to ask. His eyes opened, and I was caught off guard when he spoke, "Y-you're boy from today's show…"

My lips trembled, "T-that's right! I'm Junior."

"Junior…you leave now…before Master Red come back…"

"I-I can't leave you with him!"

"We'll be fine…" His eyes closed.

"No!" I shook him, and his eyes snapped open, "I'm going to free you guys! Where are the other Squirtle!?"

Zenigame didn't answer. I set him down, and I searched the backroom before I took note of a white cloth covering a large object. I threw the cloth aside, revealing a cage with Squirtle inside. There were far too many for the size of the cage, and some were uncomfortably thrown on top of one another. Some were on their backs, and they were struggling to get back on their feet. Others had their skin so dry, they were beginning to flake, "Squirtles!" I cried. Nineteen pairs of eyes looked up and stared at me, "I'm going to get you out! Just… Stand back!"

The command was next to useless since there was no room for the Squirtles to move around. With my sword, I broke the lock of the cage. I threw the cage door open and the Squirtles tumbled out. The Squirtles stayed in place, and I had to move them around in order to get them all out of the cage. Once I had them all gathered in front of me, I said, "Okay, Squirtle, I'm gonna get you guys out of here!"

Zenigame spoke on behalf of the other Squirtles, "We can't leave…Master Red told us he would…"

Zenigame trailed off, and I remembered the way Red waved his staff in front of him. I knew the pokeball wasn't just for show, and I asked, "There's something in the pokeball, isn't there?"

Zenigame nodded, "We can't leave without…guardian deity…"

I bit my lip, considering what to do next. Red threatened to smash the pokeball if Squirtle were to escape. I wasn't an expert on the subject, but smashing a pokeball while there was still one inside could mean the death of the pokemon. Red wouldn't go to such an extreme unless he needed the Squirtle. They put the name in Cirque du Carapuce. Without them, Red wouldn't have a circus, "Tell you what, I'll steal Red's staff, but you guys have to get out of here! Red wouldn't leave without you… If you guys want to be free of him, you have to escape this circus now! Red could be back any minute!"

The Squirtles turned to Zenigame, who had a strained expression on his face, "Okay…We will do as said…but…will you really get back ball from…Master Red?"

"You can trust me."

"…Let's go…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As we made our way out of the circus tent, I was thinking the Squirtles could take refuge in Dreamland. Hidden Grove wasn't very far away from the place, and I'm sure the Waddle Dees would take the Squirtles in with open arms. However, as we were running through the passage that connected Hidden Grove from the fields outside, I noticed a spacing between two of the trees. I thought there was another tree between them, but unless you were to really pay attention to it, you would see that it was only partially there. A reflection.

I stopped and held my arm out, "Hold on."

I approached the two trees and reached out, my fingers breaking apart the wall of silver sap that stuck to the two trees like a solid spider web. I brought my hand closer to my face to inspect it. The sap felt like maple syrup, but the way I was able to see myself was amazing, and pretty funny. It was like looking at a fun house mirror or the reflection off a silver spoon. I wiped my hand off my tunic and turned to the Squirtle behind me, "I think there's a hidden section just behind here. Come on, I'll let you guys go in first."

The Squirtles waddled in, and I followed Zenigame who was the last one to slip inside. The tunnel was identical to the one we were just in, with the same trees that gave out the magical sap. We followed the path unknowingly, and I was looking at my numerous reflections on the trees when I bumped into Zenigame. All the Squirtles had stopped moving, and I thought it was because we had reached a dead end when I saw what was ahead. It was a small clearing, but there was a shrine that looked like a pool with water so clear, you were able to see the bottom of it. Green leaves littered the surface of the water, and some were sunk to the bottom. Instead of a pedestal, there was a statue of a quadruped dog-like creature with a flowing mane and a large crystal on its head. It looked so majestic, and I couldn't help but be in awe of it. The other Squirtles began to cry, and I asked Zenigame what was wrong.

"T-that our guardian deity…I can't believe it…we forgot this place. Junior…welcome to the real Hidden Grove."

"This guardian deity of yours, is it a pokemon?"

"Name is… Suicune."

My eyes widened at the recognition of the name. This was the pokemon Gardevoir had faith in, the one she believed to still remember all the pokemon in Pokemon Paradise. The same Suicune that saved the Paradise from destruction with a sudden light from above—in the form of auroras. "This is Suicune?" I couldn't believe Red would have this mythical beast trapped in such a tiny contraption that made up the end of his staff…

I felt something tap the back of my head. I looked around until I realized I left Dave inside my cap. I suddenly stiffened, realizing he was warning me of something. I swerved around, but I saw nothing. Maybe it was my uneasiness, but it felt like we were being watched. I laid my eyes on the tunnel we came through and looked hard to see if there was anybody hiding there.

Zenigame asked, "Is something…wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No…it's nothing." I turned around, giving my attention to all twenty Squirtles, "It looks like you guys are familiar with this place. In that case, this clearing would be the perfect spot for you guys to hide. I'll go back to town and get the staff from Red…" As I said it, I knew I was lying. Don't get me wrong—I wanted to help the Squirtle, but I've been gone for too long. Mom would suspect something to be up. I had to get to the hotel and create a lie that would cover up where I've been… "Yeah… that's it. I'll try not to take so long. Bye!"

The Squirtles waved and ran to swim in the pool. I smiled at them before I made my way into the tunnel. As I trekked through the path, I noticed a silver foot print on the grass. It faded after two or three steps, but it only took one to chill me to the bone. I checked the foot print and sighed in relief when I noted it was too big to be Red's. I thought it could have been a random stranger's, but then I remembered how suspicious Ike was before he left me on my own.

The foot print was his.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I found Mom, Pit, and Ike drinking coffee in the lobby. They were all sitting on the same sofa, with a small desk in front of them where they could place their mugs and baked sweets. I called them, and Mom looked up with a smile, "Junior!"

I sat next to Ike, and as discreetly as I can, checked to see if his boots had any sap on them. It caught me off guard when I saw he was barefoot, "Uh, Ike, where are your boots?"

Ike covered his mouth and Mom spoke before he can say anything, "So, Junior, was there anything interesting here to take note of in Hidden Grove?"

"Uh…" My face turned beet red, "Y-yeah. I found this hidden clearing with some sort of shrine in it…"

Mom's face looked interrogative, but my response changed her expression to that of wonder, "Really!? Oh, Junior, you must take me there sometime today—"

"NO!"

Mom blinked, and I was about to come up with a lame excuse when Red barged into the lobby, "WHO DID IT!?"

Everyone was silent, and Red's eyes searched the room. When they landed on me, he stomped over to where I was and grabbed my tunic by the front. He pulled me towards him in an aggressive manner, and I turned my head away in disgust at his hard breathing, "It was you, wasn't it!? You're the thief!"

Ike pulled me away from Red, "What is going on here!?"

Red pointed at me with his staff. My eyes froze on the pokeball at the end. It was in arm's reach…

Ike blocked the way, "Well!? What is the meaning of this!?"

Red caught his breath, "That boy is a thief! He stole my Squirtle! He's the only resident here that's taken an interest to my pokemon…It's only natural that he's the Sguirtle Thief!"

"Maybe you're Squirtle just ran away…I wouldn't exactly be surprised with the way you treat them."

What Ike said surprised me. He knew the Squirtle were being abused? I looked at Mom and Pit, and they wore the same grim expression. They knew as well. How was I the only one that failed to notice it earlier? Was it blatantly obvious? Maybe that was the reason why they weren't enjoying the show before; they knew something was off!

Red gave a nervous smile, "Whatever are you talking about? I treat my Squirtle with the utmost respect!"

Security approached us, having heard the commotion. The officer wore a blue tight suit with a single button that appeared to almost pop off from the man's large belly. His hat covered his bald head, and his bushy mustache concealed the entire bottom of his face. He put his arms over his hips, "Is there a problem here?"

"Nothing but a fiend," Ike said.

The officer seemed to recognize Red, "The Ringleader of that abomination of a circus?" His face was grave, "I thought I told you to pack your stuff and leave! Your kind is not wanted here…" The officer grabbed Red by the arm, "I gave you a warning; your failure to take it seriously means you are to face the consequences. The Pokemon Trade might be legal in the World of Trophies, but here in the Hidden Grove, we don't tolerate those that abuse pokemon. Come over here!"

The officer pulled Red, and he struggled, "No! You should be apprehending the boy! I know he stole my Squirtle!"

"You know," the officer said, "I wish you're telling the truth, because that would mean the Squirtle are under better care. Next time you accuse a child of all people, make sure you have evidence."

"N-no! Let me go!" Red glared at me, "You! You played me for a fool! You'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

The officer and Red left the lobby, and I sighed in relief. Mom suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and she forced me to follow her into what I assumed to be the room she, Pit and Ike booked for us. It was quite simple as a hotel room should be, with two beds, two lamps, a large carpet, and table for eating. There was another door that I guessed led to the restroom, although I couldn't be sure. Mom let go of me, and I held my wrist. I knew she was angry because of the way she gripped my wrist with extra force, and I took a couple steps back.

"Junior, be honest with me. Did you steal those Squirtle?"

I've always been a bad liar. My hesitation was enough of an answer for Mom. Being the sensible woman she was, she started to cry, "Junior, why would you do something so stupid!?"

"When I saw the Squirtle getting beat up…" I trailed off, realizing that wasn't the real reason why I did it. If it were any other pokemon, I would have been too shaken up to save them myself. I would have asked the others for help. So what made the Squirtles different?

I started to cry, too. Mom noticed, and she asked, "Junior?"

"I did it for Nana."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_I was in a bad mood. Link had left a week earlier, and his abandonment only made things worse. Mom had become a wreck, and the itch has gotten more frequent… It got to the point that I had to scratch myself to relieve the sensation, but that resulted in permanent scars. I call them scars, but they're more like wounds…It's been a three days, and they haven't healed yet. Usually, any injuries I get start to heal the minute I received them, but for some reason, the red marks were permanently etched into my skin…_

_ I saw Lucas up ahead, talking to Jill. I scowled when I saw her there, and debated whether I should confront Lucas or not. With Jill at his side, it's likely she would defend the wimp, but wimp or not, Lucas was the only trophy in Daycare besides me, and that meant I could fight him to get rid of the itch…Fighting always gets rid of it. Mom might not like it when I get into fights in Daycare, but at the moment she was too preoccupied with the fact that Link had left us. I doubt she would notice if I were to get into one fight…_

_ I approached Lucas and shoved him, Jill taking a moment to process what just happened. She glared at me, and stood in front of Lucas so I wouldn't be able to follow up the act, "What do you want, Junior!?"_

_ "Out of the way, Jill, I'm not in the mood to deal with you now…"_

_ "Why are you always bullying Lucas!? Don't you have better things to do!?"_

_ Her voice was so annoying. I saw Lucas get up and put his hand on Jill's shoulder, "Jill, it's okay, let's just leave."_

_ She looked shock, "Lucas, no! He'll just keep bullying you until he gets what he wants!"_

_ At this, Lucas frowned. His eyes met mine, which were slightly narrowed from holding the pain I was bearing from the scratch marks I gave myself, "What is it that you want, Junior? Why do you always bother me?"_

_ I ignored him, "What? You're going to continue to let a girl defend you?"_

_ "He asked you a question!"_

_ I winced at her high pitch, "I'm not deaf," I said, "Although if you keep screaming at me like that, I might…"_

_ Lucas was still looking at me, "Why?"_

_ I smirked, "Because I can."_

_ I unsheathed my sword and pierced the ground with the blade. I swung it up towards Jill's face, successfully getting sand in her eyes. She squealed like a pig on the chopping block, and I took the opportunity to tackle Lucas. He landed on his back, and I assumed the air was knocked out of him because his eyes were shut tight in pain, and his breathing came out in wheezes. I pressed the edge of my blade to Lucas's neck, "Come on you wimp! Fight back! Are you just gonna let me have my way with you!?"_

_ Lucas struggled to answer, and I scoffed, "Fine then."_

_ I pulled my sword back to hit Lucas, but I heard a shout, "LINK!"_

_ I tensed—it was the teacher, Penny. I got off of Lucas and was about to walk away, but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "Link, what is the meaning of this!?"_

_ I threw her hand away, "Don't call me by that name!"_

_ Her expression turned stern, "Link…"_

_ "You wouldn't understand!" I pushed her away, and it was at that moment when I first laid my eyes upon her: Nana._

_ She was around my age. She was shorter than me by a few inches, but the fluffy pink winter coat she wore made us look to be the same height. She wore the hood up, only her long chocolate colored bangs visible. They parted in the middle, so they did not get in the way of her eyes. She looked at me with a look I wasn't used to in Daycare—worry. Her gloved hands were over her mouth, and I only gritted my teeth as I made my way past her._

_ "Link!" Penny called, "If you ditch Daycare, I would have to call your mother!"_

_ I swerved around, "Call her! See if I care!" Penny stared me down before she turned and started to make her way to the Daycare. Other kids followed, and I shook my head in disbelief, prepared to leave the place. I was surprised when someone told me to stop, a voice at the time I did not recognize. I turned slowly, the new girl directly in front of me. We were the only one's outside, and I said, "What are you doing? You'll get in trouble, too, if you don't go in with them."_

_ "My name is Nana."_

_ I knew she didn't stay just to introduce herself, but I decided to play along, "Call me Junior."_

_ I was about to leave, but Nana suddenly blurted out, "Are you itchy!?"_

_ "What!?"_

_ "F-from where Penny and I were, it looked like you attacked that kid for no reason, but I noticed you shiver a bit. Do…do you get an itch?"_

_ "How do you know about that?"_

_ Nana smiled, glad she convinced me to stay, "I get them, too, sometimes! I used to fight with my brother all the time to get rid of the itch, but our parents caught us fighting and decided it would be best if we were separated for some time…"_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ She looked up, "There's no reason for you to be. I'm actually relieved now, because I was worried I would be unable to find another trophy to brawl with."_

_ "Lucas is a trophy, but he refuses to fight me… It's because of that stupid friend of his, Jill."_

_ "You don't have to worry about that anymore, you have me now!" Nana cupped her hands over her mouth and breathed out. I noticed some frost escape, and Nana took off gloves her to put them in coat pocket, "Don't hold back! The itch is better restrained that way!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_Nana and I became inseparable. Daycare became bearable for once, and Mom noticed my sudden mood change. It seemed to have made her happy because it was after the day I met Nana that she began to wait for me outside the bakery every day. She turned the kitchen into a public pastry shop when Link left, but she didn't start making baked goods right away. I think she started when Nana came to visit me. She was so happy to see I had made a friend, and she made us both croissants in order to commemorate the event. Life was turning around, but it seemed like for every up, there had to be a down._

_It happened a few days later. Penny was taking us to the local pool a couple miles away from X. Mom miraculously allowed me to go, and it wasn't until I was in the changing room with the other guys that I realized there was no way I would be able to go through with this. Mom had given me swim trunks, which meant I had to be shirtless. I wasn't self conscious in how I looked or anything, but everyone would see the scratch marks…what would they think? I'd taken my belt off, and I was frozen in place when Lucas noticed how still I was, "Junior? What's wrong?"_

_I blinked, "What? Oh, uh, nothing…"_

"_Do you need help taking your tunic off?"_

"_What!?" I looked at him as if I was crazy, "'Course not! I know how to take my own clothes off, dweeb."_

"_You don't have to be embarrassed by it. Come on, let me help you," Lucas grabbed the top of my tunic and began to pull up._

"_H-hey!" I pulled my tunic down with my right hand, my left trapped in the sleeve. I wasn't able to see because Lucas was able to get the collar above my head, "Lucas, stop, or I swear I'll beat your ass!"_

_He didn't listen. Instead, he readjusted his hold of my tunic, grabbing a fistful from the front. His fingers accidently grazed my wounds, and I cried out in pain, Lucas successfully taking off my tunic entirely. I felt the cold air run over my bare chest, and my eyes were wide, staring at the stubborn red marks that have refused to heal. I couldn't look up—I didn't want to—I wouldn't be able to handle the shocked expressions of everyone in the locker room. Silence. A few moments passed, each second on the clock above giving out a deafening tick tock tick tock. It resonated with the pulsing of my head, and my ears grew boiling hot. There was a sudden shriek, but it didn't come from any of the boys. I looked up, Jill at the doorway._

_Why was she even here!? If I had to guess, she was tired of waiting for us and decided to barge into the boys' changing room in order to hurry us up. The girl seriously knew no boundaries, and the current situation made me hate her even more. I was about to snap at her, but then I heard a soft voice coming from outside, "Jill we can't just go in, they might be naked…"_

_Nana. I only saw her hand attempt to pull Jill away from the room, but she dragged her in. Jill gave me a twisted grin, "I can't believe it! I knew you had problems, Junior, but I didn't think you were an emo!"_

_Burning tears ran down my face. Even if my vision was blurred, I wouldn't look up to see Nana. She was the second to last person I would ever want to see me like this. I cried, "Give me that!" Snatching the tunic from Lucas's grasp. I covered the scratches in the front and ran out of the room, shoving past Nana. We were nowhere near X; there wasn't a place I could hide. Not the Fields, not the bakery, not even my room. I ran out of the building and away from the pool. I collapsed, the tears inside getting the best of me. They came out in uncontrollable amounts, and I covered my face with my crumpled tunic. _

_ I don't know how long I was left there, crying. I sensed someone coming my way, and I braced myself for the worse. My body relaxed when I recognized the voice to be Nana's, "Junior?"_

_ "I could only imagine what you think of me…"_

_ "I-I would have never guessed you to be under any kind of depression…I'm sorry for not noticing earlier, I should have—"_

_ "Ever since you came to my life, I've never been happier," I blushed as I said this, grateful my back was to Nana._

_ I could tell she was confused, "Then why…?"_

_ "The itch," I explained, "It never healed."_

_ "W-well… I-I don't think of you any different!"_

_ I got up and put my tunic on. I turned to face Nana once I was dressed, "Nana, what am I going to do? What would Mom think of me? No doubt Jill is going to tell Penny about my scratch marks, and she'll have no choice but to call my mom and inform her about it…"_

_ "I-I don't think you'll have to worry about that…"_

_ I furrowed my brow. Nana was suddenly avoiding my gaze, and her face was red, "I, uh, kind of threatened Jill and the others to keep their mouths shut. She didn't take me seriously, and…"_

_ I grinned, "What did you do!?"_

_ She didn't share my enthusiasm. Nana seemed overcome by guilt, "I kind of froze the whole place…"_

_ "Thank you, Nana."_

_ "Y-you're thanking me!?" She looked shock, "Junior we'll get in trouble!"_

_ I smiled, "What do you know? For the first time, I'm looking forward to detention as well."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ Jill became a nuisance ever since that day. Every time I would bully Lucas, she would bully me back, sometimes for no reason at all. I guess she found out I wasn't as macho as I made myself to be, and that resulted in her intent on taking me down once and for all. I'm serious, she would pick at every little thing to make me feel like garbage. My looks, my intelligence, and even family matters. She called me "Momma's Boy" when she caught Mom kissing me before she dropped me off to Daycare. When she found out Link left us, Jill actually tried to use that against me, trying to convince me that it was my fault he left. If she were a trophy, I would have sent her to recreation long ago, but lucky for her she's a Beta, incapable of getting hurt by a trophy like me._

_ One time, Penny told us to draw our favorite pokemon. Many kids began to draw Charizard and Pikachu—you know, the overrated pokemon. I like horses, and so I decided to draw Keldeo. If I knew what a big deal Jill would make out of it, I would have drawn a Rapidash instead. She not-so-discreetly took a peek at my drawing, and she literally yelled out, "OH MY GOD, A KELDEO!? THAT'S LIKE THE GAYEST POKEMON EVER!"_

_ Why she never gets in trouble is beyond me. I just scowled, and Nana turned in case I needed help to confront Jill._

_ "You should draw a manlier pokemon—you know, like Charizard."_

_ Nana scoffed, "Charizard? Keldeo is a mythical pokemon. He would be able to beat Charizard any day. A smart girl like you should know that, or do you need to review what water does to fire?"_

_ Jill turned red in embarrassment. She simply huffed and went back to sit beside Lucas, but not before telling me, "Look who's being defended by a girl now."_

_ I waited until she was out of hearing range, "Thanks, Nana."_

_ "No problem, but seriously? Keldeo?"_

_ I was offended, "What's wrong with Keldeo?" _

_ Nana laughed, "Nothing."_

_ I started to color in my outline, and I asked, "So…Nana? What's your favorite pokemon?"_

_ She sighed, "I don't know. I'm just drawing a Ditto because it's easy to draw."_

_ "Think about it, 'cause I'm curious."_

_ Nana looked up, "Well…I guess I would have to say…" She suddenly nodded and turned to face me. She smiled, "Squirtle!"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_ I was eating breakfast when Nana suddenly barged into the bakery. She was out of breath, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. I dropped the spoon I was eating cereal with, "Nana!" I ran to her and held her at arm's length in case she was to lose her balance, "What's wrong?"_

_ She was gasping for air. Mom came in, having heard the ruckus. When she saw Nana she asked if she needed to sit down. Nana shook her head, "J-Junior, I'm sorry!"_

_ I was confused, "What?"_

_ "I-it's so sudden…"_

_ "Nana, tell me what's going on!"_

_ Mom said softly, "Junior…"_

_ More tears ran down Nana's face. She looked up to meet my eyes, "I'm moving back home."_

_ My heart fell. It felt as if my bones just crumbled to dust, and I was unable to support myself. I grabbed a hold of the table beside in order to not fall. I asked, "What?"_

_ "I'm leaving. Back to my hometown. Today. I came here to s-say g-goodbye!"  
><em>

_I was surprised at what I did next. I'm sure Mom and Nana were, too. I hugged her tight, pulling her towards me. I started to cry, and Nana hugged me back. I was barely able to say, "G-goodbye…"_

_ I let go. Nana's eyes were still wet, "I-I have to go. My mom is probably waiting for me…Bye, Junior…Bye Mrs. Toadstool…"_

_ I grabbed her hand, "No!" She looked back, and I hesitated, "Tell me where you live! Maybe I could visit you!?"_

_ That made her smile, "Breeze Town."_

_ With those final words, she left. I stood there for a long time. Mom was about say something, but I asked her, "Where's Breeze Town?"_

_ "In the Isles," she responded, "Very far away…"_

_ I started to cry more. I knew what that meant. Visiting Nana would be impossible. This would be the last time I'll ever see her. From the bakery window, I saw Nana approach a figure, her mother. They walked away, getting farther and farther away until they disappeared behind a house. Mom was still telling me about Breeze Town's location, but I was no longer listening:_

_ "…Link told me about it once. A small town on a cliff…"_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Oh, Junior…"

There was a sudden explosion, and Mom and I looked around. I asked, "What was that!?"

She didn't answer. She ran down back to the lobby and out of the hotel. I followed her, Hidden Grove suddenly covered entirely in mist. We bumped into Pit and Ike, and Mom asked what happened.

He said, "It came from the Sheriff's office."

I had a bad feeling. We all faced the source of the mist, and silhouettes began to form. They were hazy at first, but the mist cleared to reveal the officer and Red. I swallowed hard as I noticed the officer was encased in ice. He was frozen solid, his eyes wide as if he was taken off guard. Red was beside him, breathing hard. The capsule at the end of his staff was open, and my heart skipped a beat. I'm pretty sure the others saw the large figure behind Red. Despite being on all fours, its purple mane went over the Ringleader's top hat. Its fur was the color of ice, some parts actually frozen over. Two white ribbon-like parts at each of its side moved with the mane like it had a mind of its own. It was breathtaking up close, but the dangerous look the pokemon had in its eye kept my guard up.

"W-what's that?" Mom asked.

"Suicune," I answered. The others looked at me questioningly, "The same pokemon Gardevoir mentioned. Somehow, it's under Red's control…"

"If its powers can be activated even from inside the pokeball, it must mean it still has some control over itself," Pit said.

"It also means it's very powerful…" As I said this, Red took note of us.

Our eyes met, and he pointed his staff at me, "Get him."

Suicune disappeared, and I was suddenly brought to the ground. Suicune's weight pinned me down, and when I attempted to grab its forelegs to push it off, my hands turned blue from the contact. Its freezing body temperature pierced through my tunic, and my body began to feel numb. The pokemon suddenly jumped off, avoiding Ike's flame-covered blade. Mom helped me up, but she had to keep her hands around me or I would simply collapse. With Suicune at Red's side, I knew we wouldn't stand a chance. How would we be able to take it down if we can't even get near it?

"I'll spare you and the rest of your family, Junior, but only if you tell me where you hid the Squirtle."

I struggled to speak, but I managed to let out each word, "I-I'll never tell you. I'd rather die t-than live and know the Squirtles are with an awful person like you."

He was unfazed by what I said. He shrugged, "Suit yourself," Red's expression turned maniacal, "Suicune…kill them."

I flinched, and when nothing happen, I opened my eyes to see Red looking the other way. I followed his gaze, and my heart became a tangle of emotions as I saw all the Squirtles coming our way. Zenigame was in the lead, and he stopped just before Suicune, "We… noticed change in temperature. We know that means Suicune has been released. I hoping it was by you, but it was Master Red."

Red smiled, "Squirtle. Glad to see you here. It saves me the time of having tracking you down."

"M-Master Red!" Zenigame cried, "We will no longer do as you say!"

Red laughed, "Oh really!? As if you have a choice!" I thought Red was being cocky, but he suddenly cried out, "Squirtle—attack one another."

My eyes widened as the Squirtles turned to face one another. They started hit each other, tackling and throwing punches. I yelled out, "What are you doing!? Stop it!"

The Squirtles ignored me, and they continued to attack each other. Red's smile grew as he watched his pokemon duke it out, to the point that I was able to see his full set of teeth, "Isn't this wonderful!? I don't know how I'm able to do it, but pokemon follow my every command without hesitation! Boy, it's a real stress reliever!"

"In that case, how about I make you incapable of speaking ever again!?" Ike sounded furious, and he charged at Red. He lifted his staff, but he was far too slow. Ike was able slash across Red's neck, creating a horizontal red slit. His mouth opened to say something, but only sputtering noises came out, as if Red was choking on water. The curse brought upon the Squirtle fell, and they watched with wide eyes as their leader dropped his staff and held his neck with both hands. Red looked up at Ike with the most intense hate in his eyes.

I saw that the slash mark on his neck was beginning to heal, and I brought it up to Pit, "H-his wound is healing!"

Mom was shocked, "W-what!?"

"That means he's a trophy—Ike, don't hold back!"

"Squirtle, and Suicune! Attack them with everything you've got!"

Zenigame and a few other Squirtles rushed at us. The rest shot blasts of water from a distance, and Pit, Mom and I had to run out of the way. We were going to join Ike, but Suicune got in front of us. The air suddenly decreased to a brisk temperature, cold enough that our breath became visible. Zenigame head butted me, and the wind was knocked out of my body as I was thrown back a couple feet. Zenigame wouldn't give me a chance to recover, and he jumped on me. He raised his head in attempt to bash it down on my own, but I pushed him off and reached for my sword. The other Squirtles surrounded Mom and Pit, and Ike was dealing with Suicune. The way its mane moved as if it was caught in the wind suddenly gave me an idea. I sheathed my sword and kicked Zenigame as he lunged at me. I took out my Wind Waker and closed my eyes, struggling which wind I had summoned back in the Forgotten Forest. Gardevoir thought I was Suicune's messenger because of it…

That's right, it was the Northwest wind!

I started to wave the Wind Waker, having a bit of difficulty to concentrate with the sound of fighting in front of me. Soon, though, I felt the wind change direction, obeying the movement of the Wind Waker. _Please, Suicune, snap out of it. We can't win this fight with you against us…_

The wind that surrounded me suddenly became colder, to the point that I had to hug myself to conserve heat. I looked up to see mist surrounding the area. Everyone had stopped fighting, and for a moment I thought it was because they were frozen in place. Fortunately, that wasn't the case for Pit, Mom, Ike, and the Squirtles. Red, however, was in a block of ice, his hand reaching out. I was ecstatic—I couldn't believe my plan had actually worked! Suicune approached me, and I stayed in place, mostly because my legs wouldn't move. Suicune spoke, its words appearing in my mind like separate thoughts, 'How did you know which wind would bring me back to my senses?'

I was nervous in front of Suicune, "G-Gardevoir told me once. You're a pokemon that rides the Northwest wind, or something."

'Gardevoir…' Suicune closed its eyes and turned around. Its thoughts were projected to everyone's mind, not only my own, 'I thank you all for freeing me and my followers from that corrupted Pokemon Trainer. I wish I could offer you something to appropriately express my gratitude, but I have nothing to give. For so long, I've been trapped in Red's master ball…'

Pit said, "Suicune, Gardevoir and the other pokemon…"

He trailed off as Suicune stood in front of the Squirtle. To show it did not ignore him, Suicune said, "I know. I have not forgotten. In fact, I believe it is time for us to reunite with them. Hidden Grove is no longer the paradise it used to be…'

Mom smiled, "That's okay, because Gardevoir and Ganondorf created another Pokemon Paradise in the Forgotten Forest."

'Thank you. There is one thing I can give to you, a gift that may only be used sparingly. As pokemon, we were meant to aid trophies… Allow me to aid you on this Quest of yours.' Suicune looked my way, 'Whenever the boy summons the Northwest wind with that item of his, I shall come. It is the least I can do.'

Pit was amazed, "That's amazing! Thank you, Suicune!"

'No, thank you.'

Suicune took slow strides towards the tunnel that led out of Hidden Grove. The other Squirtles followed their guardian Deity, except for one, who lingered. Zenigame ran towards me and jumped into my arms, "Thank you, Junior, oh thank you!"

"It was nothing…" I held Squirtle tight before letting him go, "Now go! You don't want to be left behind!"

Squirtle nodded, and he went after the others. I watched him go, unable to shake off the feeling of sadness. For some reason, the small blue turtle reminded me of Nana. Zenigame leaving felt like déjà vu. My mind began to wander once again, but Mom brought me to the present just as I was about to lose myself to the past. She hugged me and said, "Junior, I'm so proud of you!"

I hugged her back, "Now I know why she liked Squirtle so much…They sure are an awesome pokemon."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Meanwhile, in the Imperial Tower)**

The Originals had many meetings, so much in fact, that every time they were called for a gathering, all they would do is sit while Mario jabbered away. However, that has changed as of late. It all started with the deletion of Donkey Kong. Defyers were a nuisance, but that's all they've ever been. Even if Pit and his first group of Defyers caused the Memory Loss five years ago, the Originals would have never thought he would pose such a threat now. When Ness has reported Pit has indeed formed another group in Allys Town, the Originals didn't think much of it at first. Even when they acquired the Emerald Key, it wasn't that big of a deal. After all, they were only four trophies, two of which failed to defeat Tabuu their first attempt. When they got their hands on the Diamond Key, the Originals knew something had to be done, and quick. The Defyers were fast approaching the Sapphire Key, and the fact that the meeting room now had two empty seats did not make the situation any better.

Mario finished giving out the everyday announcements: the status of the World of Trophies, the economy, etc. He noted the Originals glancing at Fox's seat and he sighed, "You will all be happy to know that Seventh has not been deleted. However, he has been held hostage by an unknown assailant."

Ness asked, "Who?"

Mario was a man quick to anger when it came down to business. He hated repeating himself, "Weren't you paying attention, Eleventh? Seventh's kidnapper has yet to reveal himself. What's suspicious is that it couldn't be any the Defyers, at least from Pit's group…"

Pikachu's ears perked up, "What does that mean? Someone is helping the Defyers?"

Mario rubbed his chin, "Possibly, but that's a subject to be tackled some other time. For now, we have a more pressing matter… The Defyers will be reaching Promise Woods tomorrow. They cannot get their hands on another key, or we'll have to face Tabuu's wrath." The tension in the air became thick, and Mario smiled, "Oh, don't worry. I don't plan on letting the Sapphire Key fall into their hands. From now on, we will no longer send the more…_inexperienced_ Originals to confront the Defyers. Fox miraculously was unable to beat the Defyers, but let's not dwell on his failure. It's time to send the veterans to exterminate Pit and the others."

What Mario said made Link nervous. However, one wouldn't be able to tell simply by looking at the swordsman. He asked, "So who are you sending next? By veterans, you must mean the first eight."

Mario nodded, "Yes," the Original turned to Samus, "It just so happens that Fourth has a base located in Promise Woods. I assume that must mean you know the area well, more importantly, the altar where the Sapphire Key lies."

Samus said, "Of course."

"Perfect…I can trust you to delete the Defyers?"

"Don't offend me."

"I wasn't aiming to." Mario projected his voice, "Now that that's settled, the meeting is adjourned. Samus, I expect you to transport to Promise Woods as soon as you can."

"Yes, First," Samus reached for her teleporter, but Link grabbed her wrist. She didn't say anything; the Original simply removed her hand from Links grasp and waited for the other Originals to leave. Mario was the last one to exit the room, and once the two were alone, Samus said, "If this is about your son, you heard Mario. I am to delete the Defyers—not just Pit and Ike, but all of them."

"I know that," Link said, "I actually wanted to accompany you—to Promise Woods."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I only assumed because it wouldn't be the first time you would commit adultery," Samus smirked, aware Link was unable to see it.

Link clenched his jaw, "I never touched Peach that way."

"We wouldn't know."

Link ran his hand through his air, suddenly annoyed, "Can I come with you or not?"

"I'm surprised you would ask me that. Weren't you against Mario's word regarding your son being another target for us Originals to dispose of?"

"That's the reason why I need to go with you… So I can make sure you don't lay a hand on him." Link gave Samus a sincere look, and she turned away.

"You know," she said, "You could have very well just infiltrated my base and spy on me."

"Is that a yes?" Link asked, hopeful.

"I don't care. I am curious, though, what about Peach?"

Link gave Samus a confused expression, "What about her?"

"Will you delete me if I attempt to even lay a finger on her?" Samus teased.

Link scoffed and took out his teleporter, "I will delete you if you dare lay a finger on my son." A portal appeared before him, and before stepping in, the swordsman added, "As for Peach? You could dispose of her, for all I care."


	16. Queen of the Night

**(Peach's PoV)**

_I snatched Link's cap and wore it over my head, twirling around and taking in the beautiful setting. Link hugged me from behind, and I laughed, playfully struggling in order to not let him retrieve his cap. We ended up falling on the soft grass, and I held my stomach that was beginning to hurt from so much laughter. I turned to face him, a warm smile on my face. He was looking up at the sky, partially covered by the mint blue trees that made up Promise Woods. There might have been stars that night. I try to remember, but I could never be sure. I was too busy staring at his beautiful face, those deep blue eyes, that golden hair. Compared to him, I seem nothing more than ordinary. I can't believe this man is mine._

_Link looked my way, and I blushed, embarrassed he caught me staring. He only smiled, and he brought his hand up to my cheek, "Get up. There's a place here you just have to see."_

"_Even better than this clearing? It's so beautiful…"_

"_A lot better." He helped me up, and he pulled me along past more trees that gave off a light glow. Promise Woods can truly appear to be a magical place in the night. Once again, Link has chosen a truly romantic place for us to hang out. "We're almost there! Close your eyes!"_

_I covered my eyes with my right hand, peeking through my fingers. Link noticed and pulled his cap I was wearing down so it would cover the upper half of my face, "Hey!"_

"_Trust me."_

_I was reaching up to take the cap off from my eyes, but when he said that, I brought my hand down, "Are we there yet?"_

_He didn't answer. Instead, he let go of my hand, and I felt him breathing behind me. With one swift motion, Link took his cap off. I looked around the new clearing we were in, but this one had small white flowers growing on the trees and the grass below our feet. Upon closer look, I was able to see that the flowers had a second set of light blue petals just beneath the white ones. I picked one out of the ground and admired it, "They're so beautiful! Link, do you know what kind of flowers these are?"_

"_They're called Dream Blossoms," Link said, "They're also known as Queen of the Night, because they only bloom this night of the year. They die by morning."_

"_That's so sad…"_

"_It's because of their short lifespan that the locals gave them a significant meaning."_

"_And what's that?" I asked._

_Link ran his hand through my hair, "You're so beautiful, you know that?"_

_I started to feel insecure. He must be saying that to make me feel better. I mean, I was nothing compared to him, "Link?"_

"_Yes, Peach?"_

"_D-do you…" I avoided his gaze, "Promise me we'll be together forever."_

_He smiled at that, "I promise."_

_I started to cry. There was no way Link could answer so quickly to something as important as a promise. It made me think he was lying. Why would he want to be with someone like me? "How do I know you'll hold true to that promise?"_

_Link turned my head so that our eyes would meet. He looked at me with a soft expression, "Do you know why they call this place Promise Woods?"_

"_N-no…" _

_He wrapped his hand around mine that was holding the Dream Blossom, "A promise made here can never be broken." _

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Before I opened my eyes that morning, I knew it was the day. Four years. Four years ago on this day, Link had left me and Junior in X. I would be lying if I said a small part of me didn't want him back. The truth is, I did. More than ever. My feelings for him are awfully mixed, like batter with a million ingredients. I hated him. I despised him. I missed him. I love him.

With a heavy mind, I shuffled over to the restroom like a zombie. It was early in the morning, and the others were still asleep. Since there were only two beds (Why is that always the case?) I had to bunk with Pit. I was careful not to wake up the angel, and once I was in the restroom, I turned the showerhead on to steaming hot. I love taking showers. It seems like all my worries are washed away by the water. My mind empties itself, and for a person like me that always has many things on her mind, it's relaxing. I started to apply shampoo to my hair, and as I ran the cold ointment through my hair, I started to sing a song I was so fond of, ironically:

"We'll be together forever…

That is the truth.

Our bond will never sever…

Trust me that's the truth.

'Cause this is Promise Woods…"

This was no longer a haven. Memories started to invade my mind of the time Link brought me to the place. Despite all the water falling on me, I was able to feel the couple that escaped my eyes, hotter than that of the shower. I continued singing, but my heart was no longer into it. Maybe it's because today, Pit, Ike, Junior and I would be going to Promise Woods. I know for a fact it won't bring feelings of nostalgia, but of regret. I shouldn't have opened it. He would still be with us if not for me opening that letter…The letter that contained the real reason as to why he brought me there:

"Hold me close to you my darling…

Let me sleep in your arms,

As my thoughts wander above…

They'll search for your name

That I promise, my love…"

"WHY!?" I fell to my knees, covering my hands with my face, "Why did I open that letter!?" The contents I fondly remember. The handwriting I would recognize if it was shown to me again. It's his fault. I was bound to find out, yet… I blame myself for it. I guess it's because I quickened the events between then and what was to come. If I could go back in time, I would. I'd rather be oblivious than expose Junior to the life of one without a father…

It's my fault he turned out the way he did. Friendless, scarred, and violent. If Link were still with us, he would have taught Junior how to control the itch. He wouldn't be isolated in father-son events in Daycare. The other boys and girls wouldn't make fun of him for not having a father…

There was a knock on the door, "Peach, hurry up, you're taking your damn sweet time, and it's been over an hour!"

It was Pit. I quickly rinsed my hair and the rest of my body, turning off the shower and drying myself with the white fluffy towels the hotel had to offer. I took two—one to cover my body and the other to wrap around my hair. I picked up my clothes and opened the door to see Pit standing there. He simply went in the restroom, saying, "Eat breakfast, 'cause we're heading to Promise Woods after the rest of us take a bath."

I nodded, but Pit had already closed the door behind him. I turned and saw Ike sitting at the edge of his bed and staring at me. His face was tomato red, and I asked, "Are you okay?"

He started stuttering, "Y-yeah, no I-I'm fine."

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you leave? I'm going to put on my clothes."

"O-of course…"

Ike stepped out of the room, and I took the towel that I had wrapped around me off. I realized I hadn't seen Junior, and I called out, "Ike!" The door began to open and my eyes widened as I slammed into it so Ike wouldn't get in, "I'm naked!"

Ike sounded flustered, "Y-you called me!?"

I took a moment to let my heart stop racing, "Yes…Where's Junior? I haven't seen him."

"H-he should be eating."

I frowned, "Should?"

"Last I've seen him," Ike said.

"Okay…I'll go over to the diner, then."

"I-I'll wait for you there!?"

"What?" I asked.

Ike took a while to answer, "I'll prepare you something. It's a buffet; what do you like?"

I smiled, "That's sweet of you Ike, thank you. Surprise me."

"As you wish…"

"Ike, wait."

He didn't say anything to suggest he'd heard me, but I knew he was still behind the door, "If Junior's still in the diner, can you keep him there until I arrive?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks!"

I went over to the bed where I left my dress and put it on. I pulled out my hair and reached for the brush that I had found the night before in the restroom. I brushed my hair, taking the time to rid of each and every tangle. After I was done, I placed my crown over my head, grabbed my apron, and walked out of the room, making my way to the diner. It was where Ike, Pit, and I got our coffee and sweets the day before, so I knew where it was. The diner was just past the lobby, and I was tying the strings of the apron behind my back by the time I reached it. I immediately saw Ike and Junior sitting in a table of four, and I made my way over to them, sitting beside Ike and across from Junior.

Before me was a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, along with toast. I grabbed the spoon beside the plate, "Ike, this isn't very surprising. This is, like, the third most common breakfast dish, beside cereal and pancakes."

Ike was unable to speak, and I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm only teasing, thank you."

His face was still red when he said, "You're welcome."

I started to eat, noting the bored look on Junior's face. I asked, "Did you sleep well?"

He blinked, "What? Oh, uh, yeah. Ike snores a lot, though."

"I DO NOT!"

I laughed, "Regardless, did you get your sleep?"

"Yeah…"

Junior's eyes were on his hands, and I stared at his hair that fell over his face. I couldn't see his eyes because of it, and I remembered it was the same for Link whenever he would look down. I set the spoon on my plate and began to stare at Junior. My god, he looked so much like him… The hair, the pointy ears, skin color… the only difference I would say is their eyes. Junior's were dark, almost black in color. He looked up, and he frowned when he saw my eyes were on him, "Why are you staring at me?"

I shook my head, "Uh, Dave?" He was nowhere in sight, but that was the best excuse I could come up with.

I wiped my eyes with my silk gloves, and I hadn't realized what a mistake that was until Junior asked, "What's gotten into you, all of a sudden?"

"N-nothing…"

I heard Junior growl. He asked, "Ike, what day is it?"

_Don't answer, Ike, or Junior will be mad at me…_

My thoughts failed to come out in spoken words, and Ike answered, "March 25th."

I braced myself for what was to come, "Mom, can't you ever get over him!?"

He stormed out of the diner, and I began to cry. Ike held me awkwardly, "What was that all about?"

"H-he hates it when I compare him to his father…"

"What?"

"March 25th… A day that will forever stay etched in the deepest part of my mind. Ike…" I looked away, feeling shameful, "That's the day Junior's father left us. For some reason, on this day, I can't help but fondly remember all the memories I have of him. Junior caught on, and he usually avoids me. I-I just can't help it Ike! He was the greatest man I've ever known."

I met his eyes, which looked at me in disbelief, "Really? Mr. Perfect?"

"He definitely seemed that way. I guess I'm lucky it lasted as long as it did…"

Ike didn't say anything for a while. Finally, he said, "Maybe you should stay here. In the hotel. The rest of us will get the key—"

"No!" Some heads turned when I shouted that. I calmed down, "No… Please, Ike, I have to do this. I have to go to the place he brought me four years ago. I have to single out all his bad qualities, anything that can make me hate him, and, ultimately, get over him. I have to. If I just let you guys do this for me…How will I ever grow as a person? Look at me! I'm the same person four years ago, in love with the same guy that freaking cheate—"

I caught myself, but Ike was able to guess what I was going to say, "How could you still love him?"

Given years to think about it, I knew Ike would never come up with a good answer for that. The reason is because there wasn't any. The eggs and bacon in front of me no longer looked appetizing. Upon closer inspection, I was able to tell they were the cheap kind, the ones that came in a box. What could I say to him? So that he would understand? "I guess it's because despite his flaws, everything else about him made up for that. And it's those qualities that make me wish I was like him. There's just so much to like. He was kind, funny, protective…but best of all, he was caring. I still remember how he used to treat Junior, with so much love… A man like that is hard to find, and I guess I knew that even then, because a part me constantly believed it was too good to be true. You want to know why I still love him. I could go on and on. He made me happy. He gave me so many unforgettable memories. He gave me so much, so many things that my love alone can't possible make up for. But the reason why I love him… the reason why I enjoy this quest…Is because I feel useful. I'm doing something worthwhile. I remember Link would always come to me for advice whenever he was having difficulties with Junior. My words were like magic to him, because whatever I said made Junior do whatever Link wanted, be it taking a bath, doing homework, or forgiving him for a mistake he has done. Those moments I cherished. He would come to me with a troubled look, and it made me happy because I knew I would be able to change that into a smile. He would thank me, and I would be so happy. All my time in X, Link was the first person to ever make me feel needed. I felt like if I were to disappear, he would remember there was someone that used to help him take care of his son, and that person would be me. I…I like that feeling. I wasn't close to Junior the first years after the Memory Loss. To him, I was probably an add-on to everything Link said. But behind the scenes, I was the one that helped his father take care of him. I know, to this day, Link would always be grateful for that. It's nice to know that if I disappear, there would be someone to remember me every now and then. And for a long time, that someone was Link. That's why I still love him, Ike."

He didn't say anything, and I sighed, "But I don't expect you to understand…"

Ike shook his head, "On the contrary. I get it. I was just thinking…You said Link is no longer the only person who would remember you if you were to become forgotten. Who else?"

I pushed him playfully, "You, of course. Pit and Junior, too. I've gotten so close to the both of you, enough that you were able to serve as my anchors. I'm telling myself every day I don't need Link anymore because I have you three."

He smiled at that. He then asked, "If you were to see Link, what would you do?"

"I would kick his arse!" Ike and I laughed at my comment, but deep inside I was feeling uneasy. In truth, I had no idea what I would do. I played such a scenario many times, but the farthest I get to is the eye contact. It's not a matter of what I would do, but of what Link would do. If I knew, my actions would adjust according to his. Maybe we'll exchange words. Maybe he'll act like nothing ever happened between us. I would like that. No drama, just a meeting between two strangers. At least then, nothing would get in the way of me deleting him…If only… "I don't know…"

Ike's smile faded, "Peach…"

"One thing is for sure. I'm not ready to meet him again. Not yet."

As I said this, my heart started beating rapidly. I had this sense of… foreboding. Maybe it was the subject, or the paranoia I get on this specific day. For some reason, I had a feeling the time would come soon. The time I am going to see Link again. And if that were to happen, what am I going to do?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

We left Hidden Grove after Ike and Junior took their showers. Upon leaving the town, we were hit by a light cool breeze, the kind that was unable to pass through the many trees that surrounded Hidden Grove. It relaxed my spirit, and I was glad there was something to look forward to before entering Promise Woods. The wind was powerful enough to lift my hair, but not enough to be a nuisance or to be fought against. This breeze…I remember. Link had me blindfolded, but I was able to feel the wind rushing all around me. I was asking him many questions on our whereabouts, and he kept saying it was a surprise. He took off the blindfold where the wind was at its strongest. I looked ahead, and suddenly knew why the wind was so strong here. We were on a cliff, but that wasn't the exhilarating part that took my breath away. It was what was beneath in the valley below, in the gorge that sprawled ahead for miles and miles ahead—Promise Woods. From this level, we were only able to see the top of the trees, their mint blue leaves giving them the appearance of abnormal fluffy clouds. The time of day made it a sight to behold—the sun was setting, and the sky was growing dark. This made the trees emit a soft glow. I remember hugging Link at that moment, crying out, "Oh, Link, it's so magical!"

When I closed my eyes, it was as if I was reliving the memory. The wind blocked out Pit, Ike, and Junior's talking. I was there in the past, the ghost of Link's hands leading me the right direction. The wind increased in ferocity, and I knew. We were here. I opened my eyes, the same scene before me as from four years ago. The only difference was the sun high up in the sky, filling the world with light. The forest looked just as ethereal as it did so long ago, "Promise Woods."

"We're here," Pit added.

Junior didn't say anything, and I took the hint that he was mad at me from the way he threw me a glare when I gave him a glance. Ike asked, "Are you okay, Peach?"

I was both grateful and furious he would ask me that, "I don't know. I-I feel like the trophy five years ago that just woke up from the Memory Loss."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes," I said, "That means there's a difference between the me from then and now."

"Guys, I think we should take some cover." There was a hint of fear in Pit's voice, and he pointed ahead.

Confused, I looked up to the distance to see a ship flying toward our direction. It was only a few meters above the cliff we were on, and as it flew overhead, a figure jumped out of it. It was a woman in a skin tight blue outfit. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail by a red scrunchie. When she turned around, she pointed the gun she had in hand at us. Her eyes were the color of ice, and something about her demeanor told me her personality was the same. She studied each one of us, and when her eyes landed on me, she smiled, "Peach. A part of me didn't believe you were really a Defyer."

I didn't know what to say, but when she called me a Defyer, I knew she had to be an Original. Pit stepped forward, "Samus, I didn't expect Mario to send you so early…"

"Feeling insecure?" She teased, "You should. Unlike the other Originals, just because there are Associates on your side does not mean I will pull back—not in the slightest." She shot a blast of energy from her gun, and Pit shot an arrow to get rid of the attack. Samus ran forward, and Pit had to arch back to avoid a kick to his face. I was surprised at how fast she was, considering she had heels on. Her gun suddenly changed its shape, and electricity spilled out of it in a controlled shape. A whip. She lashed at Pit and the others, and they were thrown back. I was too far away for the attack to get me, but with the others down, I was left wide open. Samus's lasso disappeared, and she came at me in such astonishing speed, I was taken off guard. Samus threw her elbow at me, and in the nick of time, I brought up the Triple Deluxe pan Daisy had given me to defend myself from the attack. The block was successful, but Samus followed her attack with multiple kicks. She hit my sides, and I almost lost grip of my frying pan. Samus said, "Link said it will be all right to delete you, but I have a feeling keeping you alive would be more interesting. I wonder if he would delete you himself?" My eyes widened, and Samus chuckled, "That's right, Peach, your husband is here, guarding the Sapphire Key." With that, Samus kicked me a final time in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me and pushing me off the cliff. Gravity seemed to lose its effect as I reached out in an attempt to grab on to the ledge. My fingers missed it by a few inches, and time sped up. I fell on top of a tree, landing on multiple branches before my body hit the ground. I blacked out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I regained consciousness, but fear had taken over. He's here. Link is here. What am I going to do!? I can't confront him! Samus said Link had given her permission to delete me. W-why!? Why would he approve of that? Didn't our time together mean anything to him!? My breathing came out uneven and choked. There's no way I can see him. Not now, not ever. I knew what I was going to do. In that moment, knowing the time was only just a bit ahead, I knew. I wasn't going to fight back. I was going to surrender. I will beg for him to come back to X, to become Junior's father again, and much to my chagrin, my husband. I wanted him. I wanted him bad. I never got over him. Every night, I see him in my dreams, a replay of our time in Promise Woods, the place I was in now. They were all lucid dreams, and I would make Link snuggle with me, hold me, and kiss me passionately.

How sick am I!? How weak!? I'm dependent on him. I look up to him. He was my role model among other things. But… it was all an act. His words, his actions. He told me, and I couldn't take it. I told him to leave. That's the reason why he left. I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell Junior the whole story, of what happened that night…

I got up slowly and began to walk ahead at a slow pace. I wasn't thinking straight, and the ground appeared to be lopsided. I just wanted to lie down again and go to sleep, let the grass grow all around me. I looked up and saw wilted flowers on the trees, some of their wrinkled petals peeling off and landing on the forest floor. I recognized them: Queen of the Night. I began to run. I didn't want to see them. The flowers that heard our promise that day four years ago. No matter where I went, there they were, either dying on the trees or littered all over the ground.

"No…"

_"Promise me we'll be together forever…"_

_ "I promise."_

_ "How do I know you'll hold true to that promise?"_

A pause. _"Do you know why they call this place Promise Woods?_

The Peach from back then shook her head. The Peach now was doing the same, but with tears coming out of her eyes, "A promise made here can never be broken."

I stopped running and went back to strolling. There were so many. Maybe each one represented the number of broken promises. I wonder which one was mine and Link's. The next day was normal, like any other. The day after that, I received the letter.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_The mail man looked odd. He wasn't the usual man that would hand out our deliveries. For one thing, he wasn't human. He appeared to be sphere-shaped, around a foot tall. I opened the door to the house, and the first thing I thought of was how he was able to reach the doorbell. I couldn't see his face. Not only because he was looking down, but because he wore a red cap over his head, with the letter "M" on front. "M" for messenger, or so I assume._

_ "Your mail, madam."_

_ He held up an envelope, and I had to bend down to take it, "For me?" I checked the address. It was the correct location of our house, but the letter was for Link. "Oh, it's for my husband. I'll give it to him when he gets back from work."_

_ "Work, yeah right…"The stranger murmured._

_ "Excuse me?" I asked._

_ He shook his head, "Nothing. You should open the letter. It might be taxes, or rent, or something."_

_ I read the return address on the front of the envelope. It wasn't any of those things, but I was suddenly curious of exactly what it was, "Link is the one that pays for everything… All right, thank you, Mail Man."_

_ "Just doing my job," The stranger sucked in air to double the size of his body, and he flapped his stubby hands as if they were wings. I watched him float away, frowning at his pink body and rounded red feet. Unless I was mistaken, that mail man looked exactly like Kirby, the master chef whose show I watch on TV._

_I chuckled, "Nah, it couldn't be…" _

_I went inside to the kitchen and opened up the envelope. A part of me thought this was invading Link's privacy, but we are married, right? Doesn't that mean I can open up any mail that's sent to him? It will save him the burden of having to reading it, as I can just tell him what it says. Having decided, I took out the folded letter that was inside and opened it up to read its contents. As soon as I saw it I frowned. It was handwritten, and in cursive. Not the sloppy kind, but the more elegant kind done with a calligraphy pen. The many loops and extended words made it somewhat hard to make out the words, but I was able to read what it said. A feeling of dread came over me the moment I read the first line, "'To my Beloved Link…'"_

_I'll spare you the details. Basically, the letter was written by some woman to Link, asking him when he'll dump me and move over to her castle in the Islands. She said she missed him, and that she couldn't wait for his next visit. She said she was glad he went to go see her March 23__rd__, her birthday, supposedly. That was the same day we went to Promise Woods. In the Islands. My hands shook as I read the entire letter. She knew who Junior was, and she asked whether I was a good guardian for him or not. After that she said that if I was, it would be time to leave X and return "home"._

_My hands fell to my sides. I read the letter so many times, I might as well have memorized it. Each time, though, I would not dare look at the name of whoever wrote it. I just couldn't. So many emotions swelled my heart, to the point that I thought it would burst. I couldn't believe it, but the evidence was in my hands. Link was cheating on me._

_Junior came home from Daycare, and I realized I haven't prepared him anything. Usually at this time I would start making his lunch, and I guess Junior was used to that because he asked if we ran out of food. I hid the letter behind my back and turned to face Junior, "I'm sorry, Sweetie, but can you make something for yourself? Mommy is tired…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong."_

_I waited for Link to come home. The hours flew by, and when it began to get dark, I wondered if Link knew I had read the letter. Maybe he did, and he's hiding from me. I read it again, and again. Each time, the woman behind it appearing more and more like a vile snake, less human the more times I read her writing. I saw Link's figure arriving, and I ran up the stairs to find Junior. He was in his room, drawing what looked like a stallion. I picked him up without his consent and put him on his bed._

"_Wh-Wha? Mom, what are you doing!?"_

"_It's been a long day, Junior, you should get some sleep," I hastily pulled Junior's covers over his body, and kissed him on his forehead. _

_I was already heading towards the door when he protested, "But it's barely eight!"_

_I turned, "Daycare is early, I realize that now. I think it's best if you get more sleep…"_

_I left him dumbfounded, and I flicked the lights off before leaving the room. As I made my way down the stairs, I saw Link coming through the front door. He was in his usual attire, a tunic like Junior's but of a darker green, and notable chainmail underneath. He looked up and spread his arms at the sight of me, but I simply passed him and grabbed the letter that I had left on the dining room table. I went over to the door that led to the kitchen, and a single glance at Link told him I wanted him to follow. He closed the door behind him, brushing off remnants of deceased shadow bugs off his tunic, "I know I'm a bit dirty… There were a lot more monsters in the area than I anticipated. That's why I came late."_

_I crossed my arms, and I saw Link's eyes catch the letter in my hand, "Thanks for clearing that up, because I was afraid you were with some other woman."_

_That caught him off guard, "Wh-what?"_

"_You heard me." My voice was stern, but towards the end it began crack. The tears I knew were coming but I did not want to come out began to stream out of my eyes. No…I wanted to look strong in front of him. Fierce. Angry. Instead, I was seen as broken-hearted, which I was, but I did not want Link— of all people— to know that. _

_Link began to approach me, "Peach—"_

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" I attempted to push him away, but it was as if his body was a solid wall. I took a few steps back, "How long?"_

"_You don't understand…"_

"_How long."_

_Link brought his hand to the back of his head, as he always did when he was nervous, "Since the beginning."_

_His response brought more tears. I wiped at my eyes, but they just kept coming, "What am I to you, huh!?" I shrieked, "A passing fancy!? A babysitter with benefits!?" __As I said it, it dawned to me, "That's why…" I pointed at him, "That's why you don't touch me that way."_

"_Peach, listen to me—"_

"_No, you listen! How could you do this to me? To Junior?"_

_He looked up, "What?"_

"_Don't act all innocent! You were only going to dump him here and leave! It's written here in black and white!"_

_His face contorted to that of anger, "Don't bring Junior into this. I love him."_

"_Yeah, because I feel the love. Promise Woods. Do you remember? I loved that place. Maybe you did, too, but I bet you were more concerned finding a way to keep me occupied so you could visit your mistress on her birthday!"_

_Link's entire body tensed, and his eyes closed. He didn't think I would have figured it out. The fact made me cry even more, "How long did you expect to get away with this?"_

_He changed the subject, "Why were you reading through my mail?"_

"_Don't bring me down to your level! That shouldn't even be considered at this—" _

"_ANSWER ME!" It was the first time Link had ever raised his voice, and I was surprised at how powerful it was. His eyes bore into mine with such intensity; I didn't even recognize them to be the same ones that would stare at me with love. When I didn't answer, Link continued, "You have no right to go through my personal belongings!"_

_I found my voice, "I do have the right! We're married! Do you know what that means!? It's not only a bond made between the husband and wife, but of mutual trust!"_

_Link scoffed, "We're not really married."_

_His words punctured my heart deeper than it should have, "What?"_

"_I lied about that. We're not married. This 'mistress' as you call her, she's my real wife."_

"_Y-you're cheating on her with me?"_

_His words were like venom, "Don't flatter yourself."_

_The letter fell from my hands, and I covered my face with my hands. I guess Link felt sorry for me, because I felt his hands grab my shoulders gently. I stiffened, and my entire body began to shake with anger. I squirmed away, my back against the kitchen wall, "Don't touch me."_

_Link did as I said. He kept his distance, "Peach, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but—"_

"_But what!?" I cried, "What could be so important that you would lie about our relationship!? What's your possible gain!?"_

_He gritted his teeth, "If you would just listen to me…"_

"_Yeah?" I asked, "Then what? It's a matter of whether I should believe your word or not. But right now, I don't think I would be able to. Link, you just lost all your credibility."_

_His eyes widened, "Peach, no, you don't understand!"_

"_What is there to understand!? You lied to me! You cheated on me! You tricked me for your own selfish purposes!"_

_Link got a hold of my wrist, and I tried to shake them off from his grasp, "Peach, please! I promise there's a logical explanation for all of this!"_

_With the word "promise" I lost it, "Let go of me!"_

"_Peach!" His grip tightened._

"_I said let go!" I pushed forward and pulled back; Link lost his balance. _

_He quickly regained footing, "WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?"_

_My neck was suddenly arched, and my cheek stung. My hand went up to the spot that was pulsing with pain. It took me a moment to process what had happened, but the second my eyes met his, I knew. His sapphire eyes were wide in shock, and his left hand was suspended in the air. He had slapped me. Link was unable to come up with anything to say. Even if words were somehow able to come out of his mouth, they would have fallen on deaf ears. _

"_Be honest with me…Was it real?" Link frowned, and I explained, "The hugs, the kisses, the 'I love yous' …Were they all real? Did you ever love me?"_

_His answer would change the outcome of this argument. I would forgive him if he were to say yes. I would hug him, and everything will be all right. We'll pretend I never read the letter, the woman who wrote it nothing but a fragment of a twisted imagination. I waited for him to answer. He appeared nervous and I already knew what his response would be._

"_No."_

_More tears. My heart sank, and I wished the floor would open up so that I would be able to crawl in and die. I was overwhelmed with sadness, and it quickly turned to anger. How could he do this to me? How could I have been ignorant for so long? I always knew something was off. A man like Link with a woman like me. Who was I kidding? I stuck out like a splinter, and yet I said nothing as I lived my life in a fool's paradise. I wanted to believe it. That there was somebody in this world that loved me. With one word, Reality slapped me in the face, shattering my hopes and desires. It was never meant to be. He hit me, but I was willing to forgive him. Where's my self respect? I can't be with a man like him._

_My voice was just above a whisper, "Leave."_

_Link took a moment to answer, "What?" He probably asked that not because he hadn't heard me, but because this was his house. If anything, I should be the one to leave. But logic had abandoned my common sense. Link's too, because it appeared he was about to protest. He took a step forward, and I quickly ran to the other end of the room. There was no way I would let him touch me._

"_Leave!" I shrieked._

"_Peach…"_

_I was no longer able to support myself. I fell on my knees, and my body was taken over by an aura of betrayal, "Just leave," I sobbed. I heard footsteps approach me, and I yelled, "Leave!" Link paused. From the look on his face, I knew he was aware there was no way he would be able to change anything. I looked away. "Leave, and never come back!"_

_I shut my eyes and waited. After what felt like forever, I opened them. My vision was blurry, but I got up and searched the house. Link was gone. My body felt tired, and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I didn't even bother to brush my teeth or change into my pajamas. I passed Junior's room, and I froze when I noticed his bedroom door was ajar. I had closed it when I tucked him in. He must have gotten out. I checked to see if he was still inside, and much to my relief, he was. I closed the door gently, and it was then that it dawned to me:_

_He heard everything._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_I woke up early that morning. I made pancakes for breakfast, and I was about to call Junior when I turned and saw that he was already seated. I smiled and handed him his plate. He took it and immediately drenched the entire dish in maple syrup. I grimaced as he lifted a piece to take a bite, but he paused. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Neither of us had said good morning, and I felt it would be strange if I were to say it now. _

_Junior set his fork down, "Where's Dad?"_

_I sat across from him. I anticipated he would note his father's absence, and I had rehearsed what I would say in case he asked for his whereabouts, "You see Junior, your dad left early because he was given a special job to do…very far away from X. He won't be back for a long time."_

_Junior's eyes were on his pancakes, but I saw them narrow. That confirmed it. I placed my hand over his that was resting on the table, and he looked up, "Y-yeah?"_

_I couldn't see him clearly. I blinked, and a single tear fell from my eye, "Junior…" I smiled sadly, "He's not coming back."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

I never realized how big these woods are. Walking down Memory Lane, I had no idea how long I was wandering around. My thoughts went from the past to the present. Pit, Ike, and Junior are risking their lives, and I'm here taking a stroll through Promise Woods. I felt useless. I stood no chance against Samus, and now I'm here safe and sound while the others are fighting her with the Safety off. Ike's Shadow was right. I'm weak. Pathetic. No better than the Queen of the Night, the flower that can only bloom once a year, only to die the next day. It fails to do something so simple, something every flower should be naturally born to do with ease. In a way, I'm no different than these wilted flowers. As a Trophy, I was born to fight. I can't do even that. People compliment my cooking, but honestly, I'm only mediocre at best. So what am I left with? I have no talent. I'm not special in anyway, unless you count my inability to fight. Just like the Queen of the Night, morning will come, and all that there will be left of me will be a withered corpse no one would remember.

No…

Junior would recognize me. Ike and Pit too. Dr. Mario would wonder why I haven't visited him. I may not have any faith in myself, but there are people who believe in me. For their sakes, I can't let them down. If I'm here in Promise Woods while the others are fighting Samus, I might as well find the Sapphire Key. Who cares if Link is guarding the altar it hovers above?

I have a bone to pick with him anyway.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took a while, but after some time of simply wandering about, I found myself in a clearing with an altar. I smiled and ran for it, but froze when I realized Link might be here. I looked around, but there were only trees and Dream Blossoms surrounding me. It didn't matter, anyway. The altar had nothing hovering above it—the Sapphire Key was gone. What am I going to do now? If the key wasn't here, then where…?

Link. He must have taken it.

I left the clearing. I was at a loss of what to do. The only option I had was to go back to Pit and the others. Maybe I can support them somehow? I didn't even know if they were still fighting Samus. Maybe they already defeated her. After all, it is three to one. Then again, she is an Original, and quick on her feet. That weapon of hers was nothing to joke about either. Somehow, Pit, Ike, and Junior were unable to recover quickly from her plasma-whip attack. It was as if they were paralyzed…

I yelped as I tripped over a root of a tree. I groaned and opened my eyes, a strange yellow-orange plant a few inches from my face. My eyes widened, and I scrambled away when I realized what kind of species it was. I've seen it in cook books, an ingredient for a recipe only master chefs are able to make. The flower, Break of Day, is infamous for its special pollen. Just shake the flower a bit, and it will release a dangerous stun spore that would leave one paralyzed for an entire week. I've never seen one up close, and I was taken back by its beauty. I picked the flower and slipped its stem through the locks of my hair behind my ear. Maybe…maybe I'm a Break of Day. I don't have to be the Queen of the Night. Like Samus and this flower, I could be beautiful and dangerous. With renewed determination, I searched the woods for a way out. Instead of an exit, I found a building. There were vines that clung to the outside, but despite its natural camouflage, I was able to tell it did not belong here. It looked way too futuristic, made of sleek metal and with a door that slid open upon standing in front of it. Something told me they were here. Pit, Ike, Junior, Samus… and Link. With a shaky step, I entered the building.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I traveled down the long corridor, the sound of my heels deafening as they bounced off the metal walls. I finally reached a room with a large computer at the very end. I mean, it was huge. It was probably the size of a wall from my bakery. There were many monitors attached beside it that showed various locations around the World of Trophies. Below, there was a massive keyboard with animated symbols, as if it was a giant touch screen. There were two elevators at either side—right and left—that led to a much more expansive second story that was visible from where I was. It was only a circular walkway, with a lot of rooms which you would be able to enter. I didn't think Pit and the others would be on the first floor, so I started to make my way to the elevator when the doors opened to reveal Samus.

I jumped back as the Original calmly stepped out. She had a smile on her face, "Welcome! This is my base, where I watch over the World of Trophies. You see, I don't really enjoy cooperating with other people; I prefer to do things solo."

It was as if we were friends, and I was coming over for a visit. I couldn't believe it, but I also couldn't blame her. She didn't take me seriously. I glared at her, "Where are my friends!?"

"You mean the Defyers? I have them locked up."

"My son?"

She gave me an amused expression, "He's with them. Why do you ask?"

Her presence made me nervous. She was so sure of herself, and the fact made me feel inferior. I started to envy her. She was the kind of woman I wanted to be, minus the personality, of course, "I would expect Link to want to see him. It's been four years, after all."

She shrugged, "You would think that, right? Apparently, Link thinks his son hates him. I find it a bit funny, honestly, a grown man afraid to confront a child. I guess I can't blame him; he did abandon you two in X."

My eyes narrowed, "Gee, do all the Originals know about that?"

"Link left the Originals without warning after the Memory Loss. We found him quickly, living in a little town without a name: X. Tabuu threatened him for leaving the Originals, but He couldn't do anything because, well, we can't die. Turning off the safety wasn't an option because it's too much trouble; it's not worth it to only delete one trophy. We let Link run around for a while before we decided to take him back in the organization."

I was confused for a while, but I finally understood, "You're talking about the time Link was still living with us in X. I don't get it—I'm sure he was still completing missions you guys have tasked him with."

Samus shook her head, "No, he defied our group. All those times he went off was us trying to apprehend him. He fought back. The reason you didn't suspect anything is probably because he fought monsters afterward to make it appear as if that was all he was doing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She smiled, "I'm filling in the blanks for you. You see, I don't like men, especially the kind that juggles two women."

"A feminist Original," I remarked sarcastically, "Lucky me."

Samus ignored me, "Link is the third strongest Original. In order to take him back into our ranks, we had no choice—we had to break the two of you up."

This caught me off guard, "What!?"

"I know you are aware his primary objective was to give Junior a safe place to stay away from home. He didn't trust you to take care of his son. It's the reason why he fooled you into thinking you were his wife—so he could watch over his son himself. He's a stubborn guy, so we set the two of you up. You know about the letter, don't you?"

"That messenger…he works for the Originals!?"

"He _is_ an Original."

Some twist, but I was more preoccupied with the fact that it's because of them that Link left. I would have never figured it out. We would still be living happily together in X if it weren't for their interference. And for what? Because Link went rogue? I was about to snap at Samus, but I noticed her eyes studying me. She was hoping for a reaction. She thinks I would be overcome with rage. For a moment, I started to love Link all over again. I have to get a hold of myself. So what if he fought the Originals so that he would be able to stay with me and Junior? So what if the letter was fake? He still cheated on me. He still hit me. Samus thought putting Link in a good light would make me want to be with him again. Maybe… it would have worked even without her compliments. But I would always resist. The man used me, and I would never forgive myself for wanting him despite that. Yes, I was mad. But I would be using this anger to destroy the Original before me. First, though…

"Where are Pit, Ike, and Junior?"

This surprised her. She smiled as if she was happy with my response, "This way."

I followed her to the center of the room, where there was an orange tile on the floor. It stood out against the silver, and I frowned as Samus stood beside it, "This is known as a drop-block. It leads to a lower floor where your companions are being held."

"What are you waiting for?" I said impatiently, "Let them out!"

"As you wish." Samus stood on the drop-block, then swiftly skipped behind me. I saw the orange block fall, and soon after, Ike jumped out, his sword above his head as he aimed for me.

"EEEEK!" I brought my hands up (as if that would do anything) and after nothing happened, I lowered them and opened my eyes to see the golden blade inches from my face. I swiped it away, "Are you nuts!? You could have sliced me in half!"

Ike hugged me, which caught me off guard, "I-I'm sorry! I thought you were Samus!"

The Original parted us, "That's enough." I realized Ike, Pit, and Junior wore strange collars around their necks. Samus threw a vial at me, and I fumbled with it before I held it firm in my hands. There was a strange red liquid inside, and before I can ask, Samus said, "Here's the deal—" she held a strange device with one hand, her thumb over a large button, "Drink the poison, or I'll electrocute these Defyers to deletion."

My eyes widened, "What!?"

With an expressionless face, her thumb pressed down on the button. The collars on Ike, Pit, and Junior lit up, and I was only able to stand in horror as they started to cry out in pain. Their bodies shook uncontrollably, and froth started to come out of Junior's mouth, "Stop it!" I made a wild grab for the device in Samus's hand, but she simply pulled back. She lifted her thumb, and Pit and Junior fell on the ground. Ike was still standing, but his knees were trembling.

"I'm dead serious here. Drink the poison."

I quickly unscrewed the lid and was ready to pour the small amount of liquid down my throat. As I lifted the vile, I heard Junior's weakened voice, "Mom, no…"

I froze, and my eyes met his. He was crying, but I don't know if it was because of the pain or if it was because I'd given so easily to the Original's demand. "Mom…Don't do it…You'll die! It doesn't matter what she does to us, it doesn't hurt!"

With that comment, all three of them cried out again. This time it was far worse, and I was able to smell a burnt odor. Junior, Pit, and Ike started convulsing, and I shut my eyes, unable to watch, "I'll drink it!"

Samus released her thumb, and Junior said, "Mom, no…"

Ike gritted his teeth, "Why are you doing this, Samus!? Just delete us, but don't make Peach suffer like this!"

I started to cry. Ike was defending me as if I was a damsel in distress. As if I didn't deserve to feel their pain. The four of us are in this quest together. If we fall, we all fall together. Why can't he see that? Will I always be the one the others have to protect? For once, I wanted to help them, to save them. I had a chance to do just that…so why is Ike stopping me from doing it!? This is all I wanted; to be of use. It will make me happy if I died for them instead of losing a fight. Please, Ike, let me do this.

Ike saw my face, and it was as if he could read my thoughts, "Peach, no!"

I turned to Samus, "I'll drink this, but in return you will let them go."

She raised her hand as if giving an oath, "I promise."

I raised the vial, but Junior's screaming made me hesitate, "WHY!?" He demanded, "WHY MOM!? She's not a fighter…Why must she die!?" Junior broke down, and Samus explained.

"You three are blind, typical of men. I've been watching you since the beginning, unlike the other Originals who thought the four of you wouldn't be a threat in the future. Look at you now, with two Emblem Keys. I studied all of you, and I noticed something. None of you trust Pit." At this, Pit lifted his head, his eyes wide, "What keeps the team together is Peach. Ike wants to get with her bad, and Junior is her son. Admit it, Pit, without her, you would be taking this Quest all by yourself. She is the glue that keeps the group together, what upholds your shaky bond. In a way…she is the most valuable member of the team. If she's gone, it will be the end of this foolish Quest."

Samus turned, and I nodded. I lifted the vial, the glass on my lips. Ike cried out, "Peach, stop!"

Tears came out of my eyes, "Don't take my happiness away, Ike. This is what I want. I feel useful. For once, I am capable of helping you guys. This will repay all you for the many times I've been nothing more than a burden. For that…I am grateful." With a single gulp, I swallowed the poison. I felt the cool liquid travel down my body, and immediately I felt it taking effect. My vision began to fail, and I began to fall back. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

"MOM!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Pit walked towards me and asked, "So what changed your mind?"_

_I thought about it, "I think it will be a good experience for Junior, and…it makes him happy."_

"_I'm glad."_

I lied to Pit that day. The truth is, I always wanted to leave X. I was unhappy ever since Link left. The day of the Memory Loss, I woke up in a room with a young boy beside me, wearing a green tunic and an elf-like cap. Junior. At the moment I did not know his name. I was scared. I had no idea who I was or where I was. When he woke up, he was in need of comfort. He was in need of someone to say that everything is going to be okay. He was in need of someone to give him company, to at least stay beside him. I wasn't that someone. I was as lost as he was, and I had distanced myself from him and cowered in the corner. He started to cry, and that was when the door opened. Light poured in, and from that light a figure stepped forward. He looked like a god when I first laid my eyes on him.

Link.

He explained everything. There was a blinding explosion of white light that had encased the entire World of Trophies. This explosion had taken away everyone's memories. He was relieved he had found us, me, his wife, Peach, and his son, Junior. That's how it all started. We lived in that house together as one big happy family. Link would take me on romantic dates, and I couldn't help but immediately fall hopelessly in love with him. It was as if he was able to do everything, and maybe that's because he did. He paid the rent, he took care of Junior, he made all the errands and went to meetings concerning Junior's progress and behavior in Daycare. Heck, when he was around, he cooked sometimes. I wish I could say I at least managed the house, but Link had that occupation as well. I never felt so useless in all my life. I felt like a burden. When Link left, everything was gone. We were on our own.

I'll admit it. I wanted to kill myself. Time dragged by as if the hands of the clock were scraping against concrete. Every day was the same, and soon the faces of the people meshed together to form the same blur. I was unhappy. I had no idea how to do anything, how to live. Link took care of everything. I longed to leave this timeless prison, but one person held me back—Junior. I hated him for that. Whenever I looked at his face, I would see Link's, and I would remember our break up. I avoided him because it was as if Link was still around. Many nights I debated whether or not I should just leave him here and run away. After all, he wasn't my responsibility. He was Link's. A few days after he left, he sent me a letter begging me to take care of his son. It also had the name of the woman he's been with. I burned the letter and released the ashes to the wind. Because he wanted me to do it, I wanted to do the exact opposite. I tucked Junior into bed that same night. I had my bags packed and ready to go, but as I kissed his forehead one final time, I realized something.

I couldn't do it. How could I? He was only a child. It's not his fault that his father left me. I sat by him the entire night, and by morning something amazing had happened. I grew to love him. I couldn't do anything for Link, but I could do everything for Junior. Whenever he needed me, I would be happy to oblige. I have this need to be of use, and with Junior, I was able to fulfill that need. One day, I had gotten sick, and I was unable to do anything. Junior made me breakfast, and as terrible as it was, I couldn't be happier. I hate being a burden. I hate it whenever people had to do something for me, but when Junior gave me that plate of half raw eggs, I realized I didn't care. Maybe it was because with Link, he did things for me because he thought I was incompetent of doing them myself. But Junior…Junior did them because he wanted to help me. No one has ever done that before. Here in X, no one cared. They all knew Link left, but they did nothing to comfort me. I was glad I had Junior because I knew with him, I would be able to survive.

Immediately, I decided the best way to get over Link was to find another man. I dated many men in X, but… to no avail. I did not love them as much as I loved Link. I made many mistakes, some I can't ever admit. I blamed Link for all of them because I believed if it weren't for him leaving, I would have never committed them. I became known as a slut by many. One time on the way home from getting groceries, a man asked how much I charged for service. Since that moment, I never dated another guy, and soon, it was as if the memories I repent could disappear entirely. They never did. Years later, I could still hear women whisper behind my back, and customers stealing glances of judgment at me. They can't possibly understand. They never made mistakes they would kill to take back. If it were me, I would have not let Link done so much. I would not have given myself to all those men just to feel as if they loved me. I would have comforted Junior that first day.

I regret many things, but at the end of the day, I would never take any of them back. Because for all the bad things that have ever happened to me, there is one good thing that makes up for all of it.

Junior.

If it weren't for my mistakes, I would have never realized how important he is to me. He truly is one of a kind, nothing like his father. If anything, I believe he would be a greater man Link could ever hope for. He's my savior. He's my son. He's my role model. He's… my pride and joy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I felt something on my lips, and hands on my face trying to part my mouth. A thick liquid slid down my throat, and I sputtered, sitting up and choking from the small bit that went down the wrong pipe. I opened my eyes, and I saw Ike beside me, holding another vial in one hand. Pit and Junior were guarding us, and I couldn't help but notice that they had bruises and singe marks. Junior turned around, and his shoulders lifted out of pure relief, "Mom!"

I held my head, which was pulsing, "What happened?"

Ike explained, "Samus had the antidote to the poison you ingested. She would've given it to us if we agreed to abandon the Quest, but _Pit_," Ike said his name as if it was venom, "Wanted us to fight for it. I'm just glad we were able to get it to you in time…" He helped me up, and I held on to him, my legs a bit weak.

Pit had an annoyed look on his face, "I don't see what the big deal is, we were able to get the antidote from Samus."

"That's beside the point," Junior said, surprising me, "It was a dangerous gamble. Mom could have died…"

Pit's eyes softened, but he quickly shook his head, "Let's not dwell on the past," he faced Samus, "What are you gonna do now, huh? It's four to one!"

Before Samus could respond, I said, "No."

The others stared at me, wondering if they had misheard what I said. I stepped forward, letting go of Ike and walking past Pit and Junior. I stopped just a few feet away from Samus, "No," I repeated, "You guys are hurt because of me, and I would never be able to forgive myself for that. That's why…I have to ask for the three of you to stand back. This is my fight."

I ran towards Samus before the others could hold me back. With Daisy's frying pan in hand, I swung it over her head, Samus merely ducking even before I had launched the attack. On the floor, she swept her leg under me, sending me down. I quickly scrambled up, receiving a chuckle from the Original, "I won't tease you, Peach. In fact, I won't pull back. I will come at you with all the power I possess."

Samus stood up and she started to levitate a few inches above the floor. She was enveloped by light, and I had to close my eyes to avoid being blinded. When I opened them, Samus was no longer before me. Instead, where she stood was a tall, orange power suit with a slim green cannon for its right arm. When it spoke, I realized Samus was inside of it, "I'll give you three hits—three opportunities to take me down. If I'm still standing, it will mean the death of you. If you can't even make a dent on my armor, there's no chance in Hell you will be able to delete me."

I gripped my frying pan and was ready to swing it with full force when Ike called out, "Peach, stop!"

I turned back, "What is it, Ike!?"

He stated bluntly, "You won't be able to beat Samus in just three hits."

"I have to try."

"Mom!" Junior cried, "Let me help you!"

"NO!" Pit, Ike, and Junior were silenced, "If the three of you respect me as a fighter, you will not interfere. You will let me go through with this. Even if I don't defeat Samus in three hits, I'll land as many as I have to until she is."

Ike nodded, "Very well."

Junior and Pit looked at him as if he was crazy. Ike had his eyes on me, and I smiled, "Thank you."

I faced Samus, "Sorry about that."

She didn't say anything, as I smacked her helmet with the back of the frying pan. Her head turned, but other than that there was no other sign that would have hinted that she was affected by the attack. I swung my frying pan again, but the result was the same. Samus's green visor looked down on me. I was able to see her eyes through them, staring me down as if I was a mosquito that she caught sucking her blood, "Two hits. You have only one chance left, but I don't see how—" I hit Samus again, this time plunging the frying pan forward with both hands at the front of her helmet. It knocked her head back, but that was the only part of her body that had moved. "Three hits."

She lurched forward, throwing her arm cannon at my stomach. I bent over from the impact, and Samus picked me up by grabbing a fistful of my hair. She smacked me across the face with her free hand, and my body spun once before my feet got tangled and my bottom landed on the ground. I rolled out of the way just as Samus launched a missile from her cannon. The explosion it created from the contact with the floor was enough to flip me over and blow me away a couple more feet. She did not give me an opportunity to catch my breath. She sent out more missiles, and all I was able to do was run. With explosion after explosion behind me, I couldn't really focus on thinking of a strategic offensive plan. My running pattern was predictable (I was orbiting Samus) and the Original launched the next missile in front of me. I was blown back, and the wind was knocked out of me. I rolled around, so that I laid on my stomach, and I kept an eye on Samus, trying to return my breathing rate to normal. Samus aimed her arm cannon at me, and she shot out another missile. I shut my eyes tight, but all I felt was the missile tapping my arm. Cautiously, I opened my eyes. I noticed the missile was bigger than the ones she used on me earlier, and its tip was blue instead of red. The red missiles already have a decent explosion, so I can only imagine what the radius of this one would be. Thank god it was a dud…

"PEACH, GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

Pit. As soon as he yelled that, the missile exploded. I was launched to the other end of the room. My body was burning with pain, and I was wheezing from all the smoke. I struggled to get up. I felt as if I couldn't fight any longer, and the fact that Samus hadn't even moved from her original spot made it worse. My eyes widened, and I realized I could use that to my advantage. All I needed was for Samus to send me another blue missile…

I ignored the pain and charged toward Samus. She didn't seem unfazed by my sudden boldness, and she simply began to charge up a sphere of concentrated energy. I knew that if I was hit by that, there was no way I'd be getting back up. It's now or never. Samus finished charging her arm cannon, but instead of firing it, she shot out a missile. I dodged it thinking it was the other, but from that point forward I ran directly towards the Original. She sent out more missiles, all red. I used my frying pan to swat them away as if they were large flies. Unlike flies, though, they exploded upon any contact, and I had to hold the frying pan with both hands or I would have a dislocated shoulder to deal with. Samus shot a blue missile and my eyes lighted up as I flipped my frying pan. I caught the missile like a thrown pancake, and I quickly grabbed it with my other hand and threw it to her feet. I don't think Samus noticed. She figured that I was an easy target since I hadn't moved the entire time since she sent out the blue missile. She shot the charged shot at me, and it was a direct hit. As I was flung back by the powerful attack, it was the best consolation to hear the missile detonate just below Samus. I wish I could have seen what it done to her, but my back was slammed to the wall, and I fell ten feet before I landed roughly on the ground.

It was hard to get up. There was a buzzing sound in my ear, and my left arm was trembling uncontrollably. I looked up to see Samus approaching me, and I was glad to see the damage done to her suit. I was going to get up, but I realized I was unable to. I began to panic, and Samus began to charge up her next charged shot. I looked behind her, and I saw Junior running towards us. Ike reached out to pull him back, but he had escaped his grasp.

"Junior!" I shouted. When I called his name, he began to sprint. My hands tightened to fists, and I cried out, "Junior, if you save me now, I'll never forgive you for the rest of my life!"

He froze, and I looked back at Samus to see her standing before me, "It's over, Peach."

She pointed her arm cannon to my face, and I could see the light of her attack begin to emerge. Out of ideas, I lifted the Triple Deluxe frying pan to cover the opening of Samus's arm cannon. The result was… amazing.

Master Chef Kirby only uses the best products. His frying pans are covered with a special layer that prohibits any food from sticking to the pan. I don't know what material is used for that, but now I could say for sure that it has reflective properties. I looked up to see Samus spazzing out. Electricity sparked all over her power suit, and all I was able to do was stare in awe as the Original got down on one knee.

She sent me a glare, "What did you do!?"

I almost laughed in relief, "It could reflect attacks."

Samus was silent as she figured out what that meant—no more projectiles. I felt I had a winning chance—Samus in a Power Suit ought to me much slower than Samus in her other outfit. And she was. The Original rushed at me without warning, but I was able to dodge the attack. She was relentless. I had to force myself to get up and move. Her arm cannon had a similar energy whip as her gun, but this one was blue. The end was able to latch on to me, and I cried out as Samus pulled me towards her, throwing a punch that I felt cracked my skull. She threw me back again, and I decided to use her own tactic against her. I was seeing doubles, but when I felt Samus pull me towards her again, I used the momentum to lift both my feet and send a devastating kick to her torso. The armor cracked, and the plasma whip retreated back into Samus's arm cannon. I fell on my bottom, and Pit, Ike, and Junior cheered as Samus was sent to the ground. I was about to cheer myself, but Samus got up. Her body began to glow, and I realized it was the same color of aura as DK's back in the summit of Entrei Mountain. She was going to use her Final Smash.

"I have to admit, Peach, I never would have expected you to get this far."

I didn't say anything. My eyes were trained on Samus. When DK used his Final Smash on me and Pit, it felt like my head was going to explode. I can only imagine what Samus's Final Smash would do. I was tired. I just wanted to lie down and sleep. If I get hit, I'll be deleted for sure. Samus aimed her arm cannon at me, and I frowned when I saw it breaking apart. That's what it looked like at first, but then I realized the head was opening up to give way to a massive laser beam.

I mean MASSIVE. Samus's arm shook just trying to keep her aim on me. It came out slowly at first, but my hair and dress were already beginning to whip back from the force it was exerting. The Zero Beam expanded, and I stared at it hopelessly as I realized there was no way I'd be able to outrun it. There Triple Deluxe frying pan would not be able to reflect this, and I looked around frantically for a wall, furniture, or _something _that I would be able to hide behind. My eyes landed on a hole that was at the center of the floor. I remembered it was where Pit, Ike, and Junior were being held. If I didn't act quick, the laser beam would have gone over it and there will go my only chance of avoiding the attack. I ran towards Samus's Zero Beam, receiving cries from Junior and the others. I had to squint from the intense brightness of the beam, and from the close distance my skin felt as if it was peeling away. In the last possible second, I forced my legs for another burst of speed, getting low on the ground and sliding on the floor. I fell through the hole the Drop Block was just as the Zero Beam went over head. I heard a devastated shout from Junior, one that contained such sorrow, that my heart tightened just hearing it. The Zero Beam dissipated, and as soon as it did, I jumped, my hands catching the edge of the main floor. I climbed up, and the first thing I saw was Samus with her back towards me, walking away. She was back in her tight blue suit, her orange armor broken down to pieces behind her. The others cheered, when they saw me, and I threw them a smile before turning back to Samus.

"No…" she turned slowly, "How are you still alive!?" She noted the hole behind me, and she smiled wryly, "Hah…clever."

I ran towards Samus. She made no move to get out of the way, and I swung my frying pan just as I did the first time. She dodged the attack, but she was slower in doing so. The Final Smash must have depleted her energy. She had her gun in hand again, and she pressed its barrel against my chest before firing. It felt horrible. My entire body felt numb, and I was able to feel the electricity run down my entire system. Samus made her gun change to a whip, and I tried to dodge, but I was unable to move. It was as if my muscles had constricted. The whip lashed at me a couple times before the paralysis wore off and I was able to get out of the way. That had given me an idea. My hand reached for the Break of Day that I had placed behind my ear. Samus did not know what to make of that, "What? You're going to attack me with a flower?" She scoffed, "I'll be sure to place it over your grave." She aimed her gun at me and I dodged the attack. I shook the flower over Samus, closing my nostrils with my other hand. She stood straight up and was about to smack me when her body froze. I placed the flower back in its place behind my ear, a triumphant smile on my face.

Samus's eyes were wide, "W-what did you do!?"

"I'm not a botanist, but here's a word of advice: Don't judge a flower by its beauty."

She stared at me with disbelief before letting out a small chuckle, "Just like the Queen of the Night…"

I was about to finish her off, but what she said made me pause, "What did you say?"

Samus smiled, "Just like the Queen of the Night, the flowers that grow in this area."

"I-I heard that," I stammered, "But what do you mean?"

"Pretty little things, but nasty in their own right. When a promise is done the night they bloom, just like the flower, it will wither the next day."

"_It's because of their short lifespan that the locals gave them a significant meaning."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_You're so beautiful, you know that?"_

Link knew. He agreed to my promise knowing he would break it. He took me to Promise Woods on that specific day on purpose. I always try to antagonize him, but maybe he's not as bad as I make him out to be. At least he cared enough not to get my hopes up. He knew the day would eventually come that he would have to leave. If I only knew that fact concerning the Queen of the Night, maybe it would have been easier for the both of us.

"You know I have to delete you, right? After what you did to me and my friends?"

"It would be a loss of respect if I was not deleted by your hands."

I nodded and gripped the frying pan with both hands. I pulled back, and with my eyes shut tight, I swung it across Samus's face with all my strength. I heard her neck crack, and the Original spun once in place before falling on her knees, and then to her side. She began to fade, and the whole time I looked at her directly in the eye. Before she disappeared completely, she said, "I should not hve underestimated you. You are as great of a fighter—if not better—than the other Defyers."

"You're exaggerating."

"Never doubt your abilities, Peach. You've gotten this far, haven't you? It's no easy feat deleting an Original, especially the Fourth one to be created."

I was going to respond, but she had already gone. I felt an empty void begin to grow in my heart. I couldn't believe it. I just killed someone…

A hand patted me on the back, "That was amazing Peach," Ike said, smiling.

Junior ran in front of me, "Mom, that was totally awesome! I never knew you could fight so good!"

I ruffled his hair. Pit stood beside me. I noticed their collars were off, but they still had red marks to show that they had been there. The angel said, "Let's go get the Sapphire Key."

"I already checked the altar, it's not there."

He frowned, "What? How is that—"

I tried to signal him with my eyes. Pit nodded; he still looked confused, though, "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about that. I'll figure something out. For now, let's just get out of here."

Pit began to head for the entrance, the others following him. "Um…"

He looked back, "What is it?"

"I have something I have to do here…"

Ike understood what I meant. He told Pit, "It won't take long."

Pit shrugged, "Fine, I'll give you half an hour."

"Mom, can I come?" Junior asked.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, Junior, but this is something I have to do alone."

"What business do you have here, anyway?"

"Not here," I clarified, "Promise Woods. I won't take long. Wait here, okay?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It took a while, but finally I found the clearing where Link and I promised we would be together forever. I remember the position of the trees, the shape of their tops, and even the placement of some of the Dream Blossoms. I closed my eyes, searching deep into my mind for any negative thing I could dig up of Link. There were many if I looked hard enough. Maybe some were uncalled for, like the way Link would always come dirty from work, but I would do anything to get over him. This is ridiculous. Four years, and I'm still in love with the same man. This has to end now.

"Something told me you'd be here."

I stiffened. I opened my eyes, the blood pumping in my ears the only thing I was able to hear. I turned slowly, wishing with all my heart that it was just a part of my imagination. It wasn't. Before me stood Junior's father. He looked the same as he did four years ago, with the same green tunic, face, and overall persona. I didn't know what to say. This is the moment I've played so many times in my head, but now that it was really happening, my brain just shut down. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to confess to him. I wanted to scream at him. Instead of those things, I simply said, "Link."

He gave me this small smile as he approached me, "What? No kiss?"

My body obeyed before my mind even gave the command. My open palm flew towards Link's cheek, but inches away from his face, he caught my hand by the wrist. His face was suddenly dead serious, and he said in a soft voice, "I just want to talk."

I tried to free my hand, but Link had a steel-tight grip, "As if I want to talk to you! I hate you!"

"I wanted to thank you."

I stopped struggling, "What?"

"You heard me," he said.

"Th-thank me?" I asked, just to be sure.

He nodded, "Yes… and to congratulate you, of course." He let go of my hand in order to applaud.

This was so surreal… "For what?"

"For deleting Samus. I saw your fight—You performed admirably."

Usually I would gush at such praise, but I was more concerned with the fact Link just watched while I deleted his companion, "You could have saved her…"

He shrugged, "I could have."

"Why didn't you?"

"It's her fault for missing her Final Smash."

I started to back away, "S-so what Samus said is true. You wouldn't care if she were to have deleted me!"

"No."

I felt the tears in my eyes just wanting to come out, "Didn't our time together mean anything to you!?"

Link ignored me. He started to pace around, and it was then that I noticed a fairy hovering above him. "I very well appreciate you for taking care of my son, but I think it is time I relieve you of that duty."

I knew what that meant, "You are NOT taking him away from me!"

He smirked, "I wasn't leaving it up for debate."

"In that case, if you want him that bad… You will have to go through me first!"

Link laughed—he laughed! "You certainly changed a lot!"

"I wasn't joking!" I charged at Link with frying pan in hand. Link reached for the sword on his back, and in one quick motion, the tip of the blade was pricking at my neck. I dropped my frying pan, Link's stare like that of Death's.

He suddenly smiled, sheathing his sword, "Don't tempt me."

He began to leave, and I fell on my knees, "No… come back…"

My voice was too weak for Link to hear. I guess the fairy beside Link heard me, because it signaled him. He turned, and when he saw me on the ground, his expression softened somewhat, "I just thought it would be the courteous thing to do, before I take Junior away from you. You should be happy. I found a safe place for him—"

"You can't take my son away from me!" I shrieked.

Link glared, "You have some nerve calling him that."

He left. I began to cry. I heard footsteps approaching, and I tensed before it clicked that it was just Pit and the others. Junior kneeled before me, lifting my head, "Mom, what's wrong!?"

Pit asked, "Did something happen?"

I stood up, ignoring both of them, "I want to leave this place, but before we do, let's make a promise."

Pit stared at me blankly, "What kind of promise?"

"I promise…that we will slay Tabuu."

"I promise," Junior said.

"I promise," Ike said.

Pit hesitated. This struck me as odd, but he finally looked up, "I promise it won't end the same way as the first Quest."

Satisfied, I left the clearing. The others followed me, and as I looked up to catch a glimpse of the sky, I noticed a Queen of the Night open wide, attached to a branch of the tree. Unlike the other Dream Blossoms, this one had not withered. I stared at it for a moment before shaking my head. It doesn't matter. It's all superstition, anyway.


	17. Pit's Confession

**(Pit's PoV)**

By the time we left Promise Woods, the sky was already growing dark. Unlike the Fields and the Plains, this side of the Valley had no monsters whatsoever. I think we were all happy about that, considering everything that happened in Promise Woods. I haven't recovered fully from our encounter with Samus, and I felt as if each blink was a tic, a side effect of having been electrocuted. Of course, I knew that was not true. I always get fidgety when I'm nervous, and the reason why I've been this way ever since we left the Original's base was because of what she said. It was when Samus explained why she wanted Peach to drink the poison from the vial she gave her. I know I shouldn't take an Original's word as fact, but what she said snapped the strings of my heart like a quick stroke of an inexperienced violinist. The others don't trust me. She said it so bluntly, I didn't know what to make of it at first. I didn't want to believe it, but it made perfect sense. Trust grows over time, I know that, and I guess I just expected Ike, Junior, and Peach to trust me the further we get on the Quest. I mean, wouldn't that make sense? We already have two keys, and we happen to be in the Isles, where the Imperial Tower is! If they didn't trust me, wouldn't they have left long before we accomplished so much?

I stopped, and the others paused. I looked back and said, "We won't be able to reach the next town any time soon. It's best if we spend the night here."

"Here?" Peach asked, eyes wide.

I nodded, "Don't worry, it's safe here. Besides, if you haven't noticed, nights in the Isles are fairly warm."

I got down on the grass, facing the sky above. The others did the same, our heads close to one another and our bodies forming a cross. Peach was above me, Ike was to my right, and Junior was to my left. I tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling whenever I'm near Ike. The more I think about it, the more stupid it appears to be. Ike is my companion; he's been my companion ever since the first Quest. Even despite what happened between us, it shouldn't be as if we had to put up with one another. I noticed Ike hasn't asked me anything in a long time, and I thought he should be rewarded for it. I'm going to tell them everything. Not just because of Ike, but because of what Gardevoir said. The main reason why our Quest is bound to fail if we don't avoid the town on the cliff is because of trust issues. This had to end now. How can I expect the others to trust me if I don't give them anything to trust them with? I'm tired of carrying this weight, the burden of precious memories forgotten by many…

I tapped Junior when I saw that he was about to fall asleep. He jumped a bit, scaring Peach. I said, "Stay up, Junior, this is something you want to hear…"

Ike asked, "What is it?"

Peach said jokingly, "Pit's going to tell us of the time before the Memory Loss!"

My eyes were frozen on the sky above. It wrapped the entire world like a blanket, and I felt comfort in thinking of it that way. There were many stars tonight, like table salt had been spilled onto a royal blue canvas. My heart was beating, but I decided to ignore it. I had to do this. If I don't do it now, I know for a fact I would never do it at all. Not because of personal choice, but because at that point it may already be far too late.

"Yeah."

The others did not expect that kind of response, "Really?" Ike asked, shocked.

"Sure," I said, trying to act as if I didn't care, "I think it's time…"

"Hold up," Peach said, "Let me get popcorn."

I rolled my eyes, "Junior, you don't know this, but I already told your mom and Ike of the first I met him in Smashville. I'll be sure to recapitulate that just for you, but the reason for the Quest begins way before I ever met Ike. Before I begin, though, I have to get this off my chest. This…this is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"I-it's hard for me to explain, not because it's a complex reason, but because it is hard for me to admit… I'll just say it. You see, I wasn't born as a Trophy. By that I mean an Unwanted. I was created by Lady Palutena, as a Recurrent."

I expected some cries of shock, maybe an outburst by Ike or Junior. At least a gasp from Peach. Instead, I received silence, and after a moment of no one saying anything, I said, "Well!?"

"I-I don't think I get what you mean," Peach stammered, "If you were a Recurrent, how are you an Unwanted now?"

"I'll get to that…Um… So yeah. Lady Palutena created me, but not out of her own original design. She made a trophy, a race that should be exclusive to Master Hand. Because I'm based off His creations, Master Hand believed He should have ownership of me. I stuck with Lady Palutena, which I'm awfully glad of, but somewhere between their arguments over me, I started to become curious of Master Hand's creations…trophies. You see, the only company I had was Lady Palutena and the centurions, Her servants. I was somewhat of an outcast in Skyworld because of my very being. I spoke to Lady Palutena about my troubles, and to lift my spirit, she decided to show me others of my kind. I watched over many Recurrents living on the land below, but the moment I laid my eyes on a trophy, my destiny changed…for the worse. I…I grew obsessed…"

"Obsessed?" Peach asked.

"I watched you guys every day. Not you three specifically, but your kind. I spent hours watching tournaments, and many more imagining myself as a trophy in said tournaments. I dreamed of being a trophy capable of fighting. I started to have hostile thoughts toward Palutena because She did not make me a trophy with the ability to fight. No… She only created me to be Her messenger. That was my job. I sent messages to the other gods of the World of Trophies. I quickly became tired of that, and one day when wandering around Palutena's temple, I saw that the door that led to the world outside was wide open."

The others didn't say anything, and I wanted them to respond to what I had just said, "Well, what would you guys have done? This was a golden opportunity, the chance to meet my subjects of interest!"

Peach was the first to answer, "I would have stayed," she admitted.

"Undoubtedly going out would be against your goddess's will. I would have stayed, too," Ike agreed.

Out of shame I didn't say anything, and Junior took the silence as his cue to say, "I would have gone out."

That reassured me in ways they will never know. If things were the other way around…If I was Ike, Peach was Zelda, or if Junior was Ness…If everyone had switched places, it would be a comfort for me to know that someone else would have committed the same mistakes I have. I'm the blame, but not everyone would be able to say they would never have done it. One, because they don't know, and two, who wouldn't? I'm sure Peach would have jumped out. She's definitely surprised me before. The fact that Ike was a knight probably influenced his answer. If he wasn't programmed to be loyal to his superiors, I bet he would have jumped out, too.

"I jumped out. I flew to the land below, anticipation making my knees tremble in excitement. I landed in some sort of forest, more specifically, at the edge of a clearing, and it was there that I met my first trophy and my best friend… Roy." I paused at the memory, and shook the images out of my head when I realized I had been silent for a while, "Uh…yeah. Roy was training for a duel with Marth, a trophy who happens to be the friend I told you about, Ike."

"Marth?"

"Yeah… Anyway, he was just completing simple exercises, using a wooden dummy as his opponent. Still, it awed me, the way he wielded the sword, and his quick movement, actions that I, a Recurrent, would never be able to mimic. I crept a bit closer for a better look, and it just so happened that the most clichéd thing happened. I, uh, stepped on a twig and it snapped, making Roy's head turn. I froze, expecting him to attack me or something, but instead he smiled and said, 'Hey little guy, you lost, or something?'"

"You're not that little," Peach commented.

"Right… Well you see, the way I look now is way different than the way I looked as a Recurrent. I was short—shorter than Junior, about a foot tall or something. If it helps you visualize… Just picture Cupid but with clothes."

"Oh my god, you were adorable!"

I reddened, "I was a ginger, too…"

I heard Junior snort as he tried to keep in his laughter, and my eye twitched, "Do you guys want me to tell you this or not!?"

Immediate silence, "Continue," Peach said.

I sighed, still a bit irritated, "So, uh… Roy, right? Yeah. I told him I wasn't lost, and that I just wanted to see him practice. It surprised me a bit when he let me, and I sat down, watching him the entire night. By morning I began to panic, wondering how I would be able to get back to Skyworld. My wings suddenly gave off this glow, and I was able to flap them to lift myself off the ground. I said goodbye to Roy, and I went back to my room in Skyworld. Lady Palutena did not suspect a thing, but she did notice my sudden change in mood. I was smiling. For the first time, I gave everyone my first real smile, and it seemed as if life couldn't get any better. However… the happiness was only temporary, and the only way I was able to get it back is if I visited the World of Trophies on many occasions. Almost daily I would leave Skyworld, and return to the clearing where I met Roy. Most of the time he was there, and over the course of a couple of weeks, we had bonded. I was able to tell him everything. He was a bit surprised when I told him I was Lady Palutena's servant, but I did not share his enthusiasm. I confided in him regarding my status and my wish to become a trophy that can fight. Roy said it is possible to make me a trophy… All I needed was a Trophy Stand…"

"A what?" Junior asked.

"You guys have to know what that is," I said, "Not only did the item make me a trophy, but it was a major part of the beginning of the First Quest. There's a legend, forgotten now because of the Memory Loss, but it goes a bit something like this… There're rules a god must follow, the kind that are only applied to Him regarding the world that they have created. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and Lady Palutena's were fairly simple. This may come as a shock, but they have no power over us. They are not able to influence us trophies or our world in any way, at least directly. People wonder why gods don't do anything for them, and the reason for that is because they are unable to. It's a cosmic law that must be upheld. A god is only meant to watch over His or Her world. That's the reason why they have followers, so they could accomplish anything the God wishes; it is their only way to make a change in their world. In the event that a god's power is needed, there are Trophy Stands, special items that allow anything that stands upon it to instantly transform into a trophy. There are three in the world, one for each god. Now, there are zero. One was used on me, of course, and the other two… well, I'll get to that."

"When Roy mentioned it, I was ecstatic. I asked him if he could get a Trophy Stand for me, but he refused. That bummed me out, but I knew it was for the best. I kept visiting Roy. It seemed as if he always practiced for his next fight with Marth. One time I told him that maybe I can help him train. Surely, a moving Recurrent would be better practice than a wooden dummy. Roy agreed, and the moment he did my wings began to glow. I was able to fly again, and I couldn't help but laugh at my good fortune. I flew around avoiding Roy's attacks, the trophy intent on getting me at least once. I didn't realize that the multiple failures would anger him so much. I guess it sort of made sense. It hurt his pride that he couldn't even lay a single hit on a Recurrent. His sword erupted in flames, and he got me…directly… I don't really remember this part, but I blacked out. All I remember is constant pain and darkness. After what felt like forever, I felt hands grab my sides and lift me up, only to set me down on a cold metal surface. The pain went away, and I was able to see again. I saw Roy and he was apologizing over and over again. At first I thought it was because of the injury he gave me, but when I sat up, I saw that my body had physically changed. One look at the golden disk beneath me, and I knew. Roy had used a Trophy Stand on me in order to save my life. I had become a trophy."

"Wow, I didn't expect it to be so easy…" Peach's voice was hard to hear.

"It wasn't…It took Roy hours to obtain the item, and by then it was already morning. Palutena suddenly entered my mind, and I was unable to think straight wondering how I was going to explain to Her how all of this happened. I told Roy I had to go, and he tried to pull me back. I should have stayed. You see, Roy was terrified because what he had done was unacceptable—prohibited by Master Hand. Surely he would be punished, especially if you were to consider how strange the god had been acting lately. He made us the way we are for a reason, and despite me not really being his creation, it was Roy that committed the act. Because of that, it would be him that would be punished, because he changed what He created to something else, and that is the worst thing you could ever do to your god. It implies you don't appreciate all He's done. A god's lifespan is based on the amount of faith that there is towards that god from the people… That is the reason why it was a big deal. But that never crossed my mind. I was too preoccupied thinking what I was going to do with Palutena. And so… I left him behind…"

"I arrived Skyworld breathless, and I ran to the throne room where Palutena was sitting. No explanation was needed."

I closed my eyes, the memory surfacing like a sunken island that was coming up again from the depths of the ocean. I couldn't push it down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_What have I ever done to deserve this?"_

_That was how She decided to start the conversation and already I was at a loss of what to say. Her hand covered Her eyes, and I knew from the way Her shoulders shook that She was crying. The silent tears inflicted more pain on me than Roy's attack that left me dying in the clearing, and my entire vocal system shut down. I couldn't say anything. Lady Palutena did not desire it. She's afraid to know the truth, that I have hated my existence._

"_Pit, do you know why I created you?"_

_I shook my head, but I figured it was to communicate with Master Hand and Crazy Hand. After all, I am the messenger of the gods._

_I forgot Palutena could read my mind, and Her entire body stiffened at my unspoken response, "Us gods have feelings, too. That is a misconception that many have. We feel love, hate, sadness, happiness…and betrayal."_

_The last one hit me like a ton of bricks, "Lady Palutena—"_

_She stood up and cried out, "I was lonely!"_

"_W-what?"_

"_It's ironic, really. As the only goddess in the trio, it was my job to teach the female species how to give birth to new life. Because of that, many had called me for some time the goddess of motherhood. But…I myself have never given birth to a child. After all, gods are incapable of giving birth. This saddened me, because all the mothers below looked oh so very happy holding their baby boys and girls. I wanted a bit of that feeling, the little happiness given off by such bundles of joy…"_

_I didn't know what to say, but the fact that Lady Palutena was staring off into space scared me. She was always so focused. Many of her statues depict Her with a serious face, the expression of a leader with experience. She was known as merciless by Master Hand's followers, the goddess that would punish those accordingly if they were to refuse to follow the laws that the gods have set up. She is the Goddess of Light, but She is also the Goddess of Order. If a trophy were to see Her like this, they wouldn't think She was the same figure in the many idols that share Her name. Lady Palutena was powerful. When she spoke, everyone would listen. She's not this woman before me, crying out of loneliness. What kind of god would do that?_

"_Is that what you really think of me? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Pit, but above all, I'm just a trophy. What separates me from all the others is my status and age. The truth is, I feel time move in the same pace that you do. Do you think a leader likes giving out commands? Do you not think that just once, they want to be like everyone else? I was jealous of them, those mothers. What it must be like to raise a boy, you're very own creation that might disobey you from time to time. I've watched them, and when they do obey their mothers, it's not because they are their creator. No, it's because they love them, and they don't want to disappoint them," Palutena began to cry more. It was hard to watch, "How strange! The centurions follow my every word like a zombie does to a necromancer! They had no ulterior motive other than it was because I demanded it. That's the reason why I wanted a son, somebody that would for once think before doing as I say. Somebody that had the capacity to think for themselves and question my decision making. Somebody that would see me not as an authorative figure, but of someone that could be loved…"_

"_Lady Palutena…"_

"_I could have made you older, you know. With the mind and body of an adult. But I didn't. Do you know why? I wasn't looking for love, not the kind found between two strangers at first sight. I found out that the most precious kind of love is between family. It's unconditional, but at the same time there are more challenges to face than any other form of relationship. I wanted to experience that. For once, I wanted to know what it was like to be human…"_

"_I'm sorry," I managed, unable to look at Lady Palutena in the eye._

"_Roy's gone," She said, "Master Hand has made him a Forgotten."_

_I knew what that meant, "Lady Palutena, no! It's not his fault! I-I was the one who wanted to become a trophy!"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Lady Palutena approached me, "You heard me, Pit. Why is it that you wish to fight?"_

"_I-I…I don't know…"_

"_Don't give me that!" Lady Palutena roughly got a fistful of my hair. She pressed my wreath against the side of my head, hard enough to bring pain._

"_L-Lady Palutena, you're hurting me!"_

_She let go almost immediately, "Answer the question."_

_I didn't know what to say. I had no reason for my obsession. It was as irrational as something can get. I had to tell her something, but I found myself in a position where I was unable to follow her command. It's funny. Leaving Skyworld without her permission was easy, but responding to a question that should be simple was one of the hardest things to do, "I-I guess you just programmed me that way…"_

"_I did no such thing. Why would I want a messenger capable of combat? It's unnecessary."_

_Her words came out more venomous than they should have. I know Palutena was just being direct, but what she said made me feel hollow inside. I didn't turn out the way my creator wanted me to. What does that make me? Someone that doesn't fit in anywhere, not even in the place that should be ideal for me. Skyworld. I'm an angel that can't fly, watching over the World of Trophies alongside Lady Palutena. I guess watching the inhabitants below made me yearn to be just like them, the same way mothers did for Palutena. After all, I am a trophy. Seeing them fighting below, I guess I just wanted to be like them because then I wouldn't be the only one of my kind. I'm just as lonely as Lady Palutena, and our individual company was unable to dissipate that feeling of loneliness. I wasn't satisfied with acceptance. I know Palutena loves me for who I am, but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to be around people like me, and given I was a trophy, it just had to be with other trophies._

"_I-I'm sorry…" I repeated, hoping that would make everything alright. _

_Lady Palutena said, "Go to your quarters."_

_My eyes widened, "But Lady Palutena, Roy—"_

"_That's an order."_

_My body began to shake in anger, "What if I don't want to?"_

"_I'm not exactly stopping you."_

_Just like that? She would leave me on my own? There was no way I would be able to find Roy by myself… My voice came out weak and incomprehensible before I cried out, "I hate you!"_

_I ran past Her to my room, throwing myself on my bed. I began to weep, muffling my sobs with a pillow. I stayed in my room the entire day, and wouldn't leave for any occasion. Night came, and I considered leaving through the open door. However, when I got up to make my way out, the door was sealed shut. I had to ask Lady Palutena for permission. I felt bad all of a sudden, knowing my departure would sadden Her. I knew She always thought of me as a son, and it made me angry because my feelings for Her went beyond what a son should feel for a mother. Palutena most likely knows that I love Her, and the fact that She never brings it up hurts more than anything. I always dreamed of becoming a trophy, but I never thought it would lead to this…_

_Roy. Roy. Roy._

_I still remember his name. How long would it be before I forget? Lady Palutena must have made some sort of deal with Master Hand so that I wouldn't get into any trouble for becoming a trophy. I could only imagine how shocking it must have been for Her to see me like this. I look way different from the way She made me, and I knew it affected Her in some way. She probably thinks I did not appreciate what She's done for me, that is, bestow upon me the gift of life. The truth is, I did. Just because I wasn't happy did not mean I was unappreciative. I made my way to Palutena's room, knocking on the large double doors. I wasn't sure why I was there. Was it to apologize? Ask for access outside? Both? I had no idea. There was no answer, and I invited myself in. Lady Palutena was on her bed, Her green hair spread across the mattress. I approached Her slowly, careful not to wake Her up. Her breathing was slow and steady, and I stole a glance at her face. She looked so peaceful, and I couldn't help but stare. God, She was beautiful. And that hair…_

_Carefully, I reached out and let my fingers skim over my goddess's emerald locks. I closed my palm and brought my hand to my face, taking in the scent of Palutena's hair. It smelled wonderful, faint and sweet like the petals of a rose. I bent down so that my face was in the same level as Palutena's. I leaned in until our lips were almost close to touching. In fear that She would wake up, I instead rested my head beside Her's. _

"_Can't you see? I thought your all-seeing eye was capable of seeing everything. I guess not, because then, you would already know I love you more than anything. You're the reason why I've been loyal for so long, but now… I-I never meant for this to happen. If I knew how much it would hurt you to see me like this, I would have found some other pursuit to chase after. I guess it's too late for that…"_

_I realized Lady Palutena's breathing was uneven. Was She awake? I quickly left Her room before She were to open her eyes. I barely slept that night, and when morning came, I searched for Lady Palutena. She was in Her throne room, and I knelt before Her once I was the appropriate distance away._

"_Is there anything you wish to tell me?"_

_With Her tone of voice, I knew She was no longer upset. I looked up and said, "Lady Palutena… I wish to go to the land below."_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

The others were silent at everything I had just told them. I know Junior and Ike were deep in thought, but Peach…

"You love your goddess!? Oh my god, that is so romantic!" She started squealing and hitting the ground at her sides, "Oh, I wish I knew what She looked like, so then I could make a drawing of you two on the icing of my next cake. It will be the special for Valentine 's Day. I shall call it: 'Divine Love'!"

Junior spoke the words I was thinking, "That sounds terrible."

"Oh, you know you'll eat it either way," Peach responded.

"Y-yeah…"

"Anyway, I think I should continue."

"Please do," Peach said.

I nodded, "Right, so that is when Palutena let me out so that we could search for Roy together. I think I told you guys this already, but that was when the First Quest officially began. At first, the purpose was to find Roy and save him from his fate of becoming forgotten. Once we were to get him, I'm not too sure what we would have done. Possibly beg Master Hand for mercy. Our first stop was Smashville, the center of the World of Trophies. Not geographically of course, because that would be the Imperial Tower, but socially speaking. It has the most booming population than any other place. I think the reason for that is because the Chamber of Beginnings is there, the place where every trophy enters this world. Naturally, that would be the place where I would meet Ike, who was just born the other day, the same as me. At first I was scared to confront him, because Palutena informed me that he was Roy's Replacement. A Replacement is a trophy similar to his or her Forgotten, with the purpose of ensuring that no one ever remembers that trophy ever again. Just like the name implies, they replace their Forgotten. But…Ike wasn't aggressive in any way. Quite the contrary, he seemed to be Ike's present day's polar opposite, all smiley and stuff. He introduced me to Zelda, the trophy that was assigned to teach him the ways of the world."

"Z-Zelda!?" Peach cried out all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I was nervous to see her because I've met her before long ago, on the rare occasions Palutena let me tag along with the centurions for a mission. She didn't recognize me, probably because I looked different, and because I told Ike to refer to me as Sky. She was suspicious though, and it wouldn't be until after my friendly fight with Ike that she realized it was in fact me. Ike slipped, called me Pit, and I bailed. In the end, I didn't even accomplish what I was supposed to do there, that is, stock up on items for our undoubtedly long trip to the forgotten place…"

"The Forgotten Forest," Ike said.

"That's right. I was heading to the next town over—I forget the name of it—when I bumped into Mario. Mario… he is the leader of the Originals, and the very first trophy to have ever been created. It turns out I was to be punished, too. I changed my very being, and even though I was Palutena's creation, I was also based off Master Hand's design. Because of that, he had taken offense. Lady Palutena told me to stall Mario, because chances were if we were to brawl, I would lose. There was that, and also She sensed two trophies coming our way. Can you guys guess who?"

Ike said, "Me and Zelda."

"Yeah… Because the two of you came, Mario decided that the two of you guys should escort me to the Imperial Tower to ask for a pardon from Master Hand. After some consideration, Lady Palutena said it was for the best. It took a week to get there, and nothing really worth mentioning happened, except…" I trailed off.

Ike urged me to continue, "Except…?"

"Well, we stayed the night in the hotel of the town I was heading for to stock up on items. You confided in me that you liked Zelda. At first I thought nothing of it. Merely false feelings similar to a kid for his teacher. After all, you did have the mindset of a child, and the fact stood that Zelda was with—Oh, uh, I don't know if you knew this, Peach, but Zelda was going out with Link back then."

Junior remained silent, and Peach said softly, "It's fine…I doubt I knew him back then."

"Yeah, well... I shrugged it off, and told you that the strange feelings that you would get whenever you were near her were simply nothing to look that deep into. But.. things got more complicated."

"How so?"

"Zelda is an amazing trophy, a great fighter, too, but not without any flaws. Out of the many she could have gotten, she had the most curious one. Zelda had a bad case of an identity crisis. And I mean bad. I'll get to that later, but the point is when we got to the next town, Ike told me that he was being followed by a strange woman in bandages. I told him it was simply a fragment of his imagination, but when we got to Aridis, Ike had arrived late to the hotel room we were staying in after going out for a short walk. He was breathless, and he told me that the bandaged woman was not part of his imagination. He had confronted her, cornered her, and that was when the strangest thing happened. Ike, this is quoting you. You said that the bandaged woman walked up to you and wrapped her arms around you. Before confessing that she loved you, she revealed her name to be Sheik."

"Sheik…" Ike said.

"Wasn't she a member of the First Quest?" Peach asked.

"Not yet…Not until the final battle, but I'll get to that. We reached the Imperial Tower, and we climbed up to the nineteenth floor just below the altar that made up the twentieth floor. I was nervous, and if I'm being honest here, I was terrified, too. Ike and Zelda remained by my side, and I was beyond grateful for that because I wasn't sure I'd be able to even stand if it weren't for their presence there to comfort me. Master Hand demanded me to tell him how Roy was able to turn me into a trophy. In retrospect, I realize now that as Master Hand, He should already know that. I guess He was looking for the specifics, in order to find the exact location of the other two Trophy Stands. I could only guess which one it was, considering Roy went out to retrieve the closest one to our location where he would train, but right when I was about to tell him, I realized something was off. I saw the shadow of them first, the shadows of strings that were attached to Master Hand and that led up to a figure that was controlling Him…Tabuu."

I was silent for a while. The others did not push me to continue, and I moved my tongue around the inside of my mouth that had gotten dry from talking for so long. "Master Hand was about to reach for us, but Zelda used her magic to teleport us out of the Imperial Tower. We rushed back Aridis, and there Palutena explained to me in a panicked tone what our next move should be…"

I remember as if it happened yesterday:

_I was gasping for air, using the small cabinet beside me for support. Zelda had thrown herself on the floor, and Ike had his back pressed against the door as if Master Hand was about to push his way in the hotel room. After taking a few moments to catch my breath, I said, "Fortunate for us our reservation was not removed, huh?"_

_I was hoping to lighten the mood, but Ike stared at me with a look of disbelief and Zelda simply glared. "Lady Palutena, what do we do?"_

'_I-I don't know,' She responded almost immediately, 'If I had an idea of who that figure was, then I'd be able to formulate some mode of attack that would be effective. All I know for sure is that He is a threat. A powerful being, too, considering the way He was able to control Master Hand with ease…'_

"_Do the Originals know!?"_

_There was no answer, and I repeated my question. Zelda and Ike looked at me as if I was crazy. They haven't gotten used to me speaking with Palutena, and I kept forgetting She is able to read my thoughts, so speaking aloud was unnecessary. Finally, She answered, 'Pit, I have a hold on the situation. The figure has closed off the Imperial Tower with four massive doors—the entire internal structure of the tower has changed. I can see traps and monsters inside…It's as if the figure does not want you to return…'_

"_I-I'll contact Link," Zelda said, "He must know about this!"_

_She ran towards me, her sudden movement making me think she was going to hit me, but instead she reached for the phone that was on top of the cabinet. She dialed a few numbers before she pronounced a strange word that made the phone glow. Ike and I watched in awe at her use of magic—it never gets old—and Zelda pressed the phone against her ear. "Please work…" she begged._

_Her face lit up, and I assumed the line was connected, "Navi! Navi, is Link with you!?"_

_Zelda cringed as a high pitched voice answered. It was loud, as if the phone was on speaker, a feature of which was impossible for a wired phone like this one to have. "He's here, and he's not too happy… He wants an explanation for your betrayal."_

_At this Zelda's eyes widened. Palutena told me to ask Zelda what the fairy meant by that. I wasn't given the chance as she shook her head and responded shrilly, "What betrayal!? The thing attacked us!"_

_There was some silence, "Link wants to know what you mean by the 'thing.'"_

"_I don't know, the Puppeteer! The figure that was controlling Master Hand!"_

_A pause. "Hmm. Link thinks you're talking about Master Core, Master Hand's true form. You destroyed His physical body and made a run for it, at least, that's what we were told by Tabuu."_

"_T-Tabuu?" Zelda asked._

"_Yeah, it's the other name for Master Core. Shouldn't you know this? He told us you drove Him out of His body in order to kill Him."_

'_Pit, that is a lie!' Palutena's voice had a hint of fear, 'Tabuu is the embodiment of Subspace, a realm of nothingness that keeps out world of matter in balance with itself! I-I fear Tabbu plans to take over our World…He's tried it before, and I know possessing Master Hand was His second attempt. I knew Master Hand was acting strangely, making trophies Forgotten for the simplest of reasons…'_

_I told Zelda the information Palutena had given me. She passed it along to Navi who presumably passed it on to Link. The other end was silent, and Zelda took the chance to think, "If what your goddess says is true, than it was Tabuu that ordered our summons, not Master Hand. What would Tabuu want with you?"_

_Zelda stared at me as if I knew the answer. I avoided her hard gaze, and Palutena's words pierced my mind like knives, 'Pit, Tabuu wants to become a trophy!'_

"_W-what!?"_

"_What did your goddess say!?" Zelda demanded._

_I told her, and her expression turned grim. "What?" I asked, "What's so bad about that?"_

"_Subspace is a realm cut off from the World of Trophies… If Tabuu is an embodiment of Subspace, that means he is unable to leave. In fact, now that I think about it, the top floor of the Imperial Tower had a vortex, did it not?"_

_Ike said, "You think that was Subspace?"_

_Zelda nodded, "A part of it. In order to fully enter this world, Tabuu would have to turn into a trophy. The only way to do that is with a Trophy Stand…"_

"_Palutena…"_

'_Exactly what I figured,' She said._

"_Pit, this is important. Where did Roy obtain the Trophy Stand that turned you into an Unwanted?"_

"_I-if I had to guess—"_

_Navi responded in that moment, "Is it fine that I told Link everything that you guys said? I think he believes you, Zelda, because all of the Originals were just told to search for the remaining two Trophy Stands."_

_Zelda cried, "Navi, you must be lying!"_

"_No…I'm a witness. We're currently in an assembly Mario had called upon concerning the matter. According to him, Tabuu wants to make sure no other trophy misuses the power of the Trophy Stands by having them all under His possession."_

_Zelda shot me a piercing stare, "This is no time for guesses! Where did Roy get the Trophy Stand!?"_

"_The Southeastern Ruins!" I shouted out under pressure._

"_The last Trophy Stand is in the Northern Ruins, then…"_

"_Last Trophy Stand?" I asked, "Aren't there two remaining?"_

_Zelda stiffened, and notably relaxed when Navi interrupted, "Link volunteered to go to the Northern Ruins. We'll figure out what to do with it after either one of us gets it. Prior to that, however, Link is going to figure out a way for the three of you to get past the large doors Tabuu had set up…He hopes the four of you guys will be enough to send Tabuu back into Subspace."_

"_What about the other Originals? Can't they help us?"_

"_Link doubts they'll believe him…"_

'_The fairy is right,' Palutena said, 'Tabuu was able to win them over with His lies. They truly think He is Master Hand. No matter. As long as we get the Trophy Stand, there is nothing to worry about. As for the doors…I might be able to create magical keys that will open them. Just leave that to me.'_

"_Pit?"_

_I looked up at Zelda, "Huh? Oh, uh, Lady Palutena said She might be able to make keys that will open the doors Tabuu had set up."_

"_That's good," she said. Zelda glanced at Ike who was lying on the bed, "We have a long journey ahead of us… We'll head out when our reservation is canceled. Until then, I suggest the two of you rest. I have a feeling we won't get much of it, soon…"_

_I nodded and made my way over to the sofa so that Zelda may take the remaining bed for herself. I noticed she hadn't moved, and I asked her if she was going to take a short nap, too. She shook her head, both hands holding the phone tightly. "I, uh, I have something to speak of with Link."_

_It looked like she was going to cry, but I passed it off as nothing. It must be because of what happened. After all, to find out that the god you worshipped was being controlled by a being of some other world had to be shocking. I closed my eyes, and soon my mind started to slip away from consciousness. It might have been a dream, but I thought I heard Zelda say something the moment she thought I had fallen asleep._

_Her voice trembled as she said, "Navi, tell Link… Sheik is back."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"The keys your goddess said She would make…" Peach said, "Are those the same keys we are collecting?"

Ike asked, "Zelda knew Sheik?"

"Could you repeat everything you just said? Most of it went over my head," Junior admitted.

"One at a time!" The others fell silent, and I took the opportunity to recollect myself. "Okay… Yes, yes, and no."

"Aww!" Junior whined.

"So," I continued, "We went off to the Northern Ruins. It wasn't much of a hassle, but there were a lot of monsters to deal with. We reached Sacrophys City in a couple of weeks. The ruins were in the caves deep below the cliff that was near there. Apart from the many traps, I'd say getting the last Trophy Stand was an easy feat. It took us the entire day to get it, so we decided to stay in the Sacrophys Hotel for the night and wait for Palutena to give us orders on what to do next. When it was morning, there was tension in the room. Ike, you were gone, and it wasn't until later in the day that you told me Sheik had visited you that night. She led you out, and…Well, that part you didn't tell me. She suddenly disappeared, and you spent a considerable amount of time searching for her. Zelda was not herself. She was up already, and she had a look of trauma on her face. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and when Link came, it was as if she heard her mother had died, or something. She told me to leave them be, and so I left. Ike came back, and we went out to spar since Zelda and Link were still talking. I suddenly received news from Palutena that Skyworld was being attacked. Palutena said it was only a couple of intruders and that I shouldn't worry, but then I heard her utter the name 'Mario' and our connection was cut. That…that's the last time I ever heard of her."

Junior asked for clarification, "The Originals attacked your goddess in Skyworld?"

"Yeah…They found the keys She had created and scattered them across the World of Trophies. The reason being because they cannot be destroyed, and Tabuu suspected there was a traitor within the Imperial Tower, so keeping them there was out of the question. Regardless, Link was able to inform Zelda through Navi the locations of all the Emblem Keys. That's getting ahead, though. In panic, I went back to our room to tell Zelda what had happened when I caught her and Link making out. I wouldn't be telling you guys this if it were only that. Zelda…she was crying and trying to please Link at the same time. Her heart wasn't in it, and Link had to get a hold of her to get her to stop. He had to leave, and I was left alone with Zelda. When she came to, I asked her what all that was about. She claimed she was being unfaithful to Link...with Ike."

Peach and Junior gasped, but their reactions were swallowed entirely by Ike's shout, "What!?"

"Not in the way you guys think," I said quickly, "The thing is, Zelda admitted to me that the Trophy Stand of the Southwestern Ruins was used on her a long time ago. That's how she knew there was only one, and figured the remaining Trophy Stand was up North. When a Trophy Stand is used on a trophy, the weirdest thing can happen. The reason why Zelda used it is because she wasn't content with herself. Trophies never took her seriously as a fighter, one reason being because she wasn't exactly the strongest, and another because her magic—her main outlet of attack—eventually ran out, making her fighting style undependable and restricted. She wanted to be taken more seriously, and she went as far as to change herself entirely. Sheik was at first only a disguise, but with the Trophy Stand, Zelda had become a phenomenon—She became two trophies in one—two figures sharing the same stand. Sheik was born. Naturally, there would be drawbacks. Zelda and Sheik were fighting constantly for dominance, and Sheik, being the better fighter, was winning the internal battle. Link was able to bring Zelda back, and Sheik was pushed down. Zelda had only suffered an identity loss, unsure if whether Sheik or her namesake represented her. For a long time Sheik was no more, but she came back the moment Zelda started taking care of Ike. I wonder why that is…"

I looked towards Ike, an unreadable expression sketched onto his face. I think he knew the answer to that, but I decided not to pry. "Sheik met with you a couple more times. Once you told me you guys were dating when I caught the two of you together in an awkward position. It wasn't until we were back here, in the Isles, headed for the Ruby Key in the House of Wonders that we found out the truth about Sheik. Man, I still remember every detail…it was the first time I've seen Ike go berserk…"

"_Ike, no…" Sheik pleaded, backing away._

_Ike approached her slowly, taking a step forward for every step Sheik would take back. Having longer legs, he was able to reach her, "Sheik, please, I want to know what you look like…"_

_I knew what this was about. Ike had confessed to Zelda earlier that day, and she had rejected him for obvious reasons. I knew Ike very well at this point, and I knew that at this stage he was in, anybody would make a good enough replacement for his source of affection. Ike's fingers hovered over the white cloth that covered Sheik's lower half of her face. She brought her face down and shook her head wildly, "Ike, you can't do this…"_

"_Why not? Didn't you say you love me? In that case, why can't I see your face?"_

"_In this form, I'm only a disguise…"_

_Ike frowned, "What?"_

"_Someday, when I have my own body…Can you wait until then?"_

"_I want to kiss you…How can I do that with your lips concealed?"_

_My patience was running thin, "Ike, just leave her be! It's time we left this place, anyway. Zelda said the House of Wonders is on a moving island. If we stay here for too long, we might just miss it!"_

"_We have some time until the summer solstice… Sheik…"_

"_Ike, this isn't you. The kiss will mean nothing. I love you, more than anything, but despite that I don't want to be with you if it means you will see me as Zelda…"_

_Something in Ike snapped. He reached forward and yanked Sheik's scarf from her face. She pulled back in an attempt to keep it hidden, but for a couple seconds we were able to see her facial features. Honestly, I was unable to see any reason for her previous resistance. She looked fine, beautiful in fact, with sun kissed skin, bright hair, and intense red eyes like the remaining light of a setting sun. Sheik fell to the ground, her gaze below as if she had committed a crime and was overcome with guilt. She shut her eyes tight and said, "Very well, Ike. I will accept your proposition if only your thoughts remain unchanged after this…" _

"After_…?" Ike trailed off._

_Sheik curled up, and was enveloped in white light. I instantly recognized it as Zelda's magic, but Ike hadn't caught on. I hoped with all my heart that when the light faded, it will still be Sheik, maybe in a different set of clothes or something. Heck, I would rather have her reveal herself as a guy than—_

_Ike dropped the scarf that he had in his hand. I could see a mix of emotions run across his face, the most I have ever seen. In the same fetus-like position was Zelda, refusing to look up with her mask of shame. _

"_Ike…" I reached for him but he pushed me away. He growled (he growled!?), his hands tightened to fists, with a grip strong enough to break Ragnell's handle._

"_You…!" The voice was not Ike's. It might have sounded the same, but the moment the words left his mouth, I knew they did not belong to him, "How dare you play me like a fool!?"_

_With his golden sword entirely covered in blue flames, he charged at Zelda, her eyes wide with horror._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

The others were silent. Surprisingly, it was Ike that spoke first, "Did I hurt her?"

"No… Game and Watch came in the nick of time. He blocked your attack, and I was able to drag Zelda away from the scene."

"Game and Watch?" Peach asked, "I remember you mentioning him as a member of the First Quest. When did he join?"

"We met Mr. G&W after we claimed the Emerald Key, somewhere in the Plains. He was being attacked by Kirby, an Original. Game and Watch is special in the way that he had only two dimensions. It was never really explained to me, but Mr. G&W was made up of shadow bugs. I mean, he had an infinite supply of them within him. They served the equivalent to one's life energy… Tabuu sent the Originals to capture him because as you guys know, shadow bugs can be turned to monsters. We fought off Kirby, and we let Game and Watch join us on our quest. I uh, I don't think there's anything more I can tell you guys… After we got the Trophy Stand from the Northern Ruins, we went in search of the four keys that would open our way to the top floor of the Imperial Tower. The Originals kept attacking us since we had possession of the last Trophy Stand, and eventually we used it on a Beta with the encounter of Captain Falcon. The Safety was turned off at that point, and it seemed as if we were left with no other choice. He was going to delete us, and the only other trophy there was unable to assist. Ike held him back while Zelda gave Little Mac the Trophy Stand. He became a trophy, and he helped us defeat Captain Falcon. I wonder where that guy is now… Little Mac, I mean."

"Pit, you must tell us about the final battle with Tabuu!" Peach exclaimed.

My chest felt hollow as the beating of my heart quickened in pace, "Well…"

"Yeah!" Junior said enthusiastically, "I know you guys lost, but I still want to know what happened."

Remembering made everything hurt, "The final battle was between Tabuu, of course, versus me, Ike, Mr. G&W, and Sheik. Zelda had informed us before that she would be a better choice than her, because between the two of them Sheik was the better fighter. Tabuu found out Link was providing us with information on the whereabouts of the keys and such, and sent him to the Void. Because of that, it was only the four of us. And… and…"

"_Pit, do it now!"_

My voice shook, and I felt tears in my eyes, "Ah…"

"_There's no way we can defeat Him… Mr. G&W! Try to turn off the safety!"_

"So, uh, what h-happened was…"

"_Pit, this is your chance! It's the only way we can defeat him!"_

"Things appeared grim… Mr. G&W left the battle in order to find the system that can switch the Safety on and off… Ike had broken his leg, and so it was only me and Sheik…"

"_Tell Ike I love him…"_

"I-I felt Palutena's presence nearby and far away at the same time… Regardless, our connection was back. She told me…She told me…"

"_Pit, that is an order! Use the Trophy Stand on Tabuu!"_

"The b-battle was lost. Tabuu was after me next. Palutena had just enough strength to release all the power she possessed. This caused a massive explosion of white light, who many consider the Memory Loss…"

Junior was confused, "What?"

"I'm sorry, guys, I'm really tired…"

"Pit…" Peach began, but I remained silent. The others could tell from my obvious act of pretending to fall asleep that I was no longer willing to say anything. I don't care if it was not enough for Ike. It was definitely enough for me. "Goodnight, Pit."

I didn't say anything. After a while I opened my eyes and looked back towards the starry sky. It was the same from five years ago. Yes. It was here. It was this exact place where we had that conversation under the night sky… Zelda was above me, Ike was to my right, and Mr. G&W was to my left. We were so close to the final battle, and we decided to discuss how we were to approach Tabuu. Many strategies were made up—I forgot most of them—but it didn't matter. None of them would have worked, anyway. The wind shifted, and my body was no longer tired. I felt inexperienced, scared, like an elementary kid on his first day of junior high. I could imagine Peach and Junior morphing, and soon they were no longer there. It was Zelda and Game and Watch, the four of us watching the sky.

"What if… none of them work?" I asked.

They have to," Ike said.

Mr. G&W responded with a couple of beeps and rings.

"Worst case scenario…" Zelda began, "We would have to let Tabuu get what he wants. Pit, you would have to give up your Trophy Stand and make Tabuu a trophy so that we will be able to delete Him."

"Is that possible?"

"I went to the library a couple days ago while the three of you goofed off. I read about Trophy Stands to learn more about them, and that's where I read about the process of passing it on to another being. It's called Status Exchange, and it's quite simple. A trophy that has used a Trophy Stand must hold on to the subject of which the exchange is to be done with and trace a symbol with their finger anywhere on the other's body. The symbol is a circle with a reticle inside, the center at the bottom left of the circle. I'll demonstrate it to you sometime, Pit."

"Why can't you do it?"

The others did not know Zelda's secret. Before they can ask, she said, "I've always been a trophy. If I give up my status, I could potentially erase myself from existence. Believe me, I considered it, but the book cautioned against doing so. You, Pit, on the other hand, used to be a Recurrent. If you give up your status as an Unwanted you'll just become a Recurrent again."

A strange feeling surfaced from within me. What was this? "I-I'll become an Unwanted again?"

"Yes," Zelda said, "But considering Tabuu could be deleted in return, I'd say it is a good trade off, don't you think?"

She would have said more after my silence, but there was only steady breathing. I had come back to the present, and Zelda was replaced with a sleeping Peach. The same went for Mr. G&W with Junior. Ike was the statue he's always been, but his mind was somewhere else. Zelda's question drifted in my mind, and I opened my mouth to answer:

"Maybe…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had a dreamless sleep. My eyes opened to only squint at the bright sun that was directly overhead. How long have we been asleep? It appeared to be the afternoon. I felt Junior move to my left, and I sat up to check if the boy was awake. He was, and the boy had a faint blush upon his face.

"I, uh, have to go to the restroom," he said.

I nodded and was about to let him ago when I imagined what Peach's reaction would be if she were to find out I had left Junior to wander off by himself. She'll probably bring up the Snake incident, and exaggerate the events to make it seem as if Junior almost had his head blown off. I grabbed Junior's wrist, and he turned, "Hold on," I said, "I'll go with you."

Junior didn't say anything, and I let him lead. After a while of just walking, I told Junior there was no way he was going to find a tree to piss on. He suggested a bush, and I shook my head and said it was just as unlikely.

"Junior, just do your business here!"

His eyes widened, "But you're looking at me!"

I was about to face palm, but stopped midway, "Obviously I'm going to turn the other way."

Junior still looked unsure, "What if someone sees?"

"There's no one in sight."

Junior's eyes searched about as if Peach was going to pop out of nowhere and shout out, "Aha!" Finally, he muttered, "Fine."

I stared at him and he shoved me, "Turn around!"

I raised my hands up to the air to show there was no need to be so violent. Junior just watched me impatiently, and I turned around. It was only a couple of seconds before Junior screamed like a jumpscare in a horror movie. He held on to me and twisted my body around so that I served as a human shield. I was about to yell at him, when I caught sight of pink in front of me. I unhooked Junior's arms from my torso and said, "Junior, take out your sword."

Junior had a confused expression on his face until I said, "That's Kirby—an Original."

The boy unsheathed his sword, and I materialized Palutena's bow, pointing the sharp end at the pink star warrior. Kirby only smiled, and despite his cocky attitude, I held myself back and waited for the Original to make the first move.

I noted that Kirby had already copied a trophy's ability. Judging from the red cap he wore with the "M" on the front, I knew it was Mario's. He also had a small messenger bag that resembled more of a fanny pack the way it fit tight around his spherical body. Kirby said, "Hey, hey, hey! I'm not here to fight!"

"As if!" I prepared an arrow, aiming the tip at the Original. I released it, and Kirby dodged the projectile with a simple jump.

When he landed, he said, "Honestly! I can't fight right now 'cause I'm on messenger duty!"

My shoulders sagged in disbelief. I doubt I heard him right, "You're on what?"

Kirby pointed at the front of his cap, "'M' for messenger!"

I was about to call out bull shit when Junior interrupted, "In that case, do you have any mail for us?"

"I have one for Peach… Pass it on to her, will you?" Kirby reached into his fanny pack and took out a letter. He gave it to Junior, who stepped forward to take it. I tried to pull him back in case it was a trap, but the boy only glared at me. Talk about ungrateful.

"What's your motive, Kirby? Does the envelope contain some sort of ransom or death threat from Tabuu?"

"I'm just making the world a better place with my contributions."

I scoffed, "Yeah right, I bet it's for community service."

Kirby's eyes widened, "How did you know I ate the entire food supply of Smashville!?"

I blinked, and Kirby turned crimson, "…Oh. No matter, I did my job. Besides, maybe Tabuu will shorten my hours if I tell him where I last seen the Defyers…"

I cursed and made a wild grab for the Original. He floated away, flapping his stubby hands like wings. He was too far up for me to reach him, and I knew I had no choice but to let him get away. I turned to Junior, who was reading the letter Kirby had given him. A look of shock was written on his face. I said, "Hey, should you really be reading that? It's your mother's, isn't it?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he started heading back the way we came, to the area where we slept the night. I had to run in order to catch up with him, "Hey, what's the big deal? Don't you still need to empty your bladder?"

He threw me a glare capable of melting iron. I was caught off guard. Whatever was on that letter, it definitely put Junior in a bad mood. I instantly suspected Kirby did have an ulterior motive in giving the boy the letter. I was curious to find out what it was about, and with the quick pace Junior was walking, I knew I'd get the answer soon enough. Ike and Peach were already up by the time we arrived. Peach was about to greet her son, but he told her to shut up. The three of us did not know what to say, and Peach stammered, "J-Junior, what's wrong?"

Junior showed her the letter and envelope that he held in his hand. Peach's eyes widened, and I knew from her reaction that she recognized the broken seal, "No!" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, "That letter is not supposed to exist!"

Junior would not look up at her. "Peach," he said, his voice cold as ice, "Who is my real mother?"


	18. Zelda

**(Peach's PoV)**

This was it. The moment I dreaded all my life. Finally, after so many years, the skeleton has escaped. The cat has gotten out of the bag. The beans were spilled, and they were laid out for the entire world to see. I didn't think it would come out so soon, especially during the Quest. I hoped with all my heart that the day will never come, that Junior would live his life with the lie that he has been living with since the Memory Loss. I, Peach, was not his mother.

I stared at him, my vision becoming blurred with tears. I preferred it that way. I did not want to see Junior look at me with eyes full of hate. I did not want him to look at me as a stranger, despite all the time that we have spent together. What's worse, he wanted to know who his mother was. This instant. Pit and Ike were silent out of pure shock, and Junior's harsh breathing implied his impatience for the long time it was taking me to tell him. I did not wish to tell him. The name of the woman that took Link away from me—no—the woman that was always in Link's mind when we kissed. I never thought I would hear the name in my life, so one could only imagine my surprise to hear Pit say it. I started to cry more, and Junior would not have it, "Tell me!" He ordered, with a tone he has never used on me in all my life, "Tell me, now!"

"Z-Ze…"

I could see Pit's eyes widen. I think Ike had caught on as well. Their reactions did not make it easier on me, quite the opposite, in fact. I was unable to pronounce complete words with my lips shaking. I took a moment to calm down, but even then, my heart was still beating, almost painfully. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand, clearing the tears away. I looked at Junior, and the moment I did, regretted it. Those eyes. He's never looked at me with those eyes before. They were the same as Link's when I had attempted to hit him in Promise Woods. Anger. Disbelief. Pain.

"Your mother is Zelda."

He was caught off guard. He dropped the letter that he had in hand with a wild gesture, "Don't lie to me!"

"Would I lie to you about that?"

Junior did not say anything for a while. His face was turning red, "Then bring me to her. You know where she lives, right!?"

I nodded, and he yelled, "In that case, take me to her! I want to see who my real mother is."

My heart collapsed with his words, "Junior no…"

I approached him, but he pushed me away with enough force to make me fall. It took a moment for me to process what had happened, and when I did, I began to cry more. I would have gotten up, but what Junior said next made me immobile, "Don't ever touch me."

My eyes went wide at his words, and I couldn't help but avoid his gaze and weep. Ike knelt beside me, but he was not used to bringing comfort. Despite that, I needed someone to hold on to. First, Link leaves, and now Junior hates me. I have no one. No one. I jumped on Ike, wrapping my arms around his neck above his broad shoulders. My crying was muffled by his chest, and despite thinking my tears would stain his cape and tunic, I couldn't stop. Ike pulled me closer to him, and I began to cry more. This wasn't the type of silent crying where the tears fall slowly. This was the type of crying that even I would hardly get, the kind that little kids always have when they trip. The kind that leaves you screaming, and your entire body shaking. The world was drowned out by your screams, and hearing them only makes you cry more. I don't know how long Ike had me in his embrace—all I know is that Junior and Pit had not moved. They were both still standing, and staring at me and Ike. He was the first to notice that I have stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I ignored him, and in a soft voice, said, "Pit, where is Hyrule Castle?"

"I-it's the center of Castle Town, where we're going next."

I almost laughed at the irony. I turned to Junior, his expression for once unreadable. It scared me. I always knew what was on his mind, but now… I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or not, or affected in some way by my shameful crying. The fact made it all worse. It's as if the knowledge of knowing that I am not his mother made me lose the ability to understand him. All our years together suddenly did not mean anything. After all, one lie comes from others. I bet he's questioning everything that I have ever told him, everything that I have ever done for him, every act of love I have ever given him. Were they lies, too? Of course not. But even if I were to tell him that, he would not know whether or not my word was true. So it has come to this.

"That's where she lives. Zelda. The monarch of Hyrule."

His voice was monotonous, "Let's go."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

By following the path that led to Castle Town, Junior was able to lead. He walked in a brisk pace, and I soon found myself falling behind. Usually I would tell the others to slow down so I could rest, but I was unable to. I felt that if I tried to speak, no words would come out. I felt dead, my feet scraping the ground like a shuffling zombie. My eyes were looking ahead, but not really paying attention to what was in front of me. Only Junior…they only saw Junior. It was as if space had narrowed down to only make his silhouette the field of my vision. I couldn't look away, even if I wanted to. There was nowhere else to look. Is this how Link sees Junior? Approaching him is impossible, and the little string that keeps the two of us together are only mere centimeters apart from the blades of the scissors held by his hand. It would only take one single word or action to provoke him, to forever give up on me. In that kind of scenario, what would you do? With my feet aching and my eyes refusing to blink, I knew I have already chosen what to do. I would stay back, just like Link. I will hold on to the little bit of trust and love Junior still has for me, and hope time will make it grow. Although from experience, I know it won't work. Junior will never forgive me for keeping this secret from him. Why would he? It's been four years, and he hasn't forgiven Link for leaving him. Unlike him, I'm not related to Junior in any way. With that in mind, what makes me think Junior will give me a second chance over his own father?

It will forever be this way. I choked out a sob, and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. From the size alone, I knew it belonged to Ike. I did not bother to turn my head, in fear Junior will disappear, "What is it?" I asked.

"Peach, he'll come around."

"No, he won't," I said.

"Peach…"

Pit interrupted him, "Peach, you can't be serious about Zelda."

"Junior wants to meet her. If appeasement shall rebuild our relationship, then so be it. I will do whatever he says, even if it may not be in my best interest. He's all I have; I can't lose him, too…"

"No, I mean Zelda being his mother…"

I turned to face him, "What? Of course I'm serious about that. Why would I lie to him?" I shook my head, "Do you think I want him to meet his real mother? I-I fear that he will want to stay with her… And want nothing to do with me any longer…"

Ike's hold of my shoulder tightened, "Peach, you're speaking nonsense. There is no way Junior will just forget about all the years you've been with him."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Memories. They may be easily forgotten, but at the same time they are also the one thing that remain with us our entire lives. There's no way Junior will forget all the things you've done for him."

"That's only logical," I admitted, "But he's just a boy. A child. Children don't follow logic. They follow their own beliefs, and I've broken the most important one: Speak nothing but the truth, especially something like adoption. I should have told him… it's just that every day it gets harder and harder to do so. Now, it is too late. He probably thinks I never intended to tell him the truth. He'll never trust me again…"

"Peach…"

"Have you met her? Zelda?"

"Pit!" Ike cried, "What the hell is wrong with you!? That's the last person she wants to talk about—"

"It's fine…" Somehow Ike heard my voice over his own, "To answer your question, Pit, no, I haven't. A few days after Link left me and Junior in X, I received a letter from him. The same letter Junior had gotten his hands on… Not only did it state the name of Junior's real mother, but where she lived, too. I-I burned the letter. I destroyed it. I don't know how Junior was able to get it, unless Link had made multiple drafts, and that's what Kirby had given him…"

I narrowed my eyes as I said the Original's name. I loved Kirby. I wanted to be as great of a cook as him. I knew he was an Original when Samus revealed him to be, but at the time I did not think much of it because I was more concerned with Samus herself. It wasn't until Pit told Ike and I about their encounter with Kirby that my opinion over him flipped entirely. He was the Original that broke my relationship with Link. Now he's at it again, and this time he succeeded in driving me and Junior apart… Just what do the Originals gain from taking the people I love away from me? What did I ever do to them? Are they just wicked at heart?

"Most likely," Pit mused, "You said the letter Link sent you had Zelda's name. The one Junior received didn't."

"Yeah…" I no longer wanted to talk about it. In fact, I no longer wanted to talk about anything at all. Pit ended the conversation there, and Ike was his usual silent self. I was very grateful for that. Sometimes, silence can be comforting, and at this precise moment, it was all I wanted. It gave one the chance to think, and I begged for every celestial being out there that Junior would take his sulking as an opportunity to think about me. He should know I never intended on hurting him. I always put him first. That must be why it must have been a shock to find out this secret before I would have confided in him about it. It is the first selfish act I have ever committed. In fear he would leave me, I kept quiet. I just wanted him for myself. Is that so much to ask? He knows all my flaws and shortcomings, and despite the many I have, he never left. He never judged me. To him I was an open book, but instead of setting it down after encountering some grammatical errors, he left a bookmark there where he left off so he may continue reading. Well, now Junior has reached the climax, and read the plot twist that totally caught him off guard. He doesn't like it. What do most people do when they start losing interest in a book they've been reading? I'd throw it away. Would Junior do the same, or will he finish the book to the very end? I hope with all my heart that Junior will read it to the very end. The introduction and climax can be the worst, but if the ending is pulled off right, the story would be praised by many. After all, who has heard of a good story with a bad ending?

Please, Junior, read the story to the very end. It may bring up some controversial thought and make you feel certain emotions you don't want to deal with, but please, read it to the end.

Give me a second chance.

Forgive me.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Castle Town was surrounded by a moat, but the drawbridge was down so that anybody may enter the medieval town. Past the gates and the tall stone walls, the four of us stared in awe at the bustling place before us. There was a giant smile on Junior's and Ike's face—this place is just ideal for them—but Junior's smile quickly faded when he remembered the reason why he came. He went forward, and the rest of us had to follow quickly or we would lose him to the crowds of people. Junior very well blended in. The majority of the men wore tunics, and the women wore plain cloths for dresses, with strange symbols painted on to them of leaves and triangles. There were many places to shop, and many houses to give shelter to the many people that lived in the castle town. We passed by a few street performances, and once or twice we caught sight of armored soldiers carrying spears and riding horses. Children laughed and played, chasing Cuccos around, while teenage girls danced and teenage boys practiced fencing. There were so many things happening at once. I had no idea how Junior was able to avoid all these people and not once bump into them. The ground was made entirely of stone bricks, color coded to form multiple paths to important places. Somehow, Junior was able to figure out that the darker shaded bricks led to the castle, not very far from the entrance of the town when one really thought about it. True to Pit's word, it was located at the very center of the castle town, which made up the rest of Hyrule up to the border that was the stone walls and moat.

There was a guard at the gate that led to the castle. Junior approached him and said almost as if he rehearsed it, "My name is Link Junior. Take me to my mother, Zelda."

I'm surprised the guard let him through. I think it was the fact that he was the spitting image of his father, who I assume spent much of his time here. The sudden thought scared me, but I decided to ignore the feeling. I was not about to let Junior meet Zelda on his own. If I'm not there with him, it will be a lot easier for him to choose her over me. I was about to follow Junior, but the guard blocked the way with a quick movement of his spear, "I apologize, but you're not authorized to come in."

I was shocked, "What!? B-but he's—"

"They're with me."

My voice got caught in my throat when Junior came back to inform the guard. The soldier nodded, apologizing to us before letting me, Pit, and Ike pass. Junior would not even glance my way. He simply went forward, and I followed him like his shadow. I began to conjure up Zelda's image in my mind. I had nothing to base it on. I've never seen her in my life. I made her skin green, and I made her obese with multiple double chins. The many rings she wore on her fingers made them turn purple with the lack of blood running through them. She wore make up like a clown, caked onto her face and making a three-inch mask of pure cosmetics. Yes. She must be a hideous person. Only horrible people can commit such vile deeds as taking two loved ones away and claiming ownership over them.

We reached the door. There were two guards, and with the sight of Junior, one went inside the castle to presumably tell Zelda that her son had come home. The door opened and a different soldier came out, a woman, with silver hair and armor over her chest, shoulders, and shins. Her eyes were blood red, and she scanned each one of us with them. They finally fell on Junior, and she nodded.

"My name is Impa. I'm head of the guard, as well as Princess Zelda's bodyguard. Come. I shall take you all to see her."

We followed Impa into the castle, and she led us past many halls and rooms. The ceiling was high, which left a lot of room for many paintings on the walls. I didn't pay any attention to them. My eyes were on Junior, and his many reactions as he looked around the interior of the castle. I think he found it to his liking. After all, he was smiling, and he checked out every single painting, noticing they were telling some kind of story. Impa explained it was the legend of how Hyrule came to be, about the first queen of the land, Hylia. I spaced off after a while, ignoring the servants we would occasionally pass by and the comments Pit and Ike would make. After climbing a few flights of stairs, Impa said that Zelda was in her office signing some important documents. We reached the doors before her room, and my heart started to beat rapidly.

"I think it is best if I inform Zelda of your arrival first, so she may take a moment to prepare. It is quite shocking to meet you here Link, considering that your father has not informed us of your arrival. Was this planned?"

"What?" Junior had a confused expression on his face, "Uh, no, it wasn't."

Impa studied Junior, "I see. Wait a moment."

She went inside, closing the door behind her. After a few moments, the door opened, but it wasn't Impa that came out. She was tall, with a beautiful figure. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were the deepest shade of blue. She more no makeup whatsoever. Everything about her was natural. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, forming a braid midway up her back and reaching below her torso. She wore no tiara or crown, but had golden leaves that covered her hairline. Along with her pointed ears, she appeared to be some sort of fairy. Zelda wore a dress entirely made up of silk, the same with her gloves that went up above her elbows. They had strange designs on them, like the runes of an ancient temple. The upper half of her dress was covered in a purple corset, and her shoulders were protected with what appeared to be gold armor. Tied around her waist and presented at the front of the skirt was a banner with Hyrule's insignia—a symbol I've noticed many times upon seeing the townspeople and decorations of the castle—three triangles, two side by side and one placed above them, with scriptures below.

Zelda and Junior stared at one another for a long time. Impa had opened the door after Zelda, but the two did not pay any attention to her. Junior was about to say something, but all he was able to let out was, "Uh…"

Zelda covered her mouth with her gloved hands. Her eyes began to water, and she knelt down to embrace Junior, "Link! Oh my gods, it's really you…"

Junior stiffened, but after a while he hugged his mother back, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what to call you…"

I couldn't help but smile at that. It could only mean he still thinks of me as his mother. Zelda released Junior, a sad expression on her face, "For the time being, Zelda shall be suffice." She turned, and stood up to properly introduce herself. She just took note of our presence, and apologized for not noticing earlier. Her face turned blank for a moment, and her eyes widened, "Pit, Ike!" She gave Pit a subtle look and hugged Ike, "I cannot believe it, to meet the two of you here, of all places!"

When Zelda let go of him, it was evident that Ike was confused. At first I thought it was because he didn't recognize Zelda, but then he asked, "You know who I am?"

She frowned, "Of course I do! I know I had many trophies under my care, but you stick out to me as the most memorable one." Zelda giggled, "I think you were the most childish out of all of them. You used to be so adorable!"

Ike blushed, "W-what?"

"Hey Ike, why shouldn't you worry about any injuries? Come on, it's the first thing I have ever taught you!"

"T-trophies heal faster than people…?"

Zelda gasped, "You remembered verbatim!"

"Yeah…"

Zelda turned towards me, "And you're…"

I wouldn't meet her gaze, "Peach."

I was caught off guard when I felt Zelda hug me, too. It was only for a moment, and it did not last long, but I knew the action was sincere, "You're the woman Link chose to take care of our son. Thank you."

I began to cry. I know she used the word "our" to include me as well, not only her and Link. She was so kind. Nothing like the woman I have imagined since the day I learned of her existence.

This was Junior's mother. Princess Zelda.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zelda gave us a tour of the castle. Our first stop was the garden, and I asked her if I could stay there. She gave me permission to do so, but with a frown. I don't think she had caught on that I was not comfortable in her presence. She also seemed unaware that I did not like it when Junior was by her side, laughing at her various commentaries despite lacking humor, and Zelda leading him along with a hand on his shoulder. I couldn't take it. I was overtaken by jealousy. Walking around the garden helped a bit, a maze of hedges with many red roses spotted all over them. I think I had gotten lost, but I did not mind. I was alone, and I was in much need of the isolation. After wandering for a bit, I found a structure—a crumbling wall—with ivy growing all over it. There was a stone bench beside it, in the shade that the two adjacent walls provided. I sat down and buried my head into my hands, wanting to cry, but my tear ducts were all dried out. Just imagining the two of them together made my heart swell. Not out of anger, but of sadness. I knew Junior was having a great time. Who wouldn't, having found out their mother was a wonderful person? Possibly even the best…

"Hey…"

My eyes snapped open and I looked around, watching Zelda appear from around the wall that hid the bench I was sitting on. I mustered a smile, but I doubt it was convincing, "Zelda, um, why aren't you with Junior and the others?"

Zelda sat beside me, inching closer but still leaving enough space between us to make me comfortable, "Junior…does he prefer that name?"

"He, uh, hates being called Link because, well, he believes his father abandoned him."

She nodded, "I can see that. Well Peach, to answer your question, I left the others in the dining room. They're helping themselves to what the cook has to offer. I came here to take you there."

"I'm not hungry."

"Peach…" Zelda's tone changed, and I already knew what she was going to bring up, "Thank you, again, for taking care of Junior all this time. I believe it's time I take him under my wing…"

"Are you asking me for permission?" I asked, "Because the decision is Junior's."

"I already asked him. He wants to stay."

Something in me cracked. It was my heart and soul, solidifying to glass and shattering to pieces. I wanted to yell at her face and accuse her of lying, but one look at her and I knew she was telling the truth. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, tears came out of my eyes, "I…Well…"

Zelda leaned in, "You are Junior's mother, Peach. You have authority over him. If this is not to your liking, then you can just take him back. He will have to do what you say."

"No," I said, "No. First lesson of motherhood, Zelda, you put your child before anyone, even yourself. Our job as a parent is to make them happy. I…I will not interfere. If Junior wants to stay, then so be it. He's made his decision, and as his guardian for five years, it is my job to respect it."

I closed my eyes, hoping that it will stop the tears from flowing; no such luck. Zelda said, "In that case, let me take you to him so you may bid each other farewell."

Zelda stood up, but I shook my head, "No."

"What?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Peach don't be ridiculous—"

I cried, "He wants nothing to do with me!"

Zelda was taken back, and she took a moment to recover, "Peach…"

"He found out with a letter given to him by the Originals. That is the only reason why we are here now. They searched through Link's belongings and found a draft of a letter he's given to me so long ago... Of which enlightened me of certain information regarding the identity of Junior's real mother and her whereabouts. If it weren't for them, we would have never come here…"

"Peach, do you hate me? For taking Junior away from you?"

"Not only Junior…"

"What?"

I faced Zelda, "No, I don't hate you."

"Peach, I never meant for any of this to happen. If it makes you feel any better, I scolded Link for all he's done to you."

"I don't want your pity," I spat.

Her eyes softened, and my blood boiled, "I see you still have not let go. In that case, anything you wish to say to Link, feel free to say to me. Junior is my son, too, and so I shall take part of the blame for causing you such pain. I understand Link has committed unforgivable acts to force you to take care of our son, our responsibility…For that reason, do as you wish. Hit me, yell at me, or insult me—I'll take it all, if only it will free you from the chains that have pinned you down."

I stood up, and Zelda closed her eyes in anticipation of what I'll do next. I tried to imagine her as Link, but I was unable to. There was so much I wanted to do to him, things that will fit him only. Zelda deserves none of it. She is not to blame. It's not her fault she is Link's wife. It is not her fault she is Junior's real mother. She did not abandon the two of us. She did not make me dependant on her. I remembered the way Daisy confronted Luigi at her bakery, and I remembered the way I was unable to do the same with Link in Promise Woods. I let him win over and over again. If anything, the blame falls on him. Link. He deserves to be the outlet of all my anger, not Zelda. She is too kind. She will make a wonderful mother to Junior. The way Pit spoke of her the other night, I knew she was a woman he respected. Even though she took the two people I love away from me (Which really is not her fault), I knew I could grow to respect her, too. For crying out loud, she's prepared to take anything I would throw at her, in order to make me feel better! Just like me, she is not a fighter. Despite that, I knew, at that moment, that she was the kind of woman I wanted to be. Junior is so fortunate to have her.

I cupped my hands over Zelda's cheeks, and she stiffened. It made me cry to think that Junior was going to stay with her. If I was him, I knew I would do the same.

I could not believe I had pictured Zelda to be some vile creature with scales and fangs. Seeing her up close, I was finally aware why Link loved her so much.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Ike's PoV)**

Zelda came back wearing a troubled expression on her face. With my mouth full of chicken, I asked, "What did Peach say?"

"She's not hungry…"

Junior stopped eating, "What did she say about my decision to stay here?"

I started to chew more slowly when Junior brought up the subject. Pit and I could not believe it when he asked Zelda if he could stay. She had answered "Yes" almost instinctively, but then said she would have to get Peach's approval. Junior scowled at her response, and Zelda had left us here with her cook to make us anything we wanted while she asked Peach about Junior's proposal of staying here in the castle with her. Knowing how sensible Peach was, I knew she would let Junior stay. I was not at all surprised when Zelda said it was all right for Junior to live with her. Pit was shocked, and I noticed Junior's eyes were wide. He did not expect that kind of response from Peach, either.

The boy immediately covered up his reaction with a look of defiance, "Great!" he said, "Wonderful! And she didn't even bother to come here to tell me herself… Unbelievable!"

Junior shoved more mashed potatoes into his mouth, and Pit stared at his plate with lifeless eyes. I didn't expect the angel to be like this around Zelda, or vice versa. The tension between the two was thick. I'd expect Pit to be overjoyed to see Zelda again after so long, but it seemed as if he had done something horrible to her. Zelda no longer wore a smile as she did before, and I stood up, slamming both hands on the table, "Can we catch up!?"

Zelda looked up, "Excuse me?"

"I… lost my memories. Sorry. So I don't really remember you… Pit filled me in on the First Quest, and you sound like a wonderful person, so…"

I felt the Monster stir inside me, and his thoughts formed in my mind beside my own, _Ike, ask her about Sheik. If Zelda is alive, then…_

The Monster trailed off, and I frowned at his words. I shook my head quickly and asked Zelda, "So where's Sheik? Are you two still having trouble?"

Pit started to choke on the food he was eating. I smacked him multiple times in the back until he coughed out a wad of unidentifiable mush. "Are you okay?" Junior asked.

Instead of answering, Pit drank some juice that was served in the glass cup given to him. His ears were red, and his eyes were shut tight.

"Anyway…" I turned back to Zelda, "How is it with Sheik?"

Zelda stared back at me blankly. For a moment, it looked like her eyes were glazed over. She asked, "Who's Sheik?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I didn't know what to make of Zelda's response. I decided not to say anything, and lunch proceeded as if I never even brought up Sheik. Zelda gave us a moment for the food in our stomachs to settle before she continued the tour of the castle. The next stop was the training yard, where we met with Impa to watch the Hyrulian soldiers train in combat. They were fighting each other with various weapons: swords, spears, and lances, while others were using bows and arrows to practice hitting moving targets. Impa said we can help the soldiers train, and Junior and I happily accepted her offer. Zelda told Junior to be careful, and he complained to her that he wasn't a baby. She let him go, throwing a deadly stare at the soldiers that met her gaze. I couldn't help but smile at the similarity this woman had with Peach. Despite only having been reunited with her son a for a short amount of time, she already seemed to be overprotective of him. Junior ran forward, taking his own bow out to practice his archery skills. I started to follow him when I looked back to ask if Pit wanted to spar with me, since the soldiers here were not trophies. The angel was beside Zelda, and I knew from the way the two were close together that they were about to have a serious conversation. Zelda looked serious, while Pit appeared to be nervous. I decided not to think about it too much, and walked over to where Junior was successfully hitting the bull's-eye of every target, to the amazement of the soldiers that were watching him. They crowded around the boy and began to praise him, one shouting out that they could not expect less than the son of the third Original and the princess of Hyrule. I caught Junior's expression at that moment—a pained look—as if he had missed all his shots and had instead shot himself multiple times.

**(Pit's PoV)**

"Impa, can you please leave us be?"

The silver-haired woman did not ask any questions. She merely nodded and headed down with Ike and Junior, where the Hyrulian soldiers were practicing various combat skills. Once the two of us were alone, my heart started to pump blood so fast, I thought I would give myself a heart attack. Zelda was silent for what felt like hours, and I decided to be the first to speak, "You lied, didn't you? About Sheik. You still have memories from before the Memory Loss."

Zelda's eyes were on Junior at target practice, the kid surprisingly hitting each target at its center. After some time she said, "Of course. Along with Mr. Game and Watch, I've kept my memories. Your goddess executed Her attack in a way so that the four of us were not affected by the amnesia… The purpose of that was for the four of us to reunite and reattempt the quest. A second chance. Unfortunately, Tabuu kept his memories as well… There is no way we would have caught him off guard."

"If I knew you were alive, I would have recruited you—"

"And what, fail the quest again?"

My eyes narrowed at the trophy before me, who still had not given me a single glance, "Talk about out of character. Zelda, what's with the pessimistic attitude? I know that if we all work together, we'll succeed—"

"Pit, if I wanted to, I could turn you in to Link."

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't do that."

"Don't tempt me." She finally turned, "It would serve you right. You betrayed us, first."

"W-what!?"

"You killed her, Pit. You killed Sheik. Now I know for a fact we were one and the same… Ever since her deletion, I've felt this emptiness inside of me, this void in my heart… Sometimes I feel as if I'm nothing more than a hollow shell… In fact, the first years after the Memory Loss, I was in a sleepless state, a coma. I wasn't aware of my existence until a couple of years ago when I finally regained consciousness."

I felt as if I was being weighed down. I could hardly stand. I knew Sheik was gone, the reason why I've been hesitant to tell Ike and the others what happened on the First Quest. Now, more than ever, I was taken over by guilt. I thought Zelda was deleted as well, and as happy as I am to find out she is alive, it turns out that has not always been the case. Zelda glared at me with cold eyes, and I had to look away, "I'm sorry…"

"A simple apology does not take back the mistake you have done. If there is a trophy to blame for all of this— for the near destruction of our world and its current corruption—it would have to be you. No doubt. Not only did you start this, but you could have prevented it. Pit, why? Why did you hesitate?"

That was all it took. Zelda's broken down my defenses, and my eyes began to tear up. "I…"

"I taught you the process. I demonstrated each step, and drew the symbol over and over again so it would be embedded in your mind… Answer me. What prevented you from performing the Status Exchange with Tabuu?"

I began to stutter, and a whimper escaped my throat. I had to cover my face to muffle the sobs. I fell to my knees, and Zelda waited patiently for me to answer her question. I couldn't. I shook my head and said, "You know. You already know, Zelda, so don't make me say it…"

"Tell me, for confirmation. I need to know. I thought about it many times, and I would always deny the same conclusion I would derive to. A part of me wishes that I am incorrect, that maybe you had a legitimate reason for your hesitation. I would always tell myself that it could not have been to remain an Unwanted."

"IT WAS!" I cried out. The training yard went silent with my outburst, and Impa quickly yelled at everyone to continue their exercises. I sensed Zelda was about to say something, but I interjected, "Call me anything you want, but you know what?" I turned to face her, "I don't regret it." Zelda's face tightened, but she let me continue, "Sure I feel guilty, but that is only because of the effect my action—or rather, my inaction—had on others. Mainly you, Zelda. But… but… I enjoy this. I like the adventure, I like the danger, and as much as I don't admit it, that's the honest truth. That moment, when Tabuu was coming towards me, I knew it was the perfect opportunity for the Status Exchange. However, a sudden thought came to me—'What would become of me after this?' That was a fairly simple question. The answer was obvious. I would become a Recurrent. I would once again work alongside Lady Palutena as Her messenger. And at that moment, I realized I did not want to return to that kind of life. I hated that life. So what if the world must suffer for my decision? I'm happy, goddamnit, don't I deserve that?! Why do you trophies deserve so much? Why are you all given so many privileges? It's not fair, and honestly, I think deletion would make up for the excess of everything you trophies were always given. Would that not be fair? I think it is. There has always been a social hierarchy, even before the World of Trophies has turned 'corrupt' as you put it. I think… I think this has struck you down a peg. All you Trophies that bathed in the golden showers of the good life. This makes up for all of it…"

I was breathing heavily, and I felt my soul move around freely inside of me. This was it. This was the darkness that I have kept bottled up. Most of what I said was a lie, but even I believed each word the moment it came out of my mouth. Loneliness, doubt, guilt, pain, and sin. An angel should never acquire any of these traits, for a being of pure light cannot handle so much darkness. They can be easily changed to a fallen angel with the right temptations, and I felt that I was already falling into that pit of darkness. I knew why this was happening. Zelda had given way for the darkness to escape from deep inside the depths of my heart with the emotions she's making me feel and all the painful memories I have tried to keep locked away. I've been alone for so long, even from the very beginning in the presence of my goddess. Even now, after everything that has happened, I doubt that I will succeed on this Second Quest. The guilt of Sheik's deletion weighs heavily on me, as well as the fate of Mr. G&W, Zelda, and Ike from that moment forward. They have all suffered because of me, and I am very well aware of it. The fact brings me pain, almost to the point that I could barely get up every morning. I despise my very being. I repent not performing the Status Exchange on Tabuu. And for what? To stay an Unwanted? It is the most selfish act I have ever committed. I have shamed Palutena, and if it weren't for the circumstance She's been put in, I'm sure She would have banned me from Skyworld.

I wanted to laugh. Oh, this felt great. Letting it all out, it's for the best. After all, soon, all the darkness would escape, and I would have to deal with none of it. Ignoring it all is the best way to make something disappear. There's no pain to deal with that way. I should know. It worked for Roy. Yes. That's the reason why the Forgotten was disappearing so quickly. Putting the blame on him and burying his memories to the very reaches of my mind… it was how I was able to get through the five years after the Memory Loss. Of course, now I feel like an ass for doing it, but who cares? Just pretend it never happened, and soon you'll fool yourself into thinking you never committed the act. Or better yet, believe it is not a bad thing. Yeah. Who gets to decide what is right from wrong? Ethics is one thing trophies decided upon from their morality. I'm an angel; I'm above all that. I haven't done anything wrong, so why should I feel guilty for it?

Zelda was staring at me with a look of fear. She noticed a few feathers fall off my wings, and it wasn't until I followed her gaze that I noticed them myself, dancing around in the wind until softly landing on the stone floor. I smiled, and the princess took a step back, "Pit, you can't mean any of that. You are trying to stop Tabuu again…right?"

I got up swiftly, taking her by surprise. I walked around Zelda exaggerating each step, lifting each foot a lot higher than necessary. With both hands behind me, I was trying to make it evident that I was only acting; "Now I'm not so sure. You're giving me second thoughts…"

"Pit!"

I paused behind her, leaning my head over her shoulder, "Oh, you know I'm only jesting. You know me, Pit the Jokester!" Zelda was about to turn, but I held her so she would be unable to, "Seriously, though. I'm willing to become a Recurrent. I think it will be worth it this time. After all, can't you imagine all the praise I would get from every trophy around the world? Oh man, I could already imagine it! I would only ask for one thing in return… A Status Exchange. Don't you think I would make a good Original?"

I felt Zelda tense, and great pleasure was given to me upon feeling her reaction. More feathers fell off my wings, the wind blowing them forward and sending them in the path of my field of vision. I stared at them with little to no emotion. Zelda however, would not relax. She sensed the change in my demeanor, and I was able to tell she was a bit afraid of me, "Pit," she said, "What has left you so corrupt?"

"We're done here."

I parted from Zelda, and before she can say anything, I yelled out, "Ike we're leaving!" I turned back to the princess, "We'll escort ourselves to the garden. After we find Peach, we would be out of your way."

I left the training yard without looking back once to see if Ike was following me. I knew I should have at least said goodbye to Junior, but at the moment I was a bit peeved at the little brat. Seriously, he can be so childish.

It's obvious he does not want to stay.

**(Peach's PoV)**

Zelda left. I think it was another hour before Pit and Ike found me, sitting on the same bench. I looked up to see the two of them wearing grim faces. They had bad news to tell, but fortunately for the three of us, I was already aware of it.

"Is it time to go already?"

Neither responded, but I got up regardless. Taking the lead, I felt an emptiness growing deep inside of me. Junior was gone, and it was as if he took a bit of me with him. My happiness. The boy had stolen my heart, and he had forgotten to give it back.

"I have to see Junior," I said, "One more time."

I was going to beg him to forgive me. I was going to force him to love me again. To hell with the peace I made with Zelda, she's nothing but a stranger to me and Junior. How could I leave my boy with a total stranger? An Associate to his most hated Original, Link! Junior is only a boy; he's not old enough to make his own decisions. I'm his mother. The only thing Zelda did for him was bring him to existence. I was the one who took care of him. I was the one who fed him. I was the one who tucked him to bed every night, and I was the one who comforted him after every nightmare. I was the one who kissed him every morning. I was the one who waited for him every day after Daycare. I was the one who stood beside him always, and I was not about to be the one who lets him go.

Pit and Ike took note of the various changes of my expression, and they were able to read each and every one of them like a book. No words were needed. They knew what I was thinking, and they knew the mistake I was about to make.

"I have to see him!"

I was about to run off, but Ike had wrapped his arms around me, pulling me back harshly. I flailed around, hitting him many times.

"Let me go!" I cried, "My son needs me! I have to say goodbye!"

Even I did not buy the lie. Ike threw me over his shoulder, and I punched at his back the hardest I can, "Let me go! Junior… We're leaving Junior behind!"

Pit would not look at me. Tears started to pour out of my eyes as Ike carried me out of the gardens and to the front yard of the castle. They headed for the gates, and my eyes were on the castle Zelda and Junior were in, getting smaller and smaller the farther Ike traveled.

"Ike, let me go! If you don't, I'll hate you, I'll hate you forever!"

My words did not even faze him, for he was able to hear my inner thoughts, speaking softly to him: _Keep going, Ike. If you let me go now, I'm bound to do something stupid, and Junior will cut the string… the tiny strand that still keeps the two of us together…_

Despite that, I knew I had already lost him. He's with his real mother now, and in order to live happily with her, he will have to forget about me. She's his future, and I'm nothing but his messed up past. Why am I fighting a battle I will inevitably lose? Link was right. I served my part. There is no need for me anymore. Junior has finished the book, and it's time he has picked another. I have to let him go. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks, and my body fell limp.

I can't.

There's no way I can ever forget him.

And that made it worse.

**(Junior's PoV)**

It all happened so quickly. I don't even think Ike, Pit and Mom were in Zelda's castle for an hour. They basically spent enough time here to drop me off and appear polite before leaving. The fact left me a bit depressed, and as nice as Zelda was, I can't see myself living here. I guess I just wanted to see if it was possible, to see if Mom would let me. I-I… don't know what to think. When I found out Peach wasn't my mother, I was shocked, but what really caught me off guard was that she had kept that a secret from me. Peach is probably the only person I entirely trust, and to find out she had lied to me about being my mother hurt more than anything. Why did she never tell me the truth? Did she think I would not be able to handle it? Granted, I did get a bit physical, but what else did she expect me to do!? Say: "Oh, it's fine; next time just tell me yourself?"!?

Ike had hugged me. It was surprising to receive that kind of affection from him. Of all people, I would have never expected him to be the touchy-feely type. He's a cool guy, and sometimes I would stand beside him and Peach and imagine we were a family. Ike is definitely a guy I could get used to living with. Zelda, on the other hand… I barely even knew her.

I met with Zelda, who watched me running towards her. She smiled, and I tried to return it with a smile of my own. I stopped in front of her, unsure of what to say, "Um…"

She ruffled my hair, "I'll show you your room. I understand you might want to take some time to adjust to this new environment…Come, follow me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Zelda took me to a guest room, but it appeared to have been used recently. The covers of the bed were rolled over and spilling over the mattress. Other than that, the room was fairly organized. There wasn't much furniture besides a cabinet and a shelf filled with old books. A window allowed a view of Castle Town, but only the buildings were visible. If I hadn't been there myself, I would have thought nobody lived there. I was silent for some time, and I hadn't realized Zelda was still standing by the open door.

"Uh, did someone use this room recently?"

"Believe me, this is your room. It's just that… Sometimes your father prefers to sleep here when he comes over. He claims it eases his mind a little. He's always felt guilty about leaving you and Peach in X…"

"I'm sure."

"I speak the truth," Zelda insisted.

I sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty space beside me. Zelda took the hint and gingerly seated herself next to me. "So, uh, tell me a bit about yourself. I want to know what kind of person my real mother is."

"Don't say that."

I frowned, "Say what?"

"'Real mother.' Peach has been more of a mother to you than I have ever been. You're… a special case, Junior. You weren't created by Master Hand. You're the offspring of me and Link—Oh—you do know about the birds and the bees, don't you?"

"What about them?"

Zelda suddenly appeared nervous, "Never mind… The point is, I only took care of you for a couple of years before I was assigned to take care of Ike and other trophies."

"I'm… older than Ike?"

"In age, yes. Maturity, however…Let's just say that's debatable."

"Hey!"

Zelda laughed. I pouted and she ruffled her hand through my hair again, noticing Dave on my shoulder for the first time. "Is that a Shadow Bug?" she asked.

"Yeah, his name is Dave," I got a hold of him and presented the Shadow Bug to Zelda, "He's really cool—He's able to sense any kind of danger! He's also…probably the reason why I've lasted this long on the quest…"

I looked away in embarrassment, and Zelda petted Dave with her index finger, "That's amazing. You are like your father in many ways."

"H-how do you mean?"

"His fairy, Navi, has a similar ability. Unlike you and Dave, though, Link can use Navi to lock on opponents. Still, I'd say it's unorthodox for a Shadow Bug to be able to sense danger. You have a pretty fine specimen for a companion."

"Th-thank you." Dave jumped into the pocket created by the red bandanna I wore on my neck. Zelda stared at it strangely, "What's wrong?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she reached out and felt the fabric between her fingers, "This bandanna… It's not yours, is it?"

"No…"

Zelda suddenly cried out, and she brought both of her hands to the sides of her head. She bent down, and I held her, demanding to know what was wrong. Zelda was unable to answer, and I stared at her helplessly as she grimaced in pain. It took a while, but finally Zelda appeared to be free from the attack that was inflicted upon her. She was breathing heavily, and after a moment of catching her breath, she opened her eyes, tears spilling out of them.

The sight of them caught me off guard. Zelda did not seem like the kind of woman to cry easily. Cautiously, I asked, "Are you okay?"

Zelda embraced me, still crying, "H-how could I forget? How could I forget about Tetra…?"

My eyes widened when she brought up her name, "Sis?"

Zelda looked up, "You remember?"

"Only because I met her some time ago in the Forgotten Forest…"

"Is she all right? Is she safe?"

I was silent for some time, mainly because this confirmed that Zelda was in fact my biological mother. A part of me wished Peach had lied to me about the whole thing, and that the letter I received was nothing but an elaborate hoax—a cruel joke by the Originals. However, with Zelda's reaction of remembering her daughter, my sister, I know that she loves her just the same as Peach loves me. Maybe I could get used to living with her. It's obvious that she enjoys my company. And maybe, I could learn to enjoy her company as well. Zelda does not seem to be at all like Link. If anything, I would say she's more like Peach. With the sudden thought, I realized she was almost exactly like Mom, and the fact made me miss her. I never even got to say goodbye…

Zelda had her eyes on me, her irises shining bright with a hope of good news to tell regarding Tetra. I said, "She's fine. She's a bit lonely, but she has the other Forgotten to look out for her."

"That's some good news, at least," She turned away, "I…I feel terrible… I'm such a horrible mother…First, I was unable to take care of my son, and then I forget I even had a daughter…"

"Don't feel bad. I mean, you were able to remember her with one look at her bandanna. To connect that with her is amazing. She wasn't wearing it when I met her, and the fact that she gave it to me without a second thought suggests she doesn't really use it."

"It's part of a pirate costume she uses as pajamas." As she said this, she smiled.

"Hey, who's older? Me or Tetra?"

"Tetra's older by a couple of minutes. The two of you are twins."

"Whoa…"

"I, um, I'm going to clean myself up. Feel free to check some of your old stuff."

Zelda wiped at her eyes, leaving the room and gently closing the door behind her. As soon as she did, I got up and searched the room. I was curious to find out the kind of hobbies I had before the Memory Loss. I was a bit surprised that the room was more or less empty. My room back in X was not only a mess, but I had shelves filled with figurines and action figures. In this room, the walls were empty; there was not even a poster or a picture frame to be seen. The only place where I figure my stuff would be is in the wardrobe directly across the bed. I walked up to it and opened the doors, disappointed to only find clothes on hangers. It's obvious they were mine, though, considering the size. However, looking through them, some of the outfits were the kind I would never wear even if my life depended on it. I mean seriously, a purple tunic? There was more casual wear, too, a blue shirt with a lobster design and orange shorts. There were some suits for parties and such, as well as a train engineer outfit…for some reason. I closed the doors of the wardrobe and searched through the drawers that made up the bottom half of the cabinet. The top drawer had more clothes (Did I seriously have a need for all of them?), while the second drawer had a bunch of items. I didn't even recognize some of them. There were a couple of bombs, which I stocked up on right then and there, as well as some wands and scepters. All the weapons looked legit, and I was considering trying some out on the spot when my eyes caught sight of an object that should not be there. I thought I was dreaming for a second. I had to grab it and hold it close to my face to make sure. No doubt about it.

The Sapphire Key.

What was this doing here? I shut my eyes tight in thought, remembering Zelda saying that Link had used my room not so long ago. That could only mean he had brought it here from Promise Woods, but why…?

It couldn't be. Was Link an Original? There was no way. Mom would have told me if that were the case.

Wouldn't she?

I sighed. Of course she wouldn't, knowing how riled up I would get. Still… If Link is an Original…

Oh, man, I should have figured it out before! Mom and I are Associates—that meant we're related to an Original in some way. I looked back at the Sapphire Key in my hand. Link was in Promise Woods. We could have run into him there. I could have deleted him if only I had encountered him! Damn, the guy just slipped through my fingers! That's it—I have to continue the Quest—I can finally get back at Link for leaving me and Mom in X. I hate to break it to Zelda, but—

Wait, was Zelda working for the Originals? She's Link's wife, it would make perfect sense. But Zelda is nice. I can't imagine her as an enemy. But the letter… How did I end up with it? I know Kirby gave it to me, but who gave it to Kirby? It could have only been Link. Impa even asked me before if my arrival was prepared. I didn't think so, but it most likely was. Zelda was surprised when she saw me, but that could have been an act. After all, now that I think about it, wasn't getting into the castle a bit easy?

A chill ran down my spine, and when I heard the knob of the door to my room turn, I almost jumped a foot in the air. I quickly put the key in my bag, slid the drawer back into the cabinet and ran to the window to make it seem I was looking out the entire time. Zelda came in, and I turned, "W-welcome back!?"

Zelda frowned, "What's going on?" I noticed she had a plate of custard on one hand, with the caramel dripping down at its side. I almost drooled at the sight of it, and Zelda smiled, "I see you still have a love for custard. I asked the cook to whip some up for you." She handed the sweet dessert to me, and I took it gratefully. There was a silver spoon beside the custard, and I used it take away a large piece and take a bite out of the snack.

"It's so good," I said with my mouth full.

"Junior, that's disgusting, cover your mouth."

"Sorry," I said, making sure Zelda had a good look of the yellow mush in my mouth.

I expected to be yelled at, but she only laughed, "Yes, you're just like Link…"

"Speaking of which…" I swallowed the remaining custard I had, "Um, is he an Original?"

Zelda seemed shocked that I would ask her that, "Yes, he is. I thought that was common knowledge."

"I didn't know," I said.

"Well, now you do. The third trophy Master Hand created; that's Link."

"Third, huh?" She nodded, and I looked away, "So are you, uh…" I wasn't sure if I should really ask her about her allegiance to the Originals, "Do you work for them? The Originals?"

"I don't concern myself with any Original other than Link."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering…" I looked out the window, catching sight of two figures. I pressed my hands against the glass as if I would be able to push them farther for a better look. It was Pit and Ike, Ike holding Mom above his left shoulder. She was moving around, trying to escape from Ike's grasp. The mere sight made me tear up, realizing that they had to drag Mom away in order to get her out of the castle grounds. She did not want to leave, and as she reached out for the castle that was already beyond her reach, I realized I did not want to stay.

But it was too late. There was no way I could just tell Zelda I wanted to leave. She's so happy with me here, and I don't want to dash her hopes by changing my mind. For that reason, I could not let her see me like this. I pulled up my sleeve to wipe my eyes, but before I was able to do so, I felt Zelda's hand over my back. I looked up suddenly to see her look down on me with sadness in her eyes.

"Go."

"B-but I said I was going to—"

She shook her head, "Go," she repeated.

She did not need to tell me a second time. I've already made up my mind. I hugged her tight and said, "Thanks… Mom."

Zelda returned my embrace, and I let her hug me for some time before I said, "I should probably be going…I wouldn't want to lose them."

Zelda let me go, "No you wouldn't. Goodbye, Junior."

I ran for the door, and before leaving, said, "When we beat Tabuu, I'll come visit you and Tetra."

She was crying, "I'll look forward to it."

Satisfied, I waved at Zelda and sprinted full speed out of the castle. The nerve of those three. Did they seriously think they can get rid of me that easily?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(3****rd**** Person PoV)**

The moment Junior left, Zelda let out her sobs, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle them. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and she immediately knew who it was by the soft breath she felt behind her ear.

"Link…"

"Why did you let him go?"

This surprised Zelda, who was expecting comfort rather than anger. Link released the princess, and she took the opportunity to turn around and face him, "Link?"

With her questioning glance, Link looked away, "I'm sorry," the swordsman said, "It's just that it wasn't easy bringing Junior here… Now I have to take him back from the Defyers some other way…"

"You gave Kirby that letter?"

"You know about that?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes… and Link, I beg of you not to interfere with Peach and Junior any longer."

At this, the Original's eyes narrowed, "You want our son to be deleted? Zelda, I'm trying to protect him here! I told you already—we're tasked to delete the Defyers, and Mario made it explicitly clear that Junior and Peach are to be exterminated as well!"

"I get that, Link, but—"

"Zelda, our job is to keep Junior safe—"

"Our job is to make his happiness our top priority!" Zelda silenced Link, and she took the chance to continue, "He would be unhappy here. I know it…"

Link was still wondering about the first thing Zelda had said. He smiled, although it did not express happiness, "Did Peach tell you that?"

"Excuse me!?"

That was enough confirmation for Link, "I wouldn't take that woman's motherly advice. After all, it is with her permission that Junior is on the quest to begin with."

"Link…"

"First and foremost, it is our job to take care of Junior. Part of that is to keep him from harm's way."

Zelda was frantically thinking for a way she would be able to change her husband's mind, "Do you remember Tetra!?" she blurted out.

Link had already summoned a portal in front of him. He was beginning to approach the vortex, but Zelda's cry made him pause. He looked back, and Zelda was shocked that there were tears in his eyes, "Fondly. I lost her to Tabuu. I'm not about to let the same thing happen to Junior."

Zelda's eyes widened, but before she can ask, Link had already gone through the portal. Zelda was alone in the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

Who can Link assign to take Junior away from the Defyers? Every Original was loyal to Tabuu, and each followed Mario's orders without question. Not any Original would be merciful to Link and do this favor for him. However, the swordsman knew that there was one Original he was always close with, one who would easily sympathize with him. Link found the Original he was looking for brawling with Twelfth. As he approached them, the two pokemon ended their fight and met Link halfway.

"Eighth, my man!"

Pikachu narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Third?"

Link faked a wince, "Ouch! That's harsh, Eighth."

Jigglypuff rolled her eyes, "Tell me when the two of you are done."

She left, Pikachu watching his sparring buddy go. He glared at Link, "Don't you know how difficult it is to make Jiggs do anything!? Now I have to beg to her for another hour!"

This was not going as well as Link expected, "I apologize. I'm a bit desperate…"

"No kidding. You, asking for a favor?"

Link smiled. The pokemon knew him well, "Eighth, you're to confront the Defyers next, but no harm is to come to Junior. Instead, you are to apprehend him and take the boy to Hyrule Castle. That shouldn't be too hard—the Defyers are in Castle Town."

Pikachu scanned the swordsman, "Under whose orders do these commands come from?"

Link could not come up with a lie on time and sighed, "Mine. Please, Eighth, I don't want my son—"

"Fine."

Link blinked, "Wait, did you…?"

"I'll do it."

"Oh, Pikachu, thank you!" Link grabbed hold of the Original and embraced him. As a reflex from having too much pressure applied to him, Pikachu accidentally electrocuted the Original.

Link dropped Pikachu, and the pokemon mumbled, "Sorry," before scampering off. Being the speedier pokemon, he caught up with Jigglypuff before she was able to enter her room. "I'm done!"

The pokemon turned around to face Pikachu, "Okay."

Pikachu waited for some other response, but when he received none, said, "Well, we can continue fighting!"

"I'm done for the day." Jigglypuff opened the door, and was about to close it on Pikachu's face, but the electric mouse pokemon held it.

"Jiggs! I'm going to fight the Defyers! Wanna come with me?"

It took only the next split second for Jigglypuff to reply, "No," she said, slamming the door shut.

Pikachu's ears drooped, and he was about to walk away when Jugglypuff shouted from the other side of the door, "I know you can handle them by yourself! Coming with you will be nothing but me standing and watching you delete the Defyers one by one."

Pikachu smiled.

She was right about that.


	19. Vs Pikachu

**(3****rd**** Person PoV Location: Unknown)**

Samus opened her eyes to an afternoon sky partially covered by the thick branches of many trees. She remained where she was for a long time, a smile forming on her face. She was unable to tone it down; her sense of relief overwhelmed her. Mario and a select few Originals were searching for this place for years, ever since the Memory Loss: The Forgotten Forest. Samus quickly got up, the patch of wilted clovers beneath her supporting the fact that she was indeed in the forgotten place.

She couldn't idle. She had work to do. First, she had to look for Donkey Kong, the Original that was deleted before her. He was unaware of the significance this place had. After that, well, Samus would discuss it with Donkey Kong. For now, it was best to look for the Original. Samus knew this place had no end. It was designed to keep whichever trophy that arrived here to never be able to leave. However, rules can always be bent, and as long as Samus had her teleporter with her, she would be able leave at anytime. Donkey Kong could have returned to the Imperial Tower whenever he wanted to, but if Samus were to guess, something had caught up. Did he make contact with a Forgotten? Samus was only able to guess.

In the Forgotten Forest, a trophy lost their sense of time. When Samus looked up, she was shocked to see that it was nighttime already. She had failed to notice the darkness approaching, and it made the Original somewhat nervous. She couldn't spend too much time here. She did not have the liberty to do that. Looking up every so often, Samus knew she had been in this place for days. She thought her search for Donkey Kong was fruitless, but right when she was about to cry out in pure annoyance, the Original caught sight of two figures running ahead. One was definitely Donkey Kong, but the figure in front… Samus squinted. Was that Sheik? Memories of Zelda's alter ego came back to Samus, and as disorienting as they were, she ignored them and chased after Donkey Kong and Sheik.

"Hey!" The Original yelled, "Stop! Donkey Kong!"

Fortunately for Samus, the ape heard her. So did Sheik. They turned around and approached the Original, who was holding on to her head as more memories came back to her. She started to cry as she remembered she had parents at one time, brutally murdered by a monster named Ridley. All the gaps in her mind were being filled. Samus now knew when her first kiss had taken place, and the special birthday where she was forced to a dress and no one said anything to avoid embarrassing her. It was the best moment of her life, because no one looked at her any differently after that day. Samus and Peach were close friends, and the Original would occasionally visit her at the hospital where she worked. Samus dated many men, but now she was able to remember the one man she truly respected, and she felt a great sorrow in knowing he was never coming back.

"Samus, are you okay?" DK asked, concerned.

The Original wiped the tears away and looked up, "You stupid gorilla, do you know how long I've been looking for you!?"

DK took a step back, "Sheik and I are looking for a way out!"

Samus shook her head, "That's impossible. A deleted trophy cannot leave the Forgotten Forest."

Sheik's knees grew weak. She felt as if she were going to collapse at any moment, "You mean… there's no way out?"

The Original scoffed, "Of course there is. In fact, this goliath here had the ability to get you out the whole time."

DK frowned, and Samus smacked him, "Your teleporter, moron!"

DK's eyes widened, "Oh, right!" He reached for his teleporter and showed it to Sheik, but when he saw the way she was looking at him, he almost dropped the device.

"What you're saying is…" Sheik grabbed DK's tie and yanked it forward, "We were able to leave this place whenever we wanted to!?"

Samus separated the two, "Yes, but we can't leave just yet."

Sheik's eyes narrowed, "Why not?"

Samus began to move, "I'll explain on the way, but here's the short version. We can't leave the Forgotten Forest until we find the Forbidden Seven."

"The Forbidden Seven…" Sheik trailed off, the term unfamiliar to her, "Why can't we leave without them?"

Samus had left Sheik and Donkey Kong behind, and they had to sprint after her to catch up. Samus turned and said, "It's not that we can't leave without them. In order to stop Tabuu, however, we have to take them out of the Forgotten Forest with us."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(Pit's PoV)**

Junior came running after us, and Peach met him halfway. She had fallen to her knees with her arms spread wide, and Junior tackled his mother into a hug. We had just left the castle gates and were now in the castle town. If Junior had taken a bit longer to come back, it's likely he would have been unable to find us within the crowds of people. Ike and I stared at the two trophies in their embrace, Peach sobbing and caressing her boy. After a while, she was able to ask, "You've come back? This isn't goodbye?"

The boy shook his head without looking up at her. Peach cried out in relief and held Junior even closer to her. They finally released one another, and Junior looked away, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you for keeping that secret from me. I only came back because this quest is my top priority…"

Peach nodded, but I think she knew he was lying, "I'll make it up to you any way I can." She offered her hand, and Junior took it. They approached us, and Peach said, "We're going to look for a café or something where we can talk… The two of you meanwhile can visit Marth. We'll meet together at the entrance of Castle Town in about… two hours? Is that fine?"

"That's fine. Come on Ike, I think Marth lives on the west side."

Ike followed me, looking back to see Peach and Junior going the other way. It appeared as if he wanted to say something, but decided to remain silent. I asked, "What is it?"

"I did not expect Junior to come running back. I honestly thought we would leave this place without him," Ike admitted.

I nodded, "So? Are you glad it's still the four of us?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be the same without Junior."

"Uh huh… I bet you're disappointed because you won't be able to get it on with Peach with her son still around."

At this Ike turned swiftly, his face crimson, "Don't be absurd!"

I sneered at him, "Is it absurdity? I know you would start your plan to… say, _reach euphoria_ by comforting Peach. I don't know, maybe you'll say something cheesy like, 'I'm still here…' She will look up at you with puppy-dog eyes and at that moment you will— how should I say this—remove her maiden head."

Ike had gotten furious, "I would never exploit Peach in that manner!"

"Sure, sure," I said, "But I know this has been haunting your mind… The idea of Junior's reaction upon finding out you have feelings for his mom."

I didn't hear a response, and I had to look back to see if Ike and I had gotten separated somehow. He was right behind me, staring me down with a strange look, "Why are you acting this way?"

I stiffened, "What are you talking about? I've always teased you."

"Pit?"

I kept walking without giving Ike any signal that I had heard him. After a while of pure silence, Ike said, "You're dropping feathers."

I stopped and turned. I smiled at Ike with a grin wide enough to stretch my skin to the point that it hurt, "I guess it's that time of year, huh? Almost summer, after all!"

"Pit, your behavior has changed. Did something happen between you and Zelda?"

"She works for the Originals now. I understand. Link is her husband, after all." It appeared as if Ike was about to say something, but I interjected, "If I remember correctly, Marth lives in this vicinity."

I ran off, unsure if Ike was even able to catch up. Suddenly I felt as if all my nerves had gone to my wings, and I was able to feel the wind pluck out feather after feather. The reality of it hit me like a charging stone wall, but what scared me the most was that I was growing an apathy towards it. My wings no longer resisted the wind, as it was able to freely pass through them. At the rate of which my feathers were falling, it would only be a few days before I would be left with nothing more than bone. So what? Maybe the demonic look would suit me. I will finally look the part of the enemy the Originals are chasing after. I was never able to fly that high off the ground anyway…

What…

What's happening to me?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This is it."

Marth's house was not all that big. Entirely made of wood, the color scheme and the decorations he had put up to welcome any visitors made the place look picturesque regardless. I knocked on the door, a quick moment passing by before it opened, and Marth coming to view. He was similar to Ike in many ways. They both had blue hair and blue eyes, although Marth's eyes were a couple shades darker. On his head he wore a tiara, but despite being that of a female's, it did not make Marth look like a woman himself. His hair was straight and longer than Ike's, overlapping the top of his neck while his bangs reached to his eyes. Like Ike, he wore a tunic, cape, gauntlets, and boots, but unlike my companion, Marth had a sheath to his sword attached to the side of his belt. Ike always had Ragnell in hand at all times.

His eyes widened slightly when they caught Ike, "Ike! It's been a long time." The swordsman studied me, "I assume this is Pit? I guess you decided to accept his offer after all."

"Yes…" Ike looked uncomfortable, and Marth took a step back, "Why don't you come in? I was on my way to complete some errands, but since you're here, I'll put a rain check on that."

Ike went in first, and I followed him shortly after. We entered a small kitchen, Marth telling us to take a seat by the wooden table at the center of the room. We did, and I looked around, checking out the stuff Marth had framed up and the kitchen utensils hanging from a wall that divided the room from the oven. They began to talk, but I did not pay attention as it really was not any of my business. However, when Ike mentioned he had forgotten his earlier memories, my ears perked up. He asked Marth if he had told him about anything before the Memory Loss. I scoffed at his boldness as he was well aware I was sitting right next to him. He paid no mind to my response, and waited for Marth to answer his question.

The blue haired swordsman only shook his head, "I'm sorry, Ike, but you never told me anything about your past. All I've been able to get from you is the fact that you had this abhorrence for Pit, but it seems as if the two of you have made up somehow…"

"I see…" Ike sounded disappointed, "You told me I lived here with you. I was wondering if that meant I had no place of my own?"

Marth chuckled as if he had been presented with a joke, "You're a mercenary, Ike, you travel a lot. This is but one of the places you stop at to rest once in a while."

"I could have told you that," I muttered, unaware I had said it aloud.

"Oh? What else can you tell me?" Ike asked.

Marth scooted closer to hear as well, but I only rolled my eyes, "I don't belong here. I'm leaving. Ike, head back to the gates in about an hour and a half."

Neither stopped me as I made my way out the door and back into the bustling town. I knew Peach and Junior would prefer it if they were alone, so with nothing else to do, I decided to explore the place. Window shopping was really not my thing, but it sure killed the time. There was an antique shop that offered many cool items, and I went inside to check them out. The owner of the place followed me around, and it wasn't until I threw him a glare that he retreated behind the counter. I passed by a variety of fancy-looking furniture, the kind you only see in the possession of rich folk. Many of them had a cloth thrown over so they would not gather dust. I came across a couple of mirrors at the back of the store, near the corner of the last aisle that had silverware and porcelain dolls on the other side. I couldn't help but notice my wings were no longer symmetrical; the right one was missing a large number of remiges, the largest feathers essential for flight, and also the most notable. No doubt Peach and Junior will find out my feathers were falling as well…

"Damn it!" I cried, slamming both fists on the largest mirror before me. I fell to my knees, and I started to cry. They're going to ask questions. They always do, and I know for a fact I will not be able to evade them. I will have to tell them the truth. I let guilt take over me, and I have accepted it. I no longer cared about the outcome of the quest. Tabuu can have this world for all I care, and I would be the first—if only—to applaud at his long awaited victory. I let the darkness blacken my heart; maybe I should just accept failure as punishment.

I noticed the mirror in front of me give off light, and I covered my eyes to avoid getting blinded. When the light faded, I looked up to see Lady Palutena standing before me, the background of the mirror nothing but empty space. Subspace.

I scrambled up quickly, "Palutena!? Lady Palutena!" I started the gesture of an embrace, but realizing She was inside the mirror, my arms fell. I couldn't help but smile, though, and I would have laughed in relief if it weren't for my goddess's glare. "L-Lady Palutena?"

"What happened to your wings, Pit?"

I quickly folded them over my back, but it was no use. She had already seen them. Despite that, I decided to play dumb, "Wh-what do you mean, Lady Palutena?"

She sighed, "Pit, don't let the darkness consume you."

"What darkness!? I'm perfectly fine! Hahaha! See!? Nothing to worry about!"

My heart was beating very quickly, only to increase in pace when Lady Paluena's eyes met mine. "I know what happened. Zelda forced you to confront the truth you have chosen to ignore for five years. The guilt and pain of it all has only been given time to grow inside of you, and when the time has come for you to face it, you were overwhelmed. Instead of getting rid of the darkness, you have succumbed to it. Pit, an angel is sensitive to the darkness. Their hearts are easily corrupt, especially one as sensitive as yours—"

"Shut up!" I cried, breathing heavily afterward. "I am not sensitive. This is nothing. I feel absolutely nothing for Sheik's death and the Memory Loss."

Palutena looked at me with an expression of sadness, one that made me seethe inside, "In that case, why are your wings losing their feathers?"

"Why?" I laughed, "Why!?" I spread them wide, "I've been ripping them out!" I reached back and grabbed the edge of my right wing, removing a fistful of the remaining outer feathers. I threw them towards Lady Palutena, their lightness making it impossible for them to even reach the face of the mirror. They slowly fell to the ground, and Palutena watched them fall.

Were those tears in her eyes?

"I did not appear before you to criticize the decision you have made."

"Really?" I asked, my tone dripping with sarcasm, "It seems to me that's all you've been doing."

"You're no longer denying that you have accepted the darkness? That is good Pit, it is the first step to redemption."

I was no longer excited by her sudden appearance. Instead, I was more than a bit perturbed, "Why did you come?"

She opened her mouth as if She wanted to return to the subject we were discussing prior, but thought better of it and instead said, "An Original is here in Castle Town. I sense it to be Pikachu, and he is approaching Ike as we speak."

I cursed and turned my heel without as much bidding Lady Palutena farewell. She called out to me, but I ignored Her and ran out of the antique shop and towards Marth's house. I prayed I wasn't already too late, and thanked the heavens when I reached my destination to see no Original in sight. I let myself in, Marth and Ike turning their heads with my intrusion.

I was out of breath, but I did not waste a single moment, "Ike, we're leaving."

He frowned, "We have at least another half hour, don't we?"

"There's an Original here in Castle Town!"

Ike was silent for a moment before he sighed. He stood up and apologized to Marth, "I'm sorry," he said, "It appears as if I can't stay here much longer."

Marth stared at me and Ike, "I'm confused—why must the two of you leave?"

"Do you recall the quest I mentioned?" Ike asked. Marth nodded, "Well, the Originals are in some ways the enemy. If we were to encounter any one of them, there will be a brawl, an inescapable battle in which the other must be deleted for it to end."

Marth looked down, "You two are Defyers, huh?" Neither one of answered him. The swordsman smiled, standing up as well, "In that case I'll escort the two of you to the gate."

Ike shook his head, "We have to pick up our other two companions first."

"I don't mind," Marth said, "You are my friend, Ike, and that means I must help you whenever you're in need of my aid. I know how cunning the Originals can be… I've met Link many times, and I know his skill to be above the average trophy's. It's best if I accompany you so that you may stand a better chance of survival."

"Fortunately, it's only Pikachu," I told them, "But that pokemon can be quite a handful, especially for close combat fighters such as you two."

"In that case, let's go find Peach and Junior as quickly as possible."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peach ad Junior had to be on the east side. We rushed there as fast as we could, occasionally pushing some civilians out of our way. Marth was in the lead, claiming that he knew the quickest route less populated by the people of Castle Town. At one point, there was no choice but to abandon the alleys and head to the main streets. We were approaching a plaza, and Marth informed us that by passing the fountain, we would arrive to the east side.

I found it odd that there was no one at the square, and my suspicions were confirmed with a sudden flash from above. I grabbed Ike's arm and pulled him back, a wall of lightning striking the spot where he was standing before. Marth was ahead, Pikachu standing just before the swordsman on all fours. The Original was quite small, no more than a foot tall when standing on his two hind legs. His short fur was a bright yellow, all but the tip of his ears which were black, and two brown stripes on his lower back that matched the beginning of his lightning bolt-shaped tail. Pikachu had two red spots over his cheeks, the source of his power. They held thousands and thousands of volts of electricity, strong enough to knock out a trophy in one hit. Electricity sparked from them, and the Orignal hunched down even further, raising his tail upward.

"Marth…" the electric mouse pokemon grumbled, "What are you doing with the Defyers?"

"Pikachu!" Marth cried, "What is the meaning of this!? Are you really meant to delete Ike!?"

Pikachu's defenses fell, "Well, no, not really…"

"Then!?"

The Original smiled, "It makes my job a heck of a lot easier, though! There's no way they'll just hand over Junior to me!"

Ike stepped forward, "What!?"

"I wasn't sent by Mario," Pikachu explained, "I was asked a favor by Link. He wants his son back, and I agreed to help him… Simple, really."

"You're not taking him!"

Pikachu scoffed at Ike, "Please! You say that as if you have authority over him! Whatever, Marth's inclusion in all of this just complicates things… I guess I have no choice but to delete him as well."

Ike ran forward, "Don't you dare!" Just as he was about to reach Marth, Ike yelled out. He arched back as electricity ran through his body. Yellow bolts of electricity streaked towards him, and I realized they formed an overall shape. They surrounded the entire plaza, and I cursed when I realized what that meant; Pikachu had the ability to fight us one-on-one. It would be impossible to help Marth with the walls of lightning set up like this. Ike was finally thrown back, and he curled up on the ground once he landed. I knelt beside him, asking if he was okay. He gritted his teeth, "I can't…"

"We can't interfere," I told him, "Pikachu trapped Marth inside a dome of lightning."

He sat up, "Does that not diminish Pikachu's power?"

I shook my head, "I doubt he would do something so reckless. Unlike Ness, Pikachu knows how to control his power efficiently… We can't be too careful around him…"

"You say that, but Marth is facing him alone!" As he said this, Marth unsheathed his sword, the silver blade catching the glare of the sun and making me avert my eyes.

"Hopefully he can wear down Pikachu before we face him."

Ike looked at me as if my head exploded, "How can you say that?"

I only gave him a glance of apathy, "Do you seriously think Marth stands a chance against an Original?"

"You've never seen him fight before. It's impossible for you to assume he will be defeated."

I turned back to the swordsman and the Original, "Have faith in your friend. At this point in time, that's all you would be able to do for him."

Ike didn't say anything. In a blink of an eye, Pikachu was no longer in front of Marth. This did not faze the swordsman, though, and he raised his sword to block his right side from Pikachu's tail.

"He's fast!" Ike said.

"Pay attention to how Pikachu moves. In case he deletes Marth, you would be at an advantage," I noticed Ike had his jaw clenched. Instead of asking about it, I said, "Pikachu may be fast in movement, but he slows down whenever he executes an attack. The only reason he moves around so much is too psyche you out. He waits for you to slip, and that's when he comes at you."

I had to admit Marth was doing a good job against Pikachu. However, it became clear after a while that he wasn't exactly landing a hit on the Original. He was too preoccupied blocking Pikachu's attacks so much that the Original was able to predict his movements. He hovered before Marth as if to strike him with his tail again, but it was only a fake out. He landed and surrounded himself in electricity, head butting Marth in the torso. He slid back and took the opportunity of the Original being before him to lunge his blade forward. Pikachu was able to dodge the attack easily, and he started to send Thunder Jolts at Marth. They moved along the ground in short jumps, and as Marth was left to decide how to deal with them, Pikachu jumped and threw himself at Marth, landing another hit on the swordsman, but this time on his chest. Marth immediately grabbed the pokemon, refusing to weaken his grip on the Original even when the Thunder Jolts reached him. He threw Pikachu up and slashed upwards, sending the pokemon higher up into the air. The Original would not give Marth the opportunity to juggle him, and in a zigzag-shaped blur, Pikachu was on all fours again, his breathing rapid.

"You weren't supposed to recover…" Marth didn't say anything, and Pikachu stood up, scratching his ear, "It's been fun and all, but I'm gonna have to stop messing around. If I let you land too many hits on me, I won't fare well against Ike and Pit."

"That's the idea," Marth said.

Pikachu blinked and stared at the swordsman, "Oh? You're intent on tiring me out? In that case, I'll have to end this now."

"Agreed," Marth said.

The swordsman began to glow, and my eyes widened. Pikachu took a step back. Ike had no idea what was happening, but before he can ask, his question was answered by the Original, "Impossible! Only the Originals are capable of unleashing their Final Smash!"

"You might want to update that fact," Marth said. He raised his sword skyward, hunching down just a bit before charging forward in an incredible speed. He was so fast that his feet did not even touch the ground. I heard of this move before. It's known as Critical Hit, and it is an automatic knock out if the attack successfully lands on the opponent. But this is Pikachu we're talking about. An Original. Maybe if it were any other trophy, they would be deleted where they stand, but Pikachu knew how to deal with Final Smashes. He had the other Originals to train him in that department.

Marth easily covered the distance between him and Pikachu, but just as he was about to strike, a storm cloud formed over Pikachu, a bolt of lightning striking the Original just as Marth's blade made contact. The moment the blade hit the lightning, Marth started to convulse as electricity ran through his body. He dropped his sword and Pikachu jumped on him, holding on to the swordsman's shoulder. Ike cried out, but the two ignored him.

"You were so confident, too," Pikachu said, "I may not look like it, but I'm an Original; one of the strongest trophies out there. It would be shameful to be deleted by the hands of a trophy that recklessly uses his Final Smash at the very beginning of a brawl. Don't you know the consequences? You can't even speak, can you?" Marth's silence made the Original laugh, "It's been a blast, Marth, but I'm not one to miss an opportunity."

"Pikachu, don't you dare!" Ike approached Marth and the Original, careful not to get too close to the invisible wall of lightning, "Marth has nothing to do with this!"

"He fought me. That is an act of defiance. I have to delete him now, just as I'm going to delete the two of you." Ike gritted his teeth, knowing there was nothing he could possibly do to save his friend. Watching him stand there before me, something twitched deep inside, but the moment was lost when Pikachu spoke, "My cheeks hold all the electricity I use in combat. Do you want to know what happens when I use them from this close up?"

Before Ike could say anything, Pikachu pressed his red cheek against Marth's. He did not waste any time. Pikachu shut his eyes, Marth's body twitching uncontrollably. His eyes rolled back, and in the fit of spasms, Marth was unable to stand any longer. He continued to shake as if possessed by a demon, but Pikachu still would not let go. Ike was yelling the entire time, but his cries fell on deaf ears. Pikachu did not release Marth until he stopped moving, and a few seconds later, the swordsman began to fade. I predicted this outcome, but my chest began to hurt when Marth disappeared completely. I knew it was because a part of me believed Marth would be able to beat Pikachu. However, even I knew he had lost the moment his Final Smash failed.

Ike fell to his knees. Pikachu rubbed his cheek, a look of annoyance on his face, "Aw man, that took a lot out of me. Makes sense, though. Marth hadn't really taken any damage. I hope I still have enough power to delete the two of you." As he said this, the dome of lightning sparked to life, opening up and disappearing completely, "All right, who's next?"

Ike stood up, and my eyes widened. I ran forward to pull him back, but I was too far away. Ike sprinted towards the Original, and I was about to follow him into the plaza when the dome was set up again, lightning crashing down a foot before me. I cursed and started shooting arrows at the electric dome, but to no avail. The electricity would concentrate in the area where the arrow would land, canceling the projectile.

I growled and yelled out, "Ike, you idiot!"

He turned swiftly, and my body stiffened when I saw his eyes, the irises yellow.

Ike was no longer present.

**(Ike's PoV)**

The Monster took over. The moment Marth faded to nothing, my vision turned red. I was unable to comprehend anything else, and soon I began to see doubles of the Original as my eyes shook with pure rage. I did not know him, but the Monster certainly did. It hurt him deeply, and the pain inflicted hurt me as well. I felt what he felt, and the fact that Pikachu was the cause of this pain—the trophy that deleted my friend—made me want to delete him without mercy. He was going to pay.

He had the nerve to taunt me as he got rid of the dome of lightning that surrounded the fountain plaza. I ran forward, and almost immediately the dome was set back up; Pit called me, and I only gave him a glance before turning back at the Original. My eyes unnerved him a bit, and he would look to the side while speaking to me to avoid direct contact with them, "Looks like I made you angry, huh? Oh man, Replacements have always been a hassle for me. I guess I overdid it with Marth's deletion, but can you really blame me?"

Instead of answering I swung Ragnell down towards him, Pikachu easily avoiding the attack. He disappeared, reappearing at my left. He swung his tail towards me, but I blocked his attack with my blade and grabbed him. I threw the Original down with all my might, knocking the wind out of him and making his eyes widen at the impact. I still had a firm grip on the Original, and as I raised my sword to bring the blade down on him like a guillotine, the pokemon recovered and sent an electric shock through my arm. I withdrew as a reflex, and the Original tackled me, sending me back. He didn't follow up the attack. Instead, he stood before me panting in order to catch his breath, "I seriously hate dealing with Replacements… If Link told me you would activate I would have had second thoughts…"

The Original's attitude motivated me, and I charged forward.

"You're quick!" Pikachu narrowly avoided Ragnell, "But still so predictable!" He landed on the blade, and he held it tight as if he was about to fall from a tightrope, "Unless you're wearing rubber gauntlets, I don't see you surviving this attack!" Electricity sparked from the small pokemon, traveling through the metal blade and towards me. I cried out, dropping Ragnell and shuffling back, my arm twitched, and the Original laugh, "I didn't think you would let go of that sword of yours! As a swordsman, having no weapon leaves you absolutely helpless!" He kicked Ragnell and it skidded away, beyond my reach. Pikachu approached me in a blur, using his tail to slash at me consecutively. It wasn't until I noticed the edge of his tail red with my blood that I began to feel the sharp sting of pain all over my body where he managed to cut through my skin. Seeing the red made me lose my thought process, and when I saw Pikachu's tail coming towards my face, I grabbed it with my hand and flung him away. He was stopped in midair as the dome caught him, the electricity making the Original spasm before he was thrown back. I took the opportunity to retrieve Ragnell, and once I did, turned to see Pikachu getting up.

His ear was twitching, and the sight made me want to laugh, "You're not immune to your own lightning!?"

"Shut up…"

I frowned when I remembered how Pikachu struck himself with lightning to counter Marth's Final Smash. Why wasn't he electrocuted then? I suspected the outside of his body was not resistant to electricity, but if that were the case, wouldn't he hurt himself every time he used an electric-type move? Whenever he used Thunderbolt, electricity would surround his body entirely… I had to figure out in what circumstance does Pikachu take damage from his own attack. Is it because the dome he set up is not directly channeled through him? But the storm cloud did not come from Pikachu either—he summoned it. Maybe Pikachu did not expect to be thrown towards the dome; he would not think to make himself immune to the element!

I smiled, and this annoyed the Original, "Why are you so giddy all of a sudden? I might have been shocked, but electricity does not affect me the same way it affects you! It's nullified!"

He surrounded himself in electricity, coming at me in a zigzag pattern. This made it easy for me to predict from which way he would attack from, and I dodged out of the way. Pikachu came short to colliding with the dome, and he turned swiftly to throw me a glare, "You're smarter than you look! But here's some advice… When fighting against an Original, don't expect them to fall for the same trick twice!"

Pikachu made contact with the dome, and it took a moment for me to realize he was absorbing some of the electricity, "I'm not stupid! The gears in your head are nothing but a pair of lopsided Klink! I could easily tell what you are planning!"

He jumped, curling himself into a ball and shooting bolts of lightning my way. I barely managed to avoid all of them; Pikachu was directly aiming at me. So much for the claim that lightning can't strike the same place twice. Pikachu depleted the energy he borrowed from the electric dome, and he landed on all fours before me. "Tired already?" I teased.

"I have power to spare…" I blinked, and Pikachu was no longer in front of me. I searched around, but I was only able to catch glimpses of his image as he ran in circles around me. I remembered what Pit said; Pikachu may be quick, but when executing a move, he has to slow down. I waited for Pikachu to attack, and the Original obliged once he thought I let my guard down. He swiped his tail towards me and I decided to counter with Ragnell. I was caught off guard when Pikachu managed to bounce back the blade like it was nothing; I slashed at him again, and Pikachu deflected my attack with his tail, adding extra force towards the end to push the blade back. How was this possible!? It was as if his tail was a sword of its own!

"How are you able to block Ragnell with your tail!?"

Pikachu smiled and disappeared again; I heard his voice behind me, but before I can turn, I was struck on the back, "I wouldn't be different from any other Pikachu if I only had electric-type attacks. That's why I taught myself a variety of moves. This is Iron Tail! Do you like it?"

I faced him and grimaced, "I'm not very fond of it, no."

His ears perked up, "Is that so? Well, how about a combination of moves? Only the best Pokemon can pull that off!"

He jumped and I raised my sword to block his Iron Tail, when Pit called out, "Ike, no! You have to dodge the attack!"

I was confused, but it was too late by the time I saw Pikachu's tail crackling with electricity. Ragnell clashed with Pikachu's iron coated tail that carried a surge of electricity; it traveled from metal to metal, and the powerful shock made me yelp and drop my sword again. Pikachu came at me relentlessly, and I dodged the attack over and over again, narrowly dodging each and every one. I noticed he was driving me back, intent on leading me to the dome to electrocute me as I had electrocuted him. His next attack was aimed for my face, and I had to arch back to avoid it. I leaned too far and fell on my bottom. I quickly pushed myself off the ground, kicking the air in order to gain the momentum to get back on my feet. Pikachu decided to attack me at that moment, but he only ended up with my boot on his face. I hit him with enough force to rocket him upward, and Pikachu was thrown about twenty feet in the air before the dome caught him again. The pokemon's eyes rolled in its sockets, and its body shook as if he was having a seizure. The dome released Pikachu, and the Original fell like a brick. He was limp for a few seconds, and I assumed the battle was over, but as I neared him, his little body tensed and began to glow.

"That is it! I had it with you! Why can't you just die!?"

Blue electricity surrounded the pokemon, forming a sphere with a diameter of three yards. I could barely see the Original inside of the electric orb, and lightning branched out of it in all direction as if it was a spherical storm cloud. A bolt of lightning struck my chest, and my heart stopped beating for a couple of seconds at the sheer voltage of it. This lightning was far stronger than Pikachu's other attacks, and I backed away to avoid getting hit again. My eyes widened as Pikachu barreled towards me. I jumped out of the way, the Original striking the dome and making it spark out of control. Some of the bolts came my way, and as I dodged them, I realized they kept me at a single spot. Pikachu charged towards me again, and I shut my eyes bracing for impact.

"Ike!" Pit's cry made me look up, "Grab your sword! Impale the ground with it and don't let go! It would serve as a lightning rod!"

I searched around frantically for Ragnell, catching sight of the golden blade just a few feet away. I ran towards it and bent down to pick it up, striking the ground as I got on one knee. Pikachu had to turn slightly as to not miss, and the blue electric orb hit me directly. I clenched my jaw at the pain of the electricity circulating my body, but soon it faded away. Pikachu hit me multiple times, but the ground absorbed most of the impact. Soon, the blue sphere faded to nothing, and Pikachu was left lying down, motionless.

I approached Pikachu, and the pokemon scowled, "Quit it with that look."

"It's time I finish you off," I swung Ragnell down towards him, but the Original rolled out of the way. I didn't think he still had it in him to move.

Pikachu pulled out a strange device, pressing the large button on the center. A portal appeared behind him, and he said, "You won this time, Ike. Next time, I won't go so easy on you."

He turned to leave, but I stepped on his tail and pinned it to the ground. The pokemon yelped, and when he turned, his breath was caught in his throat. I was looking down on him with the utmost hatred, rage making my body tremble. Softly, I said, "You delete my friend…and you have the nerve to try to escape!?"

I felt energy running through me, but this was different than the power the Monster usually supplied me with. My body began to glow with a multicolored aura, and the Original began to panic, "No way, you too!?"

His cheeks sparked as he prepared to electrocute me, but I stepped off of him slashed upwards to send Pikachu into the air. I jumped and began to hack at him mercilessly, attacking him with a blade coated in blue fire and kicks that directly landed on the Original. Pikachu was unable to protect himself, but as I pulled both arms back to send the final blow, his eyes snapped open and he summoned a storm cloud overhead.

He was furious, "How!? How can you feel such remorse for someone you just met!?"

"You wouldn't understand." I swung Ragnell downward on the pokemon, making him plummet to the fountain at the center of the plaza. He landed with a splash, swimming to the surface and gasping for air. His eyes widened as he just realized something. The thunder cloud above Pikachu dropped its bolt of lightning, striking the Original. In the water, the pokemon managed to electrocute himself in a manner that was a lot worse than before. The Original shrieked in pain, his cries drowned out by the crackling sound of the electricity traveling across the water of the fountain. When I finally landed, Pikachu was floating in the water, his back facing up and his body releasing steam. Despite all he's been through, he managed to get up, but I knew the battle was over. Pikachu was crying; his eyes were bright with tears. He started to fade, and his voice started to disappear along with the rest of him, "Th-there's just no way…"

He fell back, but he was gone before he landed on the bottom of the fountain.

The electric dome disappeared, and Pit approached me. He was about to say something, but I interjected, "L-let's go find Peach and Junior… I don't want to stay here any longer."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(A few hours later, at the Imperial Tower)**

Everyone was glaring daggers at Link, but the swordsman was able to ignore them for the most part. His eyes were on Jigglypuff, Pikachu's best friend. She hadn't said a word since she heard that the Original had been deleted. This made Link uncomfortable. He knew Jigglypuff was apathetic, but to not display any emotion to the news of Pikachu's deletion was ridiculous. If Link had to guess, Jigglypuff kept her feelings bottled up inside of her; Link wouldn't want to be near her the day they come pouring out.

Link was with Mario when the R.O.B. told him what transpired in Castle Town. Mario immediately scowled at Link, and the swordsman smiled sheepishly. He acted as if it was nothing, but the truth was that it was eating away at him bit by bit. Link had sent Pikachu to confront the Defyers, and so he knew it was his fault that Pikachu no longer existed. The swordsman sighed, his eyes scanning the table. Four chairs were empty. A third of the Originals were gone. It sure made the meeting room feel a whole lot more empty, and it seemed as if everybody just wanted to leave. Link realized he felt the same way, and the thought made him wince with guilt. Pikachu was just deleted. Doesn't the little guy deserve a moment of mourning at least? Jigglypuff must feel terrible. Link stood up just as Mario was about to call the meeting off. The leader of the Originals paused, and the rest stared at Link with curiosity.

"Twelfth—I'm sorry. It's my fault Pikachu was deleted."

The Original blinked, "I don't blame you."

"B-but," Link looked around, but the other Originals only stared at him, "Yell at me; hit me; I don't care, but if it makes you feel better—"

"Why don't you just off yourself?"

The pokemon's monotonous tone chilled Link's blood, "Wh-what?"

She avoided his gaze, "I'm only joking. Don't worry about it. Trophies get deleted every day. It's a part of life. If I cry for every deletion, it would be nothing but a waste of tears. It won't bring them back."

Link was struck dumb, and Mario said, "The meeting's adjourned."

The Originals began to teleport out one by one. Jigglypuff remained in place, and Link looked at her with regret before taking out his teleporter and leaving the meeting room.

Only Mario and Jigglypuff were left. Mario raised his brow, "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Jigglypuff was silent for a moment, "Usually…Pikachu would take me."

"Twelfth…" The Original approached the pokemon, "You've always been apathetic, even towards Pikachu, the only trophy that has ever acknowledged you as a fighter. But now that he's gone, tell me. How do you… feel?"

Mario began to leave, not expecting to receive an answer from the pink pokemon. To his shock (and delight) her soft words manifested, and he stopped in his tracks to hear what she had to say.

"I feel…" The Original paused. Nothing. Nothing but a void deep inside of her that has always been there. When she heard Pikachu had been deleted, the void had only gotten bigger, "…empty."

As she said this, the Original began to cry. She forced the tears to stop; they were a sign of weakness, and she could not allow Mario to see them. What would he think? A warrior does not cry for a fallen friend… they avenge them. Jigglypuff's sadness was quickly replaced with anger.

The Defyers… they were going to pay.

Mario noted the change in Jigglypuff's expression, and he smiled as he left her alone in the meeting room. There was not a single bit of doubt inside of him. He knew who he was going to send next to delete the Defyers.


	20. Vs Jigglypuff

**(Ike's PoV)**

When Pit and I arrived at the café Junior and Peach were in, everyone turned their heads to look at us. We ignored them and approached our companions that sat at the table against the wall straight ahead from the entrance of the small building. They didn't say anything as we walked towards them; in fact, I don't think they were saying anything before we had arrived. The atmosphere around the two was palpable; I knew just from their presence that they still haven't made up. Junior held a grudge against his mother, and he was not about to let it go so easily. This wasn't the time to deal with that, and so I did not bother to ask how things were between the two. Instead, I told them it was time to leave Castle Town.

Junior and Peach stared at me, and I had to ask why they weren't doing anything. Peach exchanged looks with her son before turning to me and saying, "Did something happen?"

"What?"

Junior slammed his hands on the table, leaning forward, "You fought an Original, didn't you!? Oh man, how do I always manage to avoid fighting them!?"

"You should consider yourself lucky," Pit said.

Peach nodded, "I fought two Originals, and I must say I wouldn't want to face another one…"

"I-I don't get. How did you two…?"

"It's kind of obvious," Junior said, "You have a cut on your face, your clothes have a bunch of shreds and your hair is wild—"

"Oh my god!" Peach cried, "Were you electrocuted!?"

"Pikachu was sent to delete me, Ike, and you, Peach."

Junior frowned, "Wait, what about me?" he asked Pit.

Pit scratched the back of his head, "Here's the thing…Pikachu was not sent by Tabuu or Mario… He was sent by Link to take you back."

Junior scowled, "Seriously? I gotta thank you for beating the guy, Ike."

I grimaced, "It was no problem really; I actually ended up deleting him…"

Silence. Peach looked away nervously and attempted to change the subject, "What about Marth? Were you guys able to visit him at all?"

I was unable to respond, and Pit explained, "Pikachu classified him as a Defyer and deleted him."

Junior's eyes widened, and Peach gasped. She looked at me with her mouth covered, "Ike, I'm so sorry!"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said. "I just want to leave this place…"

"Yeah," Junior agreed, "Before Dad sends someone else to take me back!"

Pit laughed, and Junior asked what was so funny. The angel replied, "You just called him 'Dad'!"

Junior was about to hit Pit, but then he noticed his wings, "Hey, are your feathers falling?"

Peach noticed them as well, "He's right! Pit, did something happen?"

The angel passed us, "Obviously…" he muttered, leaving the café.

Junior and Peach looked at me, but I only shrugged. We knew Pit would very well leave us behind, so we hurried after him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Peach was ahead with Pit, while Junior stuck to my side. He was babbling about many things, but I wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Junior realized this, and stopped speaking to me. I grew uncomfortable with the silence between us, and I apologized to the boy. Junior only shook his head, a troubled expression etched on his face, "It's all right," he said, "It's just…"

"What's wrong?"

"I-I guess the reality of it all just hit me—When Pit said Pikachu deleted Marth, I couldn't help but think that we can get deleted, too… Pit saying Pikachu was after you two and Mom just makes it all worse…"

"And?" I asked.

Junior turned to me, and I was surprised to see him about to cry, "I'm scared, Ike! More than anything, I'm scared my Dad—Link! I meant Link!" He cried out, "I-I'm scared of him, Ike! There, I said it!" Junior covered his face with his right arm. He stopped walking, and I had to tell the others to stop so they wouldn't get too far away. Peach appeared as if she wanted to come, but suddenly she looked to the side, turning her head around and looking up at the sky. I held Junior awkwardly, pulling his arm down. The sight of his blurry red eyes left me dumb, and I couldn't think of anything to say. After a while of just staring at him, the boy closed his eyes, the tears running down his flushed cheeks, "When he hit Mom, my body froze. I-I couldn't do anything at first, but then… but then…" Junior tackled me, "I ran! I ran like a cucco!"

When nothing else came to mind, I ended up wrapping my arms around Junior, "Junior, it's fine. What could you have done?"

"I-I could have interfered or something, but," he sniffed, "I was scared of what Link would do to me… It's pathetic!"

"Junior…"

"Mom would probably think me a coward if she only knew I was there, watching…"

A shadow fell over us, and we both looked up to see Peach. Junior quickly let go of me, and he took a few steps back, "Mom," he began, but Peach would not let him continue.

"I would never think that of you, Junior. You are the bravest Trophy I know."

"I saw Link hit you, Mom! And I couldn't do anything but watch…"

Peach nodded, "I heard."

Junior's mouth quivered, and I quickly got out of the way. I was glad Peach decided to comfort him, because she would undoubtedly do a better job of making him feel better. It no longer mattered that Junior was mad at her; in the state he was in, that was the least of his concerns. Junior was unable to say anything else, and Peach said, "I've always known you were there; I know you've seen our fight, at least. If anything, I'm glad you were not involved."

Junior shook his head, "I should have done something."

Peach bent down and embraced her son, "You're here, and that's more than enough for me."

I smiled at the scene before me, and I searched for Pit to see his reaction. I was surprised to catch him with a look of pure disgust, but just as my mind had processed it, the angel turned, leaving me wondering whether or not I simply imagined it. Looking closer, I was only able to see two feathers fall from his wings, the breeze taking it away and leaving no evidence of what it had just done; only two blank spaces where the feathers used to be.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Say, Pit, where are we headed?" Peach broke the silence that had come upon our little group. No one was saying anything, and I was grateful she attempted to change that.

At first it appeared as if Pit had ignored her, but right when Peach was about to repeat her question, he said, "There's a town we're going to stop by. I think it's called Onett, or something."

"How long will it take to get there?" she asked.

There was a long pause, "I'm not sure. We're passing through a valley that has mountains closing in from both sides… I remember we had to go inside through a series of tunnels in order to reach the path that leads out. I forgot where it was though…"

He should not have mentioned that last part, because Peach's eyes bugged out, "We're lost!?"

"I didn't say that."

Peach began to hyperventilate, and Pit was yelling at her to calm down. Junior was looking around, and I followed his gaze. The mountains around us were a needed change of scenery; I felt as if we've only been on flat plains, forests, and cities. They weren't spectacular to look at, but their sheer size were impressive, easily taller than most of the buildings in Allys. They sort of closed in from the top, protecting us from the sun that had not made its way to the center of the sky yet. It made walking through the narrow passage a bit chilly, but I did not mind. Peach on the other hand looked like she was considering mountain climbing to the top, shivering so much that her body was a constant blur. I couldn't really blame her; the wind that traveled between the mountains were almost frosty, and their movement between the small passages and closed in spaces made them howl, making us even more aware of their presence, thus vulnerable to their low temperature. It might be an odd thought, but I quite enjoyed it; the wind seemed to have acquired musical properties upon coming here. Their sound was pleasant to the ears, and I found myself closing my eyes to listen.

I wasn't given much time to do so. Pit yelled at me to catch up, as I was soon falling behind. I ran towards them, hearing Peach complain about the cold, "Seriously," she said, "It wasn't nearly this cold in the fields before we reached here."

"It's the wind," Junior said.

"No shit," Pit told him.

I blinked at Pit's use of profanity; Peach also took a moment to make sure she had heard the angel right, "What did you say?"

"It's pretty obvious," Pit said.

"Still, that was uncalled for. Pit, apologize to Junior right now."

He scowled at her, "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do. I'm the leader here."

"That doesn't matter. If anything, being the leader means you take responsibility for your actions, and right now, you were in the wrong by cursing to a child." Peach frowned when the angel laughed, "What's so funny?"

"Seriously!?" he asked, "The kid has seen domestic violence, and you're worried about him hearing some bad words!?"

That shut Peach right up, and I intervened, "Pit, stop it. What's with your attitude? You've been this way ever since we left Zelda's castle."

"Forget it," he said.

"Pit…" Junior said softly, "You're dropping a bunch of feathers right now."

I looked down, and sure enough, there were about ten behind him. The sight of them made Pit's eyes widen, and he leaned dangerously to the left, almost to the point that he would have collapsed if he hadn't caught the wall beside him. "Forget about it," he repeated, "Just forget about it."

He said that, but he remained where he was. Peach made no move to comfort him, and I was about to reach out to hold his shoulder when suddenly the wind's tone became melodious. There was a pattern to its sounds, and when you listened closely, there were words to be heard:

"_Do you know why_

_We're born without light_

_The first thing we see is darkness._

_Where is the light?_

_The glorious light?_

_That they all claim to be there when we die?_

_It's inescapable_

_It's interchangeable_

_Life and Death are but the same thing_

_Darkness and light_

_Death and Life_

_It's all a misconception_

_We're born without light_

_The first thing we see_

_Is black from total blindness._

_Disregard what they claim_

_They are all lying_

_For some tunnels don't always lead out…_

_So let's quicken the pace_

_Let's not prolong Death_

_I just want to get it all over with_

_My soul is like glass_

_When it breaks it can't mend_

_So let's just die together_

_Because from what I have learned_

_The only truth to be taught:_

_Every man reaches his end…"_

Pit's head quickly snapped up, "Crap! Guys, cover your ears!"

None of us questioned him. We did as we were told, and the angel quickly signaled us to follow him. We sprinted after Pit, the angel quickly disappearing behind an opening that led inside the mountain. The walls inside were a dark grey color, making it impossible to guess the landscape. Pit ran in blindly, however, and he did not stop until we had traveled a considerable distance within the mountain. The wind was still present, but faint, the same went for the voice that was transferring its song through the breeze.

Everyone was catching their breath, and Junior said, "What was that!?"

"The twelfth Original," Pit responded, "Jigglypuff."

Peach and I frowned at the name, "Jigglypuff?"

Pit nodded, but then he caught our confused expressions, "Don't let the name fool you; Jigglypuff is just as dangerous as all the other Originals, especially in a place like this where sound travels a far way…"

"What do you mean?" Peach asked.

"We better move… Our voices echo here."

We followed Pit through the dark tunnels, but soon it became near impossible to do so. My vision became black from the lack of light, and I had to call out in order to tell the others to stop. I did not hear a response, or the shuffling of steps from any of my companions. I realized we had gotten separated somehow, and my heart began to pump more blood, accommodating for the rise in panic. My hands groped out for a wall I might be able to follow, but instead they squeezed something soft. I frowned, but then my eyes widened. My thoughts were immediately taken over by the idea that I was holding on to Peach's—or rather Junior's—pacifiers.

I should have let go, but my grip was frozen in place, "P-Peach?"

The voice sounded bored, as if the trophy was waiting ages for me to say something, "Sadly no, but can you let go?"

It only took me a moment to guess who it was, and I jumped back immediately, "Jigglypuff!?"

"You're well informed, aren't you? I guess there's no point of the darkness if you know who I am… Chandelure!"

The room was suddenly lit in a ghastly purple by strange chandelier-like creatures. Despite the sudden light, the flames of the pokemon were not enough to blind me. Still, it was disorienting, and it took my mind while to process the Original before me, standing on top of a boulder. She was obviously a female, round in shape with pink fur, cat ears, and curly bangs. What struck me most interesting was her eyes. They were enormous, taking up the majority of her spherical body. They were half lidded and directed towards me. The light they reflected danced across her irises as the Chandelure in the room floated around, moving in circles as if the place was a carousel. It was actually pretty haunting, and a bit creepy if I had to admit. Jigglypuff did not appear to be dangerous, but she certainly gave out an indistinguishable vibe, the kind that leaves one uncomfortable. There was something…off about her; that much was evident, the fact of which had me on guard.

"Where are my friends?"

She looked towards the Chandelure, "Friends? Is that what you call them?" I did not answer, and she continued, "I had a friend once… he died…"

"How unfortunate."

She met my gaze, "He was deleted."

This made my heart skip a beat, and suddenly everything started to piece together. Jigglypuff was an Original, but she was also a pokemon. It would make sense if she were friends with Pikachu. At that moment, I started to sympathize for her, "I know how you must feel…"

"No…"

"What?"

"No, you don't. You have other friends. I only had Pikachu."

"The other Originals?"

"They mean nothing to me…"

"Isn't that harsh," I said.

"I'd say they're fortunate. Personally, I would rather be ignored than hated…"

I frowned, "Hated?"

"Never mind that. Ike, I'm going to delete you here and now…"

Suddenly my body began to levitate, and I was unable to move. I realized the Chandelure had me suspended in the air using their ghostly powers. I glared at Jigglypuff, "Like this is any fair!"

She did not even blink, "Fighting isn't really my thing… If it bothers you so much, consider this my way of fighting…"

"You're way of fighting, huh?" I tried to slash at Jigglypuff with Ragnell, but my arm would not even budge an inch. I gritted my teeth and forced any one of my limbs to move, but it was absolutely useless. I started to cry out, and deep inside of me, I felt the Monster stir.

_"You're having trouble with Twelfth? Truly pathetic…"_

Despite the insult, I felt the Monster supply me with strength. I was able to break free from the Chandelure's grasp, and I charged forward towards Jigglypuff. She made no move to dodge the attack, but it just so happened she did not need to. A Chandelure took the blade for Jigglypuff, and she simply hopped off the boulder. As the Chandelure started to disappear, Jigglypuff skipped about.

"Poor Chandelure… Poor Chandelure…"

Her words did not express sadness. If anything, they were mocking in tone. This made me angry, and when I tried to strike Jigglypuff, she jumped out of the way. Ragnell was embedded into the cave wall, and while I tried to remove it, the Original smacked my face, following the attack with kicks and a body slam that sent me back. They weren't particularly powerful, but they definitely hurt. I looked up to see Jigglypuff standing on the hilt of Ragnell.

"What a powerful sword you have here… It's called Ragnell, right?"

"I just killed one of your Chandelure… Aren't you angry?"

"What would anger do for me at a time like this? It would only serve as a distraction. To defeat a Replacement such as yourself, I'll need all the help I can get… Feelings are but a hindrance, the same goes for empathy. Morals, too. If you constantly think what is right and what is wrong, you never get things done. There is no progress. In the end, isn't it the result that matters?"

"Is that how the Originals think?"

"You truly believe we're the villains, don't you?"

"The Originals would delete any trophy that does not follow their views; how could I not?"

Jigglypuff jumped off Ragnell, lightly coming towards me with a few bounces in the air, "You speak only of Marth. I won't defend Pikachu, but I will present you with these facts… Marth was your friend. If it weren't for you, he would still be alive today. You dragged him into your business. Don't blame us. Pikachu was just doing what he was told. You of all people should understand… A soldier follows orders without question. Would it not be hypocritical of you to blame Pikachu when you're a mercenary yourself?"

Jigglypuff left me speechless. I would have come up with some sort of answer, but her face told me everything: she wouldn't care. Given any comeback, I know Jigglypuff would just shrug it off, no matter how much it contradicted her statement. She didn't care about anything. Watching the two voids she had for eyes, I had to wonder whether she really wanted to be here or not. She might be the weakest Original, but couldn't she have taken the opportunity to delete me now that Ragnell was not in my hand? What was she after? From what I can tell, it was not victory. She was too hard to read, and I stared at her for a long time trying to figure her out. She also had the chance to delete me when the room was unlit, and again when the two Chandelure had me paralyzed, but she didn't do anything.

What was her motive?

"Well?" she asked, "Aren't you going to pull out your sword?"

I retrieved Ragnell, my eyes on the Original the entire time, "Is it a fight you want?" She did not answer, and I lowered my blade, "In that case, I'm leaving."

I walked past Jigglypuff, but right when I was about to reach the tunnel out of the room we were in, she said, "Do you know what I'm capable of?"

I stopped, "Frankly, it doesn't appear like you are capable of anything. Pit told me you were the weakest of all the Originals. When you hit me back there, I barely felt a thing, at least when I compare it to the attacks of other trophies. I know for a fact that if we were to fight, you would lose."

I started to leave, but Jigglypuff said, "You couldn't save Marth… but you could save your companions…"

I froze. I turned slowly, "What?"

"I can put trophies to sleep with my voice. With this ability, and with the help of ghost-type pokemon like Chandelure, I'm able to send a trophy into a never ending nightmare. After a while, psychological damage can take its toll. I wonder how long your so called 'friends' will last… I doubt the one in the pink dress will last any longer. She was already whimpering by the time I left them at Spear Pillar…"

I did not let Jigglypuff finish. I charged at her so quickly, to the Original it probably seemed as if I had teleported in front of her. Once again she did not move. The remaining Chandelure blocked the attack for her with its body, and as it began to disappear, the room turned pitch black.

I was only able to hear Jigglypuff's voice, "Don't you dare underestimate me… Just because I am not as strong as the others does not mean I am not as dangerous…"

"Come back here!" I ordered, "FIGHT ME!"

The Original giggled, "How climatic! A trophy that lets his feelings get the better of him versus an Original that has long lost her empathy… Who shall be victorious?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'll be waiting for you at the summit of the mountain..."

I started swinging Ragnell aimlessly, hoping I would strike the Original with the golden blade. No such luck. After a while, I knew she had left the room, and that I was alone. I fell to the ground, my chest heaving with anger. Peach is suffering. Peach is suffering because of Jigglypuff. She knows I care about Peach, or she would have told me about Pit and Junior's condition as well. She knew the idea of Peach in pain would rile me up… and rile me up it did. The ground became visible as my eyes began to glow an intense yellow. I felt bad for Jigglypuff. I really did. But she had made the mistake of hurting Peach, and for that, she will be deleted. Who was she kidding? She does not stand a chance against me.

Not when I'm angry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was easy figuring out the way to the top; if the tunnel led upwards, then that would be the one I would take, but if they sloped downwards, I would have to look for some other way. The caves, for the most part, were dark as the room where I encountered Jigglypuff. However, there were sections where the ceiling had crumbled to allow sunlight to pass. Unfortunately, there was not much of that, but soon I found myself climbing up stairs that seemed infinite—at the end I saw the light of day, and seeing the exit made me run the rest of the way up to the summit of the mountain. The entire time I was left alone, my worry towards Peach had only gotten greater; at the same time, my wrath towards Jigglypuff had intensified the same way.

The summit was not what I expected. There seemed to be some kind of ruins here, remnants of a forgotten temple. I saw broken pillars, incomplete staircases, walls high enough to support a second story, and a platform at the far end where a massive creature stood upon it. It had to be some sort of monster, almost as tall as the incomplete stone walls. It might of had a pink color scheme, but everything about it was beastly. Its small eyes were incapable of mercy, and its large feet looked like it could step on a trophy and squash them. It was bipedal, with long arms that had pearls embedded into the shoulders. Its neck was one with its head— similar to a giraffe. Its tail was massive, like that of a dragon, and its wings were of a solid material, not flimsy like that of a bat, nor sensitive like that of a bird's. The monster's skin was unidentifiable, but I think it would be impossible to tell; it was wearing some sort of armor, and if that itself was its skin, I would know not how to take it down. It was large as it was bulky, and I was able to tell from its appearance alone that it was also a heavy hitter.

I noticed Jigglypuff was before the large creature, and I called out to her. She turned slowly; so slowly, that I was already behind her by the time she completely turned around. Her face remained stoic, and for a second it was as if she had no idea what I was doing there, "Where are my friends!?"

She looked to the side, and I followed her eyes to see Pit, Junior and Peach slumped over one another. They were fast asleep, but they wore expressions of pain and fear.

I faced Jigglypuff, "I'm here! Wake them up already!"

"I never said I would wake them up upon your arrival… Besides, it's not as if I'm the one that has them trapped in their individual nightmares. You have Darkrai to thank for that."

I stared at her in pure disbelief, "Darkrai…?"

Jigglypuff nodded, and a shadow started to form between us. I jumped back as it materialized, revealing some sort of demon with a body that moved like fire. It was entirely black with the exception of what appeared to be long flowing white hair and a giant red jaw that rested where its collar bone would be. Its eyes were an electric blue; the pupils were slits of a slightly lighter color. It had no legs; its body ended with its torso, like a ghost.

"Ike, Darkrai, Darkrai, Ike. Mercenary, mythical pokemon, mythical pokemon, mercenary." That was the only introduction Jigglypuff offered, but I did not really care. As the pokemon started to retreat back where Peach and the others were sleeping, I chased after it. Jigglypuff began to sing, and the words that came out her mouth made my movements sluggish. I started to slow down, and my eyelids grew heavy. I fell on my knees, and I dropped Ragnell, fighting the urge to knock out on the spot. Why was I so tired all of a sudden?

Jigglypuff approached me, "Your fight is with me, Ike."

"Let them go…"

"Not until you delete me!"

I grabbed Ragnell, but I did not have the strength to lift it. Jigglypuff laughed, "You versus me! You said so yourself it wouldn't be a problem. I am one of the weakest Originals, after all."

My eyes were unable to remain open, but right when they closed, Jigglypuff smacked me, "Well!? Are you up for it!?"

I could not think profoundly, but I was able to remember the huge monster on the platform, "Just you…?"

"Of course… If you're worried about Palkia, he's a legendary pokemon. He does not follow my orders quite easily, even if I am an Original. That does not mean he will not intervene, however, but who knows? It might be to your favor."

I tried to stand up, but the ground appeared to be so comfortable at the moment. I just wanted to lie down and sleep…

_"Ike, snap out of it!"_

The Monster brought me back to my senses, and I shook my head wildly to get rid of the remaining drowsiness. I turned swiftly and swung Ragnell towards the Original, but Jigglypuff was able to hop back in time.

Her eyes were wide, "How did you wake up so quickly?"

I didn't answer her, but from my reflection in her eyes, I was able to see that my irises had begun to glow a bright yellow. Jigglypuff furrowed her brow, "If it weren't for being a damn Replacement…"

I did not let her finish. I struck her, and Jigglypuff was sent flying. It surprised me how light she was; even gravity took some time to pull her back towards the earth. Jigglypuff stood up, "Let's make a deal, Ike, you and me."

It seemed as if the Originals just loved to talk during battle. I charged towards her, slashing at Jigglypuff mercilessly. The Original began to sing, and despite being activated, my mind turned blank, and my shoulders drooped. I willed myself to ignore her voice, but something about it left me mesmerized. I had to listen. It was soothing in tone, but the words carried so much hate and sorrow. My body collapsed, and Jigglypuff approached me, "Pay attention when I speak to you. Seriously! You come at me like some savage. Loosen up! I know your friends are in danger and all, but that does not mean you could hack at me as you please. When I say something, you listen. Got it?" I heard her clearly, but I was too tired to respond. Jigglypuff knocked me back with a kick, "Got it!?"

I mumbled something even I was unable to interpret, but it satisfied Jigglypuff, and she continued, "If I win… I'll let you all go! I'm not bent on destroying you for deleting Pikachu, because I know your deletion will not bring him back. No… Deleting you would only bloody my hands. For that reason, I'll let you all go. In fact, I will wake your companions up right now on one condition… Abandon this foolish quest."

I gathered the strength to sit up, "Hell no… We're fighting. You're going to pay for hurting… Peach…"

She scowled, "Is that your final answer?"

I nodded, "If… I win… what happens?"

"Victory is not enough?" I was too tired to reply, but Jigglypuff continued regardless, "Tell you what, if you win, I'll leave the Originals; that is how serious I am."

I involuntarily chuckled, and this made Jigglypuff slap my face, "You can't take me seriously, can you!?" she shrieked, "You're just like the Originals, judging power based on physical strength… I can fight to! I can fight… I can fight!" Jigglypuff started to pummel me with punches and kicks. I would have fought back, but I was barely able to stand up. I couldn't do anything but take the hits Jigglypuff was throwing at me, "The first day after the Memory Loss, the Originals held a tournament. It was to serve as a reminder of our place, who was the strongest out of the twelve. I lost the first round, and was a laughing stock since then. In fact, Mario asked Tabuu if he had made a mistake identifying me as an Original… Can you believe that!?" Jigglypuff smacked my head hard enough to make me fall, "I cried. I cried after every loss. The Originals only took that as their chance to make even more fun of me, calling me a baby and weak… I could not let them see how much their words hurt me. I started to hide my feelings, and wore a mask of apathy. Amazingly, they stopped making fun of me after that. They realized their laughter and jokes could no longer make me move, but soon, they learned that nothing could ever make me smile, laugh, or cry. In the process of keeping in my tears for all the ridicule they gave me, I had locked away all my other feelings as well… Soon I cared about nothing, not even my life. As you can guess, this did not make me good company to be around, and for that reason, none of the Originals took the opportunity to get to know me… Each one of them decided to ignore me and pretend I didn't exist… All of them but Pikachu…"

Jigglypuff stopped hitting me. I gained a bit of strength back, but it was not enough to fight. I decided to remain in place and focus on clearing my head in order to revitalize my body.

"Did you know?" the Original asked, "Pikachu asked me to come with him to Castle Town. I said no; I always do for such requests. I knew he would win and come back safely, so one could only imagine my surprise to hear that he had been deleted…"

"He killed Marth," I spat.

"I understand that. My point was the utter shock that I felt upon finding out that Pikachu had fallen under your hands. I would have expected Pit to have committed the atrocity. Maybe Link Junior, or even Peach! I never expected it to be you, not if I was given years to guess. Do you know why? Because you are like me, or at least, I thought you were…"

My strength was coming back. I only had to stall Jigglypuff for a little while longer, "What do you mean?"

"Out of the four Defyers on the Quest, you are the most disconnected. I noticed that you would not really bond with any of your companions. You would usually be in the lead, or off to the side in silence. I assumed you didn't care for the Quest, and for that reason, I thought you were someone us Originals would not have to worry about. That's why I couldn't believe it when I was told you deleted Pikachu. I know he disposed of Marth, but you have amnesia! Why!? Why would you avenge someone you don't even know!? And to such an extreme level, too!"

I lunged towards Jigglypuff, but she had taken note of my recovery, and was able to counter. The Original hit me again and again, too close to my body so that I would be unable to use Ragnell against her, "Damn you, Ike! Damn you! Because of you, I was never able to tell Pikachu… I was never able to tell him…" I tried grabbing a hold of the pokemon, but she would inflate herself so that it would be impossible to get a good grip on any part of her body, "H-he wasn't like any other Original! He was kind! He cared about me! He talked to me! He enjoyed my company! He gave me so many chances to say… To say… Damn you Ike!" Jigglypuff pounded me with more force, "Despite his everlasting kindness, I never smiled at him, I never laughed when he intended to be comical, and I never comforted him as he did for me… He's gone now because of you, and because of that, I never got to tell him that he… he…"

I was finally able to grab Jigglypuff by her front curls, but I almost dropped the Original when I saw her large blue eyes had tears in them, "…he was my only friend…"

I loosened my grip, and the pokemon slowly fell to the crumbled floor of the ruins, "Apologize all you want, but I don't blame you. I said the same thing to Link earlier today. You see, if anyone is to be the blame for Pikachu's deletion, it would have to be me for not aiding him when he asked me to… He wanted me to come with him to Castle Town, but I declined… Because of me, he's dead!"

This was the perfect chance to delete Jigglypuff, but I couldn't do it. Not like this. "Jigglypuff…"

Her voice was hard to hear, "Why did you do it?"

"Marth…"

"Cut the crap! It had nothing to do with Marth!" I was about to respond, but Jigglypuff wouldn't let me, "I had a ROB analyze Pikachu's teleporter, and according to the data, he had created a portal back to the Imperial Tower! H-he was going to come back, but you deleted him! Pikachu lost the battle, but you deleted him anyway! If you are the so-called good guy, wouldn't you have let him go!? Why!? Why…?" Jigglypuff was staring at me the entire time, but when she focused on my yellow eyes, her body deflated, "Y-you lost it, didn't you? You gave in to anger, and were unable to control yourself…"

Maybe it was to appease her in some way, but I nodded. This made Jigglypuff cry even more. I didn't know what to do but wait for her to stop, "I'm sorry, Jigglypuff…"

She ignored me, "Don't you see? In the end, feelings only get in the way. I'll be fair. I will act like a good guy. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Because Pikachu deleted Marth, you deleted Pikachu. Because you deleted Pikachu, I will delete you! After all, if you, the good guy did it, it's nothing you can object!"

"You won't beat me," I said.

"Let's make it fair then. Palkia!"

The entire world flipped. Suddenly I was falling into the sky, and Jigglypuff, having the ability to jump in the air multiple times, was able to attack me with punches and kicks. I was unable to fight back, and the Original took the opportunity to come at me with all that she had. The summit of the mountain rotated back to its original place, and gravity was back to pull Jigglypuff and me to the ground. The pokemon was able to land a couple more hits on me before my body made contact with the ruin floor. It took a moment for me to get up, the side where I had landed screaming in pain. Jigglypuff was a few yards away from me, and I yelled out to her, "I thought you said it was only you and me!"

"If it weren't for Palkia, it would be two against one. I'm just evening the odds."

I frowned, "What!?"

"You and 'the Monster' versus little ol' me… It's not so fair, is it? How many times has it aided you in a battle against the Originals? Admit it! Without it, you would have been deleted a long time ago!"

I stared at Jigglypuff for a long time before closing my eyes, "Monster… go."

The Monster began to object,_ "Don't pay any attention to her! This is what she wants!"_

"So be it," I told him.

"_Don't be an idiot! Jigglypuff would still have Palkia on her side!"_

I studied the Original, "Somehow, I doubt it."

The Monster growled, "_It's your death wish!"_

I sensed him fade, and I spread my arms out wide, "You and me Jigglypuff!"

She didn't say anything for a while, and for a moment, I thought she didn't get what I had just done. I was about to explain, but she cried out, "H-how stupid can you be!?"

She wasn't angry or upset. She was… scared? "Excuse me?"

"I-I didn't lie when I said I had no control over Palkia…"

As if to prove her point, lightning started crashing down on the summit in response to Palkia's roar. The space around started to distort terribly; Jigglypuff now seemed to be right in front of me, but her body was no longer spherical. It was like looking into an optical illusion, and the sight of her gave me a headache. My own body was stretching like rubber, moving side to side along with the space around it. Jigglypuff and I switched places spontaneously; the summit shrank and grew in size in a way that one step toward the Original brought me twenty steps forward, directly in front of Jigglypuff.

"What's going on!?"

"Space is distorting… Palkia is angry I have attempted to control him…"

"Stop him!" I ordered her, "I feel like my body is about to split!"

"I can't!" the Original cried, "It doesn't really matter, anyway. I'm planning on taking advantage of this situation!"

Jigglypuff smacked me, and followed the attack with a roundhouse kick. When I attempted to block, Jigglypuff was already between me and Ragnell. Right when she was about to strike, the distance between us was torn apart. She was now far ahead of me, but the Original did not let this faze her. She began to spin like a ball in place before charging forward in an incredible speed. I struck the ground with Ragnell so that it was stuck slanted forward, and ducked. Jigglypuff was unable to stop, and she rolled forward and off the golden blade as if it was a ramp. Jigglypuff was sent flying, and she crashed into a marble column, breaking the structure and making the top half fall on her. I pulled Ragnell and ran forward to attack Jigglypuff now that she was unable to move. As I raised the sword to bring it down upon the Original, we were enveloped in light. Jigglypuff quickly inflated her body to get the rubble off her and ran off. I chased after her, just as a massive laser beam struck the area where the two of us were before. I stared back in horror, realizing it was the work of Palkia.

The summit of the mountain was no longer distorted. Jigglypuff was panting, and I approached her, striking her from behind. She cried out as she was sent forward, sliding a few feet on the ground before coming to a halt. She stood up as I was coming to her, and she said, "You're a heavy hitter, Ike, but you know what? I am, too." I swung Ragnell downwards, but Jigglypuff sidestepped and made her way behind me. Before I was able to turn around, I was sent into the air at least a couple of stories. I landed like a rock, and I lifted my head to see Jigglypuff sleeping.

What in the world did she do? I was suddenly thrown into the air with an amazing force, but there was no contact between me and the Original. I stood up shakily, Jigglypuff waking from her short slumber, "Rest…" she mumbled, "I feel a lot better now. Not only does it heal me, but my power becomes focused and is released all at once… It is my most powerful move, but it comes with a price…"

I understood now, "It leaves you helpless."

Jigglypuff nodded, "Even so, you're close to finish. I just need to land one more Rest on you. I will win, and Pikachu…" She didn't finish her thought. Once again she began to roll in place and she charged forward. I jumped out of the way, but Jigglypuff was able to turn around and end up behind me. I cursed and swung Ragnell towards Jigglypuff blindly, the blade erupting in blue flames. The sword made contact with the Original, and she was pushed back by the force I had put in the attack. A crumbling wall caught Jigglypuff, and she fell forward, getting up shakily, "D-damn you, Ike! So it has come to this…"

A yellow aura surrounded Jigglypuff. I feared what was to come, and my eyes widened when Jigglypuff began to grow. After a couple of seconds she was already bigger than Palkia, and I realized the Original meant to push me off the mountain. She continued growing and growing, and I ran as farthest away from the Original as possible, up to the edge of the mountain. She reached her maximum height, about twenty stories high. The Original had also grown as wide as she had grown tall, taking up the majority of the summit. Jigglypuff turned around and began walking the other way. I was confused at first, but it dawned to me that the Original was going to push Peach and the others off the mountain, not me.

"NO!" I ran towards her and struck her with Ragnell, but the blade just bounced off her skin. I tried hitting Jigglypuff again and again, but my sword no longer had any effect on her. She was now in front of my companions, and as she prepared to kick them off the edge, my chest tightened. My eyes began to burn, and the sensation made my body turn weak. I cried out in a voice I never knew I had, filled with such desperation. The words forced their way out, "NO! PLEASE, THEY'RE ALL I HAVE!"

Jigglypuff hesitated, and before I was able to react, the floor beneath her collapsed. The Original's bottom half was within the mountain, and as she struggled to get out, it became evident that she was stuck. I was frozen in place, and the Original began to cry. She continued to flail her arms around, but it was absolutely useless, "No! I-it's not fair! Why would something like this happen to me!?" Despite having her back to me, Jigglypuff cried out, "Don't look at me! I-I'm not crying! I… I! I…ah…" The Original was unable to form complete sentences. Her body became limp, and soon she lost the bright aura that had surrounded her. Jigglypuff began to shrink until she was back to her normal size. I jumped into the crater that Jigglypuff had created, the Original at the very center. She was still crying, but I did not let that distract me. I slashed at her with Ragnell, and immediately she began to fight back. However, she was no longer into it, and the Original was mostly evading my attacks. I realized this was because she no longer had the energy to do anything else. She had lost.

I landed more hits on the Original, and her movements became sloppier. I was about to finish her off when the area we were in began to glow. Palkia was about to send another attack our way, and I knew that if we were to get caught in it, it would be the end for the both of us. I started to run off, but I was suddenly pulled back by Jigglypuff. I would have pushed her away, but the Original began to sing, making my body tired and my eyelids heavy. I had lost the energy to release myself from her grasp, but I was still able to speak, "Wh-what are you… doing?"

"I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against you Ike. From the very beginning. In fact, my plan all along was to delete Pit, Peach and Link Junior so that you would be left all alone, just as you had left me all by myself by deleting Pikachu. Of course, that is no longer a possibility to accomplish… But, if I'm going down, I'll be sure to take you down with me!"

My heart began to race, but my body was still lazy. I tried to struggle, but Jigglypuff would not let go.

"You idiot, what's the point of this battle if none of us come out of it alive!?"

More tears began to spill out of Jigglypuff's eyes, "I don't care. It's the result that matters…"

I shut my eyes tight as the light around us grew brighter.

"…isn't it?"

Palkia's energy beam enveloped me and Jigglypuff.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

My eyes struggled to open, and my body was taken over by intensifying pain. I was able to hear Jigglypuff scolding me, but her words were difficult to understand with her blubbering, "Y-you mindless Pidove, why would you protect me!? I'm you're e-enemy!"

I suddenly remembered. At the last possible second, I had curled atop of Jigglypuff and received Palkia's attack for the both of us. I do not know why I had decided to shield the Original, but I felt that I owed it to her, "You could have deleted my friends, but you didn't. I'd hate to owe an Original any favors."

Jigglypuff's eyes widened, and she looked the other way, "You truly are unorthodox, aren't you?"

I got off her, "Well? Shall we continue fighting?"

The Original nodded, and I came at her. She didn't counter any of my attacks. She simply dodged and took them interchangeably. After a few moments of this, Jigglypuff said, "Thank you."

I frowned, but continued my onslaught. Jigglypuff went on, "Truly. I am grateful to you, Ike. Now I know that even if I were to have been with Pikachu that day…"

Ragnell's blade began to emit blue flames. It would be the end of Jigglypuff with one final hit.

"… we wouldn't have stood a chance."

I struck the final blow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I shook the pink Original, "Jigglypuff, wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly, and Jigglypuff looked around, "Wh-what?"

"You're not deleted, if that's what you think. You have to tell Darkrai to wake up my friends. Also… this was part of the bet. You have to leave the Originals."

Jigglypuff had returned to her emotionless self. A bored look had come upon her face, and she said, "Very well. Take me to your companions."

I carried her out of the crater and to the summit of the mountain where Peach and the others were still fast asleep. Darkrai was above them, darkness spilling out of him and surrounding, Peach, Pit, and Junior.

"Darkrai," Jigglypuff said, "It's over. You can wake them up now. The Defyers are victorious…"

The pokemon disappeared, and soon after, my companions began to wake up one by one. Pit was the first to see me holding Jigglypuff, and he cried out when he did so, "Ike! That's Jigglypuff you're holding on to!"

I put the Original down and walked towards them. I fell to my knees and lowered my head as my mind became empty. I remembered how scared I felt when I thought Jigglypuff was going to delete them. I always thought I only cared about Peach, but that moment proved otherwise. It's true, though. They are all I have. I have no memories of the past. I may have clips and images, but those are nothing. When it all comes down to it, I've only lived for a couple of weeks, and these guys were with me my entire life. Even Pit, the trophy I thought I despised for keeping secrets from me... if he were to be deleted, it would no doubt have an impact on me.

"What happened?" Peach asked.

"You were all under the influence of Darkrai… but it's all right now. Jigglypuff is no longer a threat, so you may ignore her…"

The others nodded, unsure. Pit said, "In that case, let's leave this place. Spear Pillar is known to give residence to an extremely powerful pokemon; we wouldn't want to wake it up." Pit began to head for the tunnel that led back inside the mountain. Peach and Junior followed the angel, but I stayed where I was. Pit turned back, "Ike?"

"You guys go on ahead… I have something to tell Jigglypuff."

The angel's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, "Be quick."

I waited for the others to leave before I turned to face the Original, "Jigglypuff…"

"Don't worry about me. There are many places a pokemon can seek refuge."

"It's not that, although now that we're on the subject... have you heard of Pokemon Paradise?"

Her face remained expressionless, "That place is nothing but a myth."

I shook my head, "It exists. It lies within the Forgotten Forest."

The Original changed the topic, "What do you want, Ike?"

I knelt down so I was at near eye level with the pokemon, "Jigglypuff, it's bad to keep your feelings bottled up inside you."

She didn't even blink, "So I heard."

"You obviously care about Pikachu, so I was just wondering… Have you cried for him yet?"

"Of course not."

"Jigglypuff… tears are not a sign of weakness. The Originals were wrong by making fun of you for crying. They are insensitive. True friends like Pikachu would want you to express your feelings."

Jigglypuff met my eyes with a deadpan stare. I sighed and stood up. "Goodbye, Jigglypuff."

I turned to leave, and just as I reached the opening of the tunnel, I heard Jigglypuff choke out a sob. I looked back to see the Original weeping for the loss of her friend. She started to cry out loudly, and I couldn't help but smile. This was the first time Jigglypuff was letting it all out, suppressed feelings that she had forced deep inside of her of all the torture she has been through living with the Originals. Watching the pokemon's body tremble as she sobbed uncontrollably, I finally realized what was off about her.

She was nothing like the other Originals.


End file.
